Sirenas Indomables
by Iurisangel43
Summary: Ocho sirenas indomables, en medio del maremagnum político que era el Panamá de 1987, se les asigna una mision de escolta y proteccion al equipo 5-0 que es convocado por el Comando Sur para ayudar a defenestrar al dictador..
1. Chapter 1

Es el tiburón que va buscando

Es el tiburón que nunca duerme

Es el tiburón que va acechando

Es el tiburón de mala suerte.

Tiburón, Rubén Blades

9 de Octubre de 1987: 14:20 p.m.

Esa tarde en el Marriott Caesar Park todo era agitación, una noticia tenía a las Aladas exaltadas. Se trataba de una de las últimas asignaciones que habían llegado a Panamá. Era un grupo de Inteligencia Militar. Y se supo que habían sido secuestrados.

Marta Michelle Guizado Yañez quien entrenaba a las chicas junto con Alicia Alejandra Altamirano se hallaba en reunión con Maryland Ainsworth. El gesto de ambas era preocupado.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Se suponía que llegarían el 11 de octubre, no el siete.

-Quisieron llegar de incógnito, y parece que los estaban esperando...

-¿A quién le tocaba esa asignación?

-Mi grupo. Angela Adalgisa Salinas, Grazia Gabriela Stanziola Rivera, Cruz Helena Jaén Zárate, María del Pilar Samaniego Sánchez, Dayra Beatriz Grimaldo Saavedra, Claudia Carolina Torres Conte, Alsacia María Lay Rovira y varias otras que no recuerdo, pero son un grupo grande. Ayer nada más vieron las asignaciones.

-¿Te hicieron algún comentario?

-Adalgisa, dice que Steve es demasiado "cuatriboleado" para que ella lo pueda manejar. La verdad es que estaba asustada, pero aceptó el desafío.

-No puedo criticarla, Steve Mc Garrett es un gallo jugado en todos los campos. Ella apenas tiene 22 años. Tiene toda la razón para asustarse

-Es cierto... lo peor es que no se sabe dónde están... Aunque ya tenemos informes del Comando Marino.

-¿Qué dicen?

-Dicen que los llevaron a Jicarón. Cuando tengamos confirmación de dicha información se decidirá que hacer.

-No creo que Adalgisa se quede quieta. Ella es muy responsable y con un acendrado sentido del deber. Aunque conociendo y aquilatando los atractivos del Coronel... dudo que ella pueda mantenerse fría y distante.

-Cierto, solo lo vi una vez en Hawaii cuando les llevé los informes de las escoltas y la verdad es de un atractivo peligroso. Y ni hablar de sus compañeros... Todos en su tipo tienen la misma cualidad... Además ninguna mujer puede mantenerse indiferente a tanta masculinidad.

El informe del Comando Marino llegó a tiempo... En ese momento la confirmación de que estaban no en Jicarón sino en la Isla de Coiba, pero no dentro de la Penitenciaría.

-Ya tenemos la confirmación... ¿Qué hacemos?

Maryland prefería presentar a sus pupilas. Las chicas eran valientes, y cumplían las órdenes que se les daban. Pero, ahora era una circunstancia especial. Había que tomar una decisión.

-Llama a Adalgisa y a su grupo. Que vayan a rescatarlo. Ya sé que ellas nunca han estado en una acción de rescate, pero hay que hacerlo.

-Las llamaré.

Adalgisa estaba en la sala de su casa, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Buenas tardes.

-¿Ada? Ven, la tía quiere verte.

-Iré de inmediato.

Adalgisa se cambio de ropa, metió un par de prendas en una maleta y salió después de examinar los grifos del lavamanos y del fregador, las llaves del gas de la estufa, las luces y desconectar los electrodomésticos siempre que le tocaba irse a misión con Maryland. Lo que hacía desde que ingresaron a su madre en el ION. Por ella hacía lo que fuera para que se recuperara, aunque sabía que no se recuperaría. El cáncer era una enfermedad traicionera y mortal.

Tomó un taxi para que la llevara al Marriott Caesar Park. La voz de Marta Michelle, Maty para todas, le había sonado preocupada. Marta tenía la misma edad que Alicia y Olga, 28 años, y era un factor de equilibrio entre tanta tragedia.

Llegó al Marriott. Adalgisa subió las escaleras y se acercó a la recepción. Allí aparecieron Alicia y Marta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Secuestraron al Coronel Mc Garrett, junto con todo su grupo...

-¿Ya están aquí?

-Se les esperaba el once, no el siete, pero tú sabes... querían tener su tour por el país antes de entrevistarse con Maryland.

-¿En dónde los tienen?

-En Coiba. Ya tienen encuadrado el sitio donde los tienen.

-Tendremos que rescatarlos... Son mi responsabilidad.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a encargarte de ese rescate?

-Sí. ¿Cuándo partimos?

-Mañana, a primera hora. Las llevaremos al muelle 18.

-Ya están las demás aquí.

-Sí. Grazia, Cruz, María del Pilar, Dayra Beatriz esperan las órdenes.

Marta iría... Iría con las chicas, para apoyarla... tenía que ir por que en el grupo iba el Gobernador de Hawaii. Richard James Hoxworth III nieto de uno de los primeros hacendados en establecerse en aquella tierra tan parecida a Panamá. Una razón muy gorda para arriesgarse.

-Tienes miedo... Angela.

-Sí, Pensaran que he perdido el juicio, que estoy arriesgándome por un tipo que ni siquiera conozco.

-Eso ha sucedido con todas las que estamos aquí.

-Sí, lo sé... Dirán que soy una poco importa, pero mi madre necesita esa plata.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está ella?

-Le están poniendo Taxol, y vincristina. Ya te puedes imaginar... vomita mucho y a veces sangra.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Esos tratamientos solo prolongaran un par de meses su vida, pero se sabe que ese cáncer es incurable... Es leucemia.

Los ojos negros de Angela Adalgisa se nublaron con lágrimas... Marta Michelle le puso una mano en el hombro... la entendía... y mucho...

-¿Leíste el informe sobre él?

-Sí, y vi su foto. Es endiabladamente atractivo y masculino. Más que Osvaldo Fábrega.

-Sí, ese tipo que en vez de ser un apoyo para ti en un momento de enfermedad, se convirtió en tu peor juez. ¿Dime, lo amaste alguna vez?

-Tal vez no lo amé lo suficiente. Por eso temo ver a este. Coronel... Es de un atractivo tan peligroso que correría el peligro de enamorarme.

-¿Temes enamorarte de Steve, verdad?

-Sí. Lo temo. Es el tipo de hombre que le cambia la vida a una.

-Ya vi su foto, y es un papi.

-Lo ven en la facultad de derecho y se lo devoran vivo.

Al día siguiente... en el muelle 18...

Había una lancha con un motor de 500 caballos de fuerza. La lancha era número 8609 y le llamaban las chicas La Indomable por ser una lancha super rápida. En esa lancha irían Marta, Adalgisa, Grazia y Cruz Helena, que era la médico titular en el grupo. Junto con María Cedeño, Cruz Helena era la segunda médico en el grupo de las Aladas. Sólo que esta médico era una médico forense. O lo que en buen español se llama una médico legista. En la otra lancha que apoyaría con una ametralladora fija iba Dayra Beatriz, María del Pilar y Claudia Carolina. Esa lancha se llamaba Stella Maris.

-Bueno, aquí vamos...

-Cada segundo cuenta... No sabemos como puedan estar...

-Espero que no lleguemos demasiado tarde...

-Piensa positivo.

-Ojalá tuviera tu optimismo... Se como se las gastan los esbirros del régimen... y tiemblo de lo que les puedan estar haciendo.

-Espero que no estén estropeados. Si lo están no me lo perdonaré jamás.

-Maryland se va a presentar para despedirnos. Teme que no regresemos o que regresemos menos de las que vamos.

-El tiempo tampoco está muy bueno... Creo que habrá tormenta.

-Escuché en la radio que habrá un huracán en el Caribe. Le pusieron el nombre de Flora.

-Eso no ayuda en nada, Adalgisa.

-Cierto, llegaremos a Coiba al mediodía, y con suerte podremos encontrarlos antes de que caiga el aguacero.

Maryland llegó y las chicas la rodearon.

-Sé bien que es una misión riesgosa, pero sé que lo lograrán. Confío plenamente en ustedes, no me defrauden.

-No lo haremos, así regresemos en bandeja, ellos volverán sanos y salvos, se lo prometo, por esa santa que se está muriendo en un hospital, y a la que amo tanto.

Adalgisa miró a Maryland con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. El recuerdo de su madre la estremecía por dentro y la hacía arriesgar su vida sin importarle lo que dijeran de su conducta y proceder.

Las lanchas salieron del puerto de balboa, en el muelle 18. Maryland le comentó a Grant al verlas irse...

-Ojalá regresen con bien de este riesgo que están corriendo.

-Es la primera vez que las mandas a una misión de peligro, confía, ellas están bien entrenadas y se sabrán desenvolver.

-Veo que también te preocupa la partida de ellas.

-No te lo voy a esconder. Conozco al coronel Mc Garrett desde que fui su jefe inmediato en la sección de inteligencia. Y sé que tiene fama de Don Juan Tenorio. No sé si la edad lo habrá cambiado, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro. Angela Adalgisa le va a mover el piso.

-Sería lo último en lo que ella pensaría, Grant, teniendo a su madre en el hospital.

-Lo sé, Angela Adalgisa no está pensando en amoríos. Pero, recuerda que una cosa piensa el mulo y otra el que lo pica.

Maryland sonrío, en realidad nadie podría predecir como se arreglarían las cosas.

En el mar, la travesía fue sin contratiempos. Adalgisa pensaba en lo que se encontraría cuando llegaran a Coiba. La isla era muy grande, y no sabían en donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Preocupada?- preguntó Gracia Gabriela.

-Sí. No tengo la menor idea de donde están metidos.

-Yo tengo las coordenadas del lugar donde las tienen.

Llegaron a la isla de Coiba. El penal estaba del lado derecho de la isla. Debían abrirse paso para llegar al punto desde donde habían recibido la señal.

-Ya estamos aquí. Vamos a dividirnos. Cuando lleguemos al lugar convenido rodearemos el lugar tal como nos enseñaron.

Tal como les habían enseñado así lo hicieron, después de embadurnarse el rostro y los brazos de camuflaje. En un segundo de atractivas jovencitas, se habían convertido en soldados encallecidos.

Marta Michelle cargaba las granadas y las lacrimógenas para arrojarlas en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Marta compartía la misma visión del mundo que su escamada compañera, a la cual unían lazos de una hermosa amistad desde la infancia, la escuela primaria, la secundaria y últimamente, la universidad, ambas estudiaban derecho y a pesar de que Marta estaba en años más avanzados, tenía gran afinidad con su compañera.

-¿Ves algo?

-Aún no, este tremedal esta tan tupido que habrá que blandir la rula para despejar una trocha y no me gusta nada esa brisa que corre. Si no nos damos prisa nos agarrara el vendaval.

Adalgisa, machete en mano, empezó a abrirse camino por entre la tupida maleza que le cortaba el paso. Olor a humedad y a hojas secas llenaba el aire. Pronto vieron una casa en medio de aquella vegetación.

-¡Eh! Creo que ya los hallamos.

-Esperemos que vengan las demás, cúbrete.

Se acostaron en el suelo sin el menor asomo de escrúpulos. No les importaba que sus uniformes de fatiga quedaran perdidos de lodo y suciedad. Ya estaban acostumbradas, a pesar que durante los entrenamientos, la situación era muy diferente.

Las demás llegaron momentos después. Dayra llevaba amartillada una ametralladora para cubrir a sus compañeras en caso de necesidad. Grazia también estaba armada al igual que Cruz Helena.

-¿Escuchaste?-dijo Marta haciendo oreja.

-Escuché un gemido de dolor.

-Aquí es, vamos, y ¡Qué sea lo que Dios quiera!

Silenciosas como los gatos, se acercaron a la casa y la rodearon. Dayra, se colocó frente a la puerta y le descerrajó un metrallazo que hizo saltar la puerta.

-Paso expedito. No hay nadie.

-Vamos, cúbreme, Adalgisa.

Las chicas, entraron en la casa, que estaba sucia. Y vio algo que le oprimió el corazón. Allí estaban, golpeados, y amarrados. Algunos con huellas de haber sido cruelmente torturados.

-Esto es increíble... ¡hay que sacarlos de aquí!

Adalgisa buscó con la vista al hombre que estaban esperando el 11 de octubre. Y lo vio, pero estaba muy mal herido y con huellas de tortura. A pesar de que estaba mal herido, Adalgisa pudo aquilatar que era un hombre de fuerte personalidad y muy apuesto. Este levanto la vista, se veía que estaba pasándola mal. Adalgisa se acercó a él., Que la miró espantado al ver el cuchillo montero que tenía en la mano.

-No se asuste, coronel Mc Garrett, hemos venido a sacarlo de aquí, somos gente amiga.

Steve miró a la jovencita que acababa de hablarle. Tenía el cabello negro, recogido con una liga y una cinta alrededor de su frente. El rostro completamente cubierto de camuflaje.

Sus compañeras corrían a socorrer a los demás. Marta se acercó al Gobernador, que yacía inconsciente con una fea herida en el tórax, Cruz se hizo cargo de él haciéndole las primeras curas.

-¿Crees que regresen a terminar su obra?

-Si regresan encontrarán a su abuela.- dijo María del Pilar- No estaremos pensando en dejarlos aquí.

-De regresar, venderemos caras nuestras vidas.

Ya libre, Adalgisa lo examinó. Estaba definitivamente muy mal herido. Cruz Helena, habiendo terminado de curar al Gobernador, se acercó a Adalgisa.

-Atiéndelo, necesita que se les atienda, tiene heridas muy feas que se pueden agravar.

-Necesitará un médico.

-Más competente que tú, amiga, lo dudo.

Steve miró a Adalgisa nuevamente, a pesar del uniforme de fatiga que estaba por decirlo así chocolate de lo sucio revelaba inconfundiblemente sus formas de mujer. No era el momento para pensar en eso, pero la encontró atractiva a pesar de parecer más un soldado que una mujer. No podía distinguir bien las facciones de la chica, pero intuía que debía ser bella como le habían dicho que eran las mujeres latinas.

Adalgisa se asomó a la ventana. El tiempo no presagiaba nada bueno, y ya se empezaba a poner oscuro.

-Apúrense... ya el vendaval está encima.

Cruz Helena se acercó a Adalgisa, ya había terminado de curar a los que necesitaban cura. Ya todos estaban listos. Los torturadores se llevarían una sorpresa si volvían a buscar a los chicos.

-Vámonos antes de que regresen y no podamos salir de aquí.

Las chicas sacaron como pudieron a los que podían a pesar de sus heridas caminar. Adalgisa y Cruz improvisaron una camilla para transportar a Steve, y otra para llevar al Gobernador.

El tiempo estaba demasiado feo, y así lo hizo notar Cruz.

-No me gusta nada como está ese cielo. Ojalá no nos agarre una tromba de esas que sabe sacar este océano condenado.

-¿Trajiste el machete que te dije?

-Si, lo traje, ya sé que tu abuelo era pescador, Angela.

-Puede sernos útil en caso de necesidad.

De repente, un estallido repentino los hizo volver la cabeza, y un haz de llamaradas apareció en el lugar donde estaba la casa.

-No iban a regresar... Habían dejado una bomba.

-Un par de minutos más que hubiéramos demorado y estuviéramos todos en el valle de los calvos.

-No es hora de bromas, María del Pilar.

-A las lanchas, debemos salir de aquí antes de que venga el vendaval.

Todos subieron, incluyendo los que iban en camillas a los que se les puso una manta térmica encima para evitar que se enfriaran y su condición se agravara.

Malo es el Pacífico desencadenado para la navegación en lancha en medio de una tempestad. Septiembre, octubre y noviembre eran los meses de más agua en Panamá. Estos riesgos no le gustaban para nada a Adalgisa que tomó inmediatamente la ruta a puerto. La lancha 8609 era una lancha rápida y resistente. Aunque en ese sector del Pacífico el agua estaba infectada de tiburones.

-Ojalá podamos llegar a tiempo a puerto, sino tendremos que enfrentarnos a una tormenta en alta mar.

Dayra Beatriz intentaba comunicarse con Magdalena Ferreira, del Comando Marino, ya que comprendía que el temporal estaba por desatarse. Ambas lanchas tenían motores fuera de borda de 500 caballos de fuerza, pero con todo y la velocidad, el tornado podía alcanzarlos.

Ninguno de estos riesgos era nuevo para Adalgisa que había estado el año anterior en entrenamiento, debido a la enfermedad de su madre. Ya conocía el mar y bien sabía que a como podía ser fuente de riqueza y beneficio para un país, también era fuente de peligros y tragedias, no le temía, pero le tenía respeto.

"Vaya circunstancias en las que me ha tocado conocerlo, Coronel. Hubiera querido que estas circunstancias hubieran sido otras. "- pensó mirándolo indefenso y herido, cubierto por la manta térmica. – Pero, este condenado lío en que nos metió Roberto Díaz, no hace que las circunstancias mejoren para nosotras."

-¿A cuantas millas estamos de la ciudad?

-150 o 200 millas creo.

-Ojalá nos deje llegar a la ciudad, al menos. Este lugar está infectado de tintoreras.

-Ni las menciones, un golpe de cola de esos bichos y estamos en problemas.

-Lo sé Marta, entre el pez gordo que tenemos en la lancha y el otro, sería una tragedia que una de esas bestias le diera por embestir, menos mal que no pueden oler la sangre.

-Menos mal que Grant retuvo el rescate, estaba dispuesto a pagarle a los que tenían a estos, pero Maryland confía en nosotras.

Empezó a llover fuertemente y Adalgisa se colocó un jacket militar con gorra, y unos lentes especiales, para poder ver en medio de la fuerte lluvia. Se asombraba de haber salido con vida de aquel trance, aunque bien sabía que no podía cantar victoria. Nunca se había probado en una tempestad y tampoco su grupo.

No se veía la línea de la costa aún, pero sabía que estaban a pocas millas de la ciudad. A ratos el fuerte viento, perdía intensidad, y en el cielo no se notaba alteración de importancia, a pesar de ser apenas las tres y treinta de la tarde. Con suerte llegarían a Panamá a las cuatro si no se formaba aquello que todas sabían que podía formarse en el mar por aquellos días. Todo iba lo mejor posible. , Y así continuó durante otra media hora, la lancha guía reconoció bien distintamente, sin el auxilio de los ojos extraños la playa Mariato y Mensabé, y el Golfo de Veraguas.

-Ya falta poco, aunque no me gusta como se está poniendo el cielo.

No había acabado Grazia de hablar cuando sintieron en sus rostros la ráfaga húmeda y fría y observó que el sol se obscurecía y que sobre la mar avanzaban al noroeste grandes manchas rizadas, de un verde casi negro, parecía haberse hecho de noche, cuando solo eran las 4 de la tarde.

-Dios nos ampare... Esto es tornado.- pestañeó Adalgisa. – Cruz, saca la rula que te pedí que trajeras y el rosario. Creo que voy a tener que usarlo.

Helada de espanto, vio a aquellos hombres que necesitaban atención médica. Un solo instante de retardo en esa maniobra y sería un desastre completo. No acababan de imprimirle más velocidad, cuando una racha furiosa, cargada de lluvia, se estrello contra la lancha envolviéndola entre rugientes torbellinos, y una densa niebla cubrió el horizonte y la línea de la costa desapareció, solo se podía adivinar por el fragor de los mares que la batían y el hervor de la espuma por todas sus asperezas.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar a Panamá?

-No, esperamos ganarle a este vendaval, -dijo Adalgisa – Cúbrase, no vaya a ser que se resfríe.

No iba a dejar que llegara a puerto con una pulmonía, además de lo que llevaba de heridas. Steve la miraba, y se preguntaba cuántos años tendría. No le calculaba más de 20 años. La admiraba, tan joven, en ese feo oficio. Si el Presidente Reagan odiaba a Noriega, el tambien lo odiaba, mas por obligar a chicas como esa a trabajar arriesgando el pescuezo por ver a su patria libre y en democracia.

Cuanto podían abarcar entonces a su alrededor era un espantoso resalares de olas que zarandeaban la lancha y también a las otras que la seguían, persiguiéndose en desalentada carrera. Correr delante de aquella furiosa tempestad sin dejarse asaltar de ella, era el único medio ya que no de salvarse de intentarlo siquiera... pero el intento no se presentaba fácil. Solamente él ganarle al tornado que amenazaba alcanzarlos, para convertirlos en pedazos era una empresa casi imposible, pero tenían que convertirla en posible.

Adalgisa lo sabía, al observar cómo crujía el motor y la lancha se zambullía en el mar que embravecido la embestía por todas partes. Pensó en Maryland, y en lo que pasaría si perdía a esta gente que venia a sumarse a la causa panameña por la defenestración del sátrapa. Jamás se lo perdonaría. Por eso, debía salvarle, salvarle aunque su propia existencia se perdiera.

La lancha resistió mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba, casi volaba entre el bullir de las olas. Pero, éstas engrosaban a medida de que el huracán las revolvía y el peligro de que rompieran sobre la débil embarcación crecía por instantes. Para evitarle se agotaban todos los medios humanos. No llevaban mucha carga, y eso los beneficiaba, puesto que no eran lanchas pesqueras ni lanchas camaroneras. Huir, huir por delante, esto sólo o resignarse a morir en alta mar.

La lancha seguía encaramándose en las crestas espumosas y cayendo en los abismos y volviendo a erguirse animosa para caer enseguida en otra sima más profunda, y ganando siempre tiempo y procurando al huir no presentar a los mares el costado.

A Adalgisa le parecían siglos los minutos que llevaban corridos en aquel trance espantoso tan nuevo para él y comenzaba a aturdirse y a desorientarse entre el estruendo que le ensordecía; la blancura y movilidad de las aguas que le deslumbraban, la furia del viento que azotaba su rostro con manojos de espesa lluvia, los saltos vertiginosos de la lancha y la visión de su sepultura.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-No mucho, aunque con este tiempo, no se puede predecir.

Entre los pliegues de aquel abismo sin límites, sus ropas, sucias, empapadas hasta los huesos, ya comenzaban a tiritar de frío. En estas condiciones, era cosa segura que pescaran un resfriado. No intentaba preguntar por donde iban si no se veía nada al frente. ¿No lo llenaba todo aquel espantoso aguacero, y no estaban resistiendo durante los bramidos del tornado?

-Que no llegue esa vaina a tierra por que se va a joder un montón de gente pobre.- dijo Dayra con el ceño fruncido.

-Si nos alcanza, pobres de nosotras.

Así pasó largo rato mirando maquinalmente como ellos, los heridos soportaban valerosamente el espantoso frío que había, y la desesperación que sentían al verse cercados del furioso oleaje.

-Este mar parece que le hubieran echado toneladas de ají chombo. O un montón de galones del picante que hacen los jamaiquinos.

El exceso mismo del horror, suspendió el ánimo de Angela Adalgisa y fue predisponiendo su ánimo para lo que vendría, estaba ahora en una órbita algo extraña a las condiciones de su espíritu constituido como el suyo. No le importaban los honores que recibiría. Se había vuelto insensible al regocijo, después de tantos malos ratos, y lo que menos se imaginaba era que en el pecho de aquel herido iba arraigando un sentimiento que le iba a cambiar la vida.

Tampoco pensó en la posibilidad de salvarse. Estaba segura de que moriría allí. Analizó el fatal suceso, su madre la necesitaba, aquella santa que languidecía en medio de la agresiva quimioterapia que le aplicaban. Aquella santa no merecía recibir semejante noticia.

Del minucioso análisis, dedujo que su propio cuerpo arrojado de pronto en aquel infierno rugiente, en escala de una proporción rigurosa, representaba mucho menos que el átomo que cae en las fauces de un tigre con el aire que este aspira en un bostezo. Y de repente se acordó de algo.

Enseguida pasó por su memoria en triste desfile todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en su vida desde que nació. Incluida la ruptura con Osvaldo, que le rompió el corazón, y luego el casamiento de él con esa mujer. Le había importado muy poco sus sentimientos.

Ahora, luchaba contra las fuerzas de la naturaleza, sin importarle si seguía viviendo o no. Hundirse en el abismo para luego reaparecer con el espanto en los ojos y la muerte reflejada en el rostro.

Temblaba de horror, cada crujido de la lancha, cada sacudida cada ola que la alcanzaba parecía la señal del último desastre. Para colmo de angustias vio de pronto por su banda flotar un remo entre las espumas alborotadas, enseguida por otras dos. También lo vieron las contristadas tripulantes. Al verlo, dedujo que las habían estado persiguiendo y que ya el tornado dio cuenta de ellos, sin que pudieran disparar un solo tiro.

-Es de la gente que los secuestró... se los llevó la manga.

-Entonces el bicho ese está cerca.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Conozco el mar, y sé que durante un tornado cualquier cosa pasa. Esa lancha quedó despedazada si es que ese bicho no la lanzó por los aires y el resto de la gente comida por los tiburones, así son las costas de Veraguas.

Vieron más, Adalgisa vio frente a sus ojos un vórtice negro que se les venía encima. Espantada gritó.

-¡Cruz! ¡Dame la rula!

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

-¡Dame la rula, carajo! ¿No ves que esa vaina se nos viene encima? Y alcánzame el rosario, por favor.

El rugido del tornado aumentaba con su melodía de muerte y destrucción. Adalgisa se fue acercando a la proa de la lancha con el rosario envuelto en la mano izquierda y el machete en la mano derecha, Y el escapulario de la Virgen del Carmen que Maryland les había impuesto.

Adalgisa elevó al cielo una plegaria hacia la Virgen del Carmen. Si salía de esta, iba a ir a la novena y a la procesión así estuviera lloviendo.

Por obra de esta nueva impresión, le asaltó el pensamiento, tal vez Maryland no había de enviarla en otra misión así. ¿Qué seria de sus compañeras que compartían con ella semejantes aventuras? Ellas seguirían escoltando a los que le habian puesto en asignación

¡Desdichado oficio que tales riesgos tenía! Y fue reparando uno por uno en todas las tripulantes de la lancha. Había de todo. Desde la más pequeña, que era María del Pilar hasta la mayor que era Claudia Carolina y Cruz Helena, sin embargo, cada una de esas vidas era más necesaria que la suya, esta consideración en medio del temor y el espanto, infundió algún calor a sus abatidos ánimos.

Y la tempestad seguía desenfrenada y la lancha corriendo, loca y medio anegada, delante de la tempestad. En uno de esos bandazos estuvo a medio palmo de un par de bultos que estaban entre las aguas. Eran los secuestradores, ahogados.

-¡Jesús, nos ampare! – Exclamó Grazia persignándose.

Se había llegado el momento de cortar en cruz ese espantoso vórtice, que amenazaba con llevarse por delante a la lancha.

Adalgisa sintió que su corazón se paralizaba y que la vida y el aire se le iban, solo un cuarto acontecimiento ocurrido allí en el mismo instante pudo rehacer sus fuerzas aniquiladas.

Grazia por coincidir su movimiento con un brusco balanceo de la lancha perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el costado derecho dándose un golpe en la cara con el borde.

Sin gobierno la lancha, atravesó el mar y el vórtice se acercaba peligrosamente a la lancha. Se acercaba la hora.

Adalgisa se persignó y cuando el vórtice se había casi acercado al borde de la lancha, ella levantó el machete y ante los espantados ojos de sus compañeras de los rescatados, casi metió la mano derecha dentro del negro vórtice. La mano se movió en cruz, y el vórtice, al sentirse partido en su centro soltó un chorro de aire que lanzó a la atribulada muchacha hacia atrás en la lancha, haciéndola golpearse fuertemente la espalda, y la frente haciéndose una herida en una ceja.

El vórtice, partido en cuatro, se divide, un pedazo fue a dar en tierra, arrancando árboles de cuajo, y zarandeando las palmeras de la avenida Balboa, los tres pedazos restantes fueron a morir al mar. Detrás del vórtice estaba la ciudad de Panamá fundada desde 1643, después del espantoso incendio de la vieja ciudad.

Pasaban en ese momento frente a la Contraloría, y al edificio de la aerolínea española Iberia. Toda la costa de la muy contaminada bahía de Panamá, era una cenefa de mugidora espuma que hervían y trepaban y se asían a los acantilados en ese momento pasaban frente al monumento del Adelantado del Mar del Sur, Vasco Nuñez de Balboa, que daba su nombre a aquella avenida, y era testigo silencioso de los momentos de espanto y horror vividos ya enfilaban hacia el sector del Casco viejo y de la Avenida de los poetas, parte del populoso barrio de Chorrillo, futuro barrio mártir.

-Ya estamos cerca de puerto. Vamos para el muelle 18.

Pasaban entonces por delante del puente de las Américas y se veía claramente aún en medio de la lluvia los silos de las compañías petroleras como la Atlantic Pacific, Chevron Marine y Texaco Antilles. Co. Estas compañías abastecían al Canal de Panamá.

-Un último esfuerzo, ya pronto nos esperan, lo peor ya pasó.

A Adalgisa le parecía no estar allí. Le parecía mentira que todo hubiese pasado, luchando y viendo luchar a sus valerosos miembros, todos habían resistido aquel espantoso trance, la había protegido de mayores heridas su fe en la Virgen del Carmen. Grazia, Cruz, Claudia, María del Pilar, Dayra y Alsacia.

-Un esfuerzo más, ¡adelante! – Dijo Adalgisa- ¡Qué sea lo que Dios quiera!

Adelante ya era acometer las ultimas veinticinco millas que faltaban, era acabar de jugarse lo último que quedaba de existencia en el último y más importante azar, por qué el puerto estaba cerrado por una serie de murallas de las olas enormes que al llegar al angosto boquete y sentirse oprimidos allí, parte de cada una de ellas envolvía el resto del mar que hacía falta para llegar al muelle 18.

Por fortuna esta situación se resolvería pues ese mar le dará el impulso necesario para llegar a puerto, esta convicción se leía bien claramente en las caras de los tripulantes, fijos en la de Adalgisa, como si de repente se hubieran quedado petrificados todos a la vez por obra de un mismo pensamiento.

-Falta poco para llegar al muelle 18.

-Aunque este aguacero no nos lo deje ver. ¿Más cómo entraremos?

-Ponernos en las manos de Dios y entrar por donde se pueda. – Respondió María del Pilar, que después de mirar a su alrededor, y ver el atolladero en el que estaban.

Hasta entonces, después de haberse enfrentado a aquel vórtice que amenazaba con llevárselas, y ahora desde aquel momento podía ser tan peligroso el avance rápido como la atención que le impelía y el boquete que debían acometer para acabar de llegar a puerto seguro.

Sobre el muelle estaba un grupo de personas, entre esas Maryland Ainsworth, cuatro ambulancias de la base de Howard y Grant Mc Allister, quienes comandaban aquel grupo de valerosas jovencitas. Y algunas de las compañeras de Marta, Adalgisa, Grazia, Cruz Helena, Dayra, Claudia Carolina y Alsacia.

Todos contemplaban con espanto aquella desesperada resistencia contra aquel vendaval, la terrible lucha contra aquel aguacero y la situación de la lancha. Adalgisa por fortuna suya, y de cuantos iban con ella no miró hacia el puerto, le robaba la atención el examen del horrorosos cuadro en que iba a librar ya la última batalla, que se le antojaba mucho más fácil que la primera.

Steve aunque adolorido, pensaba en la chica que tenía por delante en ese instante, a pesar de no haber visto aún su rostro, se adivinaba que debía ser bella, como le habían dicho que eran las mujeres de este bello, pero torturado país.

Danny también observaba a Grazia, y tampoco podía divisar bien su rostro. Esta le preguntaba a ratos como se sentía y le daba ánimos para soportar el malestar que le producían aquellas heridas.

-¡Ahora! ¡A toda velocidad!

Y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenían se alzaron valientemente en el aire estribando en medio de una ola colosal que los remontó, hinchada, reluciente, mugidora, y ellos en lo más profundo de su lomo, cabalgando, este era tan ancho como un anillo de reptil gigantesco, que se desenvolvía de la cola a la cabeza. Este anillo siguió avanzando hacía el muelle 18. Allí se corría el riesgo de que la lancha se acabara de desbaratar, pero había que correr el riesgo.

La altura era espantosa y podían voltearse con todo y tripulación, pero Adalgisa pensaba en todo. Lo hicieron a pesar de sentir el vértigo del precipicio, pero no se arredraba ni su cuerpo juvenil perdía el aplomo en aquella posición inverosímil.

-Más, más – gritaba Adalgisa a su s extenuadas compañeras, por que había llegado el momento decisivo.

El momento decisivo había llegado, cada una de las chicas estaban esperando salir de semejante resalsero, las lanchas seguían encaramadas en esa ola, cuando la popa tocaba la cima de la montaña rugiente y las débiles embarcaciones iban a recibir el último impulso favorable

-¡Adentro!

La ola pasó limpiamente sin reventar hacia el muelle 18 y la lancha comenzó a deslizarse por la pendiente de un nuevo abismo. Adalgisa sintió que algo tibio se le deslizaba en la mano. Lo que vio la hizo conmoverse. Era él, el quién le había tomado la mano, que la miraba con inmensa ternura y admiración y ella tomándose la libertad de corresponderle, apretándole la mano.

Entretanto, en el muelle Maryland y Grant disponían todo para que pudieran atenderlos apenas tocaran tierra, y a ellas también.

-Son ellas, ¡Loado sea el Señor, se salvaron!

Adalgisa sintió llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas, una vez más, le ganaban la partida a Noriega. Y salvaban cinco vidas. Le valdrá un reconocimiento y un pago especial que sería para pagar parte del tratamiento médico de su madre, amén de algún gusto.

-Misión cumplida, Ada, debes estar orgullosa.

Adalgisa pensó en él, sin quererlo ella, también sin quererlo él sus caminos se cruzaban momentáneamente. Con una agilidad que en esos momentos era producto de la descarga de adrenalina acumulada en aquellos momentos de tensión ayudó a amarrar la lancha, mientras un grupo de paramédicos, de la Base Aérea de Howard sacaban a los heridos.

-¿Te preocupa? Se curará. Hiciste lo que debías hacer.

Grazia miraba como se lo llevaban en la ambulancia. Le había sonreído débilmente al pasar cerca de ella. María del Pilar dominado las ganas de llorar le dijo a J.F.

-Ya pasó todo, veré si me dejan acompañarle en la ambulancia, si lo desea.

Claudia Carolina se quitó la capucha dejando ver una cabellera negra empapada de lluvia, Adalgisa se recostó en el borde de la lancha y dejo correr las lágrimas tanto tiempo contenidas, tan segura de su propia valentía. Grant se acercó y le dijo.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Adalgisa, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-Gracias.

Adalgisa entra en la ambulancia ella también estaba herida junto con ellos, debido al golpe que recibió en la espalda.

-Creo que a este hombre no te lo vas a poder sacudir de encima.

-¿Por qué lo dices, Maryland?

-Yo se lo dije, la primera vez que hablamos, le dije que en Hawaii podrá haber mujeres hermosas, pero que a él se le iba a enredar aquí el corazón, y por lo que veo, no me equivoqué.

Adalgisa miraba al hombre que iba en la camilla. Ahora, fuera de la semioscuridad, se daba cuenta que era muy atractivo. Tal cual como en las fotos que le dieron.

-¿Todavía cree que tenga alguna oportunidad después de lo de Osvaldo?

-Eres una mujer joven y hermosa. Y tienes perfecto derecho a hacer tu vida como mejor te plazca.

-Ojalá, Maryland.

En el hospital Gorgas, ninguna de las chicas quiso irse para el hotel sin saber como estaba su respectiva asignación.

-Los maltrataron bastante, pero son jóvenes y fuertes, así que confiamos en que se recuperen del terrible trance que pasaron.

-Gracias a Dios,

En ese momento empezaba un nuevo capítulo en la historia de un grupo de descendientes de alemanas que fueron llevadas contra su voluntad a un campamento donde se mofaban de lo más sagrado que hay en el mundo, el amor, el matrimonio, y la familia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dices que no me quieres pero nunca te dejo de querer,

Mi sin par adorado, mirá que me mató con sublimado,

Dices que no me quieres pero nunca te dejo de querer,

No seas ingrato, tierno mulato, déjate ver.

El suspiro de una fea, (Pasillo)

Tres meses después: Octubre, 1987.

Steve se había recuperado rápidamente del terrible trance que había pasado con el secuestro. Todos estaban casi recuperados y solo esperaba que le presentaran apropiadamente a Adalgisa. Pero, la presentación no sería tan común y corriente, ni tan protocolar.

-Ya están por darte de alta, Steve.

-Sí, hoy me revisa el médico.

-No he visto a Adalgisa.

-Ya la verás. Apenas el médico firme el alta te diré donde se verán.

-Grant, como que te gusta este juego de componenda.

-Te busqué una escolta de las mejores, lo tendrás que reconocer.

-Claro, la ví en acción.

El doctor llegó en ese momento... Después de examinar a Steve, le dijo que le daría de alta en ese momento, que ya se encontraba bien.

-Bueno, esta noche, tendrás que ponerte tu uniforme de gala de la marina.

-¿Vamos a una recepción diplomática?

-No, vamos a una presentación en el Teatro Nacional. Después te diremos de qué se trata.

Al ser dado de alta, vio el sobre con el expediente de Adalgisa y la foto. Sonrió, el día que se entrevistó con Grant Mc Allister cuando fue a verlo a Hawaii, recordó una frase que le dijo acerca de la mujer latina.

-La nativa de estas islas es mujer de exótica belleza, pero la mujer latina la supera. Y la panameña, más. Tendrás oportunidad de comprobarlo cuando llegues a Panamá.

Se arregló para ir al hotel Marriott Caesar Park, donde estaría hospedado hasta que hicieran los arreglos para ir al cuartel general de los Cascos Alados, que era el Tower House Suites. Danny también había sido dado de alta, y lo esperaba con el resto de los chicos.

-Bueno, hoy veremos a nuestras valerosas escoltas, pero algo me intriga de todo esto.

-¿Te dijeron donde las veremos?

-Sí, dicen que las veremos en una presentación folklórica, en el Teatro Nacional, y que tenemos que ir con uniforme de gala.

-Me muero de ganas de ver a Adalgisa sin el uniforme de fatiga, y en circunstancias más afortunadas que ese mar infernal en que estuvimos, allí nadie reparó en el rostro de ninguna de las chicas.

-Si me preguntas a mí, ni siquiera recuerdo la cara de la mía. –Sonrió Danny.

-En esa estamos todos, hermano- repuso James, al que llamaban Kimo.

Chin Ho, asintió también, no conocía a Claudia Carolina, así que todos estaban en las mismas.

Esa noche, el Departamento de Expresiones Artísticas de la Universidad de Panamá mejor conocido como el DEXA, y futura Facultad de Bellas Artes, tenía una presentación folklórica llamada "Dos noches y una madrugada", con piezas folklóricas muy hermosas. Grant y Maryland se habían comprometido a ir, ya que querían apoyar a las chicas que participaban en el Conjunto Típico de la Universidad Nacional y lo consideraron el marco perfecto para que ellos conocieran a las chicas. Por eso les pidieron que fueran con el uniforme de gala.

En los camerinos del Teatro Nacional, joya de la arquitectura de la época republicana, Adalgisa estaba arreglándose para la salida a escena. Ataviada con una hermosa pollera de gala parecía una princesa de cuento, pero no lograba disimular su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué supiste del enfermo? –preguntó Grazia.

-Nada, solo que hoy lo daban de alta y que nos presentarían. Ignoro dónde será la entrevista, y cuando será.

-Escuché que tal vez lo traigan a vernos bailar.

-Grandioso, si desentono se dará cuenta.

-¿Tú crees? Con suerte sabrá sobre como se baila el hula. No creo que sepa sobre el tamborito, punto, atravesao, cumbia y todos los bailes que nos sabemos.

-Escuché que todos tienen buen ojo para las chicas... Tienen el tipo de rompe corazones.

-Empezando por el jefe. Es todo un mango maduro...

Adalgisa terminó de maquillarse... No era afecta a ponerse maquillaje pero, las pocas veces que se lo ponía, aumentaba su belleza. Pronto, saldrían al escenario...

Llegaron sin contratiempos al Teatro. Steve se veía arrebatador con su uniforme de la Naval. Al igual que los otros... Todos se habían esmerado en su arreglo para impresionar a las chicas. Grant estaba algo nervioso.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya hemos presentado a las chicas miles de veces.

-Esta no es una asignación común y corriente. En el grupo, está el gobernador de Hawaii, Richard Hoxworth III. Y en la presentación está Marta Michelle, y para mi concepto, Steve es un gallo jugado para la poca experiencia que tiene Adalgisa. No dejo de tener mis temores.

-Tal vez a ella le haga falta algo así.

Entraron en el teatro... En apariencia estaba bastante descuidado, por el poco mantenimiento que le daba el régimen a los monumentos históricos, pero seguía siendo una de las joyas arquitectónicas Se sentaron en las primeras filas.

-¿Me podría adelantar como es la chica?

-No seas impaciente, ya pronto la verás. Tiene puesto el traje típico nacional. Una hermosa pollera de gala.

-Entre tantas chicas lindas, ¿Cómo voy a distinguirla?

No había acabado de hablar cuando, el teatro se oscureció, y el telón subió dando paso a una escenografía de principios de siglo, que evocaba exactamente los momentos en que nacía Panamá a la vida independiente, producto de la Separación de la Gran Colombia. Los acordes de una bella música comenzaron a escucharse y Steve se quitó el kepis, al igual que el resto de los compañeros que se dispusieron a disfrutar el espectáculo. El maestro de ceremonias, un conocido periodista de la localidad presentó la obra.

-Muy buenas noches, distinguido público que hoy nos honra con su asistencia a este magno espectáculo efectuado por el Departamento de Expresiones Artísticas de la Universidad de Panamá, de la autoría del profesor Edgardo Quintero, presentamos la obra musical "Dos noches y una madrugada" piezas de profundo valor y raigambre folklóricos, que esperamos sean de su completo agrado.

Steve estaba impaciente, quería saber como era la chica que tan valientemente afrontó aquella tempestad, salvando su vida, y las de sus compañeras y compañeros.

El espectáculo comenzó y un bello ramillete de muchachas ataviadas con el traje típico nacional salió al escenario a ejecutar una danza folclórica. Entre ellas estaba Adalgisa, con una bella pollera blanca de gala y una borla roja a juego con sus zapatos de raso que también eran del mismo color. Steve inmediatamente dedujo que aquella chica de cabellos negros como el azabache, labios rojos como las fresas maduras y ojos negros cercados de largas y negras pestañas era Adalgisa Salinas. Danny también quedó embobado mirando a Grazia que llevaba idéntica vestimenta solo que en talco en sombra azul a juego con sus zapatos de raso. Grazia también era morena y de ojos negros al igual que Adalgisa e igualmente hermosa.

-Me corrige si me equivoco, acabo de ver a Adalgisa...

-Exactamente, esa es, Steve. – dijo Grant con orgullo.

-La foto no le hace justicia, las nativas de la isla son hermosas y exóticas, pero esta es hermosísima.

Coqueta, como todas las mujeres de esa tierra, Adalgisa demostraba su maestría en el baile... Y su parejo no se quedaba atrás. Steve empezaba a sentir celos de ese parejo con el que ella bailaba. Igual sentimiento abrigaba Danny por el muchacho que era pareja de Grazia Gabriela. Grant se sentía complacido de la reacción de los chicos, la cosa iba por buen camino.

Adalgisa salió a bailar un tambor norte llamado Ajé que me voy y Steve le sonrió coquetamente. Adalgisa se sonrojó notablemente, pero siguió bailando, haciendo gala del donaire y la maestría de la mujer panameña en el baile de tambor. Y el parejo con el que bailaba no se quedaba atrás.

Al acabar la presentación, Steve al salir del teatro vio que Maryland había traído un ramo de rosas rojas y se lo entregó.

-Ahora vamos al camerino de las chicas, allí te presentaremos a Adalgisa, me di cuenta que la chica te gustó.

-No solo me gusta, me fascina. – repuso Steve.

-Controla tus ímpetus, gallito – dijo Grant con tono de broma –Recuerda que Maryland no quiere que ninguno se propase con las chicas. Ya te recordará las reglas.

-Bien lo sé, Grant. Si siento algo más que un entusiasmo, la primera en saberlo será Maryland. No pienso arriesgar mi estadía en este paradisíaco lugar por una apetencia varonil.

Adalgisa iba a cambiarse cuando aparecieron Maryland, Grant y un guapo oficial de marina con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-Estuviste divina, querida. – Dijo Maryland abrazando a la muchacha.

-Fue solo cuestión de práctica y lo sabe, miss Ainsworth.

-No seas modesta, Adalgisa, sabes que bailas bien, al igual que Grazia, Cruz Helena, Alsacia, Dayra Beatriz, y María del Pilar.

Steve le sonreía a la chica. Grant se acercó y le dijo...

-Adalgisa, estuviste grandiosa. La verdad es que el folklore panameño no tiene nada que pedirle a ningún otro país. La música estuvo lindísima. Bueno, a lo que vinimos... Adalgisa, tu asignación vino a verte.

Adalgisa reparó en el apuesto oficial de marina que los acompañaba, moreno, de ojos azules y una sonrisa devastadora. Inmediatamente supo que estaba frente al tantas veces mencionado en esos días, después de la tormenta. El Coronel Steve Mc Garrett.

-Él es entonces... el Coronel Mc Garrett, supongo.

-Sí, y la verdad, señorita Salinas que la foto que me proporcionaron de usted no le hace la menor justicia. Es mucho más hermosa e impresionante de lo que me imaginé.

-¿Es un cumplido o una crítica, coronel?

-Tómelo como un halago, señorita Salinas.- y le tendió el ramo de rosas rojas que llevaba.

-Gracias, están preciosas. – y las olió.

Steve reparó más detenidamente en la chica, parecía de más edad aunque según su archivo confidencial, solo contaba con veinte años. Y no era muy alta, a pesar del atavío que llevaba. Tenía una figura delicada y armónica. Y era dueña de unos ojos negros de mirar aterciopelado que parecían acariciar lo que miraba, cercados por negras y espesas pestañas. Recordó a Lorelei, aquella mujer con la que por tantos años había sostenido una relación apasionada. Esta podía cambiarle los esquemas.

Igual reparo hizo Adalgisa, era un hombre cuya presencia era muy difícil de ignorar, dueño de una fuerte personalidad, unos ojos azules que taladraban hasta el fondo de su alma, una sonrisa que podía ser tierna, sensual o provocativa. Era del tipo de hombres que hacían que una abrigara pensamientos nada sanos, pero también el tipo de hombres que le cambiaban la vida a cualquier mujer... Debía tener de 35 a 38 años.

Al llegar al Marriott, Grazia se le acercó a Adalgisa. Estaba asustada.

-Lo viste? ¿Te lo presentaron?

-Sí, y si herido era apuesto, con su uniforme de gala de la marina ¡Santo Dios!

-Igual su segundo... Es un rubio de sueño, y con unos ojos azules, como decía mi abuela ¡Mamma mía! Y el cuerpazo que se hala el condenado.

-Yo creo que Maryland les habrá dicho lo que puede pasarles a ellos si se propasan con nosotras.

-Yo creo que a Cruz Helena, también le presentaron a Duke. La vi conversando con un tipo vestido también con uniforme de marino. Me imagino que es el tal Duke.

-¿Era chino?

-Sí, tenía rasgos orientales... y también es todo un pay, como se escucha por la calle. Igual el de Claudia Carolina, aunque de ese se dice que le gustan las rubias con bastante pechonalidad y que le hagan ciertas cositas...

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Los confidenciales se hicieron para estudiarlos, no para guardarlos en la gaveta, zoqueta.

-Ya, no te sulfures Dayra, solo bromeaba. –Rió Alsacia- El que me tocó en suerte parece ser nativo de las islas. Y es un papi.

-A la que veo en problemas es a María del Pilar, por que le toco un premiazo. Alto, moreno, de ojos avellana y con un cuerpazo...

-Bueno, no me quejo de lo que me tocó en suerte... – dijo Dayra... –Lo ví y lleva con mucha prestancia su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea... tiene físico de atleta.

-Maryland tiene que haberles dicho las reglas, no creo que quieran llevarse un chasco. Una metida de pata, y los fletan para Honolulu.

-Creo que deben haberle dicho que estamos todas en la Universidad. Al menos, mi carrera.

Maryland por su parte estaba conversando con ellos. No quería sorpresas desagradables y se los hizo saber.

-Los reuní por que quiero que tengan presente algunas reglas con respecto a sus asignaciones. No deseo que hayan sorpresas.

-Algo nos dijo el almirante Mc Allister al respecto.

-Primero que todo, a las siete de la mañana no encontrarán a ninguna por estos contornos. Motivo, están en la Universidad Nacional, por lo menos cuatro de ellas. Cruz Helena es medico titulada, pero esta tomando su segunda carrera. Adalgisa esta en tercer año de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas. Dayra está en cuarto año y Grazia Gabriela en segundo. Claudia Carolina ya está haciendo la tesis al igual que María del Pilar. Así que son chicas que están estudiando para ser alguien y no depender de un hombre para poder salir adelante en la vida. En cuanto a lo personal, hay tragedias en cada una de las vidas de las chicas.

-¿Qué tipo de tragedias?

-Ya sabrán de ellas en su momento... coronel Mc Garrett. Solo le digo que si usted se siente atraído por Adalgisa Salinas, me lo haga saber antes que a la interesada. Yo veré la forma de hablar con ella y hacerle saber sus intenciones...

-Con su perdón, señora Ainsworth, yo creo que Adalgisa es mayor de edad...

-Lo sé, coronel, pero no es una mujer que ha vivido la vida en todas las formas posibles. Es hija de familia y no es mujer de mundo. Solo le pido un poco de respeto, de consideración. Adalgisa ya trae el corazón bastante roto, no se lo acabe de destrozar. Igual con el resto de sus muchachos, no quiero sorpresas. El que se pase de listo, lo fleto de nuevo para atrás con una nota para el Gobernador.

El tono firme que utilizó Maryland no daba lugar a replica. Steve, que estaba acostumbrado a mandar y a tomar decisiones tanto en su trabajo al frente del Departamento de Policía como en su vida sentimental, se encontró con una mujer que defendía a sus pupilas como una madre a sus hijas.

-Bueno, ya escucharon... nada de pasarse de listos con ninguna.

-No sé como vas a hacer con esa prohibición por que te toco una belleza. No se como haces para que te toquen chicas tan lindas. Y esta no es solo linda, es valiente y embraguetada. Tal como te la recetó el médico.

-Ya veré como me las ingenio para conquistarla... Nunca he echado pie atrás ante un reto... Adalgisa Salinas bien lo vale.

-¿Y qué harás con Grazia?

-Ella parece una gitana con ese cabello tan negro y esos ojos tan negros... ay, me encanta... –suspiró Danny.

-Chin Ho, a ti te dejó mudo Claudia Carolina... Y eso que te gustan las rubias con pechonalidad... y bastante expertas...

-Es de sabios cambiar de opinión... –sonrió.

-A mí me agradó Cruz Helena.

-Lo sé Duke, te vi. Siempre te han gustado las científicas.

-A mí me agradó María del Pilar.

-Y a mí Dayra.

-Bueno, ambas son mitad panameñas, mitad boricuas.

-A mí Alsacia María.

-Ella es indígena, dicen que es guaymí.

-No en balde es menos bella. Lo es.

-Nos dieron un grupito escogido... – repuso Steve... –Haré lo necesario para que Adalgisa me haga caso.

Al día siguiente, ellos salieron tempranos a hacer sus ejercicios acostumbrados, cuando vieron que cuatro chicas salían con bolsos y libros en las manos. Adalgisa iba con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Grazia también iba con el cabello sujeto de la misma forma y Cruz Helena con un impecable conjunto blanco y zapatos blancos de enfermera. María del Pilar fue la última en salir, junto con Dayra Bellatriz, Claudia Carolina, y Alsacia María. Ellas iban en ese preciso momento para la Universidad.

-¿Estudiaste Romano?

-Anoche me quedé hasta las tantas de la madrugada pasando el trabajo de Romano. Tener que aguantar al duro de Graciano.

-Gracias a Dios, yo salí de eso. ... Ahora me toca vérmelas con Guillermo Cochez.

-La verdad no tienes nada de qué quejarte, esa materia la tomaste con Bona Fide. Y eso de por sí es un lujo.

-Lujo... No te aprendas el libro de Eugene Petit con todo y citas para ver si pasas con él. Lujo.

-Es una lástima como murió, eh...

-Bueno, como todo ahora en este país... Ahora se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

-¿Vieron a los recién llegados?

-No. Y vámonos antes de que lleguen y nos hagan pasar pena ajena.

-Tú como que andas dándole esquinazo al coronel Mc Garrett ¿eh?, Ada.

-No, pero hoy tengo parcial de Comercial y si lo veo, voy a quedar con la mente en blanco para el examen. Y no me agrada la perspectiva si me quedé anoche hasta la madrugada estudiando, para que un guiño de ojos me borre el disco duro.

-Mala señal si ese gringo te inquieta.

La verdad, si, la inquietaba, el viaje en el carro por la noche fue una tortura. Esa mirada descarada, provocativa, sensual si se quería la sacaba de balance. Y la verdad, ni sus compañeros de la facultad la inquietaban tanto. Los profesores decían que muchos de sus compañeros la miraban con ojos tiernos, pero ella ni se enteraba, suficientes problemas tenía con la enfermedad de su madre.

Steve llegó en el preciso momento en que Adalgisa tomaba un taxi junto con Grazia Gabriela.

-Parece que era cierto. Salen hacia la Universidad a esta hora.

-A ti como que te agradó la chica que te rescató, ¿no es cierto?

-Para qué negarlo, Danno, me fascina. Y qué decir de Grazia, a ti te tiene encandilado.

-Sí, Grazia me gusta, parece gitana con ese cabello tan negro y esos ojos.

-Creo que debemos trazar una estrategia.

-Olvidas a Lorelei. Tú no estás del todo libre, y yo sí.

-Tú sabes como es ella, mucha pasión, mucho sexo, pero en el fondo no quiere comprometerse a nada, llevamos casi nueve años en ese estira y afloja, y yo ya no soy un nene para estar esperando tanto. Además, es cierto que le llevo varios años a Adalgisa, pero, me gusta, yo que puedo hacer... Y creo que en ese mismo son están los otros con las que les tocó en suerte.

-Maryland nos dijo algo anoche sobre tragedias personales. Y que cuando sepamos la tragedia personal que traen cada una de ellas a cuestas, puede pasar dos cosas, o las admiramos más, o las olvidamos. Lo primero es más probable que lo segundo.

Adalgisa, en ese momento se dirigía a uno de los salones de la facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas de la Universidad de Panamá, fundada en 1935, su primer edificio fue en el Instituto Nacional lugar donde por mucho tiempo estuvo la Universidad Nacional hasta su construcción posterior en el lugar donde estaba actualmente. De sus aulas salió la primera mujer abogado, la doctora Clara González de Behringer, fundadora del Tribunal Tutelar de menores... y primera juez de menores. De allí salieron muchos preclaros panameños y varios presidentes de la República.

Igual Grazia Gabriela, quien en ese momento, entraba a la clase de Derecho Constitucional, que en ese momento era dictada por uno de los más famosos abogados de aquel tiempo, y férreo opositor de la dictadura.

Entre tanto Steve conversaba con el gobernador. El tema, la conversación que había tenido con Maryland.

-A mi también me flechó cupido.

-Marta Michelle... no es así?

-Sí, es muy hermosa... Nunca había pensado en dejar mi soltería impenitente, pero, Dios dispone...

-Yo me he sentido flechado también... Adalgisa Salinas.

-Tienes buen gusto, es una chica hermosa... pero un poco chica para ti.

-¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veintiún años. Tu ya tienes 34.

-Le llevo trece años, lo sé, pero me encanta.

Los otros en la piscina del edificio comentaban lo ocurrido en la tormenta.

-Bueno, parece ser que ellas ya tenían algo de experiencia en los peligros del mar...

-Adalgisa, sobre todo... Y parece que a nuestro compañero y jefe le gustó la chica.

-¿A quien no, Duke? Son unas reales bellezas.

-Dayra tiene mezcla brava, Puerto Rico y Panamá...Ella tiene la música en el cuerpo. Y tú eres bostoniano.

-A mi me gusta Grazia Gabriela... tiene ojos de gitana... y ese cabello tan negro me recuerda a España.

-Con sólo el nombrecito tiene, y a mí me encandiló Claudia Carolina.

-A ti te encantan rubias, experimentadas y atrevidas en el dormitorio, esta no es así...

-A mí me encanta María del Pilar... esa es un bomboncito.

-Esa apenas tiene 18 años. Y tú tienes casi 30.

Adalgisa salió a las doce del mediodía y se dirigió al Tower House Suites a pie, puesto que el edificio estaba cerca de la Universidad. Tenía cosas que hacer y se pasaría el día escribiendo en la computadora.

En ese momento, Steve estaba en la piscina del edificio, tomando el sol. Ella iba subiendo las escaleras con su bolso y un par de libros en la mano. Había sacado un par de libros en la biblioteca para estudiar, ya que tenía que presentar un trabajo de Derecho Penal. Lo vio.

Estaba en una silla reclinable, a esa hora el sol brillaba y él aprovechaba para broncearse un poco... Y el sol parecía ser amigo suyo pues le bastaban unas pocas horas para broncearse... espléndidamente.

Y su cuerpo, aún juvenil y atlético a pesar de ya ir doblando la curva hacia la cuarentena... hacía las delicias de cualquier jovencita casadera. Adalgisa tragó en seco... Realmente, era muy apuesto...

Decidió retirarse, pero una voz a sus espaldas cortó en seco su retirada.

-Hola, Adalgisa.

-¿Cómo supo que era yo?

-Lo supe por el perfume que llevas.-dijo, volviéndose y mirándola. Ella pudo apreciar su ojos, azules como el mar.

-¿Para qué me llamó?

-Quería darte las gracias por lo de la tormenta...

Adalgisa no estaba acostumbrada a las atenciones de un hombre, desde que su novio la dejara por un chisme surgido en el trabajo, y ahora no sabía que hacer al respecto. Steve se incorporó y se acercó a Adalgisa... repentinamente ella sintió una debilidad en las piernas... pero moriría antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Eres muy linda... apuesto que debes tener un club de admiradores.

-Me temo, coronel que no tengo tiempo para eso...

-Olvidaba que Maryland me dijo que estudiabas Derecho... ¿En qué año estás?

-Tercer año. Es un estudio fuerte...

-Lo imagino... Maryland me dijo que si quisieras, fueras Sigma Lambda.

-Nombre, eso es una pelea de perro y gato. Y los que entran en ese club ahora, son los que le dicen yes al régimen de turno. No entro en eso. Soy una estudiante dedicada... pero no como para meterme en esa rebatiña para que me descuarticen.

Notó la confusión de la chica y decidió aprovechar la situación para darle a entender que le gustaba.

-Grant me dijo que en esta tierra podía quedar enredado mi corazón y no se equivocó...

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por ti, Adalgisa... – dijo mirándola con intensidad... –Me has impresionado... sobre todo, me impresionó tu valor...

Adalgisa se sonrojó notablemente. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los piropos de un hombre... Y menos del coronel Mc Garrett, un hombre que podía tener todas las mujeres que quisiera.

-Me gustaría saber si tienes algún interés sentimental que ocupe tu corazón...

-No tengo novio, si es lo que quiere saber...

-Entonces... podemos ser amigos... – dijo tomando una de sus manos y depositando en ellas un beso... era un gesto muy francés... y más en él, que estaba acostumbrado a empezar así sus conquistas. Adalgisa se volvió a sonrojar...-Me gustaría ser tu amigo... y si todo va bien, algo más.

Ella sintió temblar su corazón, y la debilidad que sentía en las piernas se acentuó... Miró a su alrededor, no había nadie... Que llegara alguien en ese momento o este hombre haría un avance... y no estaba muy segura de querer rechazarlo... por fortuna llegó en ese momento Marta.

-Ah, aquí estás... ¿Puedes prestarme el libro de Vladimiro Naranjo Mesa?

-Sí, espérame... y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañera, soltándose de la mano de Steve, que la vio dirigirse a la puerta...

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente... Adalgisa...

-No lo olvidaré, Coronel Mc Garrett... Hasta luego.

Y salió de la piscina, junto con Marta... a quien no le pasó inadvertida la confusión de Adalgisa.

-Si mis ojos no me engañan, el coronel tenia una de tus manos entre las suyas... ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Marta, la culpa fue mía... yo no debí haber llegado a la piscina. Pasaba por allí y lo vi, no sé que me pasó... ese hombre... me hace sentir cosas que no entiendo y me asusta.

-¿Te besó?

-Nombre, cómo crees, si tu no llegas en ese momento, solo Dios sabe lo que hubiera pasado...

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?... Algo ha de ser, cuando te tiene tan afectada...

-Darme las gracias por lo del rescate...y me dio a entender que... le gusto.

-¿Maryland lo sabe?

-Creo que no, y por su bien, espero que se lo comunique... lo que menos quiero yo, es perjudicarle...

-Ojalá lo haga... y yo que creí que era la única que tenía problemas...

-Un momento... ¿el gobernador te dijo algo?

-Ayer... pero no fue tan directo como Steve. Fue muy sutil... Parece que tiene experiencia en situaciones parecidas.

-Bueno, entonces estamos a mano, y en igualdad de condiciones.

Steve vio al gobernador en la sala de estar del edificio donde ese hospedaban.

-¿Hablaste con Adalgisa?

-Sí. Y creo que voy por buen camino...

-Qué, entonces te aceptó.

-No... Pero tiembla cuando me acerco a ella... Y eso es algo muy positivo... ¿Cómo te fue a ti con Marta?

-Me fue bien... Ella no es tan sensitiva como las otras... pero me dio a entender que si no se lo contaba a la Jefe, más me valdría evitar encontrarnos a solas.

-Vaya prohibición...

-Tú vas a tener que hacer lo mismo... si aprecias tu cuello.

Maryland se sorprendió al ver a Steve y al gobernador en su despacho... Intuía que se trataba de Marta y Adalgisa.

-Se trata de Marta Guizado.

-¿Alguna queja almirante Hoxworth?

-No, todo lo contrario... Hay algo que debe saber y es mejor que lo sepa de mis labios y no por otra persona, Marta me atrae.

-Lo imaginaba... ya no es el primero que viene con una petición así. Hoy he recibido como cuatro muchachos con la misma confesión.

-¿No lo aprueba?

-Eso tiene que decidirlo la interesada... –repuso jovial Maryland. –Ella es quien debe decidir.

-¿Le hablará?

-Sí. Veremos qué dicen.

Al salir, vio que el gobernador tenía cara de contrariado... y le preguntó como le fue, por que de lo que le dijera... así sabría qué esperar de Maryland...

-Dice que la interesada es la que debe decidir si me acepta o no.

-Entonces... igual será conmigo...

-Exactamente...

-Me toca... Deséame suerte... La voy a necesitar...

Steve entró en el despacho... y Maryland al mirarlo... supo que éste venía por Adalgisa...

-Bien, coronel Mc Garrett, ¿a qué se debe su comparecencia?

-Se trata de Adalgisa Salinas...

-¿Alguna queja?

-No, ninguna queja... es un poco complicado de explicar...

-Vaya al grano, coronel...

-Ella me gusta... y desearía saber si usted sabe si tiene algún interés sentimental...

-Si tiene novio... Bueno, coronel... ella cuando empezó con nosotros acababa de sufrir un desengaño. Su novio la acababa de dejar por otra mujer...

-O sea que si tenía novio...

-Tenía, usted lo dijo... ella después de lo ocurrido... se refugió en su carrera... y así ha sido hasta ahora...

-Entonces... puedo acercarme a ella sin ningún problema...

-No tan rápido, coronel... . Hay que saber primero qué piensa la interesada... y no es usted quién se lo va a decir... Se lo comunicaré yo. Y veremos que piensa la interesada...

-Entonces... no puedo hacérselo saber yo...

-No. Ustedes tienden a ser muy impulsivos...

Esa noche, Adalgisa estaba sentada ante la computadora, cuando Maryland fue a llevarle una taza de té.

-Mucho trabajo...

-Sí... ¿A qué se debe su aparición?

-No me has dicho nada sobre tu asignación...

-No estoy descontenta... Es un hombre experimentado... demasiado gallo para mí...

-Es un hombre apuesto... y de fuerte personalidad... ¿No te atrae?

Adalgisa fijó la mirada... en Maryland... no podía engañarla. Bajó la vista... Sí le atraía...

-Te atrae...

-No puedo negarlo... Sí. Es más, me agrada su aspecto, el sonido de su voz y hasta la fragancia que se pone. Tiemblo de solo pensar que algo le pueda pasar...

-Te ha dicho algo sobre sus intenciones...

-Antes de hablar con usted... me vio cuando llegaba de la Universidad... estaba en la piscina... y yo pasaba por ahí. Fue en ese momento que me vio y me habló. Quería agradecerme por salvar su vida y me hizo preguntas sobre mi carrera y si tenía o no algún interés sentimental en ese momento. Le dije la verdad, que no tenía novio. Hizo un avance, pero no es el tipo de avance que usted piensa... Me besó la mano... y hasta ahí quedó por que llegó Marta a sacarme del atolladero.

Maryland miró a la jovencita, era tan madura para enfrentar situaciones difíciles como la enfermedad de su madre, y el trabajar y estudiar, pero tan niña cuando se trataba de amores.

-Ya me habló de lo que siente por ti. Le dije que primero tenía que saber si tu estabas conforme con sus atenciones.

-No le cuente lo que le dije, me moriría de la vergüenza... Es un hombre sofisticado, de mundo, lo que decimos aquí un gallo jugado. Yo no soy una mujer cuatriboleada para lidiar con un tipo así.

-Tranquila, no se lo diré. Sé que el desengaño que sufriste fue muy fuerte y muy feo, pero, eso no debe cerrarte al amor.

-¿Cree que podría confiar en los hombres después de que el único al que casi le entrego mi cuerpo, me dejó por que prefirió creerle a una mujerzuela que me tenía envidia? Me pide algo casi imposible.

-Me has dicho que te atrae mucho, intenta tratarlo, quien sabe si tu futuro no está en Panamá sino en otra tierra...

-Ojalá tenga razón.

Steve después de aquel avance en la piscina trataba de estar siempre cerca de Adalgisa, y eso todas lo notaron.

-No disimula ni un poquito... Te esta echando los perros sin ningún disimulo.

-Tonta eres si no le haces caso, ese coronel está como lo receta el médico.

-Dale en la torre a ese desgraciado que tuviste por novio, que te consolaste con algo mejor que él.

Ese viernes, Adalgisa fue a visitar a su madre al Oncológico, donde estaba recluida luchando contra un cáncer en la sangre.

-Hola mamá.

-Hola mi amor... Supe que te enfrentaste a una tormenta... en el mar. ¿Salió bien la misión?

-Sí, se pudo rescatar a todos.. . Me valió un reconocimiento, pero... ahora tengo un admirador sin proponérmelo. Es un coronel, se llama Steve Mc Garrett.

-¿Es apuesto?

-Mucho... Y me inquieta... mamá, no entiendo lo que me pasa. Yo no me entiendo, la verdad.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Osvaldo se casó con la tal Larissa? Tú en realidad no estabas enamorada de él. Sufriste mucho, por que le habías tomado cariño, pero en realidad no lo querías...

-Mamá no tengo ganas de iniciar una relación... Es más he contemplado que después que... dejes de existir, quedarme soltera. Siempre cometo errores, y no sé lidiar con los hombres, tal vez el amor no se ha hecho para mí.

-No digas eso... tal vez ese coronel te haga olvidar el desengaño que sufriste con Osvaldo.

-Lo intentaré, mamá...

Steve la vio regresar con expresión triste, aunque no dijo dónde había ido. El halló sospechosa esa conducta y al siguiente viernes, la siguió... Ese día fue con Grazia al hospital y Steve la siguió hasta el hospital junto con Danno.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Instituto Oncológico Nacional... Creo que esta es la tragedia personal de la que hablaba Maryland...

-Me temo que he juzgado mal a Adalgisa y a Grazia...

Apenas terminó la visita, Steve entró en el hospital junto con Danno. Grazia lo vio y se puso pálida.

-Ada, nos descubrieron...

Adalgisa se volvió y los vio llegar y preguntar sorprendidos...

-¿Qué significa esto, Adalgisa?

-Me temo que tendrán que explicarnos muchas cosas, Grazia... - dijo Danny.

Adalgisa miró asustada a su compañera, precisamente no quería explicarle a ellos el drama que les obligaba a arriesgarse del modo que lo hacían...

-Está bien, no sirve de nada ocultarlo, no es un pecado ni una afrenta tener un familiar con esta... enfermedad tan fea. – dijo Grazia... –Se trata de mi madre. – Bajó la vista – ella está internada en este... Tiene cáncer cervical. Esta... - se le nublaron los ojos—en etapa Terminal... Lo siento... Y se enjugó los ojos.

Adalgisa suspiró... Steve estaba esperando su explicación.

-Yo también tengo un familiar aquí... Mi madre esta recluida aquí, luchando contra la leucemia... también está en estado terminal.

-No imaginé...

-No lo culpo si pensó algo malo de mi persona... usted no es adivino, por muy detective y por muy intuitivo que sea. Yo le pedí a Maryland que no les dijese nada acerca de esto, no por que me dé vergüenza... sino para no agregarles una preocupación más. Hasta para eso tengo que ser fuerte.

Steve la miró, de modo que era por eso que ella hacía lo que hacía... Salieron del hospital.

-¿Cuándo le detectaron esa enfermedad?

-Hace seis meses... ya estaba avanzada. Fue cuando papá decidió divorciarse...

-¿Ha venido a verla?

-Tenemos más de seis meses que no sabemos nada de él.

-Increíble...

-Sí, pero lo que él no contaba era con la hija que tiene... jamás la abandonaría... No podría vivir tranquila si la hubiera abandonado...

-Siento haberte juzgado mal.

-No se preocupe. No soy la única que está en este drama. Otras compañeras tienen a sus madres aquí. Alsacia tiene a una hermana y a su madre. La madre de Alsacia sufrió una mastectomía radical y la hermana tiene linfoma de Hodgkin. Cruz Helena también tiene a su madre aquí con cáncer hepático.

-Y de otros grupos?

-También... casi la mayoría de las chicas que están reclutadas tienen familiares en este lugar... Esta crisis está matando lo poco bueno que tenemos.

El viaje de regreso se hizo en silencio, cuando las chicas se retiraron a sus habitaciones, Steve y Danno se quedaron en la sala de jacuzzis.

-Si antes me gustaba... ahora la admiro... Una mujer así, valiente, abnegada... es para quererla toda la vida... ¿No es así , Danno?

-Grazia ha madurado demasiado temprano... La quiero para mí.

-Lo que debes pensar es que no estás del todo libre, Steve. Lorelei está de por medio... aunque no te guste hablar del tema...

-Lorelei no se quiere comprometer.

-Bueno, si no se quiere comprometer, y ya tú lo estás pensando, sería bueno que trataras más a ésta.

-Hay también un desengaño amoroso... Voy a averiguar quien fue mi rival en el corazón de Adalgisa.

Adalgisa al verlo en la cena, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella mirada que parecía taladrarla hasta descubrir hasta lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos...

-¿Qué le ocurre al coronel contigo? No ha dejado de coquetearte durante la cena.

-Ya sabe dónde voy los viernes... Y mi tragedia personal.

Maryland miró a la jovencita, estaba muy sonrojada... La verdad estaba pasando por un mal momento...

-¿Todavía estás enamorada de Osvaldo Ballesteros Fábrega?

-No... Ya casi lo olvidé... Aunque no del todo...

-Date una oportunidad... tal vez descubras algo sobre ti y sobre él.

Steve averiguó quien era el rival en el corazón de Adalgisa... Osvaldo Fabrega era un alto oficial en la Comandancia de las Fuerzas de defensa, que por un chisme, terminó casándose con otra mujer... ahora él estaba en casa con su esposa y se decía que estaba embarazada... pero eso él lo comprobaría muy pronto.

Él fue a la barriada donde ellos vivían y vio al hombre salir de una de esas casas, y a la que ahora era su esposa... y sí, estaba embarazada...

-Bueno, Osvaldo, has despreciado a una mujer buena... ahora no te quejes si la ves conmigo, por que ahora, te la voy a quitar. ... Angela Adalgisa Salinas será para mí...

Estaban planeando una excursión a Contadora... y Maryland fue a ver a un almacén... para comprarles vestidos de baño a las chicas... Adalgisa fue a regañadientes a Superstar Sportique.

-Todos están muy escotados... No me gusta nada pensar que me va a ver en vestido de baño. Si con lo poco que vio está encandilado... Imagínense si me ve en traje de baño.

Iguales aprensiones tenían las demás muchachas. Maryland sin embargo sabía escoger los trajes de baño de las chicas. Y no iba a escoger un modelo en el que se sintieran incómodas.

Pero ese viaje a Contadora se daría después de mucho tiempo... Una tarde ellos salieron a pasear a la ciudad, como no había problemas los dejaron salir sin escolta, fue entonces cuando una nueva por la radio alarmó a Maryland.

-Disturbios cerca de la Cámara de Comercio, se les ruega a los automovilistas no cruzar por esa calle y utilizar las vías alternas.

Maryland llamó inmediatamente al grupo Marta se hizo cargo de la situación y Adalgisa se dirigió con las chicas al Barrio de la Exposición, que en ese momento estaba rodeado por los antimotines, o mejor dicho, por los doberman.

El Barrio de la Exposición fue construido en la década de 1914, para la Exposición Internacional de 1915. Estaba lleno de edificios de marcada belleza arquitectónica donde se mezclaban los estilos francés de principios de siglo XIX y el estilo corintio en los edificios como los Archivos Nacionales. Era un barrio de gente de clase media baja. Pero un barrio de gente trabajadora. En ese momento se escenificaba una manifestación de la cruzada civilista. Y los antimotines, mejor conocidos como dobermans estaban lanzando bombas lacrimógenas... Tal era el cuadro cuando las chicas llegaron.

-Me estacionaré aquí. – Dijo Claudia que conducía en ese momento- Vamos a buscarlos.

Las chicas, que vestían uniforme negro y la cara tiznada al estilo de los partisanos de la resistencia de la II guerra bajaron del busito. Marta atisbó el panorama. La gente corría despavorida y se atropellaba. Entre ese frenético cafarnaúm de gente que corría huyendo de los gases lacrimógenos ¿dónde buscar?

La respuesta llegó en ese momento cuando sintió un suave toque en el hombro y un paroxismo de tos. Era el gobernador.

-¡Usted! ¡Loado sea Dios! – Y tocó el silbato avisando que había encontrado a uno.

Adalgisa miraba angustiada a un lado y a otro. No veía a ninguno del grupo. Un suave toque en un hombro la hizo volverse inmediatamente. Era Steve que tosía y tenía los ojos rojos y lacrimosos.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Y sonó el silbato, poco a poco aparecieron los demás.

Claudia Carolina fue la última en aparecer, con Chin Ho. Ahora el problema era salir del atolladero.

-Ya están todos, no falta nadie...

-¿Cómo salimos? Dejaste el carro lejos, Claudia.

Olga García que también tenía una asignación cerca de las de ella, se acercó con el grupo del Seaview. Ellas dejaron el auto en el mismo lugar donde Carolina había dejado el suyo.

-Si deseas salimos los dos carros, pero habrá que rodear el lugar por que por el Parque Porras no se puede ni entrar, y ni decir nada de las calles adyacentes. Solo queda una posibilidad, meternos por la calle 32 y bajar por la calle de la Lotería hasta la Justo Arosemena y luego meternos por la calle que sube hacia la Cancillería.

-¿La calle del Templo Don Bosco?

-Dónde está Coremusa. De allí podemos alcanzar el carro. Y saldríamos volados hacia la Avenida Balboa, una sola recta hasta llegar al Hospital Paitilla, y de allí salimos a la calle 50 y alcanzamos la calle del Hotel Ejecutivo. Necesitarás de una concentración a toda prueba y de nervios de acero.

-Si Anayansi puede, yo también. – Dijo Claudia Carolina.

Corrieron todos por esa calle y bajaron hacia el Banco General. Luego tomaron la Justo Arosemena justo a la altura del antiguo edificio de Air Panama. Luego corrieron hasta la calle 32, a la altura de la Piscina Adán Gordón, que fue el lugar donde quedaron ambos carros, fue en ese momento que escucharon que ya no estaban disparando perdigones, sino balas de verdad.

-Están tirando a matar, estos puñeteros.- farfulló Claudia con expresión pétrea.

-No se llevaran en los cachos a nadie... – dijo Adalgisa con fiera expresión- Nunca he matado, pero si es por evitar que los secuestren, lo haré.

La misma resolución se leía en todos los ojos. Llegaron a los autos, Claudia Carolina les dio unas indicaciones a los chicos.

-Manténganse agachados y no se asomen por las ventanas, en cuanto a nosotras, ya saben lo que nos han dicho en los entrenamientos en estos casos. Quítenle el seguro a sus revólveres y estén preparadas por si tienen que apoyarme. Yo tengo que conducir como condenada, y no apartar el pie del acelerador. Y en la otra mano, mi revólver preparado.

Así lo hicieron, Chin Ho no podía creer lo que había visto y estaba viendo. Ella actuaba como un oficial de tácticas, Anayansi dio las mismas indicaciones y se pusieron en marcha... Ella iba con el acelerador a casi 180 Km por hora.

Se escuchaban los disparos y las chicas estaban prontas a defender a los ocupantes de su vehículo a tiros si era preciso. Claudia se metió por tres calles que eran de una sola vía y se llevó varios semáforos con luz roja, pero su mirada estaba fija en la calle.

-¿Ya salimos?-preguntó Chin Ho.

-Falta poco ya, estamos justo en la avenida Balboa, aunque por precaución no se asomen a las ventanas.

Justo a la altura de la Embajada de Estados Unidos se sintieron disparos. Era la señal para que las chicas cubrieran a su compañera. Adalgisa y Alsacia que eran las tiradoras en el grupo, cubrían a Claudia que también defendía el busito, cuando ya pasaron la calle de la embajada... Al llegar al Hospital Paitilla, Claudia tomó por Marbella para cortar camino y salir a Bladex. Luego de salir de allí se metió por la calle que salia al Hotel Ejecutivo y se detuvo frente al Tower House Suites con un brusco frenazo. Allí en esa calle había una barrera compuesta de tanques de metal amarillos y dos muchachas armadas con armas recortadas en actitud vigilante.

-¡Alto quién vive!

-Claudia. Grupo Delta 2.

-Paso expedito.

Quitaron los tanques, dejando pasar el busito, y al quedar dentro del estacionamiento, las chicas saltaron del busito. Adalgisa estaba colorada y las otras acusaban los momentos de angustia que habían vivido. Maryland bajó a recibirlas.

-¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Están todos?

-Sí, fue un problema ubicarlos, pero están todos.

-¿Ustedes?

-Todas estamos bien. Gracias a Dios no hay heridas.

Subieron. Steve miró a la atribulada muchacha. Había visto dos veces su desempeño en el peligro. Ahora, una vez más veía su valor al igual que las compañeras. La mujer panameña además de bella, era valiente.

Después de que se cambiaron, Steve buscó a Adalgisa... Esta estaba cerca del despacho de Maryland.

-Esto será motivo para un regaño de Padre mío y Señor Nuestro. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió salir con las cosas como están?

-Queríamos conocer el Casco Viejo.

-Nos hubieran avisado, se hubieran evitado el mal rato.

-Bueno, no adivinamos que iba a ocurrir algo así.

-La próxima vez que quieran salir, avísennos. Nosotras conocemos este país y sus calles, por que nacimos aquí y nos criamos aquí.

Steve se sentó al lado de ella. Se notaba preocupada, y con razón. Al rato, Adalgisa pasó junto con Steve al despacho de Maryland.

-Con respecto a ti, Salinas, una vez más tuviste un brillante desempeño en este momento de peligro, aunque considero que este se pudo evitar si hubieran avisado que iban a recorrer la ciudad en plan turístico.

-Siento haber causado este inconveniente. Nadie pudo prever que esto iba a ocurrir.

-Espero que la próxima vez que quieran salir les avisen a las muchachas. Ellas saben como andar en este país, puesto que nacieron y se criaron aquí. Además están entrenadas para reaccionar en momentos de peligro. De haber demorado un poco más, ahora Noriega tuviera como torcerle el brazo a Reagan y ellas tendrían que hacer lo mismo que la tarde de la tormenta, quizás con la diferencia que tendrían que llevarse a más de cuatro en los cachos para sacarlos del atolladero. No se arriesguen innecesariamente. Estamos en momentos muy peligrosos para este país y para ustedes.

Al salir, Adalgisa se derrumbó, en sus ojos había lágrimas, lágrimas de impotencia, y de desesperación. Steve sabía que los riesgos para ella eran la forma de ayudar con el costoso tratamiento que su madre recibía.

-Ya pasó todo, nena... - y la abrazó tiernamente... Adalgisa no pudo reprimir la tentación de recostar su confundida y adolorida cabeza en su hombro y dejar correr todo el piélago amargo de su pena. No había tenido un período de luto para llorar por aquel que había jugado con su cariño y con sus ilusiones.

Steve al sentirla así tan frágil, pero al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte, sintió un deseo de protegerla de todo lo que la pudiera dañar. El deseo de decirle que la quería mucho. Acarició suavemente el cabello de la chica, cuyo tacto le pareció de seda.

Danny estaba mirando a Grazia Gabriela que también sentía derrumbarse su aparente fortaleza después de los duros momentos pasados. Intentó ocultar las lágrimas, pero Danny se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No tienes que fingir fortaleza, sé como te sientes...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Nadie dijo que ser policía es un trabajo suave. –Sonrió- A veces es la vida tuya o la de un delincuente o malviviente, y tienes que decidir quien de los dos queda vivo y quién se muere.

-Esto lo hacemos por que creemos que nuestro país se merece una oportunidad. Y Noriega nos está quitando todas las oportunidades.

Grazia se enjugó una lágrima. Danny se le acercó y le secó una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla. Ese simple gesto de compasión y solidaridad, hizo que Grazia se sintiera como una ardillita acorralada ante una serpiente. Danny a pesar de no tener la impresionante personalidad de su jefe, no carecía de atractivos personales, entre los cuales se contaban un buen cuerpo, cabellos rubios y unos ojos azules como el mar. En cuanto a atención femenina, el se las pintaba solo para que le hicieran caso.

-Me siento como una tonta.

-No es pecado mostrar los sentimientos de vez en cuando... de esa forma evitas que té de un infarto masivo.

-En nuestro caso, es al revés... Si las mostramos es razón de que nos llamen inmaduras. A veces no sabemos a quién hacerle caso.

Claudia estaba en el balcón del piso donde había tenido lugar la reunión con Maryland. Chin Ho se le acercó, la chica tenía la tensión pintada en el rostro, y unas lágrimas rebeldes que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos.

-¿Las reprendieron?

-No, como siempre, nos distinguimos en lo que hicimos.

-Imagino que es muy fuerte para ustedes estar en este trabajo, cuando pueden desempeñar otras labores más suaves.

-En mi caso... tengo un motivo muy válido para hacerlo... Mi madre está recluida en un hospital con cáncer... y una hermana mía languidece en el mismo hospital con un linfoma de Hodgkin muy agresivo... y las dos en etapa terminal. ¿Cómo no arrancarme el pellejo por ellas?

Chin Ho se quedó sorprendido de semejante revelación... Supo lo de Adalgisa y lo de Grazia, pero lo de Claudia lo dejo sin habla... Si al principio, ella le gustaba, ahora la admiraba.

-¿No lo sabía? Casi todas las que estamos en este cuerpo tienen un drama parecido cuando no es que han buscado este trabajo por que un desalmado comunista que por ironía del destino se convirtió en padre y para colmo obligado a hacerse cargo de una responsabilidad que no quería, les cortó todas las ayudas, solo por que no cooperaron en hacer sufrir más a la autora de sus días. Ese es el drama y la verdad de nosotras, aunque la escondamos con maquillaje y la vistamos con minifalda.

Y se retiró del balcón, avergonzada por el estallido emocional que había tenido. Chin Ho sopesó la repentina revelación, era cierto que no era un santo. Le gustaba... y mucho.

-Parece que nuestra travesura alteró a las chicas.

-No es para menos... me siento como un tonto.

-De todas formas ya supimos de qué está hecha la mujer panameña.

Adalgisa estaba en su habitación ya cambiada para dormir... pensaba en Steve, solo tenía tres meses de estar en Panamá. Pensaba en el rescate en la tormenta y también en la presentación en el teatro Nacional.

Desde el momento en que sufrió aquel terrible desengaño había cubierto su corazón con una capa de indiferencia. Pero, ahora este hombre era su debilidad, una debilidad que en estos momentos no se podía permitir.

-¿Quien es este hombre que me hace sentir tan inquieta?

Se tumbo de nuevo en la cama. La imagen de esos ojos azules como el mar, cuyo mirar podía ser frío como el hielo, pero que al mismo tiempo podía ser acariciadoramente sensual.

Steve también estaba insomne... No podía dormir y el recuerdo de Adalgisa se hacía presente en su mente.

-Adalgisa... ¿Será posible que seas la mujer de mi vida?

Grazia no se sentía mejor con respecto a Danno. Ese rostro aparentemente adolescente, con esos ojos azules que podían ser fríos pero podían ser acariciadores.

-Nunca un hombre me hizo sentir así.

Al día siguiente, sábado, Grazia se levantó temprano para sentarse ante la computadora, tenia que presentar un trabajo de derecho procesal y esperaba terminarlo para el mediodía. Al pasar por la sala de los jacuzzis se dio cuenta que Danno estaba allí.

-Buenos días, Grazia.

-Buenos días. No esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

-Después de hacer ejercicio bien cae un momento de relax. Me gusta nadar.

-Yo tengo que hacer un trabajo de la Universidad.

-¿Por eso te levantaste temprano?

.Sí. Tengo que entregarlo el lunes.

Notaba timidez en la chica, aunque nadie podía creer que era una mujer capaz de disparar una ametralladora recortada con la precisión de un soldado de la Armada. Pero, en ese momento, frente a él era una muchacha tímida.

-¿De que asignatura es el trabajo?

-Derecho procesal, parte A. La estoy dando con Carlos Cuestas, el fiscal de hierro.

-¿Por qué le dicen así?

-Él descubrió el escándalo del Seguro Social. El régimen le ha hecho pasar muchos malos ratos.

-¿Sabe en lo que andan ustedes?

-Sí, dice que mientras no interfiera con nuestros estudios no se mete en eso.

La apostura de Danno turbaba enormemente a Grazia. Nunca había tenido un novio y no sabía que hacer. En esos momentos hubiera querido que su madre le hubiera enseñado sobre coqueteo.

-¿Te encanta tu carrera, verdad?

-Sí, aunque no soy la única abogada en el grupo. Adalgisa también está estudiando lo mismo y Claudia también aunque está en año inferior.

-¿Tienes visto el campo de especialización en el que vas a entrar?

-Tengo varias opciones, pero aún no me decido por ninguna. Me gusta el Derecho Internacional, aunque para entrar a la carrera diplomática aquí, es un problema. Me atrae el Derecho Constitucional, aunque nuestra constitución tiene casi veinte años de haber sido confeccionada a imagen y semejanza del régimen de turno. Me atrae también la Criminalística.

-¿No te atrae el Derecho de Familia?

-¡Nombre! En esa rama nunca quedas bien con nadie. Si te pones en contra del hombre y a favor de la mujer en un caso de guarda y crianza, el marido te amenaza de muerte. Y si te pone a favor del marido la mujer quiere pegarte. Y lo peor es que mientras se arrancan la cabeza y se denigran en el juicio, los hijos son quienes pagan los platos rotos, para acabar de componer, después del divorcio o son usados como instrumento de venganza, y lo que queda son psiquis destruidas, emociones fracturadas, cuando no casos de homosexualidad y lesbianismo. Y cuando les cae la sorpresa dicen ¡Ay, en qué he fallado si yo se lo di todo! Y no le diste lo principal, que es amor, atención y un halón de orejas de vez en cuando. No te quejes ahora de lo que sembraste. Y si en el caso contrario o la hija se te convierte en un solterón o solterona refractario al compromiso , se llenan de dudas de que si el hijo o la hija es gay. No hay forma de componer un hogar que sé volvió un rompecabezas de quinientas piezas o lo peor, de mil. Y nadie se ocupa de eso.

-¿Es tu caso?

-No, yo corrí con suerte, el se separó de mi madre justo cuando se le declaró la enfermedad. No ha ido a verla desde que entro al hospital.

-Es un desalmado. Y te admiro por llevar sobre tus hombros semejante carga tan pesada...

-Mi mamá lo vale... Sé que es una enfermedad incurable y que sólo está recibiendo tratamiento paliativo, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que se cure algún día. Todavía creo en los milagros.

Danno miraba a Grazia con mirada enamorada... La chica le fascinaba mucho. Grazia se sentía incómoda... El se acercó seductor y le levantó el mentón con un dedo. Verse reflejado en aquellos ojos negros, ojos brujos, como decía la canción hizo que su corazón latiera fuerte, muy fuerte... y acercó su boca a la de ella acariciando sus labios tiernamente y la besó cálido y sensual. Grazia sintió que perdía la respiración... nunca la habían besado así. Tiernamente seductor la rodeó con los brazos apretándola a su cuerpo tibio y aún mojado de la piscina. Aún sentía el cuerpo de Grazia en el suyo, hallándolo cálido, frágil y muy sensual.

-Me gustas mucho Grazia... –murmuro provocativamente- Y sé que yo también te gusto.

-Por favor.- dijo, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros – Suélteme, si Maryland nos sorprende tal vez sea tolerante conmigo, pero no tanto con usted. No quiero perjudicarlo... suélteme... por su bien y por el mío.

La soltó, suspirando y Grazia, recobrándose y sosegando sus sentidos maltratados por el erótico arrebato. Se sentó en la computadora y comenzó a teclear y él volvió a la piscina.

-De modo que si quiero acercarme a ti en otro plan debo pedirle permiso a Maryland.

-Así es. Ella no se interpone cuando el hombre es soltero y va con buenas intenciones, pero no tolera enredos de cama. Tampoco tolera el acoso sexual.

-Lo sé, supe lo que le pasó a James por dárselas de listo. Descuida, no haré nada que te haga sentir incómoda y me perjudique a mí.

-Se lo agradezco, de verdad... Aunque me sienta un tanto... afectada ante su presencia, yo no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarle.

Danno salió del jacuzzi, poniéndose una bata y dirigiéndose a la puerta, miró tiernamente a la muchacha y le dijo...

-Jamás olvidaré el beso que te robé, Grazia. Algún día me darás uno voluntariamente. Y voy a tenerte de verdad en mis brazos.

Al regresar a su habitación se encontró con Steve que al verlo tan contento le preguntó que había pasado que lo tenía así.

-Hice un avance romántico.

-¿Grazia?

-Sí, la besé.

-No me tienes que decir que te gustó.

-Sí, me gusto mucho. Es inocente e inexperta pero nadie se la gana en sensualidad. Me dieron ganas de hacerle el amor.

-Danno, ten cuidado. Maryland no se va a aguantar eso. Yo le hablé a Maryland de mis pretensiones con Adalgisa. Ármate de valor y dile a Maryland que te gusta Grazia. Lo peor que te puede decir es que no. Arriésgate, lo más que te puede decir es que necesita saber que piensa la interesada.

Danno fue a hablar con Maryland aunque tenía nervios y estaba pensando que le dirían que no.

-Y bien, teniente Willliams. ¿Tiene alguna queja?

-No, vine a hablarle de Grazia Gabriela.

-¿Alguna queja sobre ella?

-No, señora, ninguna. Es un poco difícil de explicar... Grazia me atrae intensamente y quisiera saber si tiene algo que comprometa su corazón.

-En resumen, si tiene novio.

-Sí, señora... Tengo buenas intenciones con ella...

-Muy bien, no tiene novio, si es lo que desea saber... solo que tengo que saber qué piensa la interesada para poder hacerme un juicio coherente y poder actuar. No creo que sea un no.

-¿Hablará con ella?

-Sí. Veré que me dice.

Grazia estaba estudiando para un parcial de Derecho Procesal cuando llegó Maryland con una taza de té.

-Estudiando para examen.

-Sí, tengo que presentar un examen de Derecho Procesal.

-El teniente Williams fue a verme a mi oficina hoy. Me hizo saber que te pretende.

-¿Eso le dijo?

-Sí. Ahora quiero saber si te gusta o te sientes atraída en algún modo por él.

-No se lo voy a negar... Me gusta su voz, su manera de mirarme, su presencia y tiemblo de sólo pensar que puedan hacerle daño. No haría nada que pudiera ofenderla, ni dejaría que él ofendiera mi honor. Ante todo, soy hija de esta tierra y sé que mi patria en estos momentos me necesita.

-Te hablaré con franqueza, Grazia. Sabido es por todas ustedes que políticamente en Panamá las cosas se presentan muy complicadas y que las consecuencias pueden ser impredecibles. De pasar algo grave sé que todas ustedes harían la misma labor que los partisanos de la Resistencia en Francia cuando ocurrió la segunda guerra. Y de intervenir los Estados Unidos, todas ustedes pasarían muchas dificultades en sus casas si se quedan en Panamá, por eso no veo con malos ojos que alguno de ellos se fije en ustedes, pero debe ser en serio. Sería una bendición que una de ustedes saliera casada y con un porvenir asegurado.

-¿Que quiere decirme con eso?

-Que, de ocurrir una intervención norteamericana aquí, me ocuparé personalmente que vayan a estudiar a los Estados Unidos, a las mejores Universidades, sobre todo a una Universidad católica.

-Si nos llegamos a casar con alguno de ellos... Tendremos ciudadanía asegurada.

-Comprendiste la idea. Parece frío y desapasionado, pero la situación se suaviza por los sentimientos. Al coronel Mc Garrett le agrada Adalgisa, y al teniente Williams tú.

Entretanto, Claudia Carolina se hallaba dándole una última repasada al material de Derecho Internacional Privado que tendría que presentar al día siguiente cuando vio a Chin Ho. Estaba en la piscina, a esa hora de la tarde, casi anocheciendo. Claudia suspendió lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo.

Era un tarde preciosa de octubre, como pocas veces, el sol había salido y la puesta del mismo daba una mezcla de colores maravillosos que ni la paleta de Miguel Angel ni la de Leonardo Da Vinci, podría describirlas. Esos colores, combinados con el bronceado de la piel del muchacho lo hacían irresistible.

Suspirando, Claudia volvió a su escritorio a acabar el repaso. Pensaba que las cosas se les habían complicado a las chicas y a ella. Recordó a su abuela que siempre se encontraba pensativa, cuando le preguntaba por qué estaba así, ella le respondía.

-Él pasado siempre cobra más de la cuenta...


	3. Chapter 3

Son las mismas que anunciaron

con sus pálidos reflejos

hondas horas de dolor...

Y aunque no quise el regreso...

Siempre se vuelve al primer amor...

Volver... Carlos Gardel. (Tango).

19 de Mayo de 1945: 16:24 a.m.

Era una madrugada fría y brumosa en Berchtsgaden, Alemania, la compañía del séptimo ejército norteamericano, batallón 349 se reunía con el general Clark y el quinto ejército. El batallón 349 tenía varios latinoamericanos que habían empuñado las armas durante el conflicto mundial que en ese momento tocaba a su fin. Eran quinientos hombres, entre esos se distinguían siete hombres que provenían de Panamá.

Panamá en esos momentos era un país de tránsito en virtud del Canal de Panamá que en ese momento, en virtud del Tratado Hay-Buneau Varilla, era propiedad perpetua de los Estados Unidos, creándose así una Zona privilegiada donde vivían muchos norteamericanos. Había bases militares, del ejército, la marina y la fuerza aérea. En esos momentos vivía un auge económico debido a la Gran Guerra.

Para familias acaudaladas y oligarcas era un punto de honor que alguno de sus hijos empuñara las armas en favor de los Aliados. Y para otros era motivo de conveniencia económica. Ninguno de los que estaba en ese batallón, se imaginaba lo que encontraría.

-Después que los grandes ganan, a nosotros nos toca el trabajo sucio.

-No te quejes, Rafael... estos boches, muy valientes mientras la sombra del Fuhrer estuviera sobre ellos, pero cuando se voló la tapa de los sesos, todos corrieron a imitarlo...

-Dices bien, Alejandro. Mientras tenían la sartén por el mango... se sentían valientes y prepotentes, pero ahora corren como conejos asustados.

-Nos toca ahora limpiar este lugar de maleza y alimañas- respóndió Jaime, otro de los panameños que junto con los japoneses iban a dejar la sangre y el alma en tierra extranjera.

Con sendos machetes, y una ametralladora se internaron en los bosques de Baviera. No fue fácil ya que los francotiradores cobraban lo suyo en víctimas pero ninguno, fue herido.

Después de algún rato de andar a oscuras por ese camino infernal divisaron un monasterio medieval. No había centinelas guardándolos.

-Juan, has visto lo mismo que yo?

-Si, lo ví. ¿Qué crees que sea?

-Vamos a ver...

Los siete soldados que se acercaron con las armas prontas para entrar en acción por si acaso se presentaban problemas. Entraron.

-No me gusta lo que está pasando. – expresó Luís Stanziola, uno de los soldados que estaba en ese grupo.

-A mi menos, Luís, pero me intriga saber que hizo que dejaran esto abandonado...

Unos 10 metros dentro de la propiedad encontraron una sorpresa macabra.

-Mira, Jaime.

-¡Cristo!-exclamó el muchacho al ver los cadáveres de siete perros doberman, completamente destrozados por la metralla.

-Aquí ha pasado algo feo... Lo huelo en el aire...

-Ese Hitler estaba loco, si estos perros estaban aquí estaban escondiendo o protegiendo algo importante, o lo que es peor, algo terrible.

-A lo mejor es un arsenal de armas.

-O un laboratorio genético.-repuso Juan Alfredo, médico de profesión.

-No seas ave de mal agüero...

-No me gusta nada este lugar...

-A mí tampoco...

Llegaron a la fachada del monasterio... y la puerta sorprendentemente estaba abierta...

-Esto ya es demasiado... -¡Vámonos de aquí!- exclamó Luís, quien ya empezaba a ponerse verde del terror.

-Vamos, ya nos metimos aquí, tenemos que saber que es.

Detrás de una puerta se sintió un grito, como de una mujer en labor de parto.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Vamos a ver, creo que es detrás de esa puerta.

Juan Alfredo intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. No tuvo más remedio que descerrajarle un metrallazo para abrirla, encontrando un cuadro increíble.

-¡Dios mío, pero esto es...!

Una muchacha estaba en plena labor de parto... ya había roto fuente. Juan Alfredo, dejando a un lado la ametralladora corrió hacia la chica, para prestarle ayuda. Alrededor de ella estaban cinco muchachas más todas embarazadas.

-Does someone speak english? – preguntó Luis en un afan por hacerse entender de aquellas alemanas., que los miraban con una mezcla de terror y curiosidad.

-Yo hablo español, señor- respondió tímidamente una de ellas. – Ella tiene dos días de estar así.

Juan Alfredo se dirigió a una de las muchachas

-Tráeme una palangana con agua caliente y toallas. Esta criatura está a punto de nacer.

La que estaba en labor de parto era Cornelia Reiter. Y las cosas no se presentaban muy fáciles para ella, ya que era estrecha de caderas. Ana Warhoff fue a buscar las toallas y fue a la enfermería para buscar un bisturí o algo para en caso necesario hacer una cesárea. Y una botella de laudano, medicina que se le daba a los que tenían que sufrir la amputación de algún miembro y no hubiese un anestésico inyectable a la mano.

-Aqui tiene, señor.

-Soy doctor... No se preocupen, he hecho esto otras veces.

Juan Alfredo, empezó por intentar que la dolorida muchacha cooperara...

-No te conozco, pero ayúdame a traer a tu hijo al mundo... puja... Uno...Dos... Tres.. ¡puja!

-¡Mmmj! – lo intentó Cornelia...

Viendo que la labor de parto se complicaba... Juan le pidió a Ana que le diera láudano a la chica para anestesiarla y poder hacerle una cesárea de emergencia.

-Traeme una aguja y un hilo fuerte... también, coñac para empapar al hilo.

Espantados, Luís, Jaime , Rafael, Alejandro, Jorge Ernesto y Raúl, miraban a su alrededor, estaban siendo testigos de la más espantosa de las creaciones de Adolfo Hitler. Un campo de procreación en el cual lo más granado de las chicas, y lo más granado de los hombres de Alemania, eran obligados a un experimento que desvirtuaba todos los valores humanos y divinos. Todo en aras de la tan cacareada supremacía aria y racial.

-Bebe, Cornelia, pronto dejarás de sufrir.

Cornelia bebió más láudano de la cuenta... Y quedó dormida... Y en ese momento, Juan Alfredo, comenzó a usar el bisturí para sacar al bebé del vientre de la joven, pronto la habitación se convirtió en sala de cirugía...

Pronto el vagido de una vigorosa y saludable nenita rasgó el velo de aquella brumosa madrugada.

-Es una nena... Vamos a coser a la madre...

Todo iba bien, a pesar de la sangre que perdió...Una ambulancia militar se encargó de llevarse a la mujer y a la bebé para un hospital de campaña. El sargento Corrigan, encargado del batallón se encargó del asunto.

-¡Cómo descubrieron este lugar?

-Fue limpiando el bosque de francotiradores.- dijo Juan Alfredo.

-Lo sé, Anguizola. Habrá que interrogar a las chicas que están aquí. No entiendo cual era la función de esta villa.

-Pronto lo sabremos señor, de eso puede estar seguro.

-Encontré otra más en el mismo estado... Está en otra habitación.

Fueron a verla, la muchacha estaba en labor de parto desde la medianoche del día anterior. El sargento Corrigan, que también era médico, se apresuró a ayudarla junto con Juan Alfredo, y pronto vio la luz, una saludable nena de 6 libras con 4 onzas.

-Otra hembra. Me temo que el Fuhrer hubiera estado furioso, el quería hombres, pero hasta en esto las cosas le están saliendo mal. ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Ana Warhoff. En el lago, a sus orillas encontramos a una que estaba herida, se llama Hedwig Spitzmuller. Creo que en tu idioma la chica se llama Eduviges.

-Es muy linda... ese Hitler era un loco...

-Solo a un loco se le ocurre hacer lo que el hizo. Todo en aras de la ... –suspiró con frustración y rabia- ... pureza racial.

-Bueno, el nunca supo lo que era amar de verdad... – dijo Luis, con apasionamiento... A mi nadie me entrenó para ver lo que encontré.

-Pobres muchachas... Ya interrogué a algunas... una de ellas, Lisel Schaff me contó que la separaron de su novio para traerla aquí por que uno de los coronelazos del fuhrer se le antojó que ella tenía que venir a prestarle un servicio a la patria. Se enamoró del tipo que le hizo el bebé, creo que se llama Karl Krummelein. Ya averigüé, y el tipo murió en acción...

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esto?

-No sé, creo que Lisel necesita protección. Sus padres están desaparecidos.

-Piensas casarte con ella, Alejandro.

-Sí, mis padres murieron, tengo en mis manos el negocio de mis padres, y pienso establecerme en Chitré. Trabajaré duro para que no pasen trabajo.

-Yo pienso lo mismo con la que parteé. No es muy graciosa de cara, y a mi no me interesa que sean demasiado hermosas, y sin nada en el cerebro. Lo que me interesa es que está desamparada y necesita alguien que la ampare y la proteja.

-¿Hay otras en la misma situación?

-La lista es larga. Pronto vendrán los altos mandos para ver que se hace con ellas y registrar este castillo desde la azotea hasta el sótano.

Y así lo hicieron. El coronel Huntington que estaba encargado de esos dos batallones en ese sector de Alemania, comenzó a registrar el castillo, y se encontraron evidencias aterradoras.

-Es increíble. Esta es una fábrica procreadora de niños, con las especificaciones de un loco que aborrecía los colores de piel diferentes al blanco y los colores de ojos diferentes a los azules, verdes, y grises. Se burló del amor, de la fe y de todos los principios morales. Aunque por la matanza de sacerdotes que hubo en países como Austria y Polonia, puedo imaginármelo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellas?

-Ya algunas se van a quedar con sus rescatadores. Por lo menos eso me dijo una de ellas. Ese diablo no era católico, mejor dicho tenía pactos con el Maligno.

Los soldados que habían hecho el hallazgo, se quedarían con Lisel, Ana, Hedwig, Mathilde, Cornelia, Erna, y Kristina. Y todos eran latinoamericanos, asi que pronto cambiarían la fría y brumosa Alemania, por el paraíso tropical de un pequeño país latinoamericano, en el cual cuarenta y dos años después sus descendientes protagonizarían una historia de amor en tiempos de agitación política e incertidumbre. De ese mismo lugar saldría la mujer que rivalizaría en amores con los descendientes de ese grupo de chicas.

La investigación no se hizo esperar, el sargento Corrigan, el coronel Huntington y el propio Almirante Eisenhower investigaron acerca de ese campo de procreación. Con resultados estremecedores. Aquello casi los hizo vomitar.

-No puedo creerlo, reclutaban a las chicas más decentes y vírgenes para un experimento que se burla de la familia, del amor y de todos los valores humanos.- Dijo el sargento Corrigan cerrando un cartapacio con frustración y rabia.

-Todo en favor a la cacareada superioridad racial.

-Demasiado asqueroso para ser cierto, lo que debieron sufrir esas chicas al ser tratadas como si fueran prostitutas.

-Hay varios que se van a llevar a algunas de ellas.

-Lo sé, son los panameños. Tienen suerte, son muy buenos muchachos.

Hedwig Spitzmuller despertaba del doloroso sueño en que se sumió después de haber matado a Otto Warhoff, se sorprendió de no estar despedazada por los perros ni herida de ametralladora. Miró a su alrededor, se hallaba en un hospital de campaña.

Una monja enfermera llegó a la cama donde se encontraba.

-¿Te sientes bien, hija?

-¿En dónde estoy?

-En un hospital de campaña de la Cruz Roja. Te encontraron desmayada al borde del lago. Solo tenías una herida de bala. Costó sacarte de la inconsciencia, dado tu estado, había que salvarlos.

-Salvarlos... ¿A quiénes?

-¿Es que no lo sabes?

-No sé de qué me está hablando.. ¿Qué tengo?

-Estas embarazada, mi querida niña. Tienes un mes y tres semanas,

Hedwig se incorporo de un salto. Entonces Fraulein Flitter y el doctor Wurzer se habían equivocado. Estaba esperando un hijo de Werner Horn. Lágrimas de tristeza y de dolor afloraron a sus ojos. Estaba sola y desamparada.

En ese momento Luis Alfonzo Stanziola llegaba a ver la confundida y llorosa muchacha. La monja los dejó solos.

-Supongo que es usted norteamericano.

-Tengo la doble nacionalidad, por haber nacido en California, pero soy panameño.

-¿Cómo se llama usted?

-Puedes tutearme. Mi nombre es Luís. Se que resulta muy violento para ti este asunto, pero debo hacerte unas cuantas preguntas.

-Hágalas.

-¿Cómo fue tu reclutamiento?

-Eso fue merced a una venganza. Un coronel de nombre Gunther von Kolz obligó a mis padres a enviarme aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no permití que me sedujera, en castigo juró que tendría que someterme a... esta degradación.

-¿Te sometiste?-preguntó Luís.

-Sólo a uno. El padre de mi hijo. Me enamoré de él desde que lo conocí, pero lo mataron en acción.

-¿Cómo se llamó él?

-Werner Horn.

Luís se levantó del taburete y observó a la chica. Era alta y de cabellos muy negros. Y tenía los ojos azules. Estaba pálida y acusaba los efectos de la tensión y las heridas que había sufrido, era el retrato vivo del desamparo.

-¿Sabes algo de tus padres?

-Murieron en el bombardeo a Berlín. No tengo familia.

-Recupérate, Eduviges, necesitas descansar. Después tú y yo hablaremos.

Luis salió de la tienda de campaña que hacía las veces de hospital. Hedwig se frotó los ojos, no había muerto, pero su gran amor, Werner, sí lo estaba. Y este soldado que le hablaba con tanta dulzura, que demostraba una inmensa compasión por ella.

-¿Te contó lo que pasó?

-Sí, fue merced a una venganza. Un coronelazo de los que acompañaban al Fuhrer quiso seducirla cuando era adolescente y como no se dejó, el se vengó obligando a sus padres a enviarla a ese lugar.

-¿Le hablaste de tus intenciones?

-Sí. No del todo, pero, algo le insinué. Es tan hermosa, y está tan desamparada.

-Ten cuidado. Esa fraulein puede no ser tan buena. Y nosotros somos negros para ellos. Aunque no lo seamos del todo. Recuerda lo que dijo el teniente Goro Sakagawa, ni nosotros ni ellos tenemos nombre para estos boches. Recuerda que al escuadrón 222 les decían la brigada de los perros amarillos.

Hedwig se fue recuperando, mucho mejor de lo que se esperaba. Luis Alfonso iba a verla casi todo el tiempo que estaba libre de sus obligaciones militares.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, teniente Stanziola.

-Ahora que te encuentro recuperada, deseo hacerte una propuesta.

La cara de la chica se puso pálida, su belleza le había ocasionado problemas, casi durante su encierro en Venusdorf, deseo ser tan fea como Cornelia Reiter para escapar así de Gunther von Kolz. Este teniente, no iba a ser menos que todos los que había tenido que enfrentar desde la muerte de Werner.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo estoy soltero, y me gustaría saber si aquí has dejado algo o alguien que comprometa tu corazón.

-No, en lo absoluto. El hombre que me hizo el bebé, murió en acción. Yo lo quise mucho, sí. Tanto como se puede amar al hombre al que le has entregado tu vida, y por el cual llegué al... – se echo a llorar desconsolada. – al crimen.

-¿Mataste a alguien?

-Sí. Trató de tomarme por la fuerza y yo... yo me defendí. Le clavé una plegadera de metal en la nuca.

-Lo amaste mucho, entonces.

-Sí, pero de poco sirve ya que lo ame. Está muerto y nada puede devolvérmelo.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo? Puedo darte un hogar y la seguridad de que estarás protegida. Mis padres son dueños de una finca cafetalera en Chiriquí, concretamente en Volcán. Y tenemos un almacen de equipo pesado el cual dirijo yo, junto con otro socio que también está prestando servicio en el ejército. Como ves, no te faltará nada mientras vivas.

Hedwig miró al muchacho. Era alto, blanco, de cabellos negros , sus ojos eran marrones y de mirada recta y franca, de complexión atlética y finas facciones se pódría decir que estaba frente a un galán de película, pero lo que más la impresionó era la hondura apasionada de su mirada. Solo Werner sabía mirarla de ese modo. Y se dio cuenta que lo que le proponía no era indecente. Era el pasaporte a una vida de libertad y si se portaba bien con él, de comodidades y sobre todo de dignidad y respeto. Luís era del tipo de hombre que trabajaba duro para proporcionar a los suyos lo mejor, además era un hombre estudioso. De hecho, era médico.

-Déjame pensarlo bien. Mañana le daré una respuesta.

-La esperaré con ansias, Hedwig.

Se acercó y como impulsado por un resorte, le plantó un beso en la frente a la chica.

En el campamento donde estaban los compañeros de Luís lo esperaban para saber como le había ido con Hedwig.

-Mañana sabré si me aceptan.

-¿Supiste quién era el tal Werner?

-Sí. Vi su retrato. Es uno de los tantos coronelazos de la Luftwaffe. Indagué y su padre era profesor de la Universidad de Gottinga. Era un buen hombre, al parecer. Muerta la madre del muchacho y al iniciarse la guerra, ambos se enlistaron en el ejército. El padre murio en Polonia. Y el muchacho lleno de resabios y desengaños también murió.

-¡Ella le quiso?

-Parece que lo amó mucho. Incluso mató aun hombre que quería violarla. Yo creo que voy a tener que conquistarla poco a poco. Estaré luchando contra un fantasma.

-Ojalá tengas suerte con esa muchacha, Luis. –dijo el Teniente Sakagawa, un guapo oriental de gran estatura. – estuve indagando y es la hija de un compositor de música clásica que fue director de la Orquesta de Berlín, al morir ha sido suplantado por Herbert von Karajan. Y tú eres mèdico.

Juan Alfredo ya estaba preparando sus cosas para llevarse a Cornelia Reiter, quien había pasado varios días en el hospital por la improvisada cesárea que le habían hecho. Los otros también están en arreglos para llevarse a la respectiva chica que le correspondía.

Luis después de sus labores, fue a ver a Hedwig. Aunque no se hacía ilusiones acerca de su respuesta. En realidad iba exponiéndose a un rechazo.

-Hola Luis.

-Hola Hedwig, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, pensé en tu propuesta.

-¿Has decidido algo?

Hedwig lo miró, a pesar de seguir amando a Werner, tenía que reconocer que la propuesta de Luis era una propuesta decente. Había pensado toda la noche en esa propuesta y en las consecuencias de su respuesta. Si se negaba, el volvería a su tierra y probablemente encontraría una compañera, mientras ella estaría en un país desangrado y deprimido por la guerra y con una escasez de recursos fuerte donde pasaría trabajo y penurias, donde no tenía a nadie que la ayudara y con muy pocas herramientas para salir adelante por sí misma. Gunther se había asegurado que sus padres desaparecieran para que si lograba escapar no tuviera a nadie a quien acudir. Ni siquiera contaba con las antiguas amistades de su padre, todas habían desparecido o habían sido asesinadas.

En cambio si aceptaba, iría a un país extraño cuya lengua materna no era ni el inglés ni el alemán, sino el español, lengua que no conocía y que debería aprender, un país tropical mezcla de la exhuberancia del Caribe y lo cosmopolita de la Francia de principios de siglo. Un país que dentro de unas dos décadas más sería el blanco de las miradas internacionales gracias a un Caudillo que levantaría su voz denunciando el oprobioso enclave colonial que mantenía los Estados Unidos en esa tierra partiéndola en dos de océano a océano. Convirtiendo a los panameños en extranjeros en su propia tierra, causando dolor, rencores injustificados, resabios inútiles y lágrimas de sangre a gente inocente cuyo único delito fue gritar soberanía en todo su territorio

Y cómo si fuera poco, la devoción y el amor de un hombre que no iba a tener descanso para proporcionar a su compañera y a su hijo todo lo que pudieran necesitar.

-Luis, acepto tu propuesta. Me voy contigo a Panamá.

Luis sonrió al escuchar la respuesta que deseaba, Hedwig había decidido casarse con él. Y ella noto que a pesar de lo poco que sonreía, al sonreir su atractivo físico aumentaba.

-No te arrepentirás de haberme aceptado.

-Eso espero... Que Werner me perdone.

-Y yo le prometí a él cuidar de tí y de su... hijo.

Aquella promesa hecha al calor de la incertidumbre de la postguerra daría frutos en Panamá. Cuarenta y dos años después, Adalgisa Angelica Salinas Stanziola, la nieta de Luis y Eduviges, protagonizaría como su abuela en ese momento una hermosa historia de amor y heroismo. Pero a diferencia de Werner Horn su torturado y filosófico abuelo, no era en la filosofía donde Adalgisa refugiaría sus desengaños de hija y de mujer. Su nieta se refugiaría en la ley. No en Schopenhauer, Hegel, Voltaire, ni en Schilling sino en Hans Kelsen, Welzel, La Salle, Lombroso, Ferri, Garofalo, Zaffaroni y Grocio en donde Adalgisa refugiaría sus desdichas. La nieta de Werner guerrearía por la Justicia.


	4. Chapter 4

Nena...me decía lleno de pasión

Nena... que mi vida llenas de ilusión

Deja que ponga con mi embeleso

junto a tus labios la llama divina.. de un beso

Celeste Mendoza, Nena

1986:

Adalgisa Angélica se hallaba haciendo fila para pagar los derechos al examen de conocimientos generales que la llevaría a pasar los primeros pasos para ingresar a la Universidad de Panamá. Se había graduado de Bachiller en Letras en el Glorioso Nido de Aguilas. Tenía a la sazón dieciocho años. Marta Michelle que había sido su compañera de colegio, también ingresaría a la carrera.

-¿Para cuando tendremos ese examen?

-Creo que para carnavales... ¿Cómo van las cosas en casa?

-De discusión en discusión. He escuchado incluso amenazas de divorcio, Marta, te juro que si no fuera por que ya le dije a mi abuela que yo iba a ingresar a la Facultad de Derecho... Ya hubiera buscado un trabajo para independizarme, detesto que se insulten... ¿En donde quedó el amor?

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-No le agradó mucho, y al abuelo tampoco. Más por que mi... verdadero abuelo era filósofo, pensaban que yo me inclinaría por Hegel y los Presocráticos pero después de tratar con el Discípulo de Hitler, no tengo ganas de saber de silogismos.

-Ese macaco desgraciado ahora tiene un cargo en la Universidad. Dicen que ahora es Jefe de la Seguridad de la Universidad.

-¡Ja ja, ja! Me rio Manzanares, Marta. Ese no vigila ni el carro de su abuela. Me temo que ahora robarán más carros que antes. Abuelo dice que esa carrera es muy sacrificada y que me voy a granjear muchos enemigos. Y lo creo por que el socio de mi abuelo es abogado y tiene que andar custodiado con guardaespaldas. Pero, se dio cuenta que tengo vocación.

-¿Cómo harás para estudiar? En tu casa con los sambapalenques que se forman, no podrás.

-Me iré a casa de los abuelos para los carnavales, ya compre el temario desarrollado y lo estudiaré concienzudamente. Alla es el único lugar donde puedo estudiar.

Después de salir de la fila, vio que Marta se entristecía. La razón de su tristeza... El divorcio de sus padres.

-¿Ya se divorciaron?

-Sí, y ya se repartieron todo... yo creo que pronto voy a pasar trabajo para pagar la U.

-Ese padre tuyo... No se puede comparar al mío. Solo refugiarme en mis libros me hace encontrar la paz y la tranquilidad.

-Adalgisa, por cierto, me dijiste que el iba a conseguir un trabajo extra, para pagarte los estudios.

-Falta ver que lo cumpla... y eso significará perder mi libertad de pensar y de actuar... tu sabes que el es fiel admirador de Fidel Castro. Y yo no pienso transigir en eso.

-¿Y si no cumpliera?

-No pienso rendirme. Mamá con él es muy sumisa y creo que lo prefiere a él antes que a mí, que soy su hija.

-¿Dónde irás a estudiar para los exámenes?

-Iré a casa de los abuelos, es el único lugar donde puedo ir a estudiar.

-Según este papel el examen de Conocimientos generales es el primero de enero. Y el de capacidades académicas el 13 de febrero.

-Tres días después de carnaval. Bueno, tendré que irme a Penonomé a estudiar por que en casa con tanta discusión no podré concentrarme.

Y era cierto... Al llegar Adalgisa a casa, encontró el ambiente tenso y a su madre preocupada. Dedujo inmediatamente que era por su padre, ya que este estaba haciendo el papeleo para jubilarse, ya que tenía casi veinticinco años trabajando en el Ministerio de Obras Públicas y deseaba descansar, pero algo le decía que su padre no iba a descansar sino a torturar emocional y fisicamente a ambas.

-¿Qué te pasa, mamá?

-Tu padre fue a meter los papeles de la jubilación.

-Discutiste con él de nuevo... Mamá, ¿Hasta cuando?

-Tú sabes que sin el dinero de tu padre nos moriremos de hambre, por eso le he aguantado todo lo que el ha querido hacerme.

-Eso está en tu cabeza... Tú eres secretaria, puedes conseguirte un trabajo y echamos hacia adelante. Y si no te sale bien puedes pedirle ayuda a los abuelos. Y yo puedo trabajar también si tengo que hacerlo.

-¿De que serviría? Yo no se hacer nada, soy una inutil.

Adalgisa miró a su madre con tristeza, ella estaba acostumbrada a los malos tratos de su padre, ya que lo amaba demasiado, incluso más de lo que amaba a su hija, que se sentía impotente para cambiar las cosas. Un sentimiento de rebelión se iba incubando en su alma. Rebelión que le costaría el continuar viviendo en su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue en la Universidad?

-Bien, tengo la prueba de conocimientos generales el 15 de enero y el 13 de febrero la de capacidades académicas.

-O sea que en carnaval vas a estar estudiando.

-Sí, mamá. A finales de enero me voy a casa de los abuelos a pasar los carnavales, tu sabes que con los gritos y los portazos de papá no puedo concentrarme y no quiero salir mal en la Universidad. La educación es lo único que me puede sacar de la pobreza y del martirio que es tener un padre así.

Como lo pensó, lo hizo, y el 15 de enero hizo el examen de conocimientos generales. Esa tarde su padre tuvo un altercado con su madre por causa de una silla mecedora la que rompió en mil pedazos en un arranque de rabia. Adalgisa lloró mucho, pero tendría que hablar con su madre y decirle que si ella no le ponía un punto final a esa situación la iba a perder como hija, por que no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle un minuto más a su padre ese comportamiento tan violento. Pero, a Adalgisa le esperaba un golpe muy amargo al enterarse de un par de circunstancias que harían que la imagen que tenía de su padre se esfumara por completo para dar paso a la de un ser vil y monstruoso.

-Yo creo, que deberías repensar tu entrada a la Universidad...

-¿Por qué mamá?

-Nosotros somos pobres, hija, y no podemos pagarte los estudios, yo creo, que debes o buscar un trabajo como empleada en una casa de familia o juntarte con Javier. El trabaja con tu padre en la cantera, y no ha ocultado que tu le gustas.

-Pero el a mí no, mamá, es tosco, grosero, prepotente y tiene tres mujeres embarazadas en la barriada, yo aspiro a algo mejor. Además comparte la misma admiración por el presidente de Cuba, apenas sabe escribir y leer. Lo siento, yo he estudiado mucho, me he quemado mis pestañas para darte comodidades y una mejor vida no para ir a vivir debajo de una escalera en una casa condenada y mucho menos para ir a vivir en Brooklincito o en Curundú. Aspiro a un hombre fiel y que me quiera no a uno que me use nada mas para desahogar su sexualidad de animal y luego de eso termina dándome una paliza, cuando no las mujeres que tiene por fuera me insultan, me retan a pelear con ellas o me mandan al hospital de una cortada. Si para tí eso es una solución, no estoy de acuerdo.

-Pero hija, ¿qué otra opción tienes?

-Cualquiera otra que me lleve lejos de esa inercia que tienes, mamá. Y si tengo que dejarte sola junto a papá lo voy a hacer.

-Mala hija, así agradeces mi sacrificio y el de tu padre, bien lo dice el refrán "Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos".

-De agradecértelo, en esa forma mamá, sería anularme como persona. Si tú lo hiciste, yo no lo voy a hacer. Que te quede bien claro. Si con eso tengo que perderlos a ustedes, significará que yo para nada les he importado y que solo me tendré a mi misma.

Preocupada, se dirigió a la casa de su amiga Marta Michelle, y en ese momento la encuentra conversando con una persona, esta era Maryland Ainsworth. Una mujer de unos 48 años, agregada militar de la Embajada de los Estados Unidos.

-Hola Ada, ¿Qué te trae por acá?

-Problemas, Marta. Papá le está lavando el cerebro a mamá para que me obligue a dejar la Universidad. Para colmo quiere que me junte con uno de sus compinches de francachela. Alega que no me pueden pagar los estudios, que ellos son pobres y que yo debo sacrificarme por ellos.

-¿Quién es el tipo?

-Javier Meléndez.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu mamá perdió el juicio? Ese tipo no sirve... Incluso tiene tres mujeres embarazadas en la barriada y se rumora que violó a una de ellas por que no le acepto una salida... Esas son ideas de tu padre.

-Por lo mismo, antes de quedar unida a ese desgraciado, prefiero cualquier otra cosa.

Maryland quedó impactada por lo que escuchó. Adalgisa lloraba con desesperación, impotencia de no poder cambiar el estado de cosas en que vivía en esos momentos. Maryland observó a Adalgisa Angélica, era una muchacha hermosa aunque un tanto delgada, producto quizás de las privaciones a las que la sometía su padre.

-¿Has pensado lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí, lastimosamente debo reconocer que mi madre no me quiere. Está tan convencida de su inutilidad que no se atreve a desafiar a mi padre. Y yo si lo voy a hacer.

-Perdóneme que me meta, no creo que esa opción que te dieron tus padres sea la correcta. Cuantos universitarios de este país han salido adelante con una beca.

-¿Qué me aconseja usted? Tendré que irme de mi casa.

Entretanto, en una infecta cantina del mercado público, entre prostitutas envilecidas por el vicio, en un ambiente nauseabundo donde predominaban las abyecciones y los malos tratos, dos hombres bajaban un galon de Seco Herrerano. El motivo de aquella celebración, que ya el padre de Adalgisa le había vendido su hija al desgraciado de Javier Meléndez.

-¿Y cuándo puedo llevármela?

-Cuando tu quieras, aunque te digo, que no será una cosa fácil, la condenada tiene su casta.

-Tranquilo, blood1 yo la acoplo, con dos o tres "cogidas" que le de va a quedar caida conmigo y después la someto, para que sepa quien es el que manda, no le pienso dar ni un real pa' comida solo pinga y piedra. Cuando me canse de ella, le meto un fierrazo en la cabeza pa que no me joda más. Y si hay pelaos, bueno, las pelás van a mantenerme y cuando crezcan las someto para que sean mis mujeres y si son hombres que busquen lo suyo . Que se olvide de esa cuecada de Universidad, las guiales no necesitan naa de eso solo culear y parir. Lo único que las mujeres necesitan es un buen garrote que las ponga a viví'

-De verdá te admiro y te respeto, pana, tu si eres de verdá. Por eso eres mi amigo.

Pero lo que ellos no se imaginaban que Adalgisa tenía más casta de lo que ellos se imaginaban, en ella se encarnaba el espíritu de un valiente piloto de la temida SS hitleriana, Eduviges sostenía que Werner se habría sentido orgulloso de Adalgisa por que se le parecía en todo, incluso en el carácter.

-¡Abuela!

-¿Hola hijita, pasa algo?

-Necesito que me vayas a buscar a la terminal de Utranschiri.

-¿El desalmado de tu padre?

-Sí. Creo que voy a quedarme del todo con ustedes.

-Algo grave debe haber pasado.

-Muy grave, ya saqué mi alcancía y estoy en la terminal del Chorrillo. Espérame.

-Esta bien, le diré a Luis que te vaya a buscar.

Adalgisa, momentos antes había dejado en su habitación una carta para su madre. Se iba con un gran dolor en el alma, pero entendía que si quería salvarse de terminar siendo un despojo humano, de caer en la abyección y en el vicio, tenía que huir, donde no pudieran alcanzarla.

Alexandra, la madre de Adalgisa entró en la habitación de su hija cuando encontró el cuarto sin la ropa de su hija ni sus pertenencias, todo lo que tenía se lo había llevado. Sobre el desnudo colchón estaba una carta.

Mamá:

Cuando estés leyendo esta carta, yo estaré muy lejos de aquí. No sabes cuanto me duele que no compartas mis sueños de hacerme abogada, pero se que algún día serás la primera en sentirte orgullosa de que logré ser una profesional, sueño que papá se encargó de pisotear.

No estoy de acuerdo con ser la mujer de Javier Meléndez, y menos con lo que acabo de saber, el violó a una muchacha que trabajaba como control de radio en la agencia de seguridad donde trabajaba y la dejo encinta. Es hija de una señora que no tiene ni tres meses de haber perdido a su esposo. Y lo que es peor, la tiene amenazada de quitarle el bebé si lo denuncia. No es esa la clase de hombre que tu hija se merece. Aunque tu creas que no merezco otra cosa que pasar trabajos y privaciones junto a un hombre que no me valora como persona, que no me respeta como mujer para el cual soy solo un animal donde descargar su furia y su lujuria, y sobre todo que no me ama.

Se que cuando papá lea esta carta te va a propinar una paliza como tantas otras que he visto a lo largo de mi infancia y juventud, por eso le hablo a tu amor propio, mamá déjalo ... sálvate de tanta violencia, de tanto odio, de tanto vicio... Sé que el te quema con otras mujeres y que cuando no quieres acostarte con él te reclama que te raptó y que estás con él por que si te vas matará a mis abuelos y a mí. Sál de ese circulo de violencia, yo velaré por que nada te falte...

Pero, sé que es inútil, ya te acostumbraste a los malos tratos de papá, a su violencia y a la sensación de indefensión que ya no te deja actuar ni decidir por tí misma. Te has convertido en un maniquí que el maneja a su antojo y conveniencia y que cuando ya no le sirva lo tirará a la basura.

En cuanto a él siento tener que decir que desde un principio supe que nunca me quiso, y que es plenamente correspondido. Toda la vida no le va a durar la omnipotencia. Y el día que se le acabe su suerte yo seré la primera en estarlo esperando, pero para darle el castigo que se merece. Pagará con cada gota de su sangre todo lo que nos ha hecho sufrir.

Yo regresaré, a buscarte si es posible hasta traeré a la autoridad, para sacarte de esta casa y si tengo que acusarlo ante la autoridad lo haré aunque sea mi padre.

Le pedí a Doña Dolores y a Yita que te cuidara mientras yo no estoy ya que tal vez no me pueda comunicar contigo, ellas me darán noticias. Por lo menos, sabré como estás, ya que tanto Yita como doña Dolores tienen hijos en las Fuerzas de Defensa y mi padre solo es valiente ante mujeres indefensas pero cobarde ante la ley.

Te quiere,

Adalgisa.

En ese momento llegaba el padre de Adalgisa, borracho, azotando las puertas... Alexandra se estremeció de horror.

-¡Dónde esta mi comida , perra!

En ese momento, Adalgisa iba en un bus de Utranschiri, llorando mientras apretaba en sus brazos un oso de peluche que había comparado con un par de dólares que se había ganado pasando a máquina unas tareas de sus compañeros. Era el único gesto tierno que había tenido consigo misma desde que sus padres le negaran las muñecas y los juegos a los que tenía derecho. Recordaba que su infancia había sido casi mísera. No había cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo ni día del niño a pesar de que en todos sus años de educación primaria, primer ciclo y secundaria tuvo buenas notas. Lo único que tuvo fueron insultos, malos tratos, golpes y odio.

Cuando iba donde sus abuelos, era cuando se sentía libre y feliz, por que ellos siendo pudientes le compraban ropa, y todo lo que una chica de su edad pudiera tener.

Ahora solo contaba con sus abuelos. Y con ella misma. Llamaría a Marta Michelle cuando llegara a David.

Entretanto, un hombre estaba en una Nissan Patrol en los estacionamientos de la Terminal de Utranschiri en David, este hombre tenía puesto un sombrero vaquero, jeans azules, una camisa caqui y botas color ladrillo. Era el Dr. Luis Alfonso Stanziola que esperaba a su nieta. En los ojos negros del hombre se leía la preocupación. Desde aquel desdichado accidente en el cual su hija Alexandra fue raptada y retenida a la fuerza pro un obrero de la construcción que al ser rechazado por ella, la raptó y retuvo por casi veinte años. Adoraba a Adalgisa, su nieta, ya que en ella se cumplía aquel dicho campesino, de que de un cagajón nace una flor y de una flor un cagajón.

Por ser la única nieta, ellos volcaron todo su cariño en ella. Ahora aquella llamada los tenía preocupados. Conocían lo malvado y cruel que era aquel hombre que tenía a Alexandra desde hacía veinte años. Y sospechaban que esa repentina huida de Adalgisa fue por algo muy feo.

El bus en donde iba la chica, llegaba en ese momento. La chica fue la primera en bajar, tenía los ojos cansados e irritados de tanto llorar.

-Abuelito...-musitó con voz entrecortada, echándose en los brazos del anciano, llorando con un llanto desesperado.

-¿Qué paso, criatura? Sospecho que algo muy feo tuvo que pasar para que haya huido así como así.

-Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos a la casa.

La hacienda La Alpina era una de las haciendas cafeteras más prósperas de la región, que competía con la hacienda de los Arias, además de ser también hacienda ganadera. Luis Stanziola tenía fama de ser un buen patrón, que se ocupaba no solo de la hacienda sino de atender como médico a todos los peones de las haciendas cercanas. A veces lo hacía sin cobrar ya que la mayoría de los peones que trabajaban en las fincas cercanas eran indígenas que a duras penas tenían para lo necesario. En las fiestas decembrinas el lugar se adornaba con esmero ya que era en eso días en que llegaba la patroncita o la "niña Ada" como la llamaban, que era un ángel de bondad y desprendimiento.

Al llegar a casa la abuela Eduviges salio a recibirlos, al verla, Ada se echó en los brazos de la anciana. Llorando desconsolada.

-¿Qué te pasó mi amor? No te esperábamos hasta diciembre...

-Vengo a quedarme con ustedes... He huido de mi casa.

-¿Qué pasó? Algo muy serio ha de ser cuando tomaste tan desesperada medida.

-Mis padres quieren que renuncie a mi educación superior, alegan que no me la pueden pagar... y que o buscaba un trabajo como mucama en una casa de familia o me juntaba con... uno de los amigos de papá.

-¡Desgraciado! Debí haberlo matado cuando obligó a tu madre a irse con él cuando tú naciste. Alexandra no quería hacerlo, pero la obligó amenazándola con llevarte lejos donde no volviera a verte más nunca. No sé como se las arregló para sacarte de la maternidad y retenerte para obligarla a ise con él.

-Y así ha sido todos estos años. Cuando tu madre te enviaba con nosotros, era siempre que intentaba dejarlo, pero el la obligaba amenazándola con matarnos no solo a tu abuela y a mí sino también a tí.

-Le aniquiló su capacidad de decisión y de empuje. La ha convertido en una mujer sumamente dependiente, indefensa y temerosa hasta de hablar. Cuando intentaba rebelarse pasaban dos cosas, la encerraba en la habitación con él, yo solo escuchaba los gritos de mi madre, y sus súplicas de que la dejara, pero solo después de cuatro horas o a veces hasta el día siguiente, la dejaba que casi no podía ni caminar... algunas veces noté que sangraba. Abuelo, yo temo que un día le contagien una enfermedad incurable, o lo que es peor, se le desarrolle un cáncer.

-Ya criatura, no me cuentes más.

-¿Qué hago, abuelo?

-Por el momento, te quedas con nosotros. Después decidiremos qué hacer. Ven, chichí, te llevaremos a tu cuarto para que duermas un rato, te inyectaré un sedante.

-Gracias, abuelo.

Eduviges se quedó preocupada en la sala. Su nieta estaba pasando casi por el mismo vía crucis por el que ella pasó, cuando no quiso hacerle caso a Gunther Kolz. Si Werner viviera, para ver semejante cuadro, estaba segura de que hubiese matado a ese hombre, sólo por defender a su hija. Pero, sabía que Adalgisa había heredado el espíritu de Werner, sólo que en vez de Schopenhauer, Hegel, Schiller y Goethe, ella se inclinaba por Hans Kelsen, Welzel, Carrara y Grocio. Le atraía la ley, lo jurídico, los tribunales, y eso a su abuelo no le seducía mucho, ya que conocía a varios amigos suyos que fueron con él a servir en la guerra, que se forjaron en la Facultad de Derecho, entre esos el negro "Vásquez" que había sido magistrado y ministro de gobierno y Justicia durante el gobierno de Torrijos.2 Y le preocupaba por que sus amigos decían que era un mundo duro y muy difícil, pero parecía ser que Adalgisa lo llevaba en la sangre.

-¿En que piensas, vieja?- preguntó cariñoso Luis a Eduviges?

-En lo parecida a Werner, que es mi nieta. Sólo le falta tener los cabellos rubios y los ojos azules.

-Para la clase de padre que le ha tocado, solo un desalmado pretende una cosa así. Al principio pensé que Alexandra obraba así por protegerla y protegernos, pero veo que ella, perdió algo más que la virginidad, ese hombre la domina y hace con ella lo que le da la gana. Recuerdo cuando entró a estudiar a la Facultad de Administración y ese tipo le destrozó la vida. De una mujer con sueños y metas , la convirtió en un... mueble que lo tiran para aquí y para allá, sin tener conciencia, ni autoestima, amor propio, sin capacidad de decidir, cuantas veces le habrán dicho que no se sabe defender, que es una inútil, tanto que acabó creyéndoselo. Pobre hija mía. Y Adita es una santa.

-Tiene a quién salir. – Dijo Eduviges con una triste sonrisa, -aunque, también tiene mucho de ti.

-Sí, qué más hubiera querido yo que estudiase medicina, pero prefiere meterse en ese nido de ratas que es la Administración de Justicia en este país.

-Déjala, ella es inteligente y sabrá aplicar todo lo que aprenda en su carrera.

Yita Ballesteros era vecina de la barriada donde vivía Adalgisa, y se dio cuenta de la paliza que Martín le había dado. Y la vio en el suelo, sangrando, así que la llevó al hospital. Su hijo, Osvaldo Fábrega Ballesteros, era Teniente en las Fuerzas de Defensa, conocía el drama de la madre de Adalgisa, y le sorprendió que ella no estuviera con su madre en ese momento.

-Mamá, ¿Y Ada?

-Ada tuvo que huir, Balo.

-Y eso?

-Parece que el bien intencionado de Martín, quería que Ada se fuera con Javier.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá? –saltó Osvaldo. –Eso es criminal.

-Lo sé, papito, todos en este barrio saben las cagadas que ese tipo ha hecho, ese hombre no soporta que chica a la que se le acerca, le diga que no quiere nada con él, se cree un dandy.

-Lo sé, la pobre Mitzila esta atemorizada, desde que la violó esa muchachita no ha sabido lo que es paz y tranquilidad. Para que su madre no pasara hambre, se metió a trabajar en SETECSA, allí apenas ese renacuajo la vio le puso el ojo hasta que abusó de ella, no conforme la deja encinta y la amenaza con quitarle el hijo si lo delata a la policía. Se cuenta que por las noches cuando todos duermen en esa casa va a joderle la vida a la chiquilla. Todo esto a ciencia y paciencia de su madre que solo se la pasa llorando a su esposo muerto y su hija, bien gracias y usted. –Dijo Osvaldo con amargura.- Ganas tengo de meterle un par de toletazos para que aprenda a respetar a las mujeres.

-¿Sobre todo a Ada, verdad?

-Sí, sobre todo a Ada.

-Balo, a tí te gusta Ada.

-A qué hombre no, mamá. Es una muchacha educada, echada para adelante, que quiere superarse, y sobre todo bella. Pero, con ese viejo loco que tiene por padre ni pensar en acercarme. La vengo admirando desde hace tiempo. Con una mujer así si me casaría.

-Lo malo es que Aleja no me dijo nada acerca del paradero de Adalgisa.

Adalgisa , un par de meses después llegaba a la capital, con una carta para su madrina Isabel Graciela Galástica que vivía en el Barrio de la Exposición. Isabel tenía una hija de la misma edad de Ada, llamada Ismary Igraine, que también estaba cursando la misma carrera. Había pasado ya el mes de febrero, y Ada había pasado el examen de admisión con un puntaje de 82. Y lo mismo Ismary. Ahora debía enfrentarse a la matrícula.

-¿Has sabido algo de tu madre, Ada?

-Sólo lo que me cuentan doña Dolores y Yita.

-¿Que te han dicho?

-Les han cortado dos veces la luz y el teléfono. Ya Javier no está buscándome, aunque me estuvo buscando por espacio de casi dos meses y ya se dio por vencido, además, supe que Mitzila murió debido a complicaciones con el parto. El tipo está en la pelea con la mamá de la muchacha por la custodia del chiquillo, pero me parece que en eso va a intervenir el gobierno.

Ismary meneó la cabeza, también su madre era viuda y estuvo trabajando en el mismo lugar que la desdichada Mitzila. Sólo que cuando su madre supo que Javier estuvo a punto de violarla, la sacó del lugar haciéndola poner su renuncia. Dijo que prefería pasar hambre a que su hija pasara por un mal rato.

-Y tu madre?

-Me han contado algo que me preocupa. Mamá está sufriendo de constantes desmayos y Yita me ha dicho que le ha visto moretones en las piernas, en los brazos y el pecho.

-No serán los golpes de tu padre.

-No, dicen que tiene tiempo de no tocarla desde el último desmayo que le dio.

-La ha llevado al médico.

-No, dice que esos malestares son puro teatro. Aunque, hicieron una gira médica por la localidad y mi madre acuso un conteo anormal de glóbulos blancos en la sangre y una fuerte anemia.

-Lástima que no puedas acercarte para obligarla a ir a la Especializada.

Las clases comenzaron el 4 de marzo y tanto Ismary como Ada y Michelle comenzaron a adaptarse a la vida universitaria Ada quedó dando clases de Derecho romano con un distinguido abogado y columnista del Matutino y La República, que eran los periódicos de la Editora Renovación. Era conocido como Bona Fide3 conocido también por ser un profesor muy exigente.

Ismary, Michelle y Ada pronto hicieron amistades sobre todo con dos muchachas que también estaban pasando por los mismos problemas una de ella era Grazia Gabriela Anguizola que venía de Chitré y que se hospedaba en la residencia para estudiantes que existía detrás de la Iglesia San Francisco de Asis

Todas se apoyaban y se ayudaban, cuando una no entendía una materia las demás le explicaban, sobre todo en Introducción al derecho, en donde tenían la mayor parte de la dificultad. Ya que les había tocado un profesor muy joven e impaciente, que les daba miedo. Este era el Lic. Miguel González Marcos.

Así paso todo el año de 1986, la navidad para las chicas fue un tanto austera por los pocos recursos que tenían, pero más tranquila, puesto que lo importante era por lo menos tener algo que echarse al estómago no solo insultos y groserías, y mucho menos vejámenes a su dignidad de mujeres.

-Ojalá que este año que viene sea mejor. – dijo Grazia que había ido a visitarlas el día 30 con una botella de sidra de regalo, producto de su trabajo envolviendo regalos en Dorian's.

Lo que no se imaginaban, era que 1987 sería el año donde todo se les derrumbaría como un castillo de naipes y que tendrían que elegir entre ayudar al hundimiento de su patria o ayudar a salvarla.

Nota de la autora: Hola. Espero que les haya gustado hasta aquí la narración de esta novela. Para comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos escriban a: orquidea_ o a carla_. Estaré encantada de recibir sus comentarios. El próximo capítulo se llamará. Mi patria en el corazón. Mil disculpas si he usado expresiones soeces o fuertes, en realidad yo no me expreso así, pero recreo el ambiente en que vivió una de las protagonistas y el hombre con el que la querían unir.

1 blood: en argot vulgar, hermano, en inglés, sangre.

2 El negro "Vásquez", se refiere al Licenciado Juan Materno Vásquez, que fue Magistrado de la Corte Suprema de Justicia Panameña, y Ministro de Gobierno y Justicia en la época de Torrijos.

3 Bona Fide: Era el seudónimo periodístico sdel Dr. Camilo O. Pérez, que fue Magistrado dela Corte Suprema de Justicia, y cuya misteriosa muerte nunca fue totalmente aclarada.


	5. Chapter 5

"En un beso la vida, en tus brazos, la muerte,

me sentenció el destino y sin embargo, prefiero verte,

en un beso, la vida, te entregue yo y has mentido,

y si ayer me hirió tu olvido, hoy me matará tu amor.

Daniel Santos, En un beso...

7 de Julio de 1987:

Una noticia impactó a todos los habitantes de Panamá, días después del anuncio de la jubilación del Coronel Roberto Melanio Díaz Herrera, éste convocó a una conferencia de prensa, para hacer unas declaraciones que detonarían la crisis que daría origen ala Cruzada Civilista. Ese día Ismary, Grazia, Adalgisa, Marta Michelle, y ahora Cruz Helena, quien iba ya por su segunda carrera, ya que era médico , Dayra Beatriz que estaba en tercer año, María del Pilar, que estaba en primero, y Alsacia María que iba por segundo año al igual que las primeras, estaban en clase a esa hora de la mañana.

-¿No se han enterado?

-No, estabamos en clase, ¿qué pasó, Jairo?

-Diaz Herrera convocó a rueda de prensa y le sacó los trapos a Noriega.

-¿Qué? No sera una de tus bromas?

-No, no es grubeo, chicas, venía en el bus escuchando la conferencia, han salido hasta las visas de los cubanos. Parece que con eso fue que se hizo rico, y las visas para los chinos.

-¿Y ahora?

-Mayin Correa1 está arengando a la población a que salga, chicas, yo creo que mañana no va a haber clases.

-¡Qué contrariedad! Ahora sí que vamos a tener serios problemas en nuestras casas. ¿Qué haremos?

-Los del grupo Acción y el FER29 van a salir a la calle.

-Mejor será que nos vayamos de aquí, la cosa pinta fea.

Ismary, Grazia, Adalgisa, Marta, y otras muchachas de años más avanzados iban saliendo por la parte de atrás de la Universidad que daba a la avenida Manuel Espinosa Batista. Adalgisa como buena Institutora sabía como echar a correr para evitar ser víctima de los vapores acres de las bombas lacrimógenas.

-De llegar a la vía España agarramos el primer bus para la casa de mi tía.

-Está bien, de ahí veremos si podemos llegar a casa después de este desaguisado.

Lo que no imaginaban las chicas era que esto sería el comienzo de una tormenta política, que las llevaría a abandonar su familia, sus raices y su herencia.

Al llegar a casa de la tía de Adalgisa, la sorprendió una noticia alarmante.

-Ada, cuando termine este asunto, tienes que ir al Santo Tomás, tu madre fue recluida allá.

-Alguna paliza que le dio el energúmeno que tengo por padre.

-No, eso no fue una paliza, la razón es otra. Parece que tu madre tiene algo grave. Yita se oía muy preocupada.

Adalgisa no pudo ver a su madre ese día. Sino muchos días después. Las manifestaciones con pailas, pitos, pañuelos en la Iglesia del Carmen, y en otras muchas iglesias con las consiguientes represiones. Al ir al hospital, el médico que atendía a su madre, la quiso ver en privado. En ese momento, Yita estaba presente junto con Balo, que era teniente en las Fuerzas de Defensa.

-¿Qué tiene mi madre, doctor?

-No estoy seguro, pero me temo que esa anemia, ese conteo anormal de glóbulos blancos y esos moretones, sumado a los desmayos son signos inequívocos de una enfermedad muy grave. Haré más analisis, para estar seguro. Si es lo que temo, tu madre tendrá que ser ingresada en otro hospital donde puedan tratarla.

-¿No puede adelantarme qué es?

-De momento, tengo que pedirte que consigas lo más pronto posible un empleo.

Adalgisa estaba preocupada. Balo, por su parte se le acercó.

-¿Te dijo algo el médico?

-No, pero su preocupación es muy fuerte. ¿Qué saben de mi padre?

-Desde el último disgusto que le dio, el mismo día de la asonada, no se le ha visto por el barrio. – dijo Osvaldo frunciendo el ceño. –Ya se cursó una orden de detención.

-¿Volvió a pegarle?

-Sí, y fuerte. Casi todos los golpes fueron en el área del tórax, y parte en el rostro. Como vio que no reaccionaba pensó que la había matado y huyó como lo que es, un maricón. – dijo mirándola – Perdóname, Ada, se que no debo expresarme así en tu presencia, pero me da rabia, aunque sea tu padre y deba respetarlo.

-No es para menos. Ese diablo no se gana el respeto de nadie.

-Ada, quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Tienes novio?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Osvaldo?

-A pesar de que nos conocemos desde niños, yo nunca me atreví a confesarte que me atraes.

-¿Es eso cierto?

-Sí- el muchacho sonrió, y a pesar de que serio era muy guapo, sonreído su atractivo aumentaba.

-Me halaga saberlo, pero en las circunstancias que me encuentro yo...

-Por lo menos, déjame ser tu amigo. Cuando tenga permiso en el cuartel podría salir contigo a alguna parte. No te pido que me aceptes inmediatamente, solo dame la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón.

Adalgisa pestañeó, Osvaldo había crecido con ella en el mismo barrio, con los mismos problemas, por que Osvaldo era hijo de madre soltera, y aunque Yita jamás había dicho quién era el padre de él, se rumoraba que era hijo de un rabiblanco que se había burlado de Yita cuando trabajó como sirvienta en una casa de familia, pero Yita, mujer de armas tomadas, lavando ajeno, friendo patacones y empanadas que luego vendía hizo que su hijo estudiara en el Instituto Militar Tomás Herrera, y luego en Colombia estudió para Ingeniero Mecánico en la Academia de la Fuerza Aérea Colombiana, al regresar a la Patria entro a la Fuerza Aérea Panameña. Ahora ostentaba el grado de teniente y era muy estimado por sus superiores. No se le conocían novias y sus compañeros pensaban que era homosexual, pero a él no el importaban los comentarios. La chicas del barrio suspiraban cuando lo veían llegar en su carro a ver a Yita, pero sabían que la preferida por él era precisamente ella. Adalgisa Salinas.

-Te has quedado callada...

-No sé que decir. No imaginaba que me admirabas.

-Sí, eres una mujer echada para adelante, estas en la Universidad, eres el sueño dorado de cualquier hombre, una mujer decente y buena.

-A pesar de la monstruosidad que tengo por padre...

-No te juzgo por él. Tu has sufrido mucho por su causa... Déjame conquistarte...

-Está bien, pero primero tienes que pedirle a mi tía Isabel permiso para salir conmigo, yo estoy alejada de mi familia, pero no quiere decir que soy un perro sin amo.

-Lo haré en el primer permiso que tenga.

Le hicieron los exámenes a Alexandra, a pesar de que Osvaldo le pago los exámenes los resultados fueron alarmantes y nada halagadores.

-¿Y bien doctor?

-Tienes que ser fuerte, muchacha, tu madre tiene cáncer en la sangre. Tiene Leucemia.

Los ojos de Adalgisa se llenaron de lágrimas. La leucemia era una enfemedad terminal. Osvaldo le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-¿Va a morir, verdad?

-Me temo que no tiene más que dos a tres años de vida, si se le somete a tratamiento.

-¿Lo sabe?

-Sí. Ya me dijo que está resignada a morir, por que no puede pagar el tratmiento.

-No estoy dispuesta a permitirlo. Mi madre no va a morir. Yo la llevaré al Instituto Oncológico. Se que no he sido la mejor hija en estos días, pero no voy a abandonarla a su suerte. Y si no quiere que yo la atienda, la obligaré.

-¿Y tus abuelos?, tendrás que decírselo, ellos tienen derecho a saber.

Decirle esa nueva a la abuela Eduviges era como matarla en vida, había sufrido mucho cuando su hija le fue arrebatada por un hombre que era la mismisima encarnación de aquel que ella había matado en Alemania, Otto Warhoff. Adalgisa sabía su pasado y sus orígenes, como también sabía de su abuelo verdadero, Werner Horn. Lo había visto en una foto, que ella se ocupó desacar en duplicado y que siempre llevaba con ella. En momento de dolor y de duda, ella hablaba con el y le pedía que desde donde él se encontrara, la iluminara.

-No me quedará más remedio que decírselo, pero para eso tengo que viajar a Chiriquí.

-Yo te doy la plata para el pasaje- dijo Balo sacando un billete de 20 de su billetera.

-No es necesario, Osvaldo.

-Lo necesitas, y más si en estos momentos no tienes plata para hacer ese viaje.

-Te lo pagaré apenas pueda, te lo prometo.

-No te preocupes. Cuando regreses hablaremos... Ahora mismo lo importante es que le comuniques a tu abuelo el estado en que se encuentra tu madre.

El viaje a Chiriquí fue tranquilo, aunque Adalgisa sentía de todo, menos tranquilidad, su mente trataba de buscar la forma como le comunicaría a sus abuelo la triste nueva de la enfermedad de sus madre y la necesidad de que su madre recibiera tratamiento.

Al llegar, desde la terminal de Utranschiri, llamó por teléfono a casa de sus abuelos.

-Casa del doctor Stanziola...

-¿Margentina? Te habla Adalgisa, ¿Está mi abuelo?

-Niña Ada, ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, Marge, ¿Está mi abuelo? Estoy hablando desde la terminal.

Margentina Chanapí, la sirvienta que atendía la casa de los esposos Stanziola, fue en busca del doctor.

-Doctor, lo llama la niña Ada, creo que está en la terminal.

-Gracias, Margentina.

El anciano fue a buscar el teléfono extrañado, Adalgisa no viajaba a Chiriquí por cualquier cosa. Algo debía estar pasando.

-¿Oigo?

-¿Abuelito? te habla Ada, estoy en la terminal. ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

-¿Pasó algo?

-Sí, se trata de mamá. Esta en el hospital tengo que decirte personalmente lo que tiene, por que no te lo puedo decir por teléfono.

-Voy hacia la Terminal.

Luís Alfonso, fue a buscar a su nieta, intuía que algo grave estaba pasando con su hija Alexandra. El tono de Ada se notaba angustiado. Desde la última vez que la había visto, ella le había escrito regularmente, diciéndole sus progresos en la Universidad, pero esto parecía tener otro tinte.

Al llegar a la Terminal vio a Adalgisa sentada en una silla con su mochila y los ojos sumamente irritados por el llanto.

-¡Abuelo...! – se arrojo en los brazos del anciano llorando.

-¿Qué te pasó criatura?

-Se trata de mamá, la tengo en el hospital... ¡Se está muriendo, abuelo!

-Vamos a casa... Ada, allí me explicarás mejor.

Osvaldo, por su parte, le contaba a su madre que se le había declarado a Adalgisa.

-Se lo dijiste.

-Sí, mamá, se que en estos momentos quizás no fue lo más indicado, pero Adalgisa está muy sola.

-Lo sé, Balo. Ella sola se ha echado esa carga tan pesada sobre sus hombros.

-Y pensar que en estos momentos el país está tan revuelto, que no sabemos en qué va a parar todo esto. En la comandancia todos se tildan de traidores, y nadie está seguro de su posición. Yo por el momento he intentado pasar inadvertido.

-Balo, nunca me he metido en la forma como llevas tu vida sentimental, pero en este caso, te pido que no lastimes a Ada, sé que tu no piensas en casarte todavía, y Adita no es mujer de mundo.

-Tranquila mamá, no haré nada que ella no quiera.

EN CHIRIQUI...

Adalgisa, luego de calmarse y comer algo, le contó a su abuelo lo que ocurría con su madre.

-Luego de haberme ido de casa, le pedí a Yita que me ayudara diciéndome como estaba y si estaba bien. Papá siguió maltratándola, ya que como yo no estoy, tiene más libertad para hacer muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo supiste que está enferma?

-Unos días después de lo de "Díaz Herrera" Yita me llamó para decirme que mamá estaba en el hospital. El médico le descubrió unos morados que nada tenían que ver con los golpes que le había dado mi padre. Y al hacerle un análisis de sangre se reflejó que tenía más leucocitos que glóbulos rojos.

-Eso determinó que le hicieran unos análisis más profundos.

-Sí, y luego el doctor me dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Me dijo que era imprescindible que consiguiera un empleo para pagarle el tratamiento a mi madre, por que de eso dependía su vida. Que... tenía leucemia.

Luís Alfonso al escuchar eso, cerró los ojos, aquello era como una pesadilla. Desde el momento en que aquel desalmado la raptó obligándola a estar con el sin derecho a un matrimonio, y a una vida honesta, su hija solo pasó penurias y privaciones.

-Mañana, iré a ver a un amigo que es oncólogo, necesitaré una segunda opinión. Aunque yo sea un médico ya jubilado, creo que podrá hacer algo con respecto a la salud de mi hija.

-¿Vendrás conmigo a la capital, abuelo?

-Sí. Y si puedo llevar a mi amigo para que examine a Alexandra, para que me de una segunda opinión.

-Ella no quiere que yo la ayude. Dice que no soy buena hija, al negarme a juntarme con... Javier Meléndez.

-Razón tenías en no querer hipotecarle tu vida a un rufián igual a tu padre, que quizás además de propinarte soberanas palizas te hubiera enviciado en la droga.

-Eso es lo que yo más detesto... muchos compañeros míos de Primer Ciclo y otros de primaria han caído bajo el vicio y hoy en día son piltrafas humanas que causan escándalo y horror entre la gente y son despreciados de su misma familia.

-Lo sé mi ángel... Tu madre en medio de su dolor y de su soledad supo inculcarte valores cuando tenías un padre que predicaba lo contrario.

-Mamá no quiere que yo me haga cargo de ella, dice que soy mala hija, que la deje morir que no quiere recibir nada mío, que quiere ver a mi padre...

-Pobre hija mía ese hombre la ha quitado la razón.

Y como lo pensó lo hizo. Muy temprano en la mañana Luis Alfonso salió con su nieta hacia una de las haciendas cercanas. En esa hacienda vivía el abuelo de Grazia Anguizola. El doctor Juan Arturo Anguizola, que conocía a varios amigos suyos que eran Oncólogos de profesión. Uno de ellos era el doctor Jorge Gallo Ruíz, amigo de la familia Anguizola desde hacía muchos años. Y al saber los detalles de la paciente, llamó a su amigo el doctor Cebamanos, quien era el encargado del Instituto Oncológico Nacional .

-Juan. Cuanto gusto oirte.

-Lo mismo digo, Jorge, sospecho que tu llamada no es solo para saludarme.

-¡Qué bien me conoces, amigo! tengo un colega que me ha preguntado algo sobre una paciente que tiene en el ION, se trata de su hija.

-La señora Alexandra Salinas...

-Sí. Me gustaría ver si puedo examinarla mañana temprano.

-Con gusto, aunque no va a salirte los análisis mejor que a mí.

-Estaré en la capital a primera hora mañana.

Esa noche, Adalgisa pensó en Osvaldo y en la proposición que le había hecho, nunca habia tenido un novio, y no sabía que hacer. Insomne, bajó a hacerse una tisana para dormir, cuando encontró a su abuela mirando hacia la mole del volcán Barú.

-Abuela, ¿Qué hace usted levantada?

-Aquí, hija. Pensando en lo triste que ha sido mi vida, y no por tu abuelo, que ha sido tan bueno conmigo... sino por que en tí se repite mi triste historia.

-No te angusties, abuela, yo soy una muchacha echada para adelante, y nada me hará ser de otra forma.

-Lo sé... hija se que eres una muchacha estudiosa, como lo fue... un hombre al que quise mucho, en mi nativa Alemania.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llamó en vida Werner Horn. Era Teniente de la Luftwaffe.

-¿Era guapo?

Sin decir palabra, Eduviges se acercó a un cofre que tenía en su mesa de noche. De ese cofre sacó una foto algo amarillenta donde salía retratado un apuesto oficial alemán con su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea Alemana.

-Este es Werner... El padre de tu madre. Tu verdadero abuelo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Es que mi abuelo no es el doctor Stanziola?

-Tu abuelo, fue un hombre bueno, que se hubiera sentido muy orgulloso de tí, si hubiera vivido para ver a su hija.

-Mi mamá.

-Sí, chichí. De haber vivido muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no te casaste con él?

-Lo conocí durante un concierto, tu bisabuelo, o sea, mi padre, era músico, y yo también, por eso es que de vez en cuando me oyes tocar el violín. Luego, no volví a verlo hasta que por un desgraciado accidente fui a parar a una casa de lenocinio. Todo esto patrocinado por el Glorioso Tercer Reich. Un coronelazo de los altos mandos quiso abusar de mí siendo todavía una adolescente. y como no lo permití, me envió a Venusdorf.

-¿Venusdorf? ¿Qué es eso?

-Era una villa donde metían a las mejores muchachas de Alemania para ofrecérselas como mujeres a los oficiales.

-¿Sin matrimonio?

-Sí, sin matrimonio. Allí volví a ver a tu abuelo, y nos enamoramos. Tuvimos relaciones íntimas, y Gunther, que así se llamó ese desgraciado que me metió en ese lugar se enteró y lo devolvió al frente, allí su avión...- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – fue embestido por un avión aliado. El murió en el accidente.

-¿Y cómo quedaste tú?

-Vino otro hombre... quiso violarme y yo lo maté. – Suspiró- Fue cuando los Aliados tomaron Alemania, yo intenté huir, y casi me matan.

-Fue allí donde te encontró mi abuelo...

-Sí, tu abuelo de crianza. El me llevó a curar y se enamoró de mí, a pesar de que ya llevaba en mi vientre a tu madre.

-Es un hombre muy bueno.

-Se casó conmigo y me trajo a Panamá, al principio me costó trabajo adaptarme y aprender a hablar el español, pero luché y aprendí. Cuando nació tu madre, tuve un problema en el parto, y el médico me aconsejó no tener más hijos, lo que fue muy triste para mí, por que yo quería darle hijos a tu abuelo. Pero fue muy bueno conmigo. Por eso lo quiero tanto.

-O sea que mi madre sufrió lo mismo que tú. Sólo que no quiso defenderse.

-Cuando le minan tanto la autoestima a una mujer, termina por creerse lo que le dicen. Y eso es lo que pasa con la pobre hija mía.

-Sabes lo que tiene mamá.

-Era de esperarse... Tu madre fue muy maltratada, tanto física como sexualmente.

-Tiene leucemia... Se me muere, y aunque a veces no comprenda su actuar, la quiero, y me espanta saber que se me muere. –sollozó

-Hija, se que quieres salvar a tu madre, pero esa enfermedad es mortal.

-Por lo menos, no rendirme sin luchar. Además, quiero contarte algo, abuela. Un muchacho se me declaró.

-¿Compañero de la Universidad?

-Vecino del barrio, el hijo de Yita Ballesteros. Osvaldo Fábrega-

-Ya sé quién es. Es nieto de una dueña de finca que vive por estos lados, pero es nieto... espurio.

-Ya entiendo... no es hijo de matrimonio.

-Yo nunca dije nada, pero, considero que Yita hizo una buena labor con su hijo a pesar de que su padre no lo reconoció.

-Es Teniente de la FAP- dijo – Y muy apuesto.

-¿Te gusta él hija?

-Nunca me dejaron tener un novio, papá no quería ni gringo ni panameño.

-No un hombre preparado, sino un gañán como él que solo cree que las mujeres son como las vacas.

-Quería que yo me juntara con Javier Meléndez.

-Sí un drogadicto y criminal. Lo sé, hija se que te rebelaste y por eso tu madre no quiere saber de ti.

-Tendrá que saber, por que no la pienso dejar morir. Y si tengo que obligarla a que se someta a quimioterapia lo haré. Abuela, no sé que hacer, Osvaldo quiere que le de una respuesta.

-¿Dime algo... ¿Te atrae él?

-Es muy guapo, e inteligente. No lo he tratado mucho, por que siempre estoy fuera de casa...

-Trátalo, sal con él, y averigua sus intenciones.

Adalgisa salió con su abuelo rumbo a la capital para reunirse con el Dr Ruíz, quien examinaría a su madre.

-No tengo muchas esperanzas de que se deje examinar.

-¿Por qué?

-Ella dijo que no podía pagar el tratamiento, así que estaba resignada a morir.

-Parece que no cuenta para nada tu existencia.

-No sé que le habrá dicho mi padre, pero, algo fuerte tuvo que decirle.

-¿Cómo piensas obligarla?

-No me quedará más remedio que tratarla igual que mi padre. Aunque, sin golpearla.

-Se que me reprochas que no haya hecho valer mis derechos de padre. Ese hombre amenazó con matarnos si ella no aceptaba quedarse con él, cuando naciste tú, le dijo que si no se iba con él te llevaría y que nunca más volvería a saber de ti.

-Y en esa forma la tuvo veinte años... Pero no voy a permitir que ese monstruo acabe con su vida. Y si para eso tengo que pedirle a Osvaldo que me ayude a defenderla, lo haré.

-Algo me habló tu abuela de ese muchacho. ¿Te gusta él?

-Abuelo, usted sabe que nunca he tenido intereses sentimentales ni en la escuela secundaria ni ahora que soy universitaria.

-Tienes veinte años, y derecho a divertirte. Y si es un buen muchacho y te quiere nada me haría más feliz que te casaras bien.

Al llegar a la capital, fue una lucha, para que Alexandra se dejara examinar del Dr. Ruiz, y se puso más alterada cuando supo que su hija había ido a buscar la ayuda que ella necesitaba.

-Primero muerta a que esa mala hija me pague el tratamiento.

El Dr Stanziola se estremeció ante aquellas palabras, hasta dónde le había ese monstruo lavado el cerebro... Adalgisa no era mala hija, se había adaptado desde pequeña a prescindir de los juegos, juguetes, y alegrías propias de la niñez, adaptado a vivir entre restricciones y aridez sentimental y emocional. Y solamente por haberse rebelado a vivir con un hombre que sólo veía en ella un objeto sexual y una pera de boxeo en la cual refugiar su resentimiento social y su rabia ante la sociedad... la tildaban de mala hija... Cuando lo único que hizo fue demostrarle a su madre que tenía dignidad... y que no sería una estadística más entre las mujeres muertas a manos de los hombres que dicen amarlas.

Adalgisa por primera vez tuvo un gesto violento, se sentó en la cama y la agarró de los brazos, y jamaqueándola le dijo...

-¡Escúchame, mamá! No se que rayos te habrá metido mi padre en la cabeza acerca de mi conducta... no me interesa si dice que soy una puta y una zorra que se acuesta con todos los gringos de la Zona, pero lo último que pienso hacer es dejarte abandonada a tu suerte. Soy tu hija y te guste o no, te someterás al tratamiento, aunque tenga que obligarte a hacerlo. El te habrá arrancado las ganas de vivir, pero yo no pienso dejar que mueras.

Alexandra miró la expresión férrea de su hija, y se dio cuenta que ya no era una niña , sino una joven mujer capaz de hacer los mayores sacrificios por los que amaba.

-Te dejarás examinar por el doctor Ruíz, y si confirma el diagnóstico del doctor Cebamanos, me reuniré con él para ver el costo de tu tratamiento. Conseguiré un empleo para pagártelo y si con ese no me alcanza, dos, aunque tenga que dejar suspendida la Universidad por un tiempo. Si tengo que despellejarme el cuerpo para arrancarte de las manos de la muerte no dudes que lo haré...- y agregó con un sollozo- Te quiero mamá aunque me hayas hecho sufrir tanto.. y no quiero perderte... y si para demostrártelo tengo que dejar el pellejo y la sangre en la calle, lo voy a hacer... Ya no soy una niña, y tal parece que nadie se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Las lágrimas vencieron a Alexandra que abrazó a Ada con fuerza... el Doctor Stanziola también se sentó en la cama y abrazó a ambas.

-Tengo miedo de morirme... hija, ayúdame... Estoy tan desamparada...

-Yo nunca te he abandonado, mami... No podría dormir en paz sabiendo que falté a mi deber... El te abandonó asqueado pero yo no tengo asco...

-Hija...perdóname por no haberme impuesto en el momento que debí hacerlo...

-Papi, nunca me hubiera perdonado que te hubiera matado a tí y a mi mamá, tenía que irme con él, era la vida de ustedes y la de mi hija...

El examen fue exhaustivo, ya que el doctor Ruiz era una autoridad en el tratamiento de las enfermedades de origen oncológico.

Luego de las pruebas correspondientes, confirmó el resultado del doctor Cebamanos.

La leucemia es una enfermedad que se llama también cáncer de la sangre y de los tejidos productores de las células sanguíneas. Se caracteriza por la sobreproducción de células inmaduras y atípicas de la serie blanca sanguínea, que pasan luego a los vasos. Las células blancas o leucocitos se producen en la médula ósea, el bazo, los ganglios linfáticos y otros tejidos endoteliales.

Los tipo de leucemia son variados en el caso de la madre de Adalgisa era una leucemia linfocítica. Los patólogos distinguen varios tipos de leucemia según el aspecto que presenta la célula cancerosa vista por el microscopio. Este tipo de leucemia, un tipo poco común de leucemia linfocítica, se caracteriza porque las células cancerosas presentan proyecciones similares a pelos en la superficie. Aunque la madre de Adalgisa nunca estuvo expuesta a la radiación si tuvo una vida con poco cuido y una nutrición deficiente.

La mayoría de las leucemias no tienen causa conocida. La exposición a radiaciones ionizantes y ciertos productos químicos como el benceno son algunos de los factores que pueden producir la enfermedad. Se sabe que la leucemia humana de células T es provocada por dos virus, y algunas leucemias se han relacionado con ciertas alteraciones cromosomáticas.

Las leucemias pueden clasificarse según la célula sanguínea o la línea celular predominante en la sangre periférica. De este modo, en la leucemia mielocítica existe un predominio de mielocitos, en la leucemia linfocítica, abundan los linfocitos inmaduros, y en la leucemia monocítica, los monocitos inmaduros.

Hay dos formas clínicas principales de leucemia, las agudas y las crónicas. Las leucemias agudas son más frecuentes en niños y adultos jóvenes, y las leucemias crónicas en edades medias.

Los síntomas de las leucemias agudas son la fiebre irregular, el sangrado espontáneo por las encías, membranas mucosas o bajo la piel, y anemia de rápida evolución. Las leucemias mielocíticas crónicas se caracterizan además por el aumento del bazo, y las leucemias linfocíticas crónicas por la tumefacción de los ganglios linfáticos.

En el caso de la madre de Adalgisa era una leucemia linfocítica aguda. En el tratamiento de las leucemias se emplean tanto la quimioterapia como la radiación ionizante. En las leucemias agudas, estos tratamientos tienen una tasa de curación aparente de cerca del 50%, y un 90% de los pacientes consiguen una remisión de tres años o más. El porcentaje actual de éxito en el tratamiento de las leucemias mielocíticas crónicas es similar. Una forma poco frecuente de leucemia responde al tratamiento con interferón.

Todas estas explicaciones se las dio el Doctor Ruíz al ver los resultados.

-Aquí lo que influye es el deseo de curarse que tenga tu madre, y que el tratamiento se le aplique a la brevedad.

-Dice que tiene un 50% a 90% de posibilidades de curarse, y que la remisión puede ser de tres años o más.

-Todo depende de la actitud positiva que tenga la paciente.

-Será muy difícil, debido a las actitudes negativas inculcada por mi padre.

Osvaldo fue a ver a la madre de Adalgisa, y aprovecho para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?

-Coincide con el diagnóstico del doctor Cebamanos. Tiene posibilidades de curación pero si tiene una actitud positiva.

-Que es lo que no tiene en este momento.

-Sí, prácticamente tuve que hablarle duro , para que se dejara sacar la sangre para que le hicieran el examen.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?

-Sí, no nos conocemos lo suficiente... Balo, y yo no tengo experiencia de noviazgo, tu sabes que mi padre jamás me dejó tener novio, antes por que estaba en la escuela y ahora por que estoy en la U, a pesar de que ya soy mayor de edad.

-Eso puede arreglarse, Ada. No creo que después de criarnos juntos en el mismo barrio ahora me salgas con que me tienes miedo.

-Es la verdad, Osvaldo. Tú eres siete años mayor que yo. Has viajado y visto más mundo que yo. No creo que te conformes solo con andar de manitas.

-De modo que es eso, lo que te asusta- sonrió sensual- Ada, linda, yo no pienso obligarte a tener nada conmigo si no estás preparada para ello. Yo te ire preparando y enseñando lo que no sabes...

Ada se sentía rara. Un novio nunca estuvo en sus planes. Se sentía insegura, y tenía miedo.

Salieron del hospital, en silencio. Osvaldo iba pensando en que su suegra necesitaría de ese tratamiento cuanto antes. Y Ada no trabajaba. Ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional, tal vez no la iba aceptar por que Ada era muy digna.

-¿Tienes tu hoja de vida actualizada?

-Tendría que confeccionarla, eso me llevará tiempo.

-Confecciónala y haz varias copias fotostáticas, y me das unas cuantas, yo veré donde las llevo para ver que pasa.

-¿Me vas a ayudar a conseguir empleo?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti... por que se que no aceptarás que yo corra con el tratamiento.

-No sé qué decir. – y espontáneamente lo besó en la mejilla.

Osvaldo sonrió. Ada era espontánea, aunque cautelosa... con su sentimientos... Se volvió a mirarla... tenía un cabello negro muy hermoso, ojos negros luminosos y profundos, y unas facciones finas que embelesaban a cualquier hombre. Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y la atrajo suavemente junto a su cuerpo atlético y musculoso.

-Ada... ¿me das permiso para darte un beso?

-Yo... no se besar... Osvaldo...

-Yo te enseño... – dijo acercando sus labios a los de la desprevenida chica. Fue un beso tierno, sensual, profundo... en el que puso en juego toda su sensualidad... la acaricio suavemente en la espalda y la cintura... Ada rodeo el cuello del muchacho con sus brazos. Pasó un largo rato hasta que el retiro sus labios de la boca de la chica.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. – dijo el muchacho.

Ada subió al auto del muchacho... Ella se sintió rara después de ese beso. Osvaldo era un hombre experimentado. Había viajado... al Brasil, a Europa y a Estados Unidos. Y había tenido su par de amoríos.

-No me has dicho si te agradó que te besara...

-Es el primer beso que me dan.

-No te preocupes... Me gustó tu respuesta... Mi amor, nos vamos a querer mucho... – dijo apretándole la mano.

Al llegar a casa de la tía, Osvaldo volvió a atraerla hacia él. Adalgisa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el volvió a tomar sus labios con más sensualidad y cariño. Ada sintió que esas manos seguras, no titubeaban para nada en acariciarla.

-Te quiero, Ada... Te quiero.

-Osvaldo... Ya me tengo que ir...

Con renuencia la soltó. Los besos de Ada lo tenían embelesado y embrujado... Secretamente la había admirado cuando era adolescente, peo con la clase de padre que tenía, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella.

Subió las escaleras, llevando en sus labios el sabor de los besos del muchacho. En ese momento, su tía la vio subir.

-Lo viste.

-Sí, fue a ver a mi mamá. Me besó.

-Lo imaginaba... No es de los que se conforma con andar de manos... Tu solo tienes 19 años, el tiene veintiséis. El es mucho más jugado que tú.

-Temo que quiera que tengamos intimidad. Y yo no estoy dispuesta a darle algo tan hermoso como es mi virginidad. Al menos no si no se casa conmigo.

-No soy bruja ni me gusta apostar, pero, con el Teniente Osvaldo Ballesteros Fábrega no te vas a casar. Tú te casas con un gringo. Al igual que mi hija Ismary.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Deja que los acontecimientos pasen. A su tiempo lo sabrás.

Ada se tocaba los labios sintiendo todavía los besos de Osvaldo en su boca. ¿Tendría razón su tía?

Hola otra vez: Este es el quinto capítulo de Rescate en la tormenta, donde nuestra heroína tiene que enfrentar la enfermedad de su madre. Para sugerencias criticas y tomatazos escribir a orquidea_ o a carla_ Esperen pronto el sexto capítulo... Gracias

1 Mayín Correa: Es el apodo de una conocida radioperiodista panameña, Omaira Correa, que participó como Legisladora en el tiempo de la Dictadura Militar, por el partido Laborista (PALA) en ese entonces tenía un espacio en television denominado "Edición Especial" y un programa en radio denominado "La Palabra", su hermano Rodrigo es dueño de una estacion de radio denominada KW Continente. En esa época dicha radioemisora, se convirtió en un bastión de la lucha contra el régimen de turno. Siendo destruido en ese año y cerrado, junto con el Diario La Prensa.


	6. Chapter 6

Esto que me pasa, será otro castigo...

De haber presumido de no ir al altar...

Y ese que me has clavado con esos ojitos,

Que me están dejando sin libertad...

Y por eso ahora se queda prendido

De tu falda el viento de mi libertad...

Qué hay en tu mirada... Juan Erasmo Mocci.

1988: 25 de marzo: Inicio de clases en la Universidad Nacional. Grazia había pasado ya a tercer año de Derecho. Y contaba con veinte años. Había transcurrido nueve meses desde que rescataron a los detectives de 5-0 de una muerte segura en la Isla de Coiba. A pesar de haberse desenvuelto bien en aquel rescate, el problema era continuar protegiéndolos de los esbirros de Noriega. Se les habían escapado gracias al arrojo y valor de ella y de sus compañeras y eso no iba a quedarse así.

-Otro año más, Grazia.

-Ya casi terminas, Adalgisa. El otro año ya haces tesis.

-Este año acabo mis materias.

-Tres meses tienen los de 5-0 aquì. Y los de Noriega deben estar furiosos por que se los quitamos de las manos.

-Y se los quitaremos cuantas veces sea necesario. –dijo Ada con expresión férrea.

-¿Sigue el asedio del Coronel Mc Garrett sobre tì?

-Eso es un mal necesario, como lo dice la canción.

En ese momento, Ada vio algo que la hizo palidecer. Una de sus antiguas jefes en el Banco estaba matriculándose en la Facultad de Humanidades.

-Ahí està Yolanda. Vamos, Grazia, no quiero que me vea.

-¿Esa no fue la que ayudó a Larissa a quedarse con Osvaldo?

-Sì. No quiero que me vea.

Ella estaba en la fila de pago de matricula y no las había visto aún, lo cual les dio tiempo de tomar un taxi e irse. Adalgisa temblaba de terror.

-Cálmate, Ada, no nos vio.

-Por suerte. Ella es amiga de la mujer de Osvaldo.

-¿Es que se casaron?

-Según lo que me han dicho, se casarán pronto. No han fijado fecha, por que Larissa está embarazada.

-No entiendo que hizo que Osvaldo te dejara por esa mujer. Siempre pensé que era un hombre inteligente.

-Hasta el más inteligente se vuelve bruto.

Llegaron al Tower House Suites, Steve vio llegar a Adalgisa muy pálida.

-¿Què te pasa nena?

-Uno de esos sustos que no faltan. – dijo Grazia. –Vio a una de sus excompañeras del Banco donde trabajó antes de ingresar a los Cascos Alados.

-Nunca me contaste nada.

-Es una historia muy triste.

Steve no se quedó con esa sola explicación. Esa tarde era propicia para ir a una sala donde había tres jacuzzis separados por una pared cada uno. En uno de ellos acondicionaron una salita de estudio para que las muchachas pudieran estudiar con comodidad, con un equipo informático, una librera, y un escritorio. Allí estaba Adalgisa preparando su horario.

Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no lo vio quitarse el batín que llevaba puesto, revelando un cuerpo atlético y en forma. Adalgisa no lo llegò a ver. Se sobresalto cuando entró en el jacuzzi levantando una nube de agua.

-¡Eh!

-¿Te asusté? –rió sensual.

-¡Que susto me ha dado! – Exclamó llevándose la mano derecha al corazón- Pensé que estaba sola.

-Acabo de llegar, quise venir a relajarme un rato. Creí que estabas en tu habitación descansando.

-No, estaba preparando mi horario. Este año si que estoy crucificada.

-¿Y eso?

-Ya son materias de quinto año. Y algunas que debo recoger, que son de tercero. No todos tenemos la suerte de dar clases de Derecho Penal con el magistrado Aura Emèrita Guerra de Villalaz. Siempre nos tocan los superduros aunque yo soy una estudiante responsable.

-Pensé que no tenías problemas con las materias.

-Que se hace. Cuando se es Casco Alado a veces se pierden fechas. En los días del rescate yo tenía examen de Penal y no me presenté. Ni modo. Iré a darla en la tarde junto con Internacional Público II parte. Menos mal que no me pararon las otras materias sino qué hubiera hecho yo.

Steve abordo el tema del encuentro con Yolanda Cumbrera. Tenía que llegar al fondo de la verdad. Sabía que Ada había tenido un novio, pero no le habían dicho los detalles del colapso de esa relación.

-Adalgisa, yo quiero saber por qué terminó tu relación con ese novio del que me habló Maryland.

-¿Qué gano si le cuento esa historia tan fea?

-Quiero saber a quién me estoy enfrentando. Tú me atraes intensamente, y lo sabes, por eso quiero saber quien es el hombre con el que estoy midiendo fuerzas. No para compararme ni para que nos compares, pero si para saber que tipo de hombre es el que deja una mujer como tú.

Adalgisa se levantó del escritorio y se acercó a una de las ventanas.

-Yo entré a trabajar en ese banco por que mi novio consiguió una entrevista con la gerente y aparentemente le caí bien, y digo aparentemente por que la verdad no fue sincera conmigo, y tampoco el resto de mis compañeros. La supervisora me tomó mala voluntad por que pensó que yo le iba a arrebatar el puesto, ignorando que yo estaba estudiando una carrera muy diferente a lo que estaba haciendo en ese banco. Y ella ni siquiera había acabado la suya.

-¿Era casada?

-Si. Un día mi novio fue a buscarme. Y como era tanta la envidia que me tenía, urdió un plan para que él me dejara, junto con la misma que vi hoy en la Universidad. Bueno, le salio de maravilla, por que tras una agresión de la que fui víctima, el me dejó por ella, quien consiguió un divorcio lo más rápido para casarse con él. No sin antes acostarse con el para quedar encinta. Yo me sentí de lo más mal, incluso estuve a punto de dejar la carrera, pero apareció Maryland e ingresé a los Cascos Alados. Lo demás, es historia que ya usted sabe.

-¿Querías mucho a tu novio?

-Si le sirve de consuelo, me aferré a él para refugiarme de la situación de mi hogar…- se le nublaron los ojos… -Usted sabe que mi madre tiene cáncer. Y que a causa de eso se deben mis salidas de los viernes junto con las chicas. Ellas también tienen a sus madres en el Instituto Oncológico.

Steve se sintió avergonzado. Había juzgado mal a Adalgisa, por que se imaginó que iría a ver a algún enamorado pero se había equivocado. Igual pensaron los chicos cuando las vieron en el Instituto Oncológico, sabía que no era una circunstancia para sentir orgullo.

-Perdóname. No sabía lo de tu madre. Maryland me hablo de que ustedes tenían tragedias personales y que tuviéramos un poco de comprensión y empatìa, la verdad ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para una circunstancia tan triste.

-La están tratando con radioterapia y quimioterapia, pero no dan esperanzas. Puede prolongar su vida por un par de años, pero el final es el mismo. No hay cura. Por eso arriesgo mi vida…

-¿Y tu padre, no te ayuda? ¿Qué dice él de esto, después de todo es su mujer, y alguna responsabilidad debe tener, no?

-¿Padre? – Su bello rostro se contrajo con gesto amargo- Si tiene esa enfermedad es por causa de la mala vida que le daba. Mi madre fue raptada cuando tenía mi edad, la violó y embarazó, cuando me trajo al mundo, el le dijo que si no se quedaba con él, me llevaría lejos y no volvería a saber de mí. Abusó de ella física, verbal y emocionalmente, y no conforme con eso, quiso venderme a uno de sus amigotes de francachela. Por eso huí de mi casa. Apenas supo que mi madre tenía cáncer en la sangre se desentendió de ella, abandonándola a su suerte. A ese diablo no se le puede llamar padre.

Steve al escucharla hablar así entendió por que había actuado así cuando los rescato, era por que no tenía otra opción. Le pareció tan indefensa y vulnerable a pesar de su fortaleza.

-No amabas a Osvaldo Ballesteros Fàbrega.

-Creo que no. Es más, después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, creo que no se lo que es estar enamorada en realidad. Creí que le tenía cariño, pero la verdad es que nunca lo quise como él deseaba.

-¿Hay esperanzas para mí?

Adalgisa se volvió a verlo. Era muy atractivo, con ese atractivo peligroso y tentador de un hombre que ha jugado todas las partidas y salido victorioso, una fuerte personalidad que hacía que todas las mujeres lo deseasen para ellas. Pero ahora descubría algo que lo hacía más peligroso aún, una hondura apasionada en aquellos ojos azules que parecían ver hasta lo más recóndito de su alma.

-No he dicho que no haya oportunidad para usted. En estos momentos mi compromiso principal es con mi carrera y con mi patria. No tenemos todavía idea de cuando acabara este lío, ni como acabará. De acabar como esperan los del Comando Sur, con la ayuda de nosotras, significará que tendremos que dejar nuestra patria por que en ningún lugar de nuestro país querrán recibirnos por haber traicionado nuestra tierra. Y de terminar de otra forma tendremos que pelear en las calles como la guerrilla de resistencia de la Segunda Guerra.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.

-¿Cómo voy a responder algo que ni yo misma me he preguntado por que le temo a la respuesta? Usted es un hombre que puede tener las mujeres que quiera, y hasta elegir una de ellas para que lleve su apellido y le de hijos. ¿Por qué yo?

-Tal vez tu no te has mirado, pero yo si lo he hecho, y desde el rescate. Eres una mujer valiente, recta, inteligente, ya que la carrera que estudias no es nada sencilla, y lo sé. Buena hija, por que quien se sacrifica de esa manera por su madre es algo que cualquiera admira. Tu sencillez, por que a pesar de ser un soltero cotizado en mi estado y haberme deslizado entre tantas flores, me ha robado el corazón tu manera de ser. Y si piensas que esto que me has contado cambia en algo lo que siento, te diré que no. Ahora me atraes mucho más que al principio. Y ese hombre, perdóname si te ofende lo que diré, pero considero que dejarse llevar de un chisme de mujeres sin sustento propio, es muy poco viril. Un hombre que se deja llevar de un chisme, para mí no es hombre, y no le tengo el menor de los respetos. Y sí, me considero su rival en tu corazón, y lucharé por ganarme tu amor.

La manera como dijo lo último hizo temblar a Adalgisa por dentro. Era la confesión de un hombre que estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla. Osvaldo ni siquiera la había dejado defenderse, y no solo la había juzgado sino abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué dejar pasar la oportunidad?

-Yo creo que el nunca te quiso. O si te quiso, no quiso a la que eras realmente sino un espejismo. Para mi concepto, ya te perdió, y yo voy a luchar para que te enamores de mí. Voy a usar todas mis armas.

En ese momento, llegó Grazia a buscar un libro de Derecho Comercial, que necesitaba.

-¿Interrumpo?

-No, Grazia. Ya habìa terminado. Continuaremos esta conversación después.

-Como quieras, recuerda lo que te acabo de confesar, nena.

-No lo olvidare, coronel. Permiso.

Al salir de allí, Grazia le preguntó por que estaba tan pálida. Sospechaba que había interrumpido una importante conversación.

-Parece que interrumpí algo importante.

-Me preguntó por que Osvaldo terminó conmigo.

-Le dijiste todo.

-Qué remedio tenía. No es hombre al que se le puedan esconder las cosas, Grazia. Es inteligente e intuitivo en grado sumo.

-¿Y qué te dijo? Sospecho que no fue nada fácil saber que tiene que luchar contra un fantasma.

-Lo considera poco hombre por haberse dejado llevar de un chisme. Además me confesó que le gusto mucho.

-Eso ya es periódico de ayer… El lo dio a entender desde el día en que te conoció.

-No solo eso, me dijo que va a usar todos sus métodos para ganarse mi cariño.

-Palabras mayores.

-Grazia, hay una cosa que no se la confieso en mi sano juicio, talvez en medio de una fiebre altísima o dopada. El me hace sentir diferente. Son cosas que no entiendo. Me gusta su voz, su personalidad, me atrae mucho físicamente, y también su manera de tratarme. Tiemblo de pensar que algo pueda pasarle. Y siento que si me llegara a tocar o a besar… pierdo el juicio.

-Te hace sentir mujer.

-Sí Ese hombre se ha convertido en mi debilidad, en mi única y mayor debilidad. Me molesta sobremanera reconocerlo, pero es la verdad.

-En eso están parejos todos. El coronel Williams, también es ese tipo de hombre.

-Tú también andas en las mismas.

-Sí, y no me gusta mucho la idea. Son tipos sofisticados, acostumbrados a cosas que tal vez nosotras no estemos en condiciones de dar. Y todos pasan de los 20 años.

Marta Michelle también estaba en las mismas. El gobernador estaba en una de las piscinas cuando ella iba para su habitación.

-Hola, Marta.

-No pensaba que usted estuviera aquí.

-¿Cómo te fue con la matrícula?

-Bueno… ya matricule la tesis. Ahora tengo que hacer la revisión de créditos, y luego buscar al profesor que me asesorará en la misma.

-¿Pensaste en lo que te dije la última vez?

-Sí. Me halaga su interés en mí, pero usted ha olvidado que estamos en una crisis política en mi país. Mi primer deber es con mi patria y el segundo con una santa que se está muriendo en un hospital.

-¿Se trata de tu madre?

-Sì. Tiene linfoma de Hodgkin. No le dan mucho tiempo de vida, aunque están haciendo lo posible por prolongarle un poco la vida, es un cáncer muy agresivo. No sé si más adelante, pueda pensar en lo que me propuso, pero en este momento es un poco prematuro, además de que no lo conozco bien.

-Entonces es un no rotundo.

-No se trata de una negativa. Tenemos que tratarnos más. ¿Habló con Maryland?

-Ella sabe ya lo que siento por tì.

Steve al llegar a su habitación sacó una estatua de marfil blanco. Era un regalo de una novia con la que estuvo a punto de casarse. Ella era una escultora y pintora de cierto renombre, mitad inglesa, mitad francesa, una mujer muy culta y estudiosa. Ada se la recordaba mucho.

La estatua era de él mismo, desnudo. El había posado para ella hasta en unos dibujos que tenia en una libreta. Lo único que conservaba de Lucía, quien había muerto en un accidente hacía cinco años, aquel dolor solo pudo superarlo gracias a su relación con Lorelei Heisterbach.

Hubiera deseado que Adalgisa hubiese visto aquella estatua. Había reproducido cada uno de sus atractivos. Vio la libreta. Sacó ambas cosas de su armario y puso la estatua en el escritorio.

Adalgisa salio de la sala de jacuzzis. Pronto llegaría la Semana Santa. Un tiempo muy especial para ella, ya que la vivía especialmente por haber nacido precisamente un Viernes Santo en la tarde.

-Ya dentro de cuatro días comienza la Semana Santa.

-Sí. Los muchachos querràn acompañarnos.

-¿Tienes algún programa para la otra semana?

-El domingo que nos acompañen. Tendrán oportunidad de ver como se celebra la Semana Santa en Panamá.

Esa semana, las chicas estuvieron muy ocupadas y el viernes de dolores, Adalgisa se acercó a la habitación de Steve, que supuestamente no estaba en su habitación.

Era una habitación de indudable timbre masculino, los cobertores de la cama eran azul marino y las sábanas celestes de hilo. Y sobre un escritorio vio una estatua en marfil blanco. Aquella estatua se asemejaba mucho a Steve. Se acercó al escritorio.

La estatua era idéntica a él. Un cuerpo atlético, espléndidamente masculino, casi perfecto. Le recordó otra estatua que había visto en los libros de historia universal. El David de Miguel Ángel. Luego vio una libreta de dibujo en el escritorio.

La hojeo, toda la libreta tenía dibujos de él. Eran dibujos perfectos, dignos de ser puestos en un cuadro. La que lo había dibujado, se había apegado fielmente al retrato físico de Steve. Y no solo eso, había captado su atractivo y personalidad.

Tan absorta estaba en mirar los dibujos que no se dio cuenta que Steve la estaba contemplando. Y vio que miraba la estatua con detenimiento.

-¿Me buscabas, Adalgisa?

Sobresaltada, como quien esta haciendo algo que no debía se volvió hacia èl. Quiso hablar y no pudo, y la libreta de dibujo cayó de sus manos. Steve se acercó a ella. Esta era la oportunidad de hacer lo que no había hecho el día que habían hablado en la piscina, después del rescate.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella la rodeo con sus brazos, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Adalgisa no luchó ni protestó, estaba como paralizada. El sintió que ese cuerpo tierno y juvenil se amoldaba al suyo a la perfección… Miró aquel rostro cubierto de rubor y temor a la vez. Y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los de la confundida chica.

La besó largamente, saboreando cada rincón, ella intentaba responderle, pero era evidente que Osvaldo no le había enseñado a besar. Levantó sus labios de los de la chica y dijo, sensual.

-Osvaldo no te enseñó nada en cuanto a besos… yo si voy a enseñarte a besar… nena.

Y volvió a hacerlo, saboreando cada rincón de su boca, sintiendo la tersura y calor de esos labios, ajustándola a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada curva, cada rincón, acariciando su espalda y apretándola más a su pecho… Adalgisa le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acariciándole la nuca… Steve sintió impotencia de no poder llevarla a su lecho y hacerla suya con apasionamiento… aquella muchacha lo excitaba demasiado.

De repente, algo hizo que la chica saliera del apasionado embeleso en el que la tenia cautiva, el temor que entrara alguna de sus compañeras o peor, la misma Maryland, y ella sabía lo que pasaría si ella se enteraba… interrumpió los besos que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Por qué?...ó roncamente.

-Suélteme, se lo ruego… No quiero perjudicarle. Puede entrar Maryland y si nos encuentra así… a mi tal vez me regañe, pero con usted no será tan comprensiva y tolerante… Me sentiría mal si por mi culpa lo devuelven a usted y a sus compañeros a Hawai.

El la soltó… y ella intentó recobrarse del erótico arrebato. Fue cuando reparó en la estatua.

-¿Tú posaste para esa estatua?

-Sí. Fue un capricho de una novia que tuve. Era escultora.

-Me recordó una estatua que había visto en los libros de Historia. Concretamente, el David de Miguel Ángel. El que esta en el museo del Vaticano.

-Me halaga saber que consideras el trabajo de Lucía igual al de Michelangelo.

-Es casi perfecto. Y estaba viendo los dibujos. Parece que te quería mucho por que todos los dibujos son retratos tuyos. ¿Qué pasó que no te casaste con ella?

-Nos íbamos a casar hace cinco años, cuando murió en un accidente de tráfico…

-Perdón, soy una vidajena por meterme a preguntar lo que no debo.

-No te preocupes, nena… Eso ya pasó. Sufrí mucho, por que la amaba, era una mujer muy culta e inteligente… en eso te le pareces mucho.

-Lo intento, aunque a veces me lamente de no tener tiempo para leer más.

-Si quieres la estatua te la puedes llevar. Y también los dibujos. Te los regalo.

-Gracias.

Steve buscó una caja para que ella se llevara la estatua y ella tomó la libreta con los dibujos. El le dio la caja para que pusiera la estatua.

-Gracias por el regalo…

-No te preocupes. No le regalaría una cosa así a alguien que no lo apreciara.

-A lo que vine. Este domingo me gustaría que usted y los muchachos nos acompañaran a la bendición de las palmas. Es Domingo de Ramos.

-Iremos. Les avisaré a los chicos para que se preparen.

-Salimos a las seis y media para que podamos encontrar puesto en la iglesia.

Al salir de la habitación de Steve, Adalgisa se tocó los labios…

-Besa rico el condenado… - pensó… - Casi desee estar con él… Pero me debo a mi patria y a mi madre… no puedo faltar a mi deber… Y esto me confirma lo que yo ya sabía… este hombre es mi debilidad…

Entró a su habitación. Grazia la vio llegar con la caja y la libreta.

-¿Y eso qué es?

-Un regalo. Me acaban de regalar una estatua.

Y se la mostró. Grazia la miró por todos lados, como se mira una muñeca nueva. Era una estatua perfecta.

-Si no me equivoco es Steve. Es un trabajo perfecto… ¿Qué le dio a él por regalarte esa estatua?

-Me besó.

-¡ ¿Qué? Y lo dejaste.

-Si, qué podía hacer… Entré a su habitación y vi la estatua, y esto- le mostró la libreta con los dibujos.

-Me imagino que te sorprendió con esto.

-Sí. Me tomó en sus brazos y me besó con pasión. Desee entregarme a él.

-Qué te hizo volver el juicio…

-El temor de que Maryland nos encontrara asì.

-Creo que te has enamorado de ese hombre, y que eres plena y totalmente correspondida.

-Eso es precisamente lo que me da miedo. Grazia, no es hombre al que se le pueda decir que no. Primera vez que me pasa esto, ni siquiera los besos de Osvaldo me provocaban ganas de estar con el en la intimidad, a pesar de que bastantes veces que intentó llevarme a la cama. Y debo reconocer que besa rico…lo que lo hace aún más peligroso.

-Igual me pasa con Danno.

En ese momento, los chicos estaban en la sauna después de hacer ejercicio, ya que ellos debían estar en forma por la clase de trabajo que tenían. Y comentaban lo ocurrido durante los cinco meses que tenían de estar en el país.

-Bueno, el trato ha sido inmejorable… Las muchachas se han portado muy bien…

-Cierto. Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, no se han acordado de que estamos cerca de celebrar Easter1

-Aquí no se le llama así. Se le llama Pascua de Resurrección.

-¿Harán algo las muchachas?

-De eso quería hablarles- dijo Steve- Adalgisa me invitó a que las acompañara a la misa de Domingo de Ramos. De seguro iràn las otras, así que si desean ver como se celebra Easter en Panamá, acompáñenme.

-Perfecto, ¿A qué hora debemos estar listos?

-Hoy es viernes. Mañana me dirán a que hora es la misa para asistir.

Al día siguiente, Adalgisa fue al templo Don Bosco2 para buscar el programa de Semana Santa. Grazia la acompañó.

-Ya los invité, para que tengan la oportunidad de ver como se celebra la Semana Santa aquí.

-Por suerte, todos son católicos. Steve y Daniel son católicos irlandeses al igual que el tal Kimo, que es de Boston.

-Llevo un programa para ellos. Para que puedan seguir las actividades que haremos.

-Recuerdas la casa de tu tía.

-Sí. Pobre Ismary, ella también tiene idéntico drama. Las migrañas que padecía mi tía era un tumor en el cerebro.

-No dan muchas esperanzas.

-Ninguna. La están tratando con quimioterapia, pero los dolores de cabeza son fortísimos y casi la están dejando ciega.

-A Ismary le tocó en suerte un tal James O'Hara. Muy parecido a Steve, se podría decir que es su clon.

Al llegar al edificio, encontraron el lugar conmocionado y a Ismary llorando… James estaba con ella, consolándola.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Adalgisa, tu tía cayó en coma.

-¿Es que ya…?

-Es cuestión de horas… - dijo James. –Esta sinrazón cobra su primera víctima…

Adalgisa abrumada por el dolor, se sentó en un sillón con el rostro entre las manos. Era la única tía que la entendía a pesar de llevarse tan mal con su hermano… La que le tendió la mano cuando huyó de su casa para no ser obligada por su padre a irse con el maleante que le eligió por marido… y ahora se moría. Steve se acercó y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Siento lo que ha sucedido…

-Gracias…. Este absurdo cobra su primera víctima…

-Algún día se le acabará la suerte a ese maldito Noriega… - farfulló Steve- No tiene derecho a hacer sufrir a chicas como ustedes…

-Mi tía ha sido para mi como mi mamá… Cuando todos me dieron la espalda ella me tendió la mano… y me ofreció su casa… -sollozó- Y ahora… ¡Se me muere! – gritó echándose a llorar en brazos de Steve que le acarició el cabello.

Grazia pensó en su madre, Danno adivinó lo que estaba pensando…

-Piensas en tu madre…

-Sì. Sobre la cabeza de la mía y la de mi amiga pende la misma espada de Damocles.3

-Lo imagino… es algo desastroso perder una madre de esa manera…

-Ismary está destrozada, y no es para menos…

Luego que Cruz Helena la sedara, James se acercó a Steve.

-Es terrible… No entiendo como estas chicas se enfrentan con tanto dolor, y aún tengan valor para darle la cara a la vida…

-Supiste como cayó en coma…

-Después de una crisis que le dio durante el tratamiento. Me dieron una carta para que la lea después de que… - movió la cabeza tratando de no llorar.

-Amigo, se que esto te recuerda lo de tu madre…

-Murió igual que ella, y para acabar de rematar, no tenía a mi padre por que ya tenía varios años de haber muerto… Me encontré a mis veinte años huérfano. Suerte que ya había ingresado en el FBI, sino qué hubiera sido de mí.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Ismary?

-No lo sè. Me encanta, me fascina, pero temo que en estas circunstancias me rechace.

-¿Le has manifestado lo que sientes?

-Primero tengo que hablar con Maryland… Tú sabes como es ella.

-Lo sé. Habla con ella y luego intenta hablar con Ismary.

Como lo pensó Steve, así lo hizo James. Maryland se sorprendió de ver a James en su oficina.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí, coronel O'Hara? No será disconformidad con Ismary.

-No, señora Ainsworth… Todo lo contrario. Usted sabe lo que le ocurre a la madre de Ismary.

-Sí, hijo. Duele decirlo, pero esa enfermedad es como los incendios forestales, arrasa con todo a su paso.

-Sé que Ismary no tiene familiares, que está sola en el mundo. Verá, es complicado y tal vez le parezca una locura, pero Ismary me gusta mucho y quisiera saber si existe la posibilidad de poder proponerle matrimonio.

-Primero, debo saber qué piensa la interesada… No puedo obligarla a aceptarte, esté en la situación en que esté. A un par de peticiones parecidas le he dado la misma respuesta y las confirmaciones que he obtenido de las interesadas, han sido de lo más reveladoras. ¿Le has dicho alguna vez tus intenciones?

-No. Pienso que si se lo doy a entender, saldrá huyendo. Es como la dormidera, se cierra apenas la tocan.

-Déjame a mí abordar ese espinoso asunto. Entre mujeres nos sabemos entender. Luego te daré una respuesta.

-Steve no se equivoco al decir que confiara en usted, gracias

-Mejor candidato a esposo no pudo tener Ismary.

Esa noche, se acerco a la capilla, donde estaba la compungida muchacha. En ese momento ella estaba rezando el rosario. Esperó a que terminara de orar y se le acercó.

-Ismary. Necesito hablar contigo un momento…

-Usted dirá…

-James O'Hara estuvo en mi oficina… y me confesó que le gustas. El hombre va en serio… Me habló de proponerte matrimonio.

Ismary palideció. De modo que James le había hablado a Maryland de sus intenciones con ella.

-Quiero saber algo antes de darle una respuesta. ¿Te agrada el coronel O'Hara?

-¿Qué gano si le digo que sí?

-Mi querida niña, ya sabes lo que les he dicho sobre los idilios en este momento. No los impido, pero con respeto. No me gusta el acoso sexual ni los enredos de cama. Si se van a acercar a ustedes que sean limpios de malas intenciones. Suficiente tienen con lo que han sufrido.

-Le diré la verdad. Me agrada su presencia, su personalidad, el sonido de su voz, es muy atractivo y masculino. Y tiemblo de pensar que algo malo pueda sucederle. Y ahora que mi madre está en la situación en que está… me gustaría poder apoyarme en ese hombro para poder llorarla.

-Entonces, le dirías que sí, si te propone matrimonio.

-Lo pensaría.

-Eso es lo que quería saber. Mañana le diré tu respuesta.

Ismary al verla irse recordó a su madre, que agonizaba en el hospital. James podría calmar su dolor y su pena. Fue en ese momento que James la vio secarse los ojos que estaban irritados de llorar.

-¿Qué has sabido de la enferma?

-Nada. Su condición es estable, pero igual. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que se me va y no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo… - sollozó.

James, protector, se acercó y la abrazó tiernamente…Ella le abrazó correspondiendo.

-Cálmate, princesa… yo perdí a mi madre por la misma enfermedad… Y peor, por que mi padre había fallecido antes que ella… Tienes que tener resignación, ya hiciste todo cuanto podías hacer por ella…

James le secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo, y luego la besó tiernamente en los labios… Ismary luego de un instante de desorientación rodeó su cuello con ternura. Fue un beso tierno, lleno de tristeza pero a la vez de la esperanza de mejores despertares…

-Perdona… no quise…

-No te sientas culpable… hace tiempo deseaba besarte.

-Se lo que conversaste con Maryland. Creo que debemos hablar…

-Lo que le dije es cierto. Me gustas mucho.

-Gustar es una palabra débil y yo quiero certezas.

-Sé que llegaré a amarte mucho. Eres menor que yo, es cierto, pero se que puedo hacerte muy feliz.

-Debo pensarlo. No tengo más familia que mi madre. Un mal paso y destrozo mi vida…

-Piénsalo, Ismary…

Ismary regresó a su habitación. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que le había dicho Maryland.

Ese domingo, todos se levantaron temprano. Llegaron al templo Don Bosco a tiempo para recibir la bendición de los ramos, el reverendo Martín Carballeda, salesiano de Don Bosco y párroco. La procesión de los ramos fue con la cruz rodeada de las palmas que simbolizaban el acontecimiento que dio inicio al Gran Drama de la Humanidad y del Cristianismo. La entrada triunfal de Jesús en Jerusalén, donde todo el pueblo lo aclamó con gritos de Hosanna al hijo de David, Bendito el que viene en nombre del Señor. En medio de una atmósfera donde se respiraba fe y devoción.

Santo es el Señor mi Dios, digno de alabanzas

A él, el poder el honor y la gloria (bis)

Hosanna, Hosanna, Hosanna

Hosanna Oh, Señor

Bendito es el que viene en el nombre del Señor

Con todos los santos cantamos para ti…

Luego de entrar en el templo que muy pronto sería elevado a la categoría de Basílica menor, dio inicio a la misa. Adalgisa era una mujer muy católica y valoraba mucho la asistencia a la eucaristía. Steve la observaba, y su admiración y atracción por ella crecía por momentos…

Durante la lectura de la Pasión y Muerte de Jesús vio que los ojos de Ada se llenaban de lágrimas y también los ojos de las demás muchachas. En el templo también estaban otros de los grupos de Maryland que fueron al mismo rito.

En el momento de comulgar, Adalgisa miró a Steve, y este le dijo.

-Si vas a tomar la hostia, voy yo también. Ayer me confesé para poder participar en todas las actividades de la Semana Santa.

Adalgisa por toda respuesta se dirigió al altar a tomar la hostia, y él la siguió. Todos los demás estaban preparados espiritualmente para tomar la hostia y acompañaron a las chicas. La misa terminó con un canto propio de aquella época de recogimiento, reflexión y meditación.

Al regresar al Tower House Suites, se encuentran con una triste noticia. La tía de Adalgisa dejó de existir en la madrugada. Ismary de la impresión se había desmayado y se encontraba en el Hospital Paitilla recluida.

-¿A qué hora fue?

-A las cuatro de la mañana. No sufrió como se pensó al principio. Nunca recobró la conciencia. James está en el hospital acompañando a Ismary. Pobre muchacha.

-Mi tía… - sollozó Ada… ahora la próxima, será mi mamá…

-Calma, Adalgisa. Es la voluntad de Dios que esto sea así. Por lo menos no sufrió tanto como se temía.

En el hospital, James abrió la carta que le había dejado la madre de Ismary

Panamá, 25 de marzo de 1988

James:

Se que está cerca mi final. Antes de que ya no pueda escribir, y mi razón se nuble, quiero manifestarte la última voluntad de una moribunda que adora lo único hermoso que me ha dejado la vida. Se trata de mi hija Ismary.

Ismary es una chica inteligente, luchadora, tenaz, trabajadora y muy recta, no por que sea mi hija, es un ser humano maravilloso. Se que no tiene padre, por que lo que tiene difícilmente se puede calificar como tal. Al morir yo, como es hija única, va a quedar desamparada y a merced de cualquier desalmado y no me gusta mucho morir dejándola sola y desprotegida.

Me he dado cuenta de que sientes un profundo cariño y atracción por ella, y siento la confianza para pedirte que no la desampares. Se que la quieres sinceramente, y la verdad eres el tipo de hombre que he soñado para mi hija. Es cierto que su autoestima ha sufrido mucho, pero con tu cariño logrará salir adelante, por que se aferrarà a tu amor con todas sus fuerzas.

Quédate con ella, y llévatela lejos de todo este problema, que ese que en mala hora se cruzo en mi camino no termine de destrozarle la vida como hizo con la mía. En tus manos dejo el tesoro más grande de mi vida y de mi alma, cuídala, protégela y hazla feliz, que yo estaré velando por ambos desde donde esté.

Hasta siempre, y que Dios y la Virgen te bendigan, hijo de mi alma.

Isabel.

Luego de leer aquella carta, James se dirigió a la habitación de la enferma que dormía ajena a la última voluntad de su sufrida progenitora.

-Te amo, mi amor- dijo con ternura- No estás sola en este mundo… Yo me quedaré contigo y llenaré tu vida de ese amor que tanta falta te ha hecho.

Depositò en los labios de la chica un tierno y dulce beso, y salió de la habitación en el preciso momento en que llegaban Maryland y el resto de los muchachos.

-¿Còmo sigue?

-La sedaron, tiene una fiebre muy alta.

-No es para menos… Leíste la carta que te dieron después de que muriera la madre de Ismary.

-Sí. Me pide que me case con ella. Maryland, deseo contar con su autorización.

-Ya cuentas con ella, solo te pido que no le rompas el corazón. Ya lo trae bastante roto.

-Me pienso casar con ella. La amo.

-Tendrás que reunir valor para decírselo.

Al día siguiente, lunes santo, Adalgisa fue a ver a su madre. Adalgisa estaba vestida de azul marino con blanco. Alexandra entendió inmediatamente que estaban de luto.

-¿Y ese luto? – Preguntó Alexandra alarmada -¿Murió alguien?

-Sí, mamá. Se trata de Isabel Graciela… tu cuñada.

-Dios mío…- sollozó. – La próxima seré yo.

-No te agites, mamá. – suplicó Adalgisa, mi tía está en mejor lugar que todos nosotros. Lo que me duele es mi prima. Ella no tiene a nadie.

-¿Y James? Ese muchacho que siempre venía junto con Daniel, Steve y los otros… Nunca se separaba de Ismary.

-Está con ella, parece que de la impresión se desmayó. ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor?

-Me están dando radioterapia. Hija, me preocupa pensar que tú vayas a quedar igual que Ismary.

-Mamá, yo soy una mujer fuerte. Si no lo fuera, no hubiera podido hacer todo lo que hago. Mi pobre prima tal vez no tanto, aunque lo intenta, por que ha dado señaladas pruebas de valor y determinación.

-Lo sé, hija… Se que lo haces por mí, y siento que no merezco tanto sacrificio.

-Vamos a luchar. Ismary luchó tanto como yo por salvar a su madre… Debe sentirse tranquila por haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-Eso es cierto, como en su momento, deberás estarlo tú.

-En cuanto a James, parece ser que mi tía le dejó una carta donde le pedía que no desamparara a Ismary.

Ismary despertó a las siete de la noche del lunes. Después de un momento de desorientación, recordó que su madre había muerto. Miró hacia un lado y vio algo que la asustó pero que también la conmovió.

James estaba recostado en una silla reclinable, dormido. Ismary lo contempló era un hombre apuesto, viril, sensual, apasionado y en ese momento parecía un niño inocente durmiendo. Recordó la carta que su madre le había dejado antes de morir y se prometió leerla.

La enfermera al verla despierta, hizo lo propio con James, quien se incorporó inmediatamente.

-Yo creo que ya puede llevársela. No tiene fiebre y su pulso es normal. Llamaré al médico para que la examine.

Al quedar solos, Ismary comenzó a llorar. James se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrazó. Aquel gesto de ternura la hizo rendirse al dolor de no volver a ver el rostro de su madre.

-¿Ya más tranquila?

-No se como voy a hacer para caminar por la vida sin ella…

-Tienes que ser fuerte, yo tenía menos edad que tú cuando perdí a la mía.

-Lo sé, Steve lo contó anoche, antes de que me llamaran para avisarme de la muerte de mamá.

-Me dejó una carta para que la leyera antes de morir. Y creo que a ti también te dejó una. Hablaremos de eso después.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Cuando leas la tuya lo sabrás.

Al salir del hospital, Ismary pensaba en el giro que había dado su vida en ese momento. James por su parte pensaba como hallar las palabras para decirle que su madre le había pedido que se casaran.

Ismary recibió las muestras de apoyo y condolencias de sus compañeras y del propio almirante Mc Allister.

-Es muy duro perder una madre a manos de una enfermedad tan cruel, pero siéntete orgullosa y tranquila por que hiciste todo lo que estuvo de tu parte para aliviar su pena y su dolor. Cumpliste con tu deber de hija, y eso te lo recompensará Dios.

-Almirante, va a ser muy difícil afrontar la vida sin ella.

Adalgisa le entregó la carta que su tía le había dejado ya que cuando se desmayó se le cayó al suelo y Maryland se la dio para que la guardase.

-Voy a leerla.

-¿Crees que sea oportuno?

-Tarde o temprano tendré que leerla.

Fue a su habitación, pero James antes de entrar a la suya, se acercó a ella.

-Ismary, yo voy a estar en la sala de los jacuzzis. Cuando termines de leer la carta de tu madre, yo voy a estar allá esperándote.

-Iré, James.

Al encerrarse en su cuarto, Ismary abrió el sobre que su madre le dejó. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al leer la escritura de fino trazo de su madre. Una escritura que ella conocía bien porque muchas veces corrigió sus tareas de caligrafía y ortografía en la escuela. Eran recuerdos difíciles de borrar, que estarían en su memoria por mucho tiempo, al igual que la indiferencia y el desamor de su padre, por no ser varón como él quería. La soledad afectiva en la que estuvo durante su niñez, adolescencia y juventud se hizo más real que nunca.

Panamá, 15 de marzo de 1988

Hijita mía:

Me duele separarme de ti de esta forma tan cruel, cuando todavía eres una bebé, mi bebé hermosa e inteligente. Esta enfermedad es tan cruel y su final tan triste… quiero decirte que estoy orgullosa de que sigas una carrera universitaria y que estés pronta a recibir el tan ansiado premio a tus esfuerzos académicos.

Siempre he luchado por darte lo mejor, y tú has correspondido a mis desvelos y preocupaciones aprovechando tu tiempo de estudios y llenando mi vida de satisfacciones, aún después de la forma cruel en que termino mi relación con tu padre.

En ti siempre tuve un apoyo, y a la amiga incondicional que no importo que pasáramos trabajos y vicisitudes mil, diste la talla y estuviste a la altura de lo que se te pidió, pero no doblegaste el cuello ante las absurdas condiciones que ponía tu padre, sino que lo enfrentaste, con madurez y dijiste, al lado de mi madre siempre estaré pase lo que pase. Gracias por quererme y protegerme tanto.

Quiero hablarte del coronel James O' Hara. Estos meses que lo he visto junto a ti, me han hecho darme cuenta que es el compañero que siempre soñé para ti, quien mitigará tu desamparo, tu dolor y te dará cobijo en su hogar. Sé que del amor no quieres saber nada, por que temes que sea igual a tu padre, pero así como los dedos de la mano no son iguales, tampoco lo son los hombres.

Quiero pedirte, que, cuando yo falte, te acerques a el y lo consideres como posible esposo. Es un buen hombre, aunque un poco mayor para ti, pero se que te hará muy feliz, por que se que te ama, aunque tú no te hayas dado cuenta aún.

Me haría muy feliz que se casaran, que tuvieses una vida mejor que la que has tenido hasta ahora, con tranquilidad económica, y sobre todo, amada. Piénsalo, hija, no quiero irme de este mundo sabiéndote sola y sin nadie que te ayude con este dolor que te voy a causar.

Que Dios y la Virgen te bendigan, y te pido perdón por cualquier error en tu crianza, si no supe ser la madre que hubieras querido. Perdono también cualquier error que hayas tenido de niña y de jovencita. Te quiero hijita de mi alma, y donde estés, estaré velando por ti y por el.

Te ama.

Isabel.

Lloró con desesperación dando libre curso a su dolor, para luego levantarse y lavarse la cara. La imagen que le devolvió era la de una mujer joven, guapa, llena de vida. Pensó en James, le atraía intensamente, y quizás ahora era el momento de acercarse a él, sí, su madre tenía razón, los dedos de la mano no eran iguales, tampoco los hombres eran iguales.

Se dirigió a la sala de los jacuzzis, lo primero que escuchó fue una bella balada muy de moda en aquel tiempo.

Entonces… olvida… deja el dolor por la esperanza…

Y ven a cobijarte entre mis brazos…

Aleja de tu mente aquel fracaso…

Olvida… no quiero más tu indiferencia

Que en la arena del tiempo está mi huella

No trates de borrarla en mi presencia…

James, pensativo escuchaba aquella canción cuando la vio llegar, ataviada con un pantalón corto color coral y un suéter blanco de tiritas. No llevaba maquillaje.

-Viniste.

-Ya leí la carta de mi mamá. Ella sabía leer en la mente de otras personas tan bien como en la mía. James… ¿puedo ver la carta que te dejó mamá?

-Está sobre el mostrador.

La tomó y leyó, tenía el mismo tono que la suya. En ella le hacía idéntico pedido. Quería que se casaran. Era la última voluntad de su madre antes de morir.

-James… Mamá te pide que te cases conmigo…pero no quisiera que lo hicieras por cumplir con la última voluntad de una moribunda. Quiero saber si es cierto lo que me dice en mi carta… que me amas.

James la miró. En ese momento, estaba desvalida, pero valiente en medio de su dolor. Y se respondió sin dudar esa pregunta. Tomaría aquella responsabilidad.

-Sí Me he enamorado de ti, Ismary. No preguntes como fue. Cuando me llamaron para que viniera a apoyar al grupo de Steve, estaba en Nueva Orleáns, viendo el festival de jazz. Acepté sin dudar, a pesar de la advertencia que me hicieron algunos amigos sobre la mujer latina. Grant también me dijo que en esta tierra podía quedar enredado mi corazón. Y no se equivocó… Solo que no sé como están en estos momentos tus sentimientos.

-Yo me siento atraída por ti, pero nunca he estado enamorada. Verás, nunca me dejaron tener un novio en mi adolescencia, y yo siempre quise hacer una carrera universitaria, tropecé con la oposición de mi padre, que decía que las mujeres solo debían saber lo imprescindible. Vino la separación de ellos, cosa que fue difícil por que mi madre no sabía defenderse en casi nada. El nunca la dejó trabajar. Yo, como estaba por salir de secundaria estuve a punto de caer en algo malo, pero Maryland me ayudó a graduarme y a iniciar mi Universidad.

Se acercó a la ventana corrediza desde donde se podía divisar toda el área bancaria. Suspiró.

-Fue en ese momento que a mamá le empezaron los ataques de migraña que al principio asociamos con hipertensión, pero que luego se supo que era un tumor en el cerebro. Duró más de lo que se creyó que duraría. Estoy muy triste y desorientada, por eso quiero saber si tus sentimientos son verdaderos a pesar de las cosas tan tristes que te he contado.

-No te juzgo por tu comportamiento con respecto a tu padre, se que ni siquiera se ha dado por enterado de la muerte de su esposa, lo que me interesa es tu conducta desde este momento en adelante. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Se estaba jugando el todo por el todo. Ismary pensó – Si le digo que no, estaría defraudando a mi madre, a pesar de no estar enamorada de este hombre, es la única forma en que tendré un mejor porvenir, y con su ayuda, un avance en mi carrera. Y si acepto, no solo tendré un mejor futuro, quizás una maestría y un doctorado, sino el afecto que tanta falta me hace. La verdad, ahora sí estoy sola en la vida. Si lo rechazo… mi vida no cambiará mucho.

-Sí. Me casaré contigo. Tendrás que enseñarme a amarte, por que nunca he estado enamorada, y quiero saber como es.

James se acercó a Ismary. La rodeo con sus brazos. El aroma a Azzaro invadió la nariz de la chica. Sintió sus músculos incrustándose en su cuerpo tierno. El por su parte sintió un placer enorme al sentir las curvas femeninas amoldarse a su cuerpo, le buscó la boca. Un beso tierno, abierto, hizo presa de los sentidos de la chica que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos… Sentimientos reprimidos en el fondo de su corazón.

-¿Y bien?

-Me gustó. No puedo demostrarte experiencia que no tengo, pero quiero aprender.

-Déjame enseñarte lo que quiera. Aprenderás lo que te guste y te dejarás llevar por mi cariño.

-Vas a ser el único en mi vida… no habrá otro.

Esa semana fue transcurriendo en una gran tranquilidad. El Jueves Santo Maryland y casi todos los grupos se dieron cita en la Catedral Metropolitana. Era la Misa Crismal, donde se bendecían los Santos óleos que servirían para ungir a los catecúmenos y a los enfermos terminales.

PUEBLO DE REYES… ASAMBLEA SANTA

PUEBLO SACERDOTAL

PUEBLO DE DIOS… BENDICE A TU SEÑOR

TE ADORAMOS OH HIJO AMADO DEL PADRE

TE ADORAMOS OH ETERNA PALABRA SALIDA DE DIOS…

Steve estaba vestido de pantalón negro y camisa de igual color, el cual resaltaba su físico, al igual que James. Las chicas iban todas con jeans y zapatillas blancas, y un suéter color lila. Poco maquillaje y mucho recogimiento.

Los chicos las miraban, veían el recogimiento y la espiritualidad de las chicas, quienes tomaban muy en serio la Semana Santa. Sobre todo Adalgisa, que había nacido justamente el viernes santo.

_**Doce hombres… un maestro**_

_**Doce panes… y la vida…**_

_**Doce copas… una alianza**_

_**Se mezclaban… aquel día…**_

Adalgisa al igual que sus compañeras se preparaban para tomar la comunión en un día tan señalado. Steve y todos los demás las siguieron, a pesar de que la iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente.

_**Donde Jesús… lavándoles los pies**_

_**Les enseñaba lo que es la vida**_

_**Eucaristía... Eucaristía…**_

Todas, incluida Ismary que iba con suéter blanco, tomaron la comunión en medio del recogimiento general. Steve y los chicos llevarían en sus mentes grabados aquella iglesia abarrotada de gente a pesar de los duros momentos que estaba pasando aquel pueblo que se volvía durante una semana a recordar el sacrificio de Jesús en una cruz para salvación de aquella humanidad.

_**Doce hombres… un Maestro…**_

_**Una ofrenda… su vida…**_

_**Una muerte… el camino…**_

_**Forman nuestra eucaristía**_

_**Donde Jesús derramando su sangre…**_

_**Nos la ofrece como alianza nueva**_

_**Eucaristía... eucaristía…**_

_**Presencia viva de Jesús…**_

_**Eucaristía… Eucaristía…**_

_**Signo sagrado de unidad…**_

_**Eucaristía… Eucaristía,..**_

_**El don más grande del amor… de Dios…**_

Aquella canción tan emotiva arrancó lágrimas de los ojos de muchas de las chicas. Al acabar la misa una canción que se convertiría muy pronto en el canto de guerra de las chicas que conformarían el apostolado penitenciario "Luz de Redención" en Texas, California, Hawai, se oiría en la augusta catedral testigo de tantos momentos históricos en los anales de la republica istmeña.

Cristo nos da la libertad…

Cristo nos da la salvación…

Cristo nos da la esperanza…

Cristo nos da el amor…

Al salir de la ceremonia, Steve recordaba la ceremonia de los nativos a Pele, la diosa del fuego y de los volcanes entre los naturales de Hawai. Esta ceremonia a pesar de no tener el exotismo de las ceremonias del Pacifico del Sur, tenia algo especial, la fe de todo un pueblo, que se volcaba en una semana a hacer una revisión de vida, una reflexión en medio de la agitación política de esos momentos. Y pensaba en las lágrimas que vio brotar de los ojos de Adalgisa, era como si sintiera que no tenía a nadie a quien contarle sus penas. Y quiso ver más, de ese pueblo que por una semana volvía los ojos a Cristo y a su iglesia.

-¿Hay alguna otra actividad para la noche?

-El recorrido de las siete iglesias. Ya las chicas planearon la ruta.

-¿Podremos acompañarlas?

-Claro. Y si desean, asistir a la Procesión del Silencio, que es solo para varones.

-¿Por qué le llaman así?- preguntó Danno.

-Se remonta al momento en que fueron a prender a Cristo, recuerdan el momento en que los soldados del sanedrín fueron a buscarlo junto con Judas Iscariote. Es lo que se recuerda en esa procesión, por eso tiene que ser solo para varones.

-Iremos. ¿Tienen hambre?

-Pensábamos llegar a casa para almorzar, pero, no nos vendrá mal darnos un baño de pueblo. Vamos al MC Donald's de la Central para que comamos un delicioso emparedado de filete de pescado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea. Steve aprovechó para decirle a Adalgisa que mañana después de asistir al vía crucis y a la adoración de la cruz, irían a pasear a algún parque.

-Es día de abstinencia y ayuno.

-No te asustes, no pienso transgredir las leyes religiosas. Se que estas fechas no son para tener sexo. Ni mucho menos para nada que tenga esa connotación. Romanticismo quizás, pero eso no, yo también soy católico y se hasta donde llegar. Además… dijo acariciándole los labios con un dedo, me he vuelto adicto a esto. – y sonrió seductor y cariñoso. –No te asustes, se controlarme.

Almorzaron en el Mc Donalds, causando admiración entre todas las chicas que estaban en ese lugar. Pero solamente tenían ojos para sus esquivas escoltas. Y degustaron los deliciosos emparedados. Ismary por su parte conversaba con el que pronto sería su prometido.

-El martes próximo enterraré a mamá. Me pregunto si mi padre tendrá el valor de aparecer por la iglesia.

-Yo en lo personal, no creo que lo haga. El la abandonó en el momento que más lo necesitó.

-Pasamos muchas privaciones a su lado. Recuerdo que él nunca quiso que mi madre trabajara, pero cuando llegaba el momento de hacer el súper, llenaba la carretilla para cuando llegaba a la caja solo mostraba un triste billete de cinco dólares con el que solo teníamos para una libra de arroz, una lata de tulip, una libra de lentejas y una lata de rallado de sardina. Y luego se reía de mí, diciéndome que si quería jabón y otras cosas que fuera a calle J a las once de la noche a trabajar. O si no me pegaba hasta dejarme el cuerpo lleno de moretones una vez, que hizo esto, siendo preadolescente, quiso abusar de mí. Me arrojo en cama y trató de romperme el uniforme de la escuela. Incluso frotó sus genitales contra los míos. Un día mamá cansada de lo mismo, me agarró de la mano, llenó una funda de cama con las pocas pertenencias que teníamos y luego de regarle gasolina a la barraca donde malvivíamos una noche de quincena, prendió un fósforo y lo dejó nada más que con la ropa que llevaba. Y nos fuimos para la casa de la abuela. Ella nos recibió, me puso en la escuela de nuevo, por que él me había sacado alegando que yo no necesitaba estudiar sino un marido, a mis escasos nueve años. Abuela con la magra jubilación y un trabajo que consiguió mamá en una fábrica de camisas, me dieron primaria, y secundaria. Luego, ingresé a la Universidad.

-¿El no hizo nada por buscarlas?

-Sí, pero mi abuela se le enfrentó machete en mano y casi lo parte en pedacitos. Pero ahora que ni mi abuela ni ella… están en este mundo, no quiero pensar siquiera lo que haga él.

-Por eso tu madre me pidió que me quedara contigo. Y no es ningún sacrificio. No lo creo tan imbécil para querer reclamar lo que hace mucho dejó de pertenecerle. Además, ya eres mayor de edad y puedes conducirte como mejor te plazca. No debes temerlo, si se aparece, conmigo se verá la cara.

Esa noche, todos asistieron a la peregrinación a las siete iglesias. Iniciaron la peregrinación desde el Templo Votivo Don Bosco. Donde asistieron a la ceremonia de la Institución Eucarística. O la misa de la Cena del Señor. Una misa hermosa, emotiva, y llena de recogimiento y reflexión

Solo tienes que amar,

El perdonar es una decisión

Cura todo mal y sana toda herida

La amargura, en ti no reinará…

Solo Dios puede juzgar

Tu no puedes condenar… mucho menos murmurar

Si tú quieres… que el Señor te perdone…

Debes primero perdonar…

Steve iba siempre al lado de Adalgisa, al igual que los otros. Luego se dirigieron a la iglesia de Cristo Rey, una iglesia pequeña, de decoración austera pero hermosa a pesar de su simplicidad… El monumento al Santísimo Sacramento era un bajorrelieve en oro que representaba una hogaza de pan, símbolo de la eucaristía flanqueado por dos Ángeles, y lleno de rosas y velas blancas y rojas. El aroma del incienso, mirra y tres reyes, que era lo que se usaba en las celebraciones eucarísticas, daba un aroma celestial que llamaba a la oración.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora?

-Vamos a la Iglesia de Santa Teresita del Niño Jesús. Está justo detrás de la escuela República de Venezuela, en la avenida México.

-Tengo entendido que desde allí se realizaron las luchas para erradicar la Reforma Educativa.

-Sí, y también es desde allí que se reúnen para convocar a las marchas civilistas.

-Es cierto. No sé hasta cuando, estaremos en este vía crucis… esperemos que Dios en esta semana se acuerde de nosotras.

En la iglesia de Santa Teresita, encontraron otro tipo de decoración ya que allí se encontraban las oficinas de la Curia Metropolitana. Sede de la Arquidiócesis de Panamá. Decoración sencilla, y los santos cubiertos por paños morados. Esto era para que los fieles se centraran en la figura de Jesús, y la Eucaristía.

-Ahora vamos todos para el Casco Viejo o la sección antigua de la ciudad de Panamá. La iglesia de Santa Ana que está justamente frente al parque del mismo nombre.

Tomaron un autobús y se bajaron frente a la Iglesia justo en el parque. El Parque de Santa Ana era conocido por ser el mudo testigo de todos los momentos importantes en la historia panameña. Momentos políticos que marcaron las vidas no solo de sus protagonistas sino de mucha gente del pueblo. Cosas como el Movimiento Inquilinario de 1925, en que para sofocar una revuelta por el aumento de los alquileres, se llamó a un destacamento de los soldados norteamericanos que estaban acantonados en la zona.

Cosas como este suceso, el suceso de la tajada de sandía, el fusilamiento de Victoriano Lorenzo, y otros, eran las cosas que provocaban situaciones muy tristes en hogares donde no se diferenciaba las pasiones políticas de la convivencia familiar, donde los hijos eran simples peras de box en las cuales se descargaban frustraciones personales y laborales.

Adalgisa, Grazia; Claudia Carolina, Ismary, Raissa Melania a quien apodaban la Muñeca, Cruz Helena, Melissa del Carmen, y otras chicas que conformaban el grupo que se preparaba para entrar al templo.

En ese momento daba inicio a la procesión con la custodia del Santísimo Sacramento, para ponerlo en el monumento. Adalgisa, y el resto de sus compañeras se arrodillaron al paso del Redentor, en las formas eucarísticas. Steve y los chicos en señal de respeto, inclinaron sus cabezas, Daniel se arrodilló al igual que Kimo y Duke, quienes eran exalumnos salesianos, al igual que Steve.

Tú reinarás… Oh rey bendito

Pues tu dijiste… ¡Reinaré!

Reine Jesús por siempre…

Reine su corazón…

En nuestra patria… En nuestro suelo…

Es de Maria la nación…

Al acabar las ceremonias, empezaron a cantar una canción que hacía brotar lágrimas de los ojos de las chicas…

Dijiste… hija, yo si te amo…

¿Quieres saber cómo es mi amor?

Extendiste tus brazos sobre la cruz

Y una vez más… moriste por mí.

Pues nadie te ama como yo

Pues nadie te ama como yo

Mira la cruz esa es mi más grande prueba…

Nadie te ama como yo

Pues nadie te ama como yo

Pues nadie te ama como yo

Mira la cruz, fue por ti

Fue por que te amo…

Nadie te ama como yo…

Adalgisa lloraba desconsolada, y Steve sabía por qué… era como si ante la presencia de Cristo, la fortaleza y la invulnerabilidad que tanta admiración causaban en ellos desaparecía, para dar paso a unas mujeres que depositaban en las manos de aquel que hacia mil novecientos ochenta y ocho años se dejó maltratar y crucificar por esta humanidad que tal vez no merecía un sacrificio así.

Al terminar la ceremonia se dirigieron a pie a la iglesia de la virgen de las Mercedes, patrona de los privados de libertad y de los abogados. En esa iglesia, que estaba a unas cuantas calles de la iglesia de Santa Ana era pequeña, y muy artística, ya que databa casi de la época colonial. El altar, también era sumamente artístico.

El monumento del Santísimo era un monumento lleno de velas con los nombres de los fieles que hacían donaciones para que esas velas ardieran con sus peticiones de salud, empleo o simplemente pidiendo fuerzas para continuar sobreviviendo en medio de todo el caos de esos días.

Adalgisa se arrodillo ante el Santísimo, hizo su oración y luego se arrodillo ante la virgen, donde le pidió que la ayudara con su profesión.

Al salir, del templo se dirigieron a la Iglesia de San José, archiconocida por el famoso altar de oro. Steve había llevado su cámara para tomarle fotos al altar. El monumento al Santísimo hecho de una forma llena de fe y espiritualidad, tenía la forma de un corderito atravesado por una lanza, sobre una cruz y sobre él un corazón en llamas, y estaba lleno de velas rojas y blancas sobre una alfombra roja. Steve no dudó en tomarle una foto al monumento.

De allí se dirigieron a la Catedral Metropolitana. La Catedral Metropolitana databa de la época colonial, había sido trasladada desde su sitio en la Vieja Ciudad al nuevo emplazamiento fundado por Diego Fernández de Córdoba. Una iglesia con historia, delante de ella habían ocurrido muchos hechos históricos, incluidos los hechos de la Independencia de Panamá de España, y la Separación de Panamá de Colombia. Era la iglesia donde se escenificaban los ceremoniales de Estado, cuando estos se requerían.

El Monumento al Santísimo se preparó con un candelabro que se usaba en los años del Antiguo Testamento, la Menorah, una Biblia abierta en el evangelio de San Juan en el capítulo de la Pasión, una hogaza de pan, espigas de trigo, una garrafa de vino tinto y un hermoso racimo de uvas. A un lado una especie de cofre dorado con una puerta central, con las iniciales de Jesús (JHS) Un hermoso ramillete de rosas rojas y blancas, la alfombra roja, flanqueaba con un camino de velas rojas y blancas.

En el fondo tocaba el coro una bella canción religiosa

Cuando estaba yo en la cruz, y mi sangre vertí

Si por ellos la vida di, no tendrán que morir,

Y yo siempre recordaré, cuando lo recibí

Por que ahora yo puedo ver, por que ciega yo fui.

Otro caudal de lágrimas brotó de los ojos de casi todas las chicas. Steve por su parte le dijo a Adalgisa.

-Se que lloras por tu madre…

-Pido que se cure, pero bien se que me engaño… pronto la perderé…

-Valor, nena… yo estoy aquí…

La besó suavemente en la sien. Adalgisa se dio cuenta que este hombre era muy diferente de lo que era Osvaldo, que nunca la acompañó a la iglesia ni siquiera a misa.

Al salir de la Catedral, se dirigieron a la Iglesia de San Francisco de Asís. Allí el monumento eran dos Ángeles flanqueando una inmensa hostia hecha de hielo seco, con un corderito en el medio atravesado por una lanza, y la imitación de una cascada de agua simbolizando los ríos de agua viva de los que hablaban las Sagradas Escrituras, una cruz bajo el corderito y un corazón en llamas rodeado por una corona de espinas, que simbolizaba el corazón de Cristo. Un bello ramo de rosas rojas y blancas y velas blancas y rojas. Y un letrero en letras góticas donde decía "Yo soy el camino, la verdad y la vida"

En la Iglesia de San Francisco, se encontraron con Maryland, Grant, y otros grupos que estaban participando de la misma liturgia. Allí estaban Analida Román Linares y Melissa Alejandra Espinosa junto con Alicia Altamirano, Marta Michelle que también iba con el Gobernador. También estaban los otros que habían llegado.

Al acabar la liturgia de las siete iglesias, Maryland avisó que se quedaran para participar de la procesión del silencio.

-Quédense para que puedan participar en la procesión del silencio. Se unirán las iglesias del sector, Santa Ana, Catedral, San José, la Merced, San Francisco, Santa Teresita, San Miguel, Don Bosco, Cristo Rey, la Iglesia del Carmen y el Santuario.

-¿Y las chicas? Esa procesión es solo para varones.

-Se quedan haciendo compañía al Santísimo.

Y así lo hicieron. Todos participaron de esa procesión. Iban pensando en todas aquellas manifestaciones de fe. Y en aquellas gracias que ellas pedían eran que sus madres, que languidecían en un hospital víctimas de una enfermedad incurable, pudieran vivir un par de años más.

Steve pensaba que muy pronto le pedirían idéntico juramento al de James. Y se sentía preparado para asumir una responsabilidad parecida. Adalgisa era una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía para el. Danno también pensaba lo mismo de Grazia.

De regreso hacia Catedral, James, le dijo a Steve lo que había planeado para el viernes.

-Mañana después de ir al vía crucis, iremos a un parque, hace falta algo de tranquilidad para conversar.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado, estas no son fechas para tener sexo.

-No tengo eso en mente. Aunque si hay uno que otro beso… eso no lo pueden prohibir.

Llegaron a Catedral a buscar a las muchachas. Cada grupo iba en un busito coaster.

-Bella liturgia… Mañana tendremos que levantarnos temprano.

-Mañana seguro nos despierta el altavoz con la "Tragedia del Calvario" que transmite Radio Mía.

-Sí, el vía crucis en vivo empieza a las nueve de la mañana, según el programa. Acaba como a la una. De ahí nos quedamos para la adoración de la Cruz que es a las tres y a las cuatro y media tenemos un par de horas para ir a un parque a conversar mientras se llega la hora de la procesión del santo entierro.

-Esta Pascua de Resurrección, nunca la olvidaré.- dijo Steve- Sabía que en Latinoamérica se celebraba con mucho recogimiento pero esto va más allá de todo lo que pensé.

Al día siguiente, los despertó la serie de la Tragedia del Calvario. Steve y los chicos se reunieron en el salón para de ahí partir hacia el templo Don Bosco que sería en el futuro Basílica Menor.

-El vía crucis, será a las nueve de la mañana. Son las ocho y media, tenemos tiempo de desayunar.

Desayunaron con hojaldres, queso blanco, café y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Luego del desayuno salieron con rumbo al templo. Steve iba con un safari negro, Adalgisa con un jean azul y suéter azul marino, igual vestimenta llevaban las chicas.

Llegaron cuando ya estaban preparando el escenario para la primera estación, casi todos los actores, incluido el que hacía el papel de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo, eran compañeros de Adalgisa en la facultad de Derecho.

Perdón OH Dios Mío…

Perdón, indulgencia…

Perdón y clemencia…

Perdón y piedad…

Pequé, ya mi alma, su culpa confiesa,

Mil veces me pesa, de tanta maldad

El que hacía el papel de Jesús era llevado dentro del templo, luego en la segunda estación salía con la tunica parcialmente desgarrada y manchada de sangre que hacía ver como que lo habían flagelado… Manuel Guerra, tenía también a su madre en el ION y este sacrificio lo hacía por ella. Su padre, que había sido taxista, había muerto asaltado en Cerro Batea por unos delincuentes que le ultimaron para robarle el vehículo y los cien balboas que había hecho en esa tarde.

Cuantas veces Señor Yo pequé,

Cuantas veces Señor yo pequé…

Mi Jesús… Mi Jesús…

Yo te pido mil veces perdón

Mi Jesús… Yo te pido mil veces perdón

El llanto brotaba de los ojos de Adalgisa, quien recordaba que había venido al mundo precisamente un día como ese, y se identificaba plenamente con el sufrimiento de Jesús.

Steve por su parte le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo… para reconfortarla, sabía que estaba pidiendo la salud de aquella santa que languidecía en el hospital.

Los que hacían el papel de soldados, descargaban su furia dándole al que hacía el papel de Jesús bárbaros latigazos que le dejaban la espalda roja. Y el sol de esa mañana hacía la tortura peor.

Así paso el Vía Crucis, hasta el momento de pasar a la Crucifixión. Allí Ada rompió a llorar amargamente… Steve la abrazo sintiendo aquel cuerpo juvenil estremecerse de dolor interno.

-Ya, nena… Yo estoy aquí…

-No puedo… soportarlo… no puedo…-sollozaba.

Cuando levantaron la cruz con el cuerpo de Manuel, Ada se arrodillo y nuevamente rompió a llorar, diciendo entrecortadamente…

-Per...dóname. Señor… Perdón… por haber nacido cuando nadie me quería en este mundo…

Luego de la Crucifixión vino la escena de la muerte de Jesús, en donde se cantó el Stabat Mater… Las chicas tenían los ojos rojos de llorar, como si esa representación sacara a flote todo el dolor que sentían.

-Señor… - murmuró Adalgisa entre sollozos – Tal vez no me he portado como una buena hija, te pido que le concedas a mi madre un tiempo más conmigo… no voy a saber vivir sin ella… por piedad… - empezó a llorar desconsolada.

Al acabar la representación con la puesta del cadáver en el sepulcro, el coro empezó una canción, que hablaba de la muerte, pero también de vida y esperanza.

Evangelio es sembrar esperanza, es abrir caminos

No le busques muerto, está entre los vivos

No le busques muerto, está entre los vivos…

Saliendo del templo, el padre Benito Olaizàbal se acercó a Adalgisa, a quien conocía de niña, puesto que sus abuelos la habían bautizado en aquel templo, ya que su abuela era devota del santo de la juventud.

-Adalgisa, hija, ¡Que alegría verte por acá!

-¿Cómo esta, reverendo? Disculpe si no puedo venir a la iglesia como antes, usted sabe lo que me absorben mis estudios.

-Lo sé, criatura. ¿Quién es el joven que te acompaña?

-Es el coronel Steve Mc Garrett, marina de los Estados Unidos.

-Bendición, reverendo- contestó Steve inclinando su cabeza.

-Dios le bendiga, hijo.

-Soy exalumno salesiano, estudié en el colegio salesiano Caravario de varones en Honolulu.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo fusionaron con el Instituto Femenino Mazzarello, convirtiéndolo en el Instituto Universitario Santa Cecilia. Me alegra ver que Ada tiene buenas amistades. Y las necesita, con ese triste asunto de su madre. Espero que se queden para la ceremonia de la Adoración de la Cruz.

-Nos quedaremos, con nosotros vienen otros compañeros.

-Siéntanse como en su casa, muchachos.

La adoración a la Santa Cruz, fue una ceremonia muy hermosa, a pesar del pesado luto que se sentía en el ambiente. La ceremonia era solemne y trágica, como el drama que acababan de presentar. Manuel estaba en la sacristía cuando vio a Ada.

-Ada, qué gusto verte aquí. Nos tienes abandonados.

-Hola, Manuel. Ya ni se te ve por la Universidad…

-El otro mes sustento. Me parece un sueño cuando la comencé.

Manuel era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabellos negros, que tenía sujetos en una cola, ya que tenía que dejárselo crecer, para representar a Jesús, al igual que el bigote y la barba, de más estaba decir que tenía mucho parecido con el Redentor.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Igual- suspiró con dolor- hasta ahora responde bien al tratamiento, pero el diagnóstico es el mismo. Por ella, es que hago todos los años el sacrificio de dejarme azotar, arrastrar, insultar y hasta colgar en un madero, como lo hizo El. Ya vi a la tuya, ambas están luchando por su vida. De lo cual mataron a papá, la vida no volvió a ser igual para ella. Lo único que quiero es que antes de que El se la lleve, pueda verme convertido en licenciado.

-Y lo lograrás, recuerda que fuimos tres veces compañeros de salón.

Steve los miraba conversar, eran dos seres que compartían una misma fe, y una misma tragedia, al verlos despedirse, se acercó a Ada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo conoces?

-Nos conocemos desde niños. Incluso vivimos en el mismo barrio y compartimos los mismos problemas, el papá de él era taxista y lo asaltaron una noche en que llevo a una gente a calle 13 Río Abajo, no contentos con quitarle los cien dólares que llevaba lo cosieron a puñaladas y quemaron el auto con él dentro. Su madre tiene la misma enfermedad que la mía. Por eso cada Semana Santa él hace esto.

-Es admirable. Ojala encuentre una buena muchacha que lo haga feliz.

-Es un buen amigo y compañero. Steve, no sabía que tú te habías educado con los salesianos.

-Sí, mi padre era policía en Honolulu para la época de la guerra, cuando tuvo que ir al frente, y antes de que cogiera mal camino, prefirió internarme en el Colegio Caravario. Cuando quedé huérfano, a los doce años, continué mis estudios allí mismo hasta que fui a la Universidad de Hawai a estudiar leyes y graduarme de abogado.

-Parece mentira que tengamos tantas cosas en común.

Al iniciar la ceremonia, Adalgisa pensaba en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida durante todo ese tiempo. Y precisamente un salesiano era lo que le había tocado como pretendiente. Un hombre que tenía muchas cosas en común con ella.

Pueblo mío, que te hecho,

En qué te he ofendido… respóndeme…

Al acabar la ceremonia de la adoración de la Cruz, con un cántico de victoria y esperanza, salieron del templo. Silenciosamente, se dirigieron a las Bóvedas, parque que invitaba en esos momentos a la reflexión y a la introspección.

Steve aún abrumado por tantas emociones y tanta solemnidad y recogimiento pensaba en la forma tan diferente de celebrar la Semana Santa, y las celebraciones nativas de la Isla. Sobre todo la celebración que se le hacía a Pele, la diosa del fuego, que coincidía precisamente con el inicio de la Semana Mayor.

-¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Bueno, está respondiendo bien a la quimioterapia. Parece que el estar lejos de tanto dolor y malos tratos, ha sido bueno para ella. Y ha recuperado un poco el color de las mejillas, a pesar de la dieta estricta que debe llevar por razón del tratamiento. Cuando ingreso estaba francamente desnutrida.

-¿Crees que se cure?

-Es una enfermedad mortal, aunque con los avances que hay en materia de medicina oncológica, confío en que pueda superar ésta, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones, es mi madre, y la quiero, pero se que solo podré prolongar un poco su estancia en este mundo.

Steve se acercó a ella y le levantó la cara tiernamente. Se miró en aquellos ojos negros, y sus labios se acercaron a los de ella, que cerró los ojos para recibir aquel beso tierno. En ese momento, nada importaba para ella, salvo aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían, aquel pecho fuerte que semejaba acero y aquel calor que sentían. En el mar, volaban lejanas, las gaviotas y la brisa veraniega corría fresca y sutil.

Danno estaba también conversando sobre lo que acababa de ver en la Iglesia. Quería saber mas sobre la celebración de Semana Santa.

-Primera vez que veo como se celebra la Semana Santa en Panamá. En los pueblos de provincia… ¿se celebra igual?

-Hay tradiciones, en el interior, no se cocina ni se hace nada de trabajos en el campo desde el jueves hasta el domingo, por que se decía que el Diablo andaba suelto por el mundo, al morir Jesús. Leyendas hay muchas de gente que por faltar a la tradición, tuvieron un fin muy feo.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Por ejemplo, Señiles era un hombre que vivía en la Villa de Los Santos, trabajaba la tierra y se dedicaba a la caza, de conejos, venados, etc. Un viernes santo, en vez de quedarse en su casa, se fue a cazar, desoyendo los gritos de su esposa que le llamaba para que se quedara en casa. Que cazar en Viernes Santo era sacrilegio. Desapareció en el monte y no se le volvió a ver. También aquello de que uno no podía treparse a un árbol por que se convertía en mono, ni bañarse en el mar o en el río por que se convertía en pez.

Danno rió de buena gana. Eran leyendas de pueblo que salían a relucir en aquel tiempo de recogimiento y reflexión.

-¿Qué hay de cierto en el famoso pozo de Mariana del Monte?

-Es otra de las leyendas de este tiempo, dicen que era una dama de los tiempos de la colonia, que era muy coqueta y casquivana, a pesar de los esfuerzos de sus familiares que querían casarla y ella desdeñaba a todos sus adoradores, hasta que… de ella se prendo un caballero muy raro, solo llegaba a visitarla a las 12 de la noche y se retiraba antes del canto del gallo. Le ofreció todo tipo de prendas, pero ella le pidió que le construyese un pozo en el jardín de su casa, ya que no quería ir tan lejos a buscar agua. Y el accedió con la condición de que si acababa antes de que cantara el gallo ella sería su mujer. Todo iba bien, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su admirador era… El mismísimo Satanás. Cuando se dio cuenta, le entró tal miedo, que imitó el canto del gallo para salvarse de quedar casada con el diablo, antes de que el acabara el pozo. A raíz de ese acontecimiento, el pozo quedó abandonado y ella ingresó al convento, renunciando al mundo. Dicen que eso ocurrió un Sábado Santo.

-¿Quién te cuenta esas leyendas tan hermosas?

-Mi abuela, ella está en Los Santos. Ella era alemana de nacimiento, y llegó con mi abuelo después de la segunda guerra. Aprendió el español y a coser polleras, y no por que sea mi abuela, pero después de Rubiela de Villarreal, es una de las costureras más afamadas del pueblo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuela?

-Isabel Araùz. Mi abuelo la llama en la intimidad, Lisel, que es el diminutivo del nombre de mi abuela, pero a ella no le gusta. Yo la llamo Mamma Bella, Ella escogió mi nombre, por que siempre le gustaron los nombres italianos. Me iba a poner Gracia Sofía, pero mi madre prefirió el Gabriela para segundo nombre.

-Debes quererla mucho…

-El que no tiene abuelos, no sabe lo que es buen trato. Adoro a mis abuelos, y quiero mucho a… esa santa que se me está muriendo…

-No quise recordarte lo de tu madre, aun me siento muy avergonzado por lo que pensé de ti.

-No eras adivino para saber que pasaba con nosotras…

-Nunca me imagine que un hombre causara tanto dolor…

-A nuestras madres no les quedó opción, se casaron con hombres que apenas conocían, y estas son las consecuencias.

Estaban muy cerca y Danno aprovechó para rodear su cintura y mirarse en aquellos ojos tan negros. Grazia se sintió atrapada.

-Quisiera besarte…

-Nunca me han besado. Verás, nunca me dejaron tener un novio… No sé como hacer…

Danny la acercó tiernamente a su cuerpo y Grazia cerró los ojos… Sintió aquella boca tibia desflorando la suya… Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos… La brisa veraniega, los envolvió como un manto de gasa… despeinando los cabellos de Grazia. El apretó el cerco, para sentir aquel cuerpo tierno en el suyo…

-Te quiero, Grazia…

-Es muy poco tiempo…. Para enamorarse….

-Eres la mujer que siempre desee tener para mí.

Steve por su parte aún estaba besando a Adalgisa, a ella le pareció una eternidad haber estado entre sus brazos. La realidad de que solo faltaba media hora para la procesión del Santo Entierro, los sacó del mundo de sensaciones que vivían…

-Dios, son las seis y media, y debemos estar en la Iglesia a las siete. – dijo Ada mirando su reloj.

-Vamos, nena. Creo que me pasé del tiempo.

-No te preocupes, un par de minutos tarde no hará diferencia.

El resto de los chicos que había ido con ellos, se les unieron para subir a la avenida Justo Arosemena justo cuando ya empezaban a posicionarse las andas para salir en procesión. Como curiosidad un gallo estaba atado un brazo de la cruz en el anda de la crucifixión. Duke quiso saber qué significaba.

-La negación de San Pedro. Las Escrituras cuentan que Jesús le dijo a San Pedro cuando este dijo que estaba dispuesto a morir por él, Antes de que cante el gallo dos veces, me habrás negado tres. Por eso ese gallo atado a un brazo de la cruz

-Saben mucho de Historia Sagrada.

-Casi todas somos devotas de Don Bosco. Si el otro año estamos aquí, los llevaremos a la procesión del Padre y Maestro de la Juventud, cuya afluencia de gente solo la supera la del Cristo Negro de Portobelo. Por algo dicen que Don Bosco si arrastra gente… Y tal vez les hagamos un regalito.

Iban en la procesión, el padre Villanueva, junto con el padre Correa, y el padre Zuloaga, que se convertiría muy pronto en Monseñor Zuloaga, superior de los Claretianos en Panamá. Ellas iban silenciosas, pensando en sus madres, y Ismary iba pensando en como conoció a James… nunca imaginó que el se fijaría en ella…

Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo de esta novela, en donde se retrata la celebración de la Semana Santa en Panamá. Para sugerencias, tomatazos, y aplausos escribir a orquidea_ o en su defecto a carla_ Gracias por sus comentarios.

1 Easter: Equivalente anglosajón de la Pascua Florida. Lo que es la Semana Santa y la Pascua de Resurrección para los católicos.

2 Templo Don Bosco: Se le llamó así al Templo Votivo Don Bosco, inaugurado en 1914 en la Avenida Central donde funcionó el Oratorio Festivo. En 1990, luego de la invasión norteamericana fue consagrada Basílica Menor.

3 Espada de Damocles: Era cortesano de Dionisio El Viejo, tirano de Siracusa que para probar la lealtad de sus cortesanos los sentaba a la mesa con él pero con una espada pendiendo sobre la cabeza del convidado por la crin de un caballo. El comensal no podía comer tranquilo temiendo que el hilo se rompiera, cayendo la espada sobre su cabeza. Dìcese de un final inminente y fatal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dame un mañana**

**Dame un nuevo sol de abril**

**En cada amanecer**

**Tu amor cubriéndome…**

**Dame un mañana. Ricardo Montaner**.

Louisiana:

Se celebraba el festival de Jazz en Nueva Orleáns y un hombre, desde la habitación de un hotel, malamente cubierto con una bata, saboreaba un coñac mientras escuchaba la lujuriante música. Era un hombre de cabello negro, ojos azules y rostro atractivo. Atlético, y su presencia era intimidantemente sensual. Un camarero negro, le sirvió otra copa.

-Ese músico toca el sax que es una maravilla- acotó – Parece que la orquesta gira alrededor de él…

-Muy cierto, señor… - dijo el negro- Se dice que es el heredero del gran Duke11

Parsimoniosamente, sacó un billete de cien dólares del bolsillo de la bata. El negro se deshizo en agradecimientos hacia él y se retiró. Al terminarse la presentación regresó a su habitación, en donde lo esperaba una mujer desnuda metida en la cama.

-Después de la cabalgada de anoche, bien venía una ducha…

-¿Estás lista para la segunda tanda? – dijo el hombre, despojándose de su bata…y mostrando un cuerpo atlético y proporcionado, además de estar espléndidamente dotado.

-Tú ¿Qué crees?- sonrió lasciva.

Entretanto, en Panamá, una jovencita estudiaba en el portal de una casa, en la ciudad de Penonomè, en la Provincia de Coclè. Eran las tres y media de la madrugada.

-¿Te falta mucho, Ismary?

-Ya casi acabo, a la Universidad es la única que se le ocurre que estemos "pilando" en Carnavales, suerte que no soy farrera, sino de malas me viera.

-Espero que termines, mañana hay desfile acuático en el Zaratì.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, tía Lorena.

Ismary Graciela Guerra Galàstica tenía dieciocho años, estaba estudiando para ingresar a la facultad de Derecho y Ciencia Políticas. Era una chica de cabellos negros y ojos negros de mirada recta e inteligente. Había sufrido mucho en su infancia y adolescencia por problemas con su padre, un hombre que vivía solo para la botella de licor y que maltrataba a su madre y a ella misma, hasta que una noche, su madre cansada de tantos abusos y malos tratos, luego de que la noche anterior la llevara a un prostíbulo en la calle cuatro de julio, teniendo apenas 10 años, prendió fuego a la barraca en donde vivían, luego de empacar los pocos enseres que tenían en común su madre y ella.

Su madre se empleo en una fabrica de ropa, la Van Heusen para coser camisas, para darle escuela, y su abuela la apoyó en todo, por que a pesar de que se le llevó a la ley, el hombre renunció a su empleo para no pagar pensión, motivo por el cual estaba preso en la Cárcel Modelo, habiendo intentado varias veces fugarse de la cárcel, pero no había tenido éxito.

Luego de esos tristes recuerdos, Ismary le dio un último repaso a su temario, y se fue a dormir a su habitación. Lorena Marciaga de Gàlastica era tía de Ismary, y una de las costureras más afamadas de la región, al igual que cocinaba divinamente, ella junto con Rubiela Hernández de Villarreal y Eduviges de Stanziola se disputaban el titulo de ser las mejores costureras de provincia. Lorena y Rubiela representaban a las provincias centrales y Eduviges a la altiva provincia chiricana.

Ismary era una muchacha sin grandes complicaciones en su vida, su meta era entrar a la Universidad de Panamá y graduarse de abogada. Luego ingresar a trabajar al Ministerio Público o a la Corte Suprema de Justicia. Aspiraba a ser asistente de fiscal o fiscal. Pero el destino le tenía reservada una sorpresa.

Nueva Orleáns… 8:00 a m

Un hombre llegaba en un lujoso auto deportivo a un hangar de helicópteros. Era James O`Hara, el huésped del hotel que regresaba a Washington después de unas vacaciones en Louisiana, era apuesto, un profesional en su campo, ya que era agente del Bureau Federal de Investigaciones mejor conocido como FBI. Y se decía que tenía fortuna personal, por haber recibido una cuantiosa herencia por parte de un tío lejano. Tenía 35 años y un provenir prometedor, salvo por una cosa, no esperaba que iba a caer víctima del "Embrujo del Zaratì".

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, señor O'Hara, su helicóptero está listo.

-Gracias, Jonathan… Regreso a casa, se acabaron las vacaciones

El viaje no tuvo la menor complicación, llegó a Washington que era la sede del Edificio del Bureau Federal de Investigaciones a la oficina del Director.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?

-Excelentemente. Descansé y me divertí mucho.

-Tu nueva misión será en Panamá. Se trata de recoger pruebas para un indictment contra el general Noriega.

-¿Panamá? Tengo años que no visito ese país.

-Bueno, tendrás oportunidad de volver a visitarlo. Y, aunque se que es echar mis palabras en un saco roto, conociéndote, te vuelvo a advertir por enésima vez, ten cuidado, las panameñas tienen fama de ser mujeres inolvidables, cuidado se te enreda el corazón. Son las autenticas morenas tumba hombres.

En Panamá, un jueves 26 de febrero, en la facultad de Derecho, Ismary presentaba su examen de Conocimientos Generales, junto con su prima Ángela Adalgisa Stanziola.

-¿Sigue el conflicto por tu ingreso a la U?

-Creo que me voy a tener que mudar a tu casa, prima. Papá cada día está más intolerante e intransigente e insiste que me vaya con Javier.

-¿Con este delincuente que hasta canyac coge? Tu padre se ha vuelto loco.

-Parece ser. Mi madre es como una maniquí que el maneja a su antojo. Suerte tengo que mi tía es otra clase de mujer.

-Mamá se cansó de los malos tratos de papá, sencillamente. Está preso, y creo que por mucho tiempo. Y espero ser fiscal para poder enterrarlo allí de por vida.

-Voy a pedirle al hijo de Yita que me acompañe a recoger mis cosas.

-¿Al Teniente Ballesteros? No creo que tu padre se atreva a contradecirlo, es un tipo que se gasta este geniecito… A mi no me agrada.

-Dicen en el barrio que se está reservando para alguien especial, y que posiblemente sea yo, pero no lo creo.

-¿Semejante gallo? Tú no sabes. El no parece ser del tipo de hombre que se encama con cualquier mujer que se le ponga enfrente. Aunque, en el fondo, pienso que ese tipo no es para ti, tú no eres mujer vivida. Y Osvaldo es mujeriego a matarse. Además tiene un carácter muy fuerte, y yo creo que ya recibiste muchos malos tratos para seguir aguantando más. En la que cometas un error, te canta tus verdades. Si te gustó bien, y si no, ese no es su problema.

-Por cierto… Supe que vas a trabajar… ¿Dónde es?

-Es en el hotel Panamá. Entro a las seis de la tarde y salgo a las doce medianoche. Por suerte tengo la facilidad de que ellos tienen transporte para sus empleados. Trabajare en la recepción.

-¿Y tus estudios?

-Estudiaré en la mañana e iré a clases en la tarde. Tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con los gastos de la casa. Y será bueno para mí, además los empleos buenos, están escasos.

-¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Hoy.

Esa noche, llegaba a Panamá James O' Hara. Además de sus instrucciones, le habían reservado una suite en el Hotel Panamá.

-Dicen que la mujer latina es de exótica belleza. Hoy lo comprobaré.

En el taxi donde lo llevaban pudo admirar la verde vegetación de Panamá, además de aspirar con deleite el olor a tierra mojada y a hierba que despedía a esa hora de la tarde. En ese momento, Ismary se preparaba para ir a su primer día de trabajo. Había salido de la Universidad a las cuatro de la tarde, después de la clase de Derecho Internacional Público.

No le costó mucho llegar a la oficina de personal del Hotel, ya uniformada con una falda negra y un blazer rojo vino y una blusa blanca, y zapatos negros de tacón alto. Ismary estaba hermosa con ese conjunto, le dieron un pin con el logo de la cadena Riande, grupo hotelero al que pertenecía el Hotel Panamá. Le asignaron la recepción junto a una chica rubia de nombre Raisa Melania, a quien le decían la muñeca, hija de un inspector del Departamento Nacional de Investigaciones, mejor conocido como DENI. Era rubia y de ojos marrones.

En ese momento llegaba James a la recepción del hotel, cuando precisamente Raisa le explicaba a Ismary como ingresar un huésped en la computadora. James miró a ambas muchachas, y le llamó poderosamente la atención Ismary Graciela. Ella era morena y de cabellos negros, ojos negros y expresión inteligente. Era una mujer hermosa, aunque demasiado joven e inexperta para su gusto.

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches, señor. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

-Tengo una habitación reservada en este hotel… Me llamo James O`Hara

Ismary buscó el nombre en la computadora, pero un escalofrío la estremeció por dentro, y al acabar de buscar el nombre del desconocido en la base de datos, con el número de habitación, miró al mostrador. Era un hombre de cabello negro, y ojos azules que podían cambiar a verdes, de mirada provocativa y sensual.

-Señor O'Hara, su habitación es la 456, aquí está su llave, debe subir al cuarto piso.

-Gracias, señorita…

-Ismary Guerra, a sus órdenes.

-Bello nombre, como su dueña. No lo olvidaré.

-Que disfrute su estadía en nuestro país. Bienvenido a Panamá.

-Gracias. – sonrió y se dirigió al elevador, cuando entró le tiró un beso a la sorprendida Ismary, mientras Raisa reía divertida…ante el azoro de Ismary.

Al irse James, Raisa se acercó a Ismary riéndose del predicamento en que estaba ahora su compañera de trabajo

-Vaya, vaya querida, empezamos pronto… ese gringo está pa'comerselo en un sándwich con ketchup y mostaza.

-Ni que fuera un hot dog, Raisa. Solo te faltó ponerle repollo –dijo Ismary ruborizada hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Son gajes del oficio, mi amor, muchos como ese vas a ver pasar por aquí. Pero, ese, yo creo que se deslumbró contigo…

-No digas tonterías, ese tipo jamás se fijaría en mí. Además, recuerda que yo estoy estudiando, un romance echaría por tierra mis estudios.

-Deja que las cosas pasen, no todo es encierro y seriedad, mami, no te viene mal que sepas que hay vida afuera.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tienes libertad para tener novio?

-Sí. Papá no es tan… raro como el tuyo. A pesar de ser un detective del DENI, el me deja estudiar, salir con mis amigas, y tener un novio.

-Eres afortunada. Ojala mi padre fuera así. Mamá se tuvo que separar de él por que le daba mala vida. Pasé una infancia con muchas carencias afectivas.

-Lo sé, amiga, en el barrio donde vivo pasa lo mismo. Este zafarrancho en que Noriega nos tiene metidos ha acabado con muchas familias… ojala se encuentre una solución a este lío. Y aún no se encuentra la cabeza, del "dandy del Seguro"22

-Ni se encontrará. Eso le costó la presidencia a Nicky Barletta. Yo no entiendo por qué pasan estas cosas.

-Pueda ser que esto no termine, como terminan todas las cosas en este país.

En la noche, Ismary esperaba el busito que las llevara cuando se encontró con James en el vestíbulo, ella llevaba un maletín con sus libros y un Código Judicial en la mano.

-¿Saliendo de turno?

-Sí, es mi primer día de trabajo, soy nueva en el puesto.

-¿Estás en la Universidad?-pregunto mirando los libros que llevaba.

-Sí, estudio tercer año de Leyes en la Facultad de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas de la Universidad de Panamá. Voy en el turno vespertino.

-O sea que en la mañana estudias… Te admiro, debe ser pesado estudiar y trabajar a la vez.

-Bueno, solo así se sale de la pobreza. En este país el que no estudia no llega a nada.

El bus llegaba en ese momento, James vio que ella se iba.

-¿Te veré mañana?

-Entro a trabajar a las seis de la tarde. Salgo de clase a las 5:00 de la tarde, así que tengo una hora para llegar acá.

-Hasta mañana, entonces. Cuídate mucho.

-Igual, hasta mañana.

Subió al busito junto con otras compañeras, Raisa iba al lado de ella, cuando lo vio despedirse.

-¿Yo qué te dije? – dijo entusiasmada. – A ese le gustaste, y de más.

-Dicen que tiene un compañero de aventuras. Escuché que viene mañana.

-Ese seguro se fija en mí. –dijo Raisa alborotando el rubio cabello mirando a su amiga con mirada picara.

-Eres un caso, Rai, ¿lo sabías?-se rió Ismary.

-Tuviste suerte, amiga, con ese bombón. Cabello negro, ojos verdes que cambian a azules, es un papito…

-No se por qué pero presiento que este tipo anda en algo raro. Y me huele que voy a quedar metida en ese lío.

-Un poco de pimienta en nuestras vidas, no viene mal, Ismary.

Ismary sabia que las cosas en Panamá no andaban bien como para enredarse en un romance, pero la historia seria diferente.

Esa noche, Ismary se quedo hasta las tres de la mañana estudiando, cuando un presentimiento le heló la sangre. Algo estaba pasándole a James.

-¿Qué es esta zoquetada ahora? –se persignó nerviosa. -Se dirigió a la ventana cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Oigo...

-Isy? Soy Raisa. Creo que tu papi está en problemas...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Acaban de llevárselo en una Nissan Patrol... iré a buscarte a tu casa, luego te explico... Espérame.

Ismary se puso un jean, un suéter polo y un jacket. Presentía que sería una noche agitada, y más por que Raisa estaba entrenada para ser una detective. Al rato apareció Raisa en una motocicleta.

-¿Me quieres decir que sucede? Primero, me dices que James esta en problemas y no me explicas que tipo de lío es.

-Precisamente, esta es una misión de esas que solo hay cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento de salir ileso. -le tendió un revolver nueve milímetros.- Toma. Te servirá en caso de presentarse algún problema.

-Yo no se manipular esta cosa... - dijo Ismary aterrada- Raisa, ¿en qué clase de lío estás metida?

-En la solución de este lío condenado de una vez por todas... - le entregó una tarjeta de presentación. - Solo te digo, en esto ganarás más que delante de un mostrador de hotel, te lo aseguro. En el asiento trasero hay un chaleco antibalas, póntelo... Lo vas a necesitar.

En un momento, estuvieron en el Límite del Chorrillo con la Zona del Canal. Un auto negro, que parecía ser de la Marina Norteamericana las esperaba. De él se bajaron dos mujeres.

-Buenas noches... Raisa. Veo que traes compañía.

-Si, se trata de una compañera de la Universidad. Miss Ainsworth, ella es Ismary Guerra, trabaja conmigo en el Hotel Panamá.

-¿Te interesaría formar parte de mi grupo? Estamos reclutando gente. Esto se pondrá peor a medida que siga Noriega en el poder. Necesitaré gente que proteja a los marinos que vendrán. Entre esos el Comandante O'Hara.

-¿Comandante? El es un marine?

-Si. Lo acaban de secuestrar. Por el momento, cubrirás a Muñeca. Veremos que tal te desenvuelves en situaciones de peligro extremo.

Desde allí las llevaron en ese auto hasta el muelle 18. Hacia frío... Ismary pensaba que su madre no sabía en que se había metido...

-Mi madre me va a matar... cuando sepa en lo que me metí.

-No seas tonta, veras que es divertido...

Una lancha las llevó hasta una isla en San Blas... eran las dos de la mañana. Estaba muy oscuro y Ismary sintió miedo... pero rodeada de cinco muchachas, entre las que reconoció a una de sus compañeras de salón.

-¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de estar en esto, Altair?

-Desde que Díaz Herrera habló. Me echaron de mi casa.

-Parece que todas tenemos el mismo problema.

-Silencio. Ya sabemos donde están ellos... ocúltate,

Ismary era fanática de las películas de guerra y espionaje. Hizo como había visto hacer en una serie muy famosa en aquel tiempo "China Beach" que hablaba de las peripecias de un grupo de mujeres en Saigón.

Desde la loma donde estaban vieron unas hogueras, a James y a otros más, y unos hombres que reconoció como gente de las Fuerzas de Defensa. Era lógico que a ellos les fueran a hacer pasar un muy mal rato.

-¿Estás pensando lo que yo?

-Sí. Ya torturaron a un pobre tipo que quedó achicharrado... mira hacia la izquierda.

Ismary miró hacia donde sus compañeras le habían dicho y se estremeció de horror, un cadáver de lo que había sido un hombre estaba amarrado a una cruz en forma de X horriblemente achicharrado. Era la forma de matar de los adeptos al Ku Klux Klan. Aquello la sobrecogió.

-Si esto es lo que piensan hacer con él, hay que aguarles los helados.

-Esa es la Ismary que conozco... sonrió Altair, mirando a Raisa, que tenia uniforme de fatiga y la cara embadurnada de camuflaje. -¿Estarías dispuesta a echarte a uno de esos?

-Al regimiento entero... si es posible.

-Bueno, tendrás que disparar lo que llevas en la cintura. Se que no tienes entrenamiento. No tiene seguro, tienes todas las balas.

-Una vez fui al polígono, cuando apliqué para ser control de radio en una agencia de seguridad, pero el trabajo del hotel se adelanto y además pagaban más.

-¿Recuerdas las clases?

-Si, las recuerdo.

-Bueno, mantente alerta, estamos estudiando el terreno, antes de que aten a otro para darle el mismo trato, hay que caerles por sorpresa.

En ese momento, llevaban a James a una cruz parecida, Ismary sintió que su corazón se rebelaba ante la posibilidad de que lo mataran.

-Ya, es suficiente. Rai, ve con Mariángeles, Minerva, Sarai. Itziar, y Belén Cristina. Yo iré con Ismary, Diana Caridad, Ariadna, Diveana y Romina. En el otro frente hay seis más con automáticas. Hasta hoy queman leña.

Como lo pensaron así lo hicieron, la adrenalina estaba a mil en todas las chicas... incluso en Ismary. Estaban regando combustible a los pies de James cuando... un ruido los alertó...

-¿Qué fue eso?

Fue cuestión de segundos, se vieron rodeados por un grupo de veinte mujeres que disparaban sus automáticas, el que tenia la tea con que iba a prender el árbol donde estaba James intentó encenderla pero Ismary se le puso por delante y le disparó a quemarropa al pecho y el abdomen... todos los demás al verse acorralados salieron huyendo en una lancha, Altair y las chicas salieron en una lancha...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Tranquilo, comandante, esta entre amigos- dijo Ismary tomando un cuchillo de caza y cortando las amarras que lo ataban al árbol...

-Ismary? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Luego, le doy todas las explicaciones que quiera... hay que salir de aquí...

En ese momento el otro contingente salía de la isla... Ismary no podía creer lo que había hecho... Ni tampoco James, quien la miraba diferente... Se había arriesgado por él.

-¿Estás bien, Ismary?

-Si, Rai. No puedo creer lo que hice.

-Yo estoy sorprendida... Estas que ni pintada para estos oficios. Inscríbete. Pagan más que en el hotel, te dejan estudiar en el turno que quieras, y lo mejor, si no gastas mucho, podrás guardar algo en el banco... anímate... Estoy por proponerle lo mismo a Adalgisa, que tan malos ratos está pasando en ese empleo que le consiguió Balo.

-Lo sé, entre la encargada, y la gerente, no se como hace para estudiar.

-Mira, en estos tiempos, la que no se arriesga, no consigue nada.

Subieron a la lancha... Ismary se estremeció, era una noche muy fría y el jacket que llevaba le brindaba poca protección contra el frío. James se acercó y le rodeo la cintura con el brazo atrayéndola hacia su costado. Ismary agradeció el gesto. El camino hacia el muelle fue en silencio. Ismary pensaba en lo que le había dicho Raisa. Adalgisa tendría que entrar al grupo.

Maryland las esperaba en el muelle, con angustia. Conocía del grupo que estaba secuestrando y matando marinos. Cuando vio las tres lanchas, respiró aliviada...

-Loado sea el Señor... ya vienen.

Las lanchas atracaron en el muelle, la primera en bajar fue Muñeca y las chicas que habían ido con ella, Ismary se había quedado atrás, cuando intentó soltarse, James la retuvo...

-Suélteme.

-No, si no hago esto ahora, Ismary, me arrepentiré toda la vida... es mi manera de agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer.

Sus labios se acercaron a los de ella que intentó resistirse... pero él era más fuerte que ella. Fue un beso largo... sensual, apasionado que hizo que ella temblara en los brazos de James, que ciñó fuertemente aquel cuerpo tierno al suyo...

-Ya estará satisfecho...- dijo jadeante.

-No voy a olvidar nunca este beso... ni a ti... tenían razón mis compañeros... caí preso del embrujo del Zaratí... Me has embrujado... princesa... para siempre...

Sin decir nada más, Ismary se apeó de la lancha... Maryland se acercó a Ismary, luego del informe que le rindió Muñeca.

-Para no tener entrenamiento, te supiste desenvolver, Ismary. Gente como tú es la que necesitamos en nuestro grupo, hablaré con tu jefe, el señor Riande para que te deje ir a entrenar con nosotras. Es un entrenamiento de seis meses en Isla Naos. Luego se te asignará a alguien para que lo escoltes. Aunque me temo que tienes asignación fija.

-El comandante O'Hara, ¿no es así...?

-Si, no creo que quiera que otra se ocupe de su seguridad si no eres tú.

-Es un gallo demasiado jugado para mí...

-Eso deja que él sea quien decida...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... EN EL HOTEL...

-Ismary, te requieren en Recursos Humanos, al igual que a Raisa. Anda, creo que te conviene...

Ismary, algo nerviosa fue al Departamento, allí se encontraba el gerente y dueño de la cadena, el señor Rafael Isaías Riande junto con la directora, la licenciada Aminta Del Valle, hermana del que sería el tercero en ocupar la silla presidencial después de la defenestración del presidente Barletta, también la señora Ainsworth.

-Bueno, chicas, han demostrado que cuando se lucha por la libertad y la democracia, no hay impedimento que las detenga. Ismary, a pesar de haber empezado ayer demostró que sabe desenvolverse en situaciones de peligro. Creo que es posible que las chicas pasen a formar parte de su grupo. Se te dará una licencia paga, por seis meses que es lo que dura el entrenamiento. Y sobre todo, tienes que abrir una cuenta de banco para que se te deposite el dinero.

Al terminar la reunión... Raisa, contenta por lo que había logrado, le dijo a Ismary.

-Bienvenida al grupo de las valientes... ya me hallaba sola sin una amiga con la cual conversar mis cosas.

-Tendré que informárselo a mamá. Ya me parece escucharla... ¿Y la Universidad?

-No te apures, ya tienes bastante adelantado. Además ellos te ayudarán. Por cierto, desde que rescataste al papichulo de O'Hara no has dicho ni pío sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Si... ¿Qué, te besó?

-Si. Dice que es su forma de agradecer que le haya salvado la vida. Primera vez que me besan así.

-Nada que ver... ese no anda con vainas para hacer lo que quiere...

-Creo que sin proponérmelo conseguí un admirador...

-¡Y qué admirador! - dijo entusiasmada Raisa.

Por su parte, Adalgisa estaba pasando un mal rato, hacia un par de días que Larissa la había agredido por que según ella, andaba con un hombre que salía con ella. Osvaldo al saberlo quiso llevarla a la ley, pero la muy astuta le mostró unas fotos donde aparecía Adalgisa hablando con Héctor Javier Ortiz, quien trabajaba como administrativo en la Universidad. Eso hizo que Balo sostuviera una discusión con ella, y terminaran.

-Cada día estoy mas harta de trabajar en ese lugar... - le dijo a Raisa cuando la vio en la hora de almuerzo, por que el lugar quedaba cerca de donde trabajaba Adalgisa.

-¿Por qué no renuncias?

-No puedo. Mi madre necesita esa plata, esta enferma terminal... no puedo dejarla morir.

-Imagino que el tratamiento es caro. Mira, creo que tengo la solución a tu problema...

-¿Cual?

-Toma... llama a esta persona, y habla con ella... Con esto ganarás más que en ese banco de porquería...

-Doña Alicia no querrá que renuncie, parece que quisiera que entre Larissa y yo, haya una desgracia...

-Tendrá que hacerlo... Habla con esta persona...

Adalgisa después que salio del banco, cabizbaja... se acordó de la tarjeta y llamó...

-Oigo...

-Miss Maryland Ainsworth?

-Si... ¿Quién me habla?

-Soy amiga de Raisa Martínez... Mi nombre es Adalgisa Salinas... Quisiera hablar con usted...

-Bien, ¿en donde estás ahora mismo?

-Estoy en la parte exterior del Banco Nacional de Vía España...

-Está bien, iré a buscarte. No te muevas de ahí...

Adalgisa recordaba las veces que Osvaldo le quiso presionar para que tuvieran contacto sexual. Por algún motivo ahora se alegraba de que no hubieran tenido nada. Esto que había pasado era un alivio, la verdad nunca pudo amar a Osvaldo como el quería... si se aferró a él fue por no encontrarse sola... ya se había dado cuenta que pertenecían a mundos diferentes.

Un auto, llegó en ese momento. Era un auto negro, parecido a los que veía en la Zona... Del auto se bajó una mujer de mediana edad, cabello negro, salpicado de canas y rostro amable. Dedujo que era la señora Ainsworth.

-Usted es...

-Maryland Ainsworth... tú debes ser Adalgisa Salinas...

-Si, es un placer conocerla...

-Vamos, aquí no es seguro hablar...

Salieron de la Vía España hacia la Zona, Adalgisa iba con are ausente, pensando en las palabras duras que salieron de la boca de Osvaldo...

En ese momento, llegaban a una casa en la Base de Howard. Era la casa de Maryland en Panamá. Al entrar la señora le dijo con gesto amable.

-Toma asiento... ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Un jugo estará bien, no he cenado.

-Te prepararé un emparedado y un café con leche, ¿te parece?

.Gracias...

Maryland veía que la chica estaba ocultando el duro momento que estaba pasando... La vio enjugarse una lágrima de los ojos. Raisa la había puesto en antecedentes sobre la chica y estaba dispuesta a que formara parte de su grupo...

-Aquí tienes... espero que te guste. Yo me preparé uno, así que comamos y me cuentas lo que ocurre...

Entre un bocado y otro, Adalgisa le contó su tragedia... incluyendo la herida de la mano. Y la negativa del jefe a dejarla renunciar... a pesar de que ella y Larissa no se podían ver...

-Ayer casi me caigo por la escalera, debido a un empujón...que me dio.

-Eso ya raya en atentado... y esa mujer la protege... no hay caso. Mañana mismo te sales de ese banco, en cuanto a la dueña... creo que tengo en la mano lo que la hará dejarte ir...

-Luego de esto, como será el entrenamiento... mi madre esta en el hospital...

-¿Qué tiene tu madre?

-Leucemia... cáncer en la sangre... El tratamiento es caro...

.Bueno, eso se puede arreglar... si te pediré algo... en cuanto a Osvaldo... El es parte de la gente de Noriega... desde ahora tienes prohibido todo contacto con él, y con Larissa. Y de más está decirte que no deben saber donde estás y menos para quien estas trabajando... el que identifica a una de mis chicas, no vive para contar que la vio. ¿Te ata algún sentimiento por él?

-¿Debo ser sincera?

-Si, lo exijo si voy a ser tu jefa.

-Nunca lo amé. Me aferre a él para soportar la enfermedad de mi madre, el se portó muy bien con ella, pero con lo que pasó, creo que será mejor que la abandone. La única que debe encargarse de su enfermedad soy yo, que soy su hija. No sé lo que es estar enamorada... y después de esta experiencia… tal vez no quiera estarlo nunca…

-Tranquila, con lo que has sufrido, no se puede esperar otra cosa... Ya llegará quien te mueva el piso... Que de estar en nuestro cuerpo… será más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... EN EL BANCO NACIONAL...

Adalgisa llegó al Banco a las siete y media, cuando llego...Larissa se acercó

-Te requieren en Recursos Humanos...

-Ya voy... déjame poner mi cartera…

-Yo tu, me la llevo, posiblemente sea que te botaran como a la perra que eres...

-No estaría tan segura... recuerda que del plato a la boca... se cae la sopa...

Adalgisa subió en el elevador a la Dirección de Recursos Humanos... Sabia que lo que le esperaba era un mal rato. Alicia Winston era una mujer dura y sin sentimientos... pero no esperaba que Maryland Ainsworth fuera a jugar con las mismas armas...

-Me mando llamar... señora Winston...

-Si, quiero que me expliques qué significa eso de que te vas.

-Si, ya usted sabe que quiero renunciar a mi puesto... sabe el problema que tenemos Larissa y yo... no quiero una desgracia... por que llegará el día en que suceda...

-Eres una niña tonta que se niega a crecer y a madurar y no voy a aceptar tu renuncia... te haré crecer así tenga que decirle a Larissa que mate a tu madre en el hospital...

-Con mi madre no se meta, o...

-O que, si ni siquiera te sabes defender... te puedo mandar a violar y nadie te defenderá... no significas nada para nadie... No vales nada... eres una perra, una basura...

-¡Ya basta! - dijo Maryland con voz alterada – Adalgisa se va hoy por que yo me la llevo...

-¿Quién le dio a usted vela en este entierro? Ella no se va.

-Se va... ¿Cuanto vale la libertad laboral de Adalgisa? Cuatro reales miserables que usted le paga no es precio para mantenerla esclava.

Maryland sacó la chequera... Alicia se dio cuenta que la mujer no bromeaba... era firme, calmada y con un brillo pétreo en sus ojos avellana.

-Digame... cuanto vale... estoy dispuesta a pagar eso y mucho más.

Ante la duda de la mujer, Maryland escribió una cantidad en el cheque, que eran casi 750.000 dólares... más de lo que había trabajado ella en los tres años que había estado en ese lugar.

-Espero que con esto quede satisfecha... Y me entrega el expediente de Adalgisa, por que bien sé, que usted va a hacer lo imposible por que la chica no consiga empleo, y no lo voy a permitir.

-No se lo voy a dar.

Por toda respuesta Maryland saco un teléfono celular, poco conocido en esos momentos, por que la telefonía celular entro en Estados Unidos muchos años antes que en los países latinoamericanos...

-Oigo...

-Grant? Habla Maryland... Envíame cuatro hombres armados a la torre A del Banco Nacional en Vía España, vestidos de civil... no quiero que levanten sospechas...

-Esta bien, problemas con la Jefe de Adalgisa...

-Si, se niega a entregar el expediente de la chica, creo que habrá que obligarla...

-En cinco minutos estarán allá...

Y como lo pidió allí estuvieron... Cuatro hombres rubios subieron a la Torre A, la presencia de los mismos era intimidante... se sabía que eran marinos... Alicia al verlos... no tuvo más remedio que pedirle a Larissa que le trajera el expediente...

-Entrégaselo a ella- señalo a Maryland que esperaba el cartapacio donde estaban los papeles de Adalgisa...

-Pero...

-No hagas preguntas... estos hombres son marines... si no entrego ese expediente, aquí va a pasar algo feo...

Larissa, torciendo los ojos a Maryland le entregó el expediente. Los marinos al verla en ese plan se pusieron alertas... sabían con que tipo de personas estaban tratando y estaban preparados para cualquier contingencia...

-Bien, eso es todo... y otra cosa... estos hombres se han grabado en la mente sus rostros, señoras... Uno de ellos montará guardia en el ION, donde esta la madre de Adalgisa, si el ve a cualquiera de ustedes por ahí tiene ordenes de disparar a matar... Por su bien, deseche cualquier idea loca que tengan, por que les puede costar muy caro... a ustedes o a sus familias... Buenos días.

Salieron del banco, Adalgisa temblaba como una hoja... cuando llegaron al auto, se derrumbó, rompiendo a llorar como un bebé...

-Ya, hija, ya paso lo peor... ahora debes pensar en decirle a tu madre que no vas a verla en seis meses pero que estará custodiada por dos marinos, hasta que vuelvas.

-Me siento muy mal... no pensé que me odiaran tanto...

-Son personas que no tienen alma ni corazón, se rigen por la ley del más fuerte... Ojo por ojo... si me haces te hago, no busco quien me la hizo si no quien me la paga... Déjalas, no tendrán toda la vida la misma suerte, y de cambiar todo, puede ser que terminen muy mal.

Al llegar al Instituto Oncológico Nacional, Adalgisa fue a ver a su madre...

-¿Qué pasó entre tu y Balo? Vino a decirme que ya no se iba a hacer responsable de mi tratamiento...

-Balo y yo terminamos... mamá, somos de mundos diferentes, me alegra haberme dado cuenta a tiempo...

-Fue por la tal Larissa, ¿verdad?

-Si, el prefirió creerle a ella y no a mi... en fin, yo jamás lo quise como el quería, y tu sabes como son los hombres, si tu no te le entregas, se aburren y se buscan a otra...

-ahora, como vamos a hacer para pagar eso...

-No te preocupes, de hecho, eso ya está solucionado... Me uní a los Cascos Alados, mamá...

-El grupo que el Comando Sur tiene para hacerle frente a Noriega...

-Si, me voy a Isla Naos a pasar entrenamiento... regresare dentro de seis meses... En cuanto a Larissa y mi ex jefa, no te preocupes... tu habitación va a ser vigilada por una guardia permanente de marinos. Los señores que me acompañan te cuidaran mientras yo no estoy. En cuanto a Balo, no le guardes rencor... el decidió su vida. Me toca a mí decidir la mía.

-Te hizo perder tres años en que pudiste hallar algo mejor... lamento Alexandra.

-No te lamentes, mamá. Gracias a Dios abrí los ojos, yo nunca estuve enamorada de él, si lo acepté como novio fue para no enfrentar sola tu enfermedad y tenia la esperanza que podría amarlo o por lo menos tenerle cariño, pero ya me di cuenta de que nuestra relación estaba destinada a fracasar... no había amor de mi parte... y sin eso, la vida es dura.

-O sea que el que se ilusionó es él... no tú.

-Así es, no niego que me dolió perderlo, pero creo que es mejor que todo terminara así, como terminó... ya llegará quien me conmueva el corazón...

Luego de aquella visita, Adalgisa se preparó para ir a entrenar a Naos. Partiría al día siguiente, en la madrugada. De momento, dormiría en casa de la señora Ainsworth...

-Aquí vamos, Adalgisa, Rumbo a una nueva vida, sin venenos... me comprometo a dar el cien por ciento en ese entrenamiento... Seré la mejor... Avanzaré en mi carrera y me graduaré... Ni Balo ni Larissa, ni la señora Winston me cortarán las alas...

Afuera, en el cielo, relumbraba de manera esplendorosa, una luna preciosa... del mes de Agosto de 1987... Una nueva vida... para Ismary y para Adalgisa... la historia de aquellas sufridas abuelas alemanas daría un giro inesperado y vertiginoso, en el que entrarían sus descendientes...

1 Duke Ellington: Uno de los músicos de jazz de más renombre en la posguerra y en los años cincuenta

2 Dandy del Seguro: Mote con el que se le conoció al Dr. Hugo Spadafora Franco, medico chitreano que fue a pelear con los Sandinistas en Nicaragua y en Angola, asesinado por órdenes de Manuel Antonio Noriega, al oponerse la familia del mismo a la dictadura militar.


	8. Chapter 8

Te amo…

Desde el primer momento en que te vi…

Y hace tiempo te buscaba  
>y ya te imaginaba así.<br>Te amo  
>aunque no es tan fácil de decir,<br>y defino lo que siento  
>con estas palabras<br>te amo

Te amo… Franco de Vita

Octubre, 1987: Habian pasado seis meses desde que Maryland sacara a Adalgisa del banco… estaban ya por graduarse, el segundo grupo de combatientes que habría de hacerle un duro frente a Noriega… Y Adalgisa, junto con varias reclutas iniciarían una nueva etapa… Alicia Altamirano había hecho buena amistad con Adalgisa… ya que ambas eran condiscípulas en la Universidad… al igual que varias chicas que tenían idéntico predicamento… El grupo Delta dos, estaba conformado por Marta Michelle Guizado Yañez, en calidad de líder de grupo, segunda al mando era Adalgisa Angélica, tercera era Grazia Gabriela, cuarta era Claudia Carolina… y así seguían… eran ocho chicas.

En ese momento se rumoraba que vendría un nuevo grupo de marinos norteamericanos vendrían a unirse al grupo del Almirante Harry Nelson… que serian varios grupos… estos dos eran los pioneros… Adalgisa había aprendido mucho en ese entrenamiento…en esos días el recuerdo de Osvaldo se había desdibujado…

Ella había ganado en belleza y en valentía durante esos seis meses, ya no parecía la chiquilla insegura que salio del banco custodiada por tres oficiales de marina, ante la mirada curiosa de sus compañeras, y la furiosa impotencia de la gerente y de la supervisora… ahora era una mujer diferente… Tenia esperanzas de continuar pagando el costoso tratamiento de su madre… que era lo único que le importaba en ese momento, eso y graduarse… pero estaba lejos de pensar que en un par de días habría de conocer al que le abriría las puerta de par en par de su destino de mujer y de madre… Un hombre… que le borraría a Osvaldo Fábrega de la mente…

Una tarde después del entrenamiento vio que Alicia escondía un periódico, y se acercó para saber.

-¿Por qué estás escondiendo ese periódico?

No pudo evitarlo, y se lo dio, en la pagina de sociales estaba la exclusiva de la despedida de soltera de Larissa con el teniente coronel Osvaldo Fábrega Ballesteros…

-Lo siento Ada, no queríamos que supieras…

-Lo esperaba… eso era lo que ella quería… bueno, yo nunca lo quise como el quería… así que lo mejor fue que se quedara con ella… ambos se merecen.

-Ya sabes que esta prohibido para ti todo contacto con él…por nuestra condición de opositoras al régimen militar…y por nuestro carácter secreto… de saber que estás en esto, no puedes dejarlo vivo… recuerda… Nadie ve a una Casco Alado y vive para contarlo.

-Si… Lo se, no voy a transgredir las reglas. El está muerto para mí.

En los ojos negros de la chica se dibujo un rictus de tristeza. Era cierto, desde la ultima vez que hablaron, no habían vuelto a verse…y ya ella sabia que el se había acostado con Larissa y que esta, para variar, no se protegió, quedando inmediatamente encinta, lo irónico era, que el hacia mucho tiempo le había propuesto que tuvieran relaciones intimas, a lo que ella se había negado.

¿Por qué? Somos adultos, me quieres, te quiero… que tiene de malo que hagamos el amor…es algo normal en cualquier pareja.

-Quiero que me entiendas… si no es casada, no me voy a entregar a un hombre… las cosas estarán muy modernas, pero no por que otras lo hacen, yo lo voy a hacer… además, si nos casamos, el único que va a saber como soy yo en la cama, vas a ser tú… nadie más lo va a saber…y serás tú mi maestro en todo… vale la pena que esperes.

Pareció entender… pero ante la leve insinuación de una traición, le dio la espalda… Larissa apostaba que ella se echaría a morir… pero lo que nunca se imaginó era que pronto la vería en un papel muy diferente al que ella estaba acostumbrada…Y que otro hombre descubriría su farsa.

Esa tarde sería la última que estaría en el campo de entrenamiento de la Isla Naos… eran las seis de la tarde… mañana a primera hora saldría la lancha hacia el muelle dieciocho, para ir directamente a lo que seria por tiempo indefinido su residencia… el edificio Tower House Suites… en pleno corazón del área bancaria… Esa residencia la compartiría con doscientas chicas mas… pronto alquilarían otro edificio cercano para albergar al resto de los grupos… esto estaba comenzando…

Miró la foto en que aparecían Larissa y Osvaldo… ella con sonrisa triunfante… y el, apuesto, con su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea Panameña… una verdadera bofetada a sus ilusiones… ella se imagino, que sin empleo, ella tendría que prostituirse para poder pagarle el tratamiento a su madre… pero… qué equivocada estaba… Una equivocación que le costaría la vida.

Interrumpieron sus pensamientos, la llegada de sus compañeras… Raisa Melania, Ismary, Grazia Gabriela y Cruz Helena…

-Ya mañana regresamos a la ciudad… estos seis meses se pasaron en un soplo…

-Si. Ya mañana volveré a ver a mi mamá…

En ese momento llega Alicia con noticias, dentro de un par de días tendrían asignación... Maryland quería verlas…

-Chicas… creo que van a tener asignación más pronto de lo que se imaginan. Maryland quiere verlas…

Estaba ansiosa por entrar en acción… pero nunca se imaginaria cual sería su asignación, al igual que la de sus compañeras…

Maryland tenía siete sobres, y siete informes de Inteligencia… vendrían a sumarse a la causa un Comandante de la sección de Contrainteligencia Naval. Esperaban el octavo sobre que se trataba de otro más, y mucho más importante por ser el Gobernador del Estado de Hawai.

-Chicas, les tengo buenas noticias, recuerdan que las preparamos para formar parte del equipo de francotiradores, pero, les tengo una asignación importante… Se trata de un grupo de Contrainteligencia Naval… estos son los integrantes.

Y les entrego un sobre a cada una… Adalgisa al leer la hoja de vida del que le toco en suerte… y ver su foto, protestó.

-Maryland, no es por despreciar, pero este comandante es un gallo demasiado jugado para mí que apenas he terminado entrenamiento. No se si pueda manejarlo.

-Ada, eres la única que considero, que tiene las condiciones para llevar a cabo este trabajo. El Comandante Mc Garrett podrá ser un tipo experimentado, pero no conoce este país, al igual que los demás integrantes de su grupo. Son blancos importantes…

-Y codiciados… - dijo Grazia mirando detenidamente la foto del que le tocó.

-Entonces, está decidido… ellos llegan la otra semana… así que tendrán tiempo para descansar y reponerse del viaje.

Adalgisa no podía dormir… pensaba en la misión, pero principalmente en todo lo que había perdido… aun le dolía lo de Osvaldo… quien en esos momentos se hallaba con aquella que era su peor enemiga. Estaban en pleno noviazgo, y se rumoraba que pronto se comprometerían para casarse… Ya se había visto la despedida de soltera… y pronto seria la eclesiástica…

Miró la foto del comandante Mc Garrett… Era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años de edad. Debía ser alto, cabello negro, ojos muy azules… ojos capaces de mirar congeladora y fríamente, pero también capaces de mirar de manera acariciadora y apasionada…

Sin querer, recordó a su tía, la madre de su prima Ismary… "tu no te casas con un miembro de las Fuerzas de Defensa, te casas con un gringo… aunque el mundo se oponga."

Interrumpió sus pensamientos la aparición de su compañera de grupo Melissa Alejandra Espinosa Carrizo.

-Pensando en ese tipo… hermanita, olvídalo, ese milico, no te merece. Y esta muy guapa para morirte por un tipo así… - Y mirando la foto del comandante, dijo- Te paso que te eches a morir si este papito no te hace caso.

Adalgisa sonrió… Estaba muy lejos de imaginar que ese hombre seria su pecado, su debilidad, el amor de su vida… un amor predestinado…

EN WASHINGTON…

Un marine bajaba de un Cadillac con matricula diplomática, era alto, de complexión atlética, era el comandante Steve Mc Garrett… era uno de los oficiales de la sección de Contrainteligencia de la Marina… lo habían convocado por que el Comando Sur lo necesitaba en Panamá, a él y a su grupo.

-O sea, que es un hecho que viajamos…

-Si… Una advertencia… la nativa de Hawai es mujer de exótica e inquietante belleza, pero la latina, enreda el corazón de cualquier hombre… y más la panameña.

-Habla como si supiera… el tipo de mujeres que son.

-Yo estoy casado con una… y puedo decir que estoy felizmente casado- sonrió el oficial que conversaba con él… -Son las autenticas morenas tumba hombres. Y creo que no vas a ser la excepción…

-¿Por qué me hace esa advertencia?

-¿Conoces a Maryland Ainsworth?

-Si, la conozco… se que tiene un grupo de muchachas entrenadas para que sean nuestras guías y escoltas en Panamá. Es un programa experimental que ha dado hasta el momento, excelentes resultados… Esta por graduarse el segundo grupo de chicas…

-El grupo que los escoltarán… Maryland ya tiene listos los expedientes… que se te proporcionarán apenas tu gente y tú pisen tierra panameña, la cual es muy parecida a Hawai…

ENTRETANTO…EN NAOS.

Adalgisa empacaba sus cosas para que al día siguiente solo tuviera que tomar su maleta e irse… una larga travesía en lancha…para llegar luego por carretera al edificio que sería su casa durante casi tres años… Pronto vería a su madre, que languidecía en un hospital victima de una leucemia que la minaba por dentro… tendría medios económicos para pagar ese tratamiento tan caro… Tenia grandes esperanzas de poder continuar sus estudios de Leyes, que por los problemas había dejado un tanto rezagados…por fortuna, sus profesores comprendían.

Una inquietud en tanto ensombrecía la mente de la chica, el hecho de que pronto le darían su asignación… se rumoraba que venia un Coronel de la Marina, que tenia un grupo de comandos de la Marina en Hawái… era parte de Contrainteligencia Naval… y decían que era guapísimo… De paso también había algo que también la inquietaba… su tía estaba sufriendo de dolores de cabeza constantes, se le nublaba la vista… según el médico era migraña… pero Ismary no se hallaba convencida…

También a su prima le tocaría asignación, que era precisamente James O Hara… asignación fija.

-Apenas toque tierra… llevaré a mi mamá al médico… yo creo que esto es mas serio de lo que su medico piensa, esas migrañas tan fuertes no me gustan…

Mañana estaremos nuevamente en Panamá… y posiblemente te encuentres con la que fue tu jefe… y también Larissa.

-Para qué… para que me restrieguen en cara que me desgraciaron la vida… bien se que lo harían de nuevo, si tuvieran la oportunidad, no se arrepienten de haberme hecho tanto daño.

-Ahora tu situación es diferente…

-Si, por que me enseñaron a defenderme… Ahora estoy dispuesta a defender lo poco que me queda de familia… y si lo tengo que defender a sangre y fuego, lo voy a hacer.

ENTRETANTO… EN UN HOTEL DE LA LOCALIDAD, SE ESCENIFICABA UNA ANIMADA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA… LARISSA ARANGO SE CASABA CON EL TENIENTE OSVALDO BALLESTEROS…

-A tu enemiga se la tragó la tierra… desde que salió del banco escoltada por los gringos, no se ha vuelto a saber de ella… fui a ver a su madre, para ver si podía meter una comida envenenada, pero la habitación esta custodiada por cuatro soldados gringos con una abrazadera que dice MP. Así que me marché, y volví al día siguiente, cual no fue mi sorpresa, que ni de la puerta del hospital me dejaron pasar… dieron órdenes de que no podía entrar…

-Señora Anne, yo quise hacer lo mismo, llevaba un arma, pero tampoco me dejaron entrar… esa gente que se la llevó hablaba en serio… no me extrañaría que la hubiesen entrenado para ser una asesina por encargo.

-Algún día veremos que caiga en manos de las autoridades y que la torturen hasta matarla… será un placer escupir su cadáver…

-El único orgullo que me queda… es haberme comido a ese teniente… esta cada día más bueno, y hace el amor como los dioses… Por lo menos ella jamás podrá saborear algo así…

-Disfrútalo, sácale el jugo y sobre todo, sácale plata y comodidades… tú si mereces esas riquezas, no esa cualquierita con ínfulas de universitaria… que debe estar en una cantina con los borrachos y las mujeres de su calaña… escoria del mal vivir…

Rieron con sarcasmo y empezaron a disfrutar del erótico y lascivo espectáculo de un stripper que habían contratado para animar la velada…

EN HAWAI… STEVE RECIBIA LA VISITA DEL ALMIRANTE GRANT MC ALLISTER… ENLACE ENTRE LOS CASCOS ALADOS Y WASHINGTON.

-Es un placer verle, Almirante…

-Igual digo, comandante… no lo veía desde sus días de entrenamiento… aquí traigo el sobre con los informes de las chicas que los escoltarán en su estadía en Panamá…

-Estoy impaciente por saber quienes son…

El Almirante desplego el sobre… y saco ocho cartapacios... El Gobernador tomó el suyo y Steve tomo el de él… y vio la foto de la chica que le había tocado… era una chica de ojos negros, de mirar profundo… cabello negro, trigueña de piel, facciones regulares…

-¿Sorprendido, Steve?- río el Almirante…- Creo que eso te lo advirtieron cuando tomaste la misión… la mujer hawaiana es exótica y de belleza inquietante, pero la latina también tiene lo suyo… y más mis chicas… son las autenticas tumbadoras de hombres…

-Es hermosa… - sonrió… -¿Qué edad tiene?

-Veinte años… recién cumplidos, aunque parece mayor, para ser una chica en tercer año de Derecho. Estudia Leyes en la Universidad Nacional.

-Si así es la foto… como será realmente en persona…

-Tu gente va a quedar tan entusiasmada como tú, Steve… Son ocho Sirenas Indomables…

Steve sonrió, cuando sonreía de esa manera, no había mujer que se resistiera a él… Y mucho menos Adalgisa Salinas… Por el momento cambiarían la lujuriante Polinesia, por los atardeceres de las playas panameñas y el sabor autóctono de la campiña.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… LA GRADUACION DEL NUEVO GRUPO DE CASCOS ALADOS…

Una ceremonia sencilla en sus detalles, pero llena de significado, en aquellos momentos en que Panamá luchaba por tener una democracia… aquellas jovencitas volvían a la ciudad con un aspecto diferente… no eran aquellas chicas llenas de temor y dolor… Sobre todo Adalgisa y Magdalena Ferreira…quien había también trabajado con Anne...

-Ni nuestras madres las van a reconocer de lo cambiadas que están…

Luego de la graduación, hubo un pequeño brindis que las chicas disfrutaron, esa misma tarde regresaban a la ciudad… Adalgisa sentía temor… de encontrarse nuevamente con lo que había jurado no volver a mirar…Se imaginaba como había sido la despedida de soltera de Larissa… pero ya ese hombre estaba prohibido para ella… desde el momento en que juro luchar por que la democracia volviera a su patria... era un hombre vedado…

Pensaba que debió ser mas abierta, y haberse entregado a él, pero luego, pensó que igual hubiera sido… solo fue un pasatiempo… Y hubiera sido mucho peor…

En la ceremonia de graduación, estaba pensando en todo eso, cuando la llamaron…

-Oficial Delta 2 Adalgisa Alejandra Salinas Stanziola.

En medio de aplausos cruzo el pasillo hacia el podio donde la esperaba Maryland con su pin insignia y su diploma… que acreditaba que había pasado el curso…

-Felicidades, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por quien pagará tus estudios… con esto los podrás pagar y lo de tu mamá…

-Es más de lo que yo podía esperar… Ahora solo pienso en mi madre, y en mis estudios…

Al terminar la ceremonia, Ismary la vio llorar… sabia que era por el canalla del Osvaldo…

-Ese canalla no merece una lágrima tuya, además, es parte de las Fuerzas de Defensa… ya esos están prohibidos para nosotras.

-Lo sé, Ismary, pero le tenia cariño, aunque no estaba enamorada… me temo, que mi destino es quedarme sola… y créeme después de que saquemos a Noriega del poder… no habrá hombre en esta tierra que nos quiera…

-No digas eso, Ada, eres joven, bonita, posiblemente nos den una asignación, y quizás allí encuentres al hombre de tu vida… Ten fe.

Ismary no andaba errada, esa noche Steve Mc Garrett y su grupo viajarían a Panamá, para prestar apoyo al grupo del Almirante Nelson… El como siempre se fue a despedir de su amante… Lorelei Heisterbach…

-¿A Panamá?

-Si, linda… tengo que ir, la Marina tiene dos grupos en Panamá, por lo de Noriega, piensan prestarle apoyo a la Cruzada Civilista.

-Esas son cosas del Comando Sur – dijo ella levantándose de la cómoda donde estaba peinándose…- No entiendo, deberían dejar que los panameños resuelvan sus problemas políticos solos, sin ayuda nuestra…

-Eso pienso yo, pero órdenes son órdenes, mi amor… - dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos y estampillándole un beso en los labios… que ella devolvió con ardor…

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Panamá?

-No sé, esto como puede durar meses, puede durar años… todo depende de cuan terco sea "Cara de Piña" – y sonrió

-No sé, tengo un mal presentimiento con este viaje, mi amor… se que vas a regresar a mí, pero vas a regresar distinto… y puede ser el fin de nuestro amor…

-Lorelei, desecha esos pensamientos… tenemos varios años de relación, no estés viendo fantasmas donde no los hay. Y si es por las panameñas, hagamos algo… Casémonos y así conjuras ese fantasma…

Lorelei lo miró… la verdad era que se sentía cómoda con la relación que llevaban, sin papeles de por medio…era una mujer liberal, tenia admiradores, adoradores, para los que tenia una hoja de su corazón… pero a éste le había entregado su cuerpo y buena parte de su alma… pero no estaba dispuesta a entregarle su libertad…

-¿Es eso necesario?

-Temes que una panameñita vida mía me embruje, te di la solución.

-Steve, eres muy dulce al proponérmelo… pero…

-No me lo tienes que decir, linda… Entiendo… mejor aprovechemos las horas en actividades…más interesantes…- dijo besándole suavemente el cuello…

ESA NOCHE… EN PANAMA…

Adalgisa miraba la noche en ese momento… Una bella luna llena, campeaba en el cielo…

-Me gustaría sentirme contenta por este triunfo… pero no me siento contenta… No siento nada… -suspiró- Dios, como me gustaría encontrar a alguien que me ayudara a olvidar este mal rato que he pasado con Osvaldo… un amor que desafíe toda lógica… un hombre que haga que el corazón y las piernas me tiemblen cuando me mira… un hombre que me haga entregarme a él con pasión… y que se entregue a mi totalmente… quisiera conocer como es amar sin medida- pensó con tristeza- conocer como es entregar tu alma y tu cuerpo a un hombre que lo tome con cariño, delicadeza y ternura… y que me hiciera un hijo… Como me gustaría enamorarme de verdad… por que del pobrecito Osvaldo, por más que luchó… no pudo ganarse mi corazón…

-Ten cuidado con lo que le pides a Dios, Ada, puede que te lo conceda…

-Ah, señora Ainsworth…

-Se que estás dolorida por lo que paso con Osvaldo, pero, niña, encontrarás quien te enamore, te haga sentir mujer y te convierta en madre… con su pasión y caricias…No te desesperes…

-Larissa no tenia escrúpulos para acostarse con el que le diera la gana… Y él…

-Se que te insinuó que se acostaran…

-Si… pero yo le dije que no iba a acostarme con él, que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio… pareció entender, pero… se lio con una que eso le importa tres pepinos…

-Dice un dicho, que lo que se obtiene para mal, en cualquier momento, te lo quitan, y a veces pierdes el doble de lo que arrebataste… Quería hablarte de tu asignación…

-¿Qué hay con el comandante Mc Garrett?

-Es un hombre guapo y varonil… la verdad, lo hallo muy apropiado para ti, aunque un tanto mayor…

-Es un gallo jugado… más cuatriboleado que Osvaldo… Y yo no tengo tanto mundo recorrido… Y él lo sabe casi todo de la vida…

-Me gustaría que se enamorara de ti… es soltero… un admirador así, te ayudaría mucho con tu carrera… prométeme que cuando lo conozcas, vas a tratarlo un poco más…

-Se lo prometo, aunque no se si pueda lidiar con él… la foto da la imagen de un hombre que lleva las riendas de todo, incluso de su vida personal. Dudo que el le hubiese creido a Larissa si ella le hubiese ido con el mismo chisme que se creyó Osvaldo. Y dudo también, que me hubiera dejado continuar en esa oficina.

-Grant, parece conocerlo bien… es un hombre bueno, noble, y sobre todo, un excelente policía. En la Marina, fue parte de la Inteligencia Naval, y tiene un buen historial. Y encima, es colega de profesión… en cuanto a ti. Créeme, te ayudaría mucho con tu carrera.

EN HONOLULU… CINCO HOMBRES SALIAN HACIA UN BAR… ERAN LOS DETECTIVES DE LA FUERZA ESPECIAL 5-0.

-La Marina nos llama… parece mentira que mañana estaremos en la ciudad de Panamá…

-También yo estoy entusiasmado- dijo John Francis…- las mujeres latinas son las más bellas del mundo y la panameña dicen que es la autentica morena tumba hombres…

-Y tendremos oportunidad de comprobarlo… - rió James, al que decían Kimo.

-Yo vi el sobre donde va la que me toca, y es un caramelito…- dijo Danno. .Un cabello negro, largo, y unos ojos negros, profundos, ojos de gitana… -suspiró con deleite… y tiene nombre italiano… Grazia Gabriela.

-La que me tocó en suerte- dijo Duke- Es también hermosa, el tipo acostumbrado, pero tiene un valor agregado. Es médico, y tiene un nombrecito hermoso… Cruz Helena.

-Casi todas son profesionales… la mayoría son estudiantes de Derecho… La mía me encanta- dijo John Francis… se llama María del Pilar.

-A mi me tocó una piel canela peligrosa- dijo Ben, primo de Duke- se llama Alsacia María, es de la provincia del Darién.

-El único que no ha dicho nada aún es Kimo…-dijo Danno mirándolo con picardía…

-No he abierto mi sobre… aunque imagino que la chica que me toco en suerte es tan bella como las que les tocaron a ustedes… aun lo tengo aquí. – Y sacó el sobre que le había dado el almirante Mc Allister…

Lo abrió y vio sorprendido a una chica de cabello negro, ojos negros y muy hermosa de rostro… La dueña de ese rostro dulce y lleno de inteligencia, se llama Dayra Bellatriz Henríquez Fonseca... panameña de nacimiento, pero de madre boricua.

-¿Qué te pasó, Kimo…? ¿Te has quedado mudo?

-Es… una belleza… con razón dicen lo que dicen de Panamá… son las autenticas morenas tumba hombres, y a mi ya me tumbaron.

Todos echaron a rodar la carcajada… habían caído victimas del embrujo, sin proponérselo…

EN EL PENTHOUSE DE STEVE…

Lorelei yacía acurrucada contra un costado y Steve la miraba… era una mujer bella, sexy, provocativa y muy desinhibida sexualmente hablando… además, entendía su profesión… le dolía dejarla sabiendo que la misión que tenían entre manos, podía durar semanas, pero en caso contrario podían durar años… todo dependía de cuan tozudo fuera Noriega.

Se levanto y cubrió su cuerpo, atlético y sensual con un batín de terciopelo… y se asomó al balcón… pronto tendría que despertarla para poder hacer su maleta y partir… tal vez para una ausencia prolongada…

En su mente se formó el rostro de Adalgisa Salinas, la chica que lo escoltaría en Panamá… un rostro tierno… sonrió… según la hoja de vida, tenia veinte años… una niña todavía… para él que ya tenia treinta y cinco años… suspiró… Le llevaba quince años, y mucha experiencia en cuanto a conquistas amorosas… La verdad, nunca tuvo problemas para tener compañía femenina… el solo se las arreglaba… a veces era el uniforme… a veces era su sonrisa que hacia que muchas se sonrojaran y evitaran mirarle.

-Cariño…- sintió la voz de Lorelei a sus espaldas.

-Hola, linda…ya estás despierta…

-Si, voy a ducharme y vestirme… se que tienes que estar en el aeropuerto en la mañana, para llegar allá a las seis de la tarde…

En los ojos de la mujer se reflejaba la tristeza… el la abrazó…

-Ya, linda… no te pongas melancólica… verás que esto se resuelve pronto…

-Quisiera tener tu optimismo… en las noticias se cuentan cosas muy feas de ese hombre, pasan las manifestaciones de la Cruzada y veo a la gente correr, perseguidas por las fuerzas antidisturbios, que ellos llaman Doberman… he visto como llenan a la gente de perdigones, y que a veces los desaparecen. Yo temo que te pase algo malo.

-Ya, no me va a pasar nada, recuerda que soy Marine… tengo entrenamiento…

EN EL MUELLE 18… CRISTOBAL, CORREGIMIENTO DE ANCON…

Una lancha llegaba esa madrugada al muelle 18, trayendo a los componentes del grupo Delta dos. Adalgisa, Grazia, Cruz Helena, Claudia Carolina, María del Pilar, Alsacia y Dayra Bellatriz, junto con las componentes de Delta cuatro, Melissa, Irena, Yairé, y Beverly Julieta, junto a Marta.

Estas chicas, serian parte del comando de resistencia que le haría pasar muy malos ratos a Noriega... y que les daría la aureola de heroínas, admiradas por los Marines y temidas por los efectivos y genízaros de Noriega… las que escribirían bellas páginas de valor a toda prueba…

La brisa de una noche de mediados de octubre, una brisa fría, que denotaba, la estación lluviosa… una estación que sería inolvidable, para ella y sus compañeras…

-Al fin en casa… -dijo Marta.

-Si…apenas nos instalemos, iré a ver a mi madre... necesito saber como está…

-Olvidaba que tu madre esta hospitalizada… Una enfermedad como esa, debe tenerte angustiada…

-Si… papá no ha dado señales de vida… desde la última golpiza que le dio…

-¿Es que la golpeaba, a pesar de estar enferma?

-Si… cualquier cosa lo cabreaba, tanto si era la comida fría, como un calcetín mal lavado o cualquier tontera… Yo también fui victima de sus accesos de ira sin control… hasta que un día… demostré que tenia fuerza… y le di un empujón que casi lo arrojo de las escaleras… ese día me fui de la casa… y entré a los Cascos Alados…fue cuando me sacaron del banco…

-Y te llamaron para que la fueras a ver a tu madre, por que ya el canalla se había desentendido de su compromiso… por que ya andaba con la otra…

-Si… en fin…ya no vale la pena pensar en eso… la que regresa a estas costas, regresa distinta a la que se fue… Y no creo que a él le guste la que regresó.

Las primeras luces de una mañana fría y nublada, se perfilaban en el horizonte… Ellas llevaban jacket… un jacket para cubrirse del frío…

Ya llegamos…

Al bajar de la lancha, subieron con sus maletines al bus… Dayra se sentó junto a Adalgisa.

-Bueno, a ponernos al día con las clases de la U. Hemos faltado casi dos meses…

-Por suerte, los profesores entienden lo que hacemos…

-Yo tendré que pensar en los parciales que me esperan… Derecho Civil, Criminología, Penal, Financiero…

-Ni me recuerdes, yo tengo que habérmelas con Procesal Penal y Derecho de la Integración…ah…

-Por cierto.- se volvió Melissa, ya vi mi asignación, es un rubio… ¡Ay Dios mío!

-Ya me imagino tu entusiasmo… A ti hasta en la escuela te gustaban los rubios… No tienes remedio…

-¿Qué le tocó a Irena?

-Un polaco… de ojos avellana y cabello castaño oscuro… un caramelo…Se llama Andrew Senjowski.

-Y a Yairé… que de todo se asusta…

-Un nativo de allá, se llama Thomas Jefferson Harker. Y es alto, moreno y bien parecido…

-Igual que los nuestros… menudo lío nos espera…

-Por cierto, el susodicho que te tocó en suerte, Ada, tiene novia… Una tal Lorelei Heisterbach, si es que se le puede llamar novia a una amiga con derechos…

-Eso no es novia, es marinovia… como decimos acá…

-Ya sabia yo que tanta belleza no podía ser cierta… algún pero tenia que haber…

-Vamos, se dice marinovia, que es muy distinto que decir esposa…

-Pero para mí, es igual… bien, ya se que hay con él… tratare de no involucrarme…

-No hables así, recuerda que de la cuchara a la boca, se cae la sopa.

Al llegar al Tower House Suites, ellas desempacaron sus cosas…

-Ahora a esperar cuando vienen… dicen que hoy llegaran, creo que en la tarde... hay que estar preparado…

Adalgisa tomó el almuerzo y se fue a ver a su madre al Instituto Oncológico Nacional, allí los marines que cuidaban a su madre le dieron un informe detallado…

-Aquí estuvo su ex jefa, pero no logró pasar una comida que iba para su madre…Y fue mejor así, por que al analizarla… nos dimos cuenta de que estaba envenenada.

-¿Y qué pasó después?

-Intentó entrar al día siguiente, armada, pero la detuvimos y le hicimos saber que no podría venir nuevamente al Hospital… Igual la otra…

-Gracias… Iré a verla…

Alexandra estaba aun mareada por la quimioterapia que estaba recibiendo… cuando llegó su hija…

-Hola mami…

-Ada, mi amor… has vuelto…

-Ya acabo el entrenamiento… ahora tengo que esperar mi asignación… -Le mostró el sobre con el informe de Steve…

-¿Y este hombre tan guapo y varonil quién es?

-Mi asignación… el comandante Steve Mc Garrett, Marina Norteamericana…

-¿Está soltero?

-Si, pero tiene novia… una tal Lo releí Heisterbach… si es que se le puede llamar novia a una mujer con la que te acuestas sin casarte…

-Hombres… pero que tal si el…

-Mamá, no te adelantes… no creo que quiera cargar con una chica llena de responsabilidades y encima resabiada, como yo… se merece una mujer sana emocionalmente…

-Me entristece escucharte así… pareciera como si Osvaldo te hubiera secado el corazón…

-La verdad, mami, sí… me secó el alma… No sueño ya con casarme… nunca encontrare un hombre que me quiera… Lo único que me alegra, es mi profesión… y ganar dinero para no pasar calamidades ni necesidad.

-No digas eso, mi amor… yo no voy a durarte mucho… y me gustaría verte con alguien que te amara… que se ocupara de cuidarte…

-Lo sé… pero me temo, que eso no se va a cumplir, mamá… Ahora lo que me interesa es terminar mi carrera… ser abogada… ganar dinero suficiente… para que no tengas que pasar páramos, y si mueres, tengas una sepultura digna… luego, marcharme al extranjero y quedarme por allá, es mi patria, la quiero, pero a como me dejaron, yo prefiero estar lejos de todo.

-No digas eso, cuidado y ese comandante termina convirtiéndose en el hombre de tu vida, lo tiene todo para conquistarte… hija…No desprecies esta oportunidad… No le digas no a la sonrisa que Dios te manda…

Adalgisa salió del hospital… para llegar al Tower House Suites, en el preciso momento en que alertaban del secuestro del grupo del Comandante Mc Garrett…

-¿Están seguros?

-Completamente, Marta… Apenas salieron del aeropuerto, los secuestraron, parece ser que hay alguien en el aeropuerto que alerta a la gente de Noriega… No doy un centavo por ellos si los torturan… Hay que darse prisa…

Adalgisa y sus compañeras llegaron al Aeropuerto… allí se dieron cuenta de que tenían que actuar deprisa en este asunto…

-Se los llevaron… pero ¿Dónde?

-Donde llevarían a siete hombres… debe ser una de las islas… y me parece que puedo imaginar a donde lo llevaron… Coiba…el penal.

-Entonces… debemos darnos prisa…

Y salieron hacia el muelle 18. Allí Maryland las despidió…

-Cuídense… este mar es traicionero y saben que octubre es el peor mes del año…

-Lo haremos…. No podemos perder tiempo… De pasarnos algo, que sepan que amamos tanto a Panamá, que por ella damos la vida…

Y salieron al mar… a enfrentar los peligros de un mar picado, impredecible y a una tempestad que amenazaba con caer…

-Ni conoces a este hombre, y vas a rescatarle…

-Es el momento de probar de que madera estamos hechas- dijo Adalgisa a María del Pilar- Debemos encontrarlos… antes de que los hallemos en pedacitos…

-Eso te va a acarrear problemas… recuerda que tiene fama de enamoradizo y caprichoso… y tu eres una niña a su lado.

-Lo tengo presente… Y voy a rescatarle igual. No podemos dejar mal a Maryland…

Y así llegaron a la Isla… antes de que anocheciera… la noche sería testigo del nacimiento de un amor que desafiaría todo, incluidas las fronteras… En ese momento también anunciaban el secuestro del grupo de Melissa e Irena.

-Cuando todo iba tan bien… Me pregunto que los hizo adelantarse…

-Para colmos, no pueden salir dos grupos a la vez… si salimos nosotras, no sale el de Ada, y si el de ella sale, no salimos nosotras.

-Habrá que esperar.

Melissa miraba inquieta, miraba el reloj, no había pasado una hora desde que partieron Adalgisa y sus compañeras… cuando Maryland entro, dando una contraorden.

-Alistense, tienen que partir… ellos corren tanto peligro como los otros…

-Ya saben donde están…

-En el antiguo aeropuerto viejo… en Tocumen… donde están los cuarteles de la Fuerza Aérea… allí están los Pumas.

Melissa, Irena, Yairé, junto con Beverly Julieta, que era una de las mayores del grupo, salieron en un Nissan Urvan… Los minutos eran importantes…

-No puedo imaginar lo que les pueden estar haciendo…

-Recuerden lo que nos dijeron antes de salir… hay un 1% de que esto salga bien y un 99.9% que esto salga mal… no podemos darnos el lujo ni de fallar , ni de trabajar cada una por su lado, esto es trabajo en equipo. De lo que hagamos ahora, dependerá el éxito de esta misión… No la estropeen.

Melissa pensaba en el que le había tocado de asignación… Se llamaba John Mc Riley, había sido parte de la Marina en su juventud como piloto naval, al igual que Andrew J. Senjovsky.

Que era la asignación de Irena Ekaterina. Harker, el que le había tocado a Yaire, había sido SEAL, en su momento.

-Ojalá que resistan…

Llegaron al lugar casi a las nueve de la noche… y se internaron en el matorral…

-Este tremedal está muy oscuro…

-Usa la linterna, sacaré la rula para despejar…

Y las cuatro sirenas entraron en la espesura… pronto llegaron a los talleres… allí se escuchaban gritos de dolor y golpes…

-Estos son… hay que sorprenderlos… No hagamos ruido… pecho a tierra.

Las chicas sacaron sus ametralladoras recortadas, todas de fabricación checoeslovaca… hechas para ellas… un arma liviana, pero certera, si se sabia utilizar… Yaire llevaba granadas de fragmentación…

-Es aquí, patea la puerta, eso no esta muy seguro….

-Yo te cubro, Melissa. –dijo Yairé.

Beverly le metió una patada a la puerta y empezó a disparar, al igual que Melissa, se escucharon imprecaciones, y cuerpos que caían… en ese momento, entro también Irena, que arrojo dos granadas a los que huian, explotando y haciéndolos caer exánimes al suelo.

Mac estaba inconsciente, cuando el olor a carne quemada, combustible y polvora lo hizo toser… y miro espantado como se le acercaba una chica vestida de gris oscuro, con el rostro embarrado de camuflaje y un cuchillo de monte…

-No se espante, comandante Mc Riley, está entre amigos…

Y le cortó las amarras que le ataban, estaba bastante golpeado, pero no herido seriamente, podía caminar… Senjovsky tenia también golpes generalizados, y habían pinzas y otros instrumentos de tortura… por fortuna, habían llegado a tiempo…

-Que tal esta el otro…

-Lo cortaron, pero no son heridas graves, afortunadamente, pero esta sangrando mucho. – dijo Yairé.

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo Beverly- Yo soy enfermera y puedo encargarme de curarlo.

A duras penas pudieron salir de allí… por suerte, la trocha que despejaron fue lo suficientemente ancha para que pudieran regresar por allí… Ya en el Nissan Urvan, Melissa tomó el volante….

-Mel, no te arriesgues innecesariamente… recuerda que aunque tenemos que llegar con ellos sanos y salvos, también nosotras tenemos que cuidarnos.

-Hablame de precaución después, quieres, Irena… Hay que salir de aquí.

Y salieron disparados, Melissa se saltó varias luces rojas y se metió por ciertas calles alternas para que no los encontraran. Pronto llegaron a la intersección con la avenida Cincuentenario… doblaron el supermercado Gago de Balboa, y salieron a la avenida Ernesto , para salir a la Via España.

-Tengo que encontrar una calle alterna para ingresar a la calle cincuenta…

Intenta meterte por Obarrio, a la altura del PIEX, y cortamos por una calle antes del Santuario…

Despues de muchas vueltas, dieron con la calle para ingresar a la calle cincuenta y subir hacia el Tower House Suites, allí las esperaba Alicia Altamirano y Naoko Sawamura, con una ambulancia para que se llevaran a Harker al Gorgas.

-Yairé ¿Tu te vas con él hasta allá?

-Si, mi deber es estar con él hasta que haya salido fuera de peligro. Lo rescaté y es mi responsabilidad…

Naoko y Alicia se miraron con inteligencia. Estos hombres hacen que estas chicas demuestren no solo su valentía sino sus sentimientos.

Mac aun no había visto a su esquiva salvadora cuando Maryland apareció en un auto… ya habían llegado los del grupo de Adalgisa, y los habían llevado al Hospital… eran las seis de ña mañana… Melissa se sintió cansada de repente…

-Buen trabajo, Espinosa… aunque todavía me resisto a la idea de dejarlas ir en ese rescate…

Y la llevo donde estaba Mac, que en ese momento lo revisaban los paramédicos que tenían en el cuartel, para casos asi… fuera de unos cuantos golpes, no tenia nada roto.

-Comandante Mc Riley… le presento a su asignación… oficial Melissa Alejandra Espinosa, Delta cuatro.

Mac miró a Melissa Alejandra, morena, ojos negros, cabello negro, y rostro acabado de lavar, a fondo para quitarse el camuflaje y la tierra que había agarrado cuando lo fue a rescatar… no tenia ni gota de maquillaje, más no lo necesitaba… tenia cutis de muñeca. Sonrio con calidez y tomando su mano, depositó en el dorso un beso en el más puro estilo francés… que hizo ruborizar mucho a la chica.

-Un placer, oficial Espinosa.

-Siento haberlo conocido en circunstancias tan poco convenientes.

-No se preocupe, nos esperaban en una fecha diferente, nosotros nos adelantamos… no es culpa de ustedes…

En el momento que Maryland se retiro un momento a hablar con Irena, dejándola allí con Mac este aprovecho para decirle algo sin rodeos, como buen Irlandés.

-¿Puedo decirle algo, oficial Espinosa? Acciones como la suya no se olvidan fácilmente… y esperare el momento oportuno para agradecérselo apropiadamente.

-No es nada, comandante, para eso nos pagan.

-Para mí, es mucho más que eso…- aquellos ojos azules se oscurecieron… era esa la forma de darle a entender que su acción había tocado su corazón…

Una vez más… otro rescate anunciado… los grupos Alados se estaban conformando… tanto que pronto serían veintiuno… veintiún grupos que le darían grandes quebraderos de cabeza a Noriega…


	9. Chapter 9

Cuantas veces he soñado

Con tu piel canela…

Cuantas veces he temblado

Al tenerte cerca

He sentido mil deseos

De volverme viento…

Piel canela… Agustín Pantoja

Diciembre, 1987: Luego del rescate de Steve y su grupo, al igual que el de Mac Riley, se rumoraba que habrían dos graduaciones ese mes… con dos grupos cada uno. Ya estaban listos Delta seis, siete, ocho y nueve, con un contingente de ocho muchachas cada uno… las chicas eran casi todas universitarias… ese mes llegarían los grupos de J.R. Higgins, el japonés de origen hawaiano Taro Oshira, y el grupo de Drew Sevano… chicas que estaban tan preparadas para las misiones…

Se acercaba el dia de la madre…luego de saber a donde iban las chicas los viernes, y conocer a la madre de Adalgisa, tenia planeado llevarles un obsequio… a las que estaban en ese hospital, victima de la cruel enfermedad. Habian ido a verlas varios viernes después de aquel en que se enteraron de la verdad…

Ese viernes primero de diciembre, Adalgisa fue a verla…

-¿Y ese milagro de que hayas venido sin el guapo comandante Mc Garrett?

-No pudo venir… pero dice que vendrá conmigo el otro viernes, que es el dia en que tendrán el acto al dia de las madres…

-Adita, ahora que estamos solas… quiero preguntarte algo, se que no he sido la madre que debi ser para ti… que tal vez no sientas la confianza para contarme tus cosas en cuanto a amores y hombres.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, mamá?

-Qué tanto te importa el comandante Mc Garrett…lo rescataste de sus torturadores una noche de tormenta… arriesgaste todo por salvarle… Me gustaría saber… que tanto significa el en tu vida.

-Mamá, tu sabes que aun estoy dolida por lo de Osvaldo… yo no estoy pensando en un posible admirador…

-Pero él si en ti… noto la manera como te mira… es la forma como mira un hombre apasionadamente enamorado. Y no lo disimula.

-Estás viendo visiones, mamá… Eso no es cierto.

-Si dices que no es cierto, por que te ruborizas cuando te mira… Ada, hija, no me gustaría partir de este mundo sin dejarte en manos de alguien que no te rompa el corazón… ya Osvaldo te lo rompió, no quiero que te lo rompan más. Y a mi me gusta el comandante para que sea tu marido.

-Quieres que te diga que me atrae…

-Si… yo noto que lo miras con cierta tristeza en la mirada…

Adalgisa miro a su madre… estaba muy delgada… la quimioterapia la había hecho perder casi todo su bello cabello negro… usaba una peluca del mismo color para que no vieran la cara fea de su enfermedad… cada día estaba mas frágil…

-Mamá… de lo cual lo conocí, mi mundo se ha volteado al revés… sus ojos tan azules, su personalidad, su atractivo me saca de balance… nunca me había pasado eso, ni siquiera con Osvaldo… y al verlo con la delicadeza y cariño como te trata, eso me confunde más… mucho más. No me entiendo, mamá. Y no quiero que lo sepa. Me moriría de la vergüenza si se entera.

Alexandra miró con cariño a su hija… cielos, ayer nada mas era una bebé que descansaba tranquilamente en su cuna… y ya tenia veinte años… y estaba en tercer año de Leyes… pero al fin y al cabo, una niña en cuestiones de amores…

-Hija, yo no puedo decirte mucho sobre hombres… cuando apareció tu padre, yo estaba en la Universidad… y el trabajaba en la construcción frente a la Universidad… se encapricho conmigo y quiso tenerme… me secuestro… y luego de hacer conmigo lo que quiso… me regreso a casa… cuando supo que te esperaba, me obligo a irme con él… si no iba a llevarte lejos para que nunca supiera donde estabas… ya el resto…tu lo sabes… gracias a tu valentía… estoy aquí…

-Se que ha estado aquí, buscándote y que hasta trato de sacarte del hospital… gracias a Dios, Maryland siempre ha estado pendiente de ti… No volverás a ver a ese hombre… es mi padre, pero no se merece que le considere como tal… has estado bajo amenaza, golpes, hambre, violencia… y a mi, ha querido venderme como si fuera una mercancía… Si estas mejor de ánimo y has desarrollado algo de autoestima propia ha sido por que estás lejos de él…

-Lo sé, y estoy orgullosa de tu valor y madurez para encarar la vida… a pesar de que todavía eres mi bebé… lo que quiero decir es que la única que sabe como están sus sentimientos por Steve, eres tú, y nadie más…

-No me ayudas mucho… mamá… yo quisiera saber como actuar frente a un hombre asi… es tan diferente a Osvaldo… el era tan duro cuando yo cometia un error…

-Lo sé… espero que nunca le pese el error que cometió, en parte si mi enfermedad se agravó fue por su proceder… y me amargo bastante saber que se caso con esa mujer… El con su actitud ha cavado un poco la fosa que recibirá mi cuerpo cuando muera.

-Nunca hubiera querido que te enteraras de eso… pero veo que aquí llegan los periódicos puntualmente… ahora, el y yo no podremos frecuentarnos más, por que lo tenemos prohibido. Y créeme, es mejor así. Los Cascos Alados y las Fuerzas de Defensa somos como el agua y el aceite, no podemos mezclarnos.

-Si sientes que Steve es diferente… yo creo que deberías acercarte mas a él… yo me he dado cuenta como te mira… y te mira con autentico cariño… hasta en su manera de hablarte, lo noto. Si sabes que él realmente te quiere… es justo que te acerques a él… hija, no es bueno estar tan amargada… aunque se que tienes tus razones para estarlo. No le des la espalda a lo que puede ser tu felicidad, en un futuro

AL LLEGAR AL TOWER HOUSE SUITES, ADALGISA IBA PENSANDO EN LO QUE LE DIJO SU MADRE….

-Hola nena, ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Mas o menos… esta enfermedad está consumiéndola en vida… las quimioterapias son muy fuertes…pero esta allí, haciéndole frente a su destino… como lo hace su hija… -Steve la miró con ternura- Preguntó por usted… le pareció extraño que no me acompañara… Se habituó pronto a verlo conmigo.

-Lo sé, no le desagrado, al parecer. – sonrió.

-Me siento triste… se que es poco lo que puedo hacer para evitar el desenlace final… pero quisiera que nunca llegara… -el temor se reflejó en la mirada de la chica.

-Se lo que sientes, nena… -dijo el con un repentino dejo de tristeza en su mirada- Antes de que aparecieras en mi vida, perdí a un sobrino por causa de la misma enfermedad… mi hermana menor vive en Los Ángeles, con su esposo… hace dos años tuvieron un bebé, era un hogar dichoso, hasta que… le descubrieron un tumor en el cerebro a mi sobrino… se hizo todo lo que se pudo… hasta mi hermana creyó en un nuevo tratamiento que resulto ser un fraude… que yo me ocupé de demostrar… murió siendo aun un bebé… tenia diez meses cuando murió.

-No sabia… -dijo con gesto de comprensión, poniéndole una mano en el antebrazo. –Es una enfermedad tan fea y tan triste… espero que viva lo suficiente para que pueda verme graduada… he luchado tanto para ello.

-Se que esto es muy difícil para ti… y admiro mucho la manera como lo enfrentas… para ser una chica de veinte años que debería estar viviendo las cosas propias de su edad.

-Tuve que madurar a la fuerza… no me quedaba otra opción… Me duele ver como ella se consume día a día, mientras esa enfermedad se la come por dentro…haya sido como haya sido, es mi madre. Menos mal que pude alejarla de ese que en lugar de ser un buen marido y buen padre, lo único que ha hecho es torturarnos a las dos… al menos ha adquirido una actitud mas positiva y menos derrotista… junto a él por mas que le hablara, era como si le hablara a la pared… tanto le recalco que ella sin el era nada… y que no servía para nada. Y se lo gritaba a todas horas, borracho o no. Y no era mejor conmigo, hasta que un día por que me atreví a contradecirlo al ponerme el puño en la boca, y gritarme que yo era una hija de puta, me levante y le dije que las putas no comían con la gente decente, y lo deje comiendo solo en la mesa…ese dia se rompió la unidad familiar, dejamos de sentarnos a comer juntos a la mesa, fue cuando Osvaldo me consiguió el empleo aquel… para que terminara como terminó… y después ingresé a los Cascos Alados… todo por ella… por ella… me dejo despellejar viva, solo para que no sufra más de lo que ya ha sufrido… y que por lo menos, sus últimos días los pase con un poco de comodidad y cuidados.

-¿Te has dicho algo de mí?

-Si… me dijo que te tratara más, me dio a entender que había observado como me tratas. Tu actitud para conmigo, le da a entender que soy muy especial para ti… y que no me hundiera en la amargura… que tenia mis razones, pero que eso no era bueno para una muchacha de mi edad. Y me preguntó que tanto me importabas. No le desagradas como posible pareja mía.

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- dijo seductor.

-Solo le dije la verdad. No me entiendo… -dijo sencillamente… -tiemblo de solo pensar que lo de aquella vez en Coiba se repita…y se que lo harán nuevamente, por que esa gente no se queda quieta. Y aunque me moleste asumirlo, comandante, usted ha hecho girar mi mundo en trescientos sesenta grados…

El la miró, sensual y provocador… sabia que le costaba la vida admitir que el la sacaba de balance… En ese momento, llego Alsacia, sofocada.

-¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! -dijo la chica, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir los apuntes de Derecho Internacional Público… se me extraviaron los apuntes de Derecho Internacional Humanitario.

-Imagino que estas buscando el libro que nos dio el profesor Vega. Alsacia te he dicho que el que presta lo que tiene, a pedir se queda. O seguramente, en la limpieza de fin de año se fueron las copias esas. –suspiró.

-Lo sé, Ada, para colmos, tengo examen final de eso, precisamente… con todo lo que he faltado…

-Buscaré mis apuntes, yo di clase con él, aunque los apuntes tendrás que actualizarlos… siempre le aumenta una o dos letras, a su parecer. Alsacia, no prestes los libros a otra gente que no seamos nosotras, por que nunca lo devuelven. –y volviéndose a Steve, que miraba divertido, la regañada que le dio Adalgisa a su compañera- Continuaremos esta conversación después, comandante.

-No olvides que tenemos algo pendiente- y le guiñó coquetamente un ojo.

AL SALIR DEL SOLARIO….

-Me siento como una imprudente. Debí esperar a que terminaran.

-No te asustes, a veces las interrupciones de mis amigas me salvan de momentos algo incómodos.

-Qué, otra vez el comandante, echándote la jauría de perros…

-Es algo que estuvo entre nosotros desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el rescate, y se acentuó a medida que fue pasando el tiempo… Pero, no olvido que el tiene novia que le espera en Hawai… por muy despegada que sea la chica… si hubiera sido yo, me caso antes de que se embarcara para acá… pero parece que o a ella no le molesta que se encapriche o enamore por acá, o sencillamente, no le quiere tanto como dicen.

-Y yo que creí que tenía problemas, desde hace una semana vengo dándole esquinazo a Ben Lakela. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que intenta hablarme y en ese momento alguna interrumpe, y créeme que agradezco esas interrupciones.

-¿Esquinazo? Es que ya te imaginas que es lo que te va a hablar…

-Si, lo imagino. Noto que me sigue con la mirada, cuando nadie le ve. Y en la cena me mira de una forma que… no puedo sostenerle la mirada…

-En ese caso, será mejor que hable primero con Maryland antes que contigo, si no quiere buscarse un dolor de cabeza.

ENTRETANTO EN LA OFICINA DE MARYLAND AINSWORTH….

-Si ya te decidiste, mejor hazlo, no te eches para atrás… - dijo Duke, su hermano.

-Temo que me diga que no… esta señora es muy protectora con las chicas…

-Hay un adagio español que dice, si el no ya lo tienes ve por el sí.

Ben, no muy convencido, entró a la oficina de Maryland… ya había sacado la cita, y no podía echarse para atrás…

-Sargento Lakela, un gusto verlo…

-Igual, señora Ainsworth… gracias por concederme esta entrevista…

-¿De que se trata?

-Se trata de la oficial Lay Loré.

-Ah, Alsacia María… ¿alguna queja por su comportamiento?

-No, todo lo contrario, gracias a ella y a sus compañeras no han vuelto a ocurrir accidentes como el de Coiba… verá, es algo complicado….y no se como lo tomará usted…

-No me asuste… espero que no se haya pasado de listo con ella…

-No señora Ainsworth, seria incapaz de hacer eso con una muchacha como ella, delicada, bella, no, seria mentirme a mi mismo.

-Creo saber por donde viene usted, sargento… Desea saber si Alsacia tiene algo o alguien que comprometa sentimentalmente su corazón…

-Sí… la verdad, ella capturó mi atención desde el primer momento en que la vi… y deseo saber a que atenerme con ella…

-Sargento, Alsacia no tiene a nadie que ocupe su corazón en estos momentos, ella esta enfocada en sacar su carrera, al menos, no le conozco novios, ni tampoco amigos especiales… y creo que como están las cosas, no está pensando en eso.

-Es un alivio saberlo….

-Ni tanto, sargento… tengo primero que saber cuales son sus intenciones con Alsacia… ella al igual que el resto de sus compañeras, trae su corazón bastante roto, como para que se lo acaben de romper…

-Nada mas lejos de mi pensar y actuar, señora Ainsworth… la quiero, si, pero la quiero bien… ya no soy un chiquillo que anda pensando en aventuras y en romances tórridos… precisamente busco una mujer especial… y me parece que Alsacia María lo es. Investigue mi vida, mi pasado, si quiere… no soy un multimillonario, pero ella junto a mí no pasara trabajo ni necesidad. No tengo nada que ocultar… sentimentalmente hablando.

-Hay que saber que piensa la interesada primero… me alegra que haya venido antes de manifestarle sus sentimientos a la chica… la mayor parte de sus compañeros han hecho precisamente lo contrario, entre esos su jefe…lo que no es malo, pero es mejor que yo lo sepa primero antes que la interesada, aunque se que ya ella debe imaginarlo, por que ustedes son de los que no ocultan lo que sienten mucho tiempo… los ojos son necios, y la sonrisa más.

-¿Cuándo podre tener una respuesta sobre lo que le he preguntado¡

-Tengo que buscar el momento para hablarle de usted… no puede ser tampoco de buenas a primeras… tenga un poco de paciencia…

ESA NOCHE, ALSACIA ESTABA PREPARANDO EL MATERIAL QUE LLEVARIA A LA UNIVERSIDAD… ESTABA PREOCUPADA POR EL LIBRO QUE HABIA PERDIDO. CUANDO LLEGO MARYLAND.

-¿Preocupada, Alsacia…

-Señora Ainsworth… no esperaba que viniera… si, estoy preocupada, estoy buscando un libro que se me ha extraviado… y lo necesito para un examen. Usted sabe lo que cuesta pedir permiso cuando tenemos una misión pendiente… y ese profesor es tan duro… hay que hacerle un buen examen para poder pasarle…y los buenos exámenes para él, son exámenes de cinco y de más paginas.

Alsacia era buena estudiante, al igual que sus compañeras, a pesar de los duros momentos que estaba pasando con su madre…

-Tengo algo que comentarte… hace varios días veo que le das esquinazo al sargento Lakela… me pregunto por qué, si tu no eres de las que se esconde para actuar cuando una persona está en peligro… y se que no te tiemblan las manos para disparar si lo tienes que hacer… y ahora te veo esquivarlo como si vieras un fantasma o a alguien que no quieres ver…

-Esta intentando estar a solas conmigo desde hace una semana, y le estoy dando esquinazo por que las reglas que usted nos indicó al principio, no se pueden transgredir… por eso le esquivo.

-El estuvo hace un par de horas en mi oficina… y me ha preguntado si tenias algun tipo de compromiso sentimental.

-Ya me lo temia… de modo que era eso…

-Si… me manifestó que le atraes intensamente, y que sus intenciones contigo son sumamente serias…que podía investigar su pasado, que no era un millonario, pero que a su lado no pasarías trabajo ni necesidad.

-O sea, me quiere para casarse… -suspiró- Ahora resulta, que sin querer, tengo un admirador.

-Lo que quiero saber… Alsacia, es como andan tus sentimientos por él. Quiero saber si le correspondes…

-Debo darle una respuesta sincera…

-La exijo…

Alsacia se acercó al balcón de la terraza del edificio, donde estaba haciendo guardia… y recordó una tarde, en que estaba el en la piscina del edificio… era un tipo atlético, que le gustaba el deporte, para mantenerse en condiciones atléticas aceptables… nativo, de piel aceitunada, que se bronceaba maravillosamente, con solo un par de horas al sol. Apuesto, llevaba con suma elegancia el uniforme de marino. Casi se podía decir que paso parte de la tarde contemplándolo, hasta que él se dio cuenta… desde ese dia procuraba encontrarse a solas con la chica, pero los esfuerzos habían sido infructuosos… incluso un dia que ella tenia charla de Derecho Civil, y la profesora exigia que fueran como si estuvieran frente a un magistrado de la sala civil de la Corte Suprema… y el venia de hacer ejercicio… la vio tan hermosa, que se detuvo a contemplarla involuntariamente… hasta que tomo un taxi, ya que iba tarde para la Universidad… desde ese dia, la miraba de modo extraño.

-Me saca de balance… es un hombre guapo, al Cesar lo que es del César y a Dios lo que es de Dios, pero yo no estoy preparada para un noviazgo, la verdad, no sabría que hacer con él… yo nunca tuve un novio, por que estaba en secundaria y le tenia respeto a papá, a pesar de que era como era… y ahora, por que primero es mi patria y mis estudios, y después lo demás.

-Alsacia, no se sabe como va a acabar esto, niña, no viene nada mal que tengas un amigo, por lo menos, si las cosas resultan mal, y tengan que salir del país, tendras a alguien a quien volver la cara, y la promesa de tu tarjeta verde, además de un mejor porvenir… eres una mujer profesional, vas a ser abogada, el no es millonario, pero entre los dos sabran salir adelante…

Alsacia no respondió… Maryland tenia razón… Ben no era lo que se decía un mal partido… ni tampoco un bueno para nada, era un marine, y en su tierra, parte de un equipo elite de la policía, lo cual no quería decir que era cualquier cosa… y era un hombre apuesto, sexy, que la haría muy feliz si ella le dijera que si…

-La verdad, Maryland, él no me disgusta… es guapo, sexy, viril, y muy atractivo para una chica como yo… que no ha tenido experiencia de noviazgos, ni de amoríos… me agrada su aspecto, su voz, su personalidad… tiemblo de pensar que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de Coiba… o de que le pase algo malo… No me entiendo… yo nunca había sentido nada parecido… siempre había esquivado a mis compañeros de Universidad… y pensé que podría hacer lo mismo con este, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tengo que tratarlo más… algo como lo que pide ni se da por arte de magia ni por generación espontanea, y repito, mi primer deber es con mi patria, luego con mi madre, y tercero con mi profesión, lo demás vendrá después… Y que no malentienda que es un no, por que no es una negativa.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE, EN EL GIMNASIO DEL EDIFICIO…

-¿Cómo te fue con Maryland?

-Me fue mas o menos…-dijo Ben con cara de desaliento- Dice que primero tiene que saber lo que piensa la interesada… antes de darme la autorización, y me imagino que me va a investigar hasta el apellido, por que no quiere que se burlen de sus chicas… y la entiendo, por que si fuera mi hija, la protegería igual… le dije que procediera, que no tenia nada que esconder.

-Hoy seguramente te llaman para decirte que pasó con la piel canela peligrosa… -sonrio Danny.

-Oye, que ya se te olvido los calambres que te dieron cuando tuviste que decirle a Maryland que Grazia te gustaba… no te burles, que estuviste en el mismo lio que yo.

-No peleen, muchachos- dijo Steve- Yo también pase por lo mismo… hay que entender a Mrs. Ainsworth… son chicas que no tienen familia a la cual volver en caso de que pase algo… lógico es que ella quiera que sus chicas tengan un buen porvenir… además, están en la Universidad, no querrá que se les pegue cualquiera, y y ni ustedes ni yo somos precisamente cualquier hijo de vecino…

-No estaré tranquilo hasta que no sepa que le dijo…

En ese momento llego Raisa Melania Martínez… una de las chicas que rescataron a James O Hara y a su compañero… Cody Everett Bristol…

-Sargento Lakela, la señora Ainsworth desea hablar con usted.

-Ire a cambiarme- dijo a la chica… dígale que estare allí en diez minutos.

La chica se retiró… y Ben fue a las duchas, a ponerse presentable para la entrevista…

Alsacia por su parte, durmió mal, la conversación con la señora Ainsworth, la había desvelado… la presencia de Ben en su vida, ahora se la complicaba… y se preguntaba que le diría en caso de que el se le acercara… desayuno de mala gana, ya que no tenia apetito…

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? Luego en clase vas a estar con hambre…

-No tengo apetito, Lucrecia… -suspiró- ahora si estoy en problemas…

-¿No se trata por casualidad de un muchacho bronceado, con cuerpo de atleta la razón de tu inapetencia?

-Grandioso, asi que tu también sabes que el sargento Lakela anda tras mis huesitos… a ese paso, todo el mundo lo sabrá.

-Hija querida, yo les sirvo el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena, y me doy cuenta como andan los grupos y sus asignaciones… y en el de ustedes veo cruces de bengalas de ambos lados… miradas que incendiarían el Parque Natural Metropolitano desde el principio hasta el final… los chicos del grupo del gobernador Hoxworth se han enamorado de todas ustedes, lo cual era de esperarse, por que nosotras tumbamos a los hombres… digo, es de esperarse, por que ustedes son buenas muchachas, hijas ejemplares y excelentes estudiantes… partidos nada despreciables para un soltero en edad de merecer, que anda buscando algo mas que una aventura sexual… en parte es por eso que las cosas con ellos andan asi…

-No me ayudas mucho, Lucre… yo no se de hombres, y mama nunca se molestó en explicarme como era tener novio, que se permite y que no, en un noviazgo… Yo ando coja en ese aspecto.

-Hijita querida, eso no lo enseña mamá ni lo enseña la escuela… me temo que tendras que tratar al chico un poco más para hacerte una idea.

Alsacia bebió su café con leche, se levanto de la mesa y fue a buscar su maletín con los libros… hoy tendría clase con el profesor Vega y no quería llegar tarde… andaba con jeans, zapatillas y un sueter lila tipo polo. Poco maquillaje, y mucho nerviosismo, al bajar la escalera lo vio subir, con idéntico atuendo al de ella, solo que el de Ben era un sueter azul royal.

-Hola, belleza…

-Buenos días sargento…-dijo ella algo apenada…

-¿Puedo saber a qué hora sales de la Universidad…? Puedo pasar a buscarte.

-A las doce y media del día...

-Pasare a buscarte a esa hora…

-¿Sabe donde queda la Facultad de Derecho?

-Le preguntaré a Maryland… ella puede darme la dirección…

EN LA OFICINA DE MARYLAND…

-¿Qué le dijo Alsacia?

-Hijo, Alsacia está confundida… no le eres indiferente, pero siente que sus prioridades son su patria, su carrera y su madre… lo demás, lo ha dejado para después… y creo que ustedes necesitan tratarse más…

-De modo que fue un rechazo…

-No es un rechazo… no malinterprete las cosas… Alsacia no le rechazó… solo desea tratarlo un poco más… No lo conoce lo suficiente… como para aceptare de buenas a primeras… Y no le resulta indiferente… si era lo que quería saber…

-Gracias Mrs. Ainsworth…

-Un gusto ayudar, pero ya sabe en que terreno pisa, no se pase de la raya.

Que se acuerde que estamos en dictadura y que hay reglas que respetar…

-Lo tendre en cuenta- sonrió aliviado…

Al salir de la oficina, vio que casi eran las once y media, debia arreglarse para ir a buscar a Alsacia María… Steve había estado una vez en la Universidad de Panamá, aunque tuvo que ponerse lentes de contacto para evitar problemas con los dirigentes de grupos políticos estudiantiles de orientación izquierdista… era necesario tomar precauciones, para evitar que ellos supieran que varias de sus compañeras de salón habían pasado a las filas civilistas, y por ende, parte de la organización de Maryland Ainsworth, lo cual las llevaría a tener que neutralizar a sus compañeros de clase… era mejor que aquello estuviera en secreto.

Ben, por ser nativo, podía pasar hasta por panameño, ya que sus ojos castaños no denotaban su origen norteamericano ni hawaiano. Y como hablaba perfectamente el español, no tenia los problemas de comunicación de los otros. Iba en el auto rentado que habían puesto a su disposición la gente del Comando Sur, y fue a la Universidad a buscar a la esquiva muchacha…

Llego aproximadamente unos quince minutos antes de que se terminara la clase… y se dispuso a esperar a Alsacia María… la idea era decirle lo que sentía… O era en ese momento, o no sería nunca y el ya había decidido hablarle… era la ultima semana de clase del segundo semestre y todos debían prepararse para los exámenes de fin de curso.

Por fin, vio que los estudiantes empezaban a salir de clases y esperaba a Alsacia… al fin vio que esta salía con un maletín y tres libros en la mano…

-Ya acabaron las clases… desde mañana a dejar de dormir, para poder presentar un buen examen…

-Ya copiaste el horario….

-Si, lo que me preocupa es ese libro que perdi… ni se como voy a hacer para estudiar eso…

-Eso no es problema, yo te presto los apuntes y las copias, para que lo saques… -dijo Edith Batista, una de las compañeras de Alsacia en el curso.

-Gracias Edith, con eso me salvas la vida… Tengo que avisar a quien me vino a buscar, que voy a sacar copia a tu cuaderno y al libro…

Y se dirigió al auto donde la esperaba Ben.

-¿Ya nos vamos?

-Tengo que sacar unas copias del material que se me extravio… me los va a prestar una compañera, no me tardo…

-Te esperaré… gracias por avisarme…

Ben la esperó… y al rato, ella llego, con un cartapacio y las copias que había sacado. Ya en el auto, el maniobró para salir de la Facultad, ya en la calle….

-Solamente así puedo acercarme a ti- dijo mirándola con coquetería. –Últimamente me has estado esquivando… deseo saber por qué. ¿He hecho algo malo que te ha disgustado?

-No, no me ha hecho nada- dijo la chica, que veía acercarse el momento que tanto temía…-Solo que no deseo buscarle líos con Maryland… ella con nosotras es comprensiva y tolerante, pero quizá no lo sea tanto con ustedes… y mi deber es evitarle problemas… me sentiría mal si por mi culpa lo envían nuevamente a Hawai junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Me tienes miedo, Alsacia? – preguntó Ben,

-No, no le tengo miedo…- dijo la chica, ruborizándose mucho –No le conozco lo suficiente como para tenerle temor…

-Alsacia, he llegado a admirarte por la manera como encaras la enfermedad de tu madre…tu valentía en momentos de peligro, y por tu afán de superación y lucha por ser una profesional en un mundo como el jurídico, que nada tiene de fácil… me gustaría ser tu amigo…- dijo tomando su mano y entrelazándola con la suya… con miras a convertirme en algo más…

La forma como lo dijo… hizo que Alsacia lo mirara… y lo que vio, le congeló el alma… ese hombre estaba enamorado de ella…. Al fondo una conocida canción del cantautor venezolano Franco De Vita… No hay cielo… era el marco para aquella petición…

-Te has quedado callada…

-Sargento, yo no soy un buen partido… y no creo que deba enredarse con una mujer que tiene tantos problemas…

-Deja que sea yo quien decida eso… -sonrió con calidez…-Alsacia, eres una buena chica, una hija excelente, serás una profesional de éxito, y… una esposa ejemplar…- añadió mirándola con cariño.

Alsacia no pudo decir nada más… era evidente que ese chico se había enamorado seriamente…

-¿Maryland lo sabe? – preguntó ella con un dejo de cansancio.

-Ya hablé con ella al respecto… y le dije que podía investigarme que yo no tenia nada que ocultar…

-Por eso la pregunta de la noche pasada…- suspiró- Pensé que no se lo había dicho.

-Antes de llegar a ti, tenía que contar con el beneplácito de ella… Y yo no dejo nada al azar… Alsacia… yo te quiero, y te quiero bien… ya estoy algo mayorcito para andar de picaflor… quiero sentar cabeza. Quiero tener a alguien de quien preocuparme, por quien desvivirme por que nada le falte… alguien a quien amar… -y le levanto con un dedo la barbilla….

Por un incomodo segundo ella fue incapaz de moverse o de respirar… pestañeo, aquellos ojos la miraban con ternura, cariño, pero también con un sentimiento que ella no estaba segura de merecer… Ben interpretó aquello como una tacita rendición…y se inclinó hacia ella buscando sus labios, que beso en silencio… con ternura y cuidado…. No quería asustarla…

Alsacia sintio que sus piernas se ponían de gelatina… era la primera vez que un hombre la besaba, y menos de esa forma… fue un beso tierno, lento, experto… no hubo prisas, rudeza ni falta de consideración… en el fondo la canción de Franco De Vita. Al retirar su boca de la de ella….

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose sin aire…

-Me nació hacerlo. Alsacia, te quiero, y te quiero bien…solo quería que lo supieras…

-Usted sabe que yo no me mando sola… tengo reglas que respetar… mi madre se esta muriendo en un hospital, pero Maryland cubre ese puesto… si es en serio, mas le vale que se lo diga… ella odia enterarse de estas cosas por intermedio de terceros que a pesar de ser bien intencionados, lo único que hacen es complicarlo todo… si ella le aprueba… yo no tengo nada que decir.

Como habían llegado al edificio, Alsacia bajó del auto, subió las escaleras, luego subió Ben, que se dirigió a su habitación… mirando por donde subia la chica…

-Te quiero, Alsacia Lay, y te voy a querer toda la vida, si me dejas quererte…

Alsacia entro en su habitación, con la mente confusa… aquellas apasionadas palabras, y aquel beso, tierno, sensual, apasionado… que desfloró sus labios antes inocentes… besaba rico el condenado, era cierto, pero con lo que no contaba era con que sus sentimientos hacia ella eran verdaderos, firmes, duraderos… no era un chiquillo malcriado ni egoísta… era un hombre con los pies firmemente puestos en la tierra…

En esas cavilaciones estaba cuando llego Adalgisa…

-¿Conseguiste siempre lo que se te perdió?

-Si, me lo prestó Edith… ya le saque copia y voy a dedicarme esta tarde a hacer el resumen para estudiarlo.

-¿Te fue a buscar Ben?

-Si… hace unos minutos llegamos…

Adalgisa no era tonta, su amiga estaba extraña… no quería hablar del tema, pero algo había pasado entre ella y el sargento Lakela…

-Alsacia… algo te paso con él…

No valia la pena que ella se lo ocultara… la miró… y suspiró…

-No sirvo para disimular… si, pasó algo…habló con Maryland y le manifestó que yo le atraía… ella me lo dijo hace un par de noches… cuando andaba buscando el libro que se me perdió… hoy Lucrecia me dijo que todas sabían como andaba él de sentimientos por mí… y cuando me fue a buscar… se me declaró. Hasta un beso me dio… Perdoname, amiga si en un momento dado dude de los sentimientos del Comandante por ti… pero estos hombres hablan en serio cuando se deciden a conquistarte… Quiere casarse conmigo.

-¿Qué le respondiste?

-Aun no le he dado una respuesta… Ada, esto no es tan fácil ni tan simple, nos debemos a nuestra patria, que en estos momentos esta pasando el periodo mas triste de nuestra historia republicana… Y nuestras madres están languideciendo en un hospital, victimas de la enfermedad mas fea y triste de este mundo… Nuestro primer deber es con nuestra patria, con nuestras madres, con nuestra profesión… el amor bien puede esperar… aun somos jóvenes… no tenemos ninguna prisa por adelantar algo que si bien nos va a tocar algún día, este no es el momento para eso.

-Es cierto, fue lo mismo que le dije a Steve, cuando me manifestó algo parecido… Al parecer lo entendió… aunque se ha ganado la simpatía de mi mamá. Hace unos días me preguntó que tanto me importaba él, Y le dije la verdad… que yo no me entendía, que me agradaba él como hombre, y que temblaba de solo pensar que le pasara algo malo. Ella me dijo que no le diera la espalda a la felicidad, que no era bueno que yo estuviera tan amargada… y que le gustaba él para que fuera mi… marido.

-Y se lo dijiste…

-No todo… como crees… se lo hubiera dicho y me toma la palabra de inmediato… No, Alsacia… el me gusta, pero si me quiere en serio… que sude algo para conquistarme… tampoco me voy a poner en bandeja de plata solo para que me tome y listo…

EN EL SAUNA… STEVE Y DANNY ESTABAN ALLI, CUANDO LLEGO BEN.

-¿Cómo te fue con Alsacia? ¿Le dijiste lo que querías decirle?

-Si, pobrecilla, es tan timida y reticente con el sexo opuesto… -suspiró conmovido- pero se lo dije… no me dio una respuesta… pero se que voy por buen camino… hasta un beso le di. Se nota que estas chicas no saben de pasiones, de amores ni noviazgos, apenas si correspondió… me espera una tarea muy curiosa, pero gratificante.

-Con la clase de padres que tuvieron, puedo suponerlo… a ellas no se les permitieron muchas cosas… y menos en la forma que lo hicieron.

-Yo estoy pensando lo mismo… -dijo Danno, Grazia es una buena chica, por lo que he podido observar… y también creo que me he ganado a la madre de Grazia…por que no le disgusto. Creo que un buen momento seria en la Fiesta de Navidad de la Embajada Norteamericana… las invitaron, y seguramente tendremos que ir nosotros… pienso darle un buen regalo… y luego declararme…

-Lo mismo piensa hacer John Francis, Duke y Kimo… y creo que se va a unir el gobernador… lo veo mirando a Marta con una clase de ojos…

-Todas nosotras hemos conquistado a los inconquistables… por que la verdad no me explico como viviendo en un Estado, donde las chicas son hasta mas bellas que nosotras, se hayan fijado en nosotras, precisamente…

ESA SEMANA, TODAS ESTUVIERON PRACTICAMENTE ENCERRADAS, YA QUE LOS EXAMENES EMPEZABAN LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE… UNO DE ELLOS ERA LA VISPERA DEL DIA DE LA MADRE… Y SE TRATABA DEL EXAMEN DE ADALGISA… PROCESAL CIVIL PARTE B.

Adalgisa se vistió como si fuera para una audiencia en la Corte Suprema de Justicia… llevaba todo su material para repasar en el salón… odiaba llegar tarde a clases… vestia un traje azul marino con un blazer de igual color, y una blusa blanca con un pañuelo estampado en colores turquesa, azul marino y rojo, parecía una aeromoza de las aerolíneas British, que usaban un uniforme parecido, y zapatos negros cerrados de tacon alto.

El resto de sus compañeras iban igual de arregladas… incluso Cruz, que iba siempre con su inmaculado uniforme blanco, que daba a entender su condición de galeno. Ellos estaban en el gimnasio cuando las vieron salir….

-Steve, mira, ahí va tu nena…

El hombre levanto la vista, y la vio. Nunca le había parecido tan bella como en ese momento… nadie imaginaría que un dia no muy lejano, ella llevaría las riendas de la administración de Justicia en Hawai, como la Fiscal General… y que Steve precisamente estaría bajo su mando… pero eso ocurriría casi ocho años después…

El gobernador también salió a ver a Marta, que salía con un traje negro y blusa amarilla, sobria y formal… si al principio le pareció bella… ahora estaba hermosísima.

-¿Cuál es la razón de tanto arreglo?

-Van a presentar exámenes… hoy inician… hasta el veinte, creo. Se tienen que arreglar asi, para que vayan aprendiendo a presentarse a los juzgados, departamentos legales de ministerios, y así… no se pueden presentar con jeans, sueter polo o sudadera y zapatillas, no los dejan entrar al edificio de la Corte Suprema…

-Ya entiendo… tienen que empezar a familiarizarse con su profesión… Un abogado no puede andar mal vestido.

La sonrisa y la mirada que le dedico, hizo que primero se pusiera pálida y luego roja… Adalgisa no acostumbraba encontrarse con el antes del examen que tenia que presentar… pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo.

-Estas… hermosa, nena.

-Gracias, hoy tengo el examen mas difícil de todos… Me di la desvelada, pero estoy segura de que me aprendi todo… domino el tema. Espero que el profesor no se salga con una pregunta de esas… que no aparecen en el material, por que ahí si estoy frita.

-Saldrás bien, nena, lo sé. Eres buena estudiante, y tus profesores lo saben.

-Gracias por la confianza, comandante… digo, Steve.

-Buena suerte, nena… te quiero.

Ella se volvió… lo miró largamente y luego montó el taxi que la llevaría a ella y a Marta que tenia examen de Derecho Internacional Privado….

-Todo un poema la mirada del comandante… primera vez que te ve así… casi se puede decir que eres la licenciada Adalgisa Salinas…

-Asi es.,,, yo creo que escuche mal, pero crei escuchar que me dijo, te quiero al final de la frase buena suerte, nena…

-Yo si lo escuché bien… te dijo lo que escuchaste… y creo que ese en cualquier momento, se te declara…

Alsacia, que iba en el mismo taxi, iba callada, tenia varios días de no dormir… desde que Ben la besara… había perdido la serenidad de espíritu, que anteriormente había sido tan claro como el agua del chorro de la Chorrera… ahora se desvelaba pensando en él, y los pensamientos que cruzaban su mente no eran nada sanos…

-Estas muy callada, Alsacia, pareciera que no quisieras hablar- dijo Marta-¿Qué es eso que escuche, que el sargento Lakela te manifestó sus sentimientos…?

Alsacia levanto la vista, asustada, a pesar de ser piel canela, se puso repentinamente pálida cuando Marta la interrogó.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Maryland anoche me lo contó… el hablo con ella la semana pasada… parece ser que piensa en serio, por que hasta de matrimonio habló.

Alsacia sintio que los ojos se le aguaban… mejor era decir aquello antes que vivir atormentada…

-Es cierto, Marta… el ultimo día de clase me fue a buscar a la facultad, y se me declaró en el camino… hasta me besó…

-Entonces es en serio… y tú… ¿Cómo anda tu corazón con respecto a él?

-Igual que el de ustedes… me gusta, me atrae, tiemblo de pensar que algo malo pueda sucederle y si fuera así, me la rifo por él, como haces tú- dijo la chica mirando a Adalgisa…Pero no olvido que nuestro primer deber es con nuestra patria y nuestras madres que se están muriendo, además de nuestra carrera… el amor, puede esperar. Si me quiere, de verdad, me espera…

-Pues vaya sacrificio el que le pides… Maryland te dijo algo sobre él…

-Si, que pensara bien que respuesta iba a darle… por que no sabemos como va a terminar esta situación, a como podemos terminar bien, podemos acabar mal… y si acabamos bien, tendremos que salir del país, por que no podremos quedarnos, que convenia tener a alguien que viera por nosotras… con él yo tengo tarjeta verde asegurada, maestría y doctorado, además de un marido atractivo, enamorado, que me haría olvidar muchas cosas feas que me han pasado… con el cual formar un hogar hermoso con bebés lindos, que se convertirían en una bendición y en un consuelo para mi… Un porvenir dorado, con realización tanto profesional como emocional… que más puedo esperar…

-Casi lo mismo que nos dijo a nosotras…-dijo Marta- al menos, a mí… y creeme eso no es cosa de tomar a la ligera… tomalo con calma, observale, hazte su amiga primero, y luego toma una decisión… un no sin tratarlo, no es respuesta… recuerda que nuestra carrera tiene que tener en su poder todos los elementos de juicio y prueba para poder tomar una decisión… trátalo, Alsacia, aunque te resulte un tanto violento, al principio, pero hazlo… de momento ganas un buen amigo… luego que Dios decida que hacer con ustedes dos.

-Hazle caso a Maty, si te sirve de algo, yo también estoy intentando tratar mas al comandante… me resulta violento, por lo que me paso con Osvaldo, pero tengo que hacerlo… no se puede decirle que no a una oportunidad sin tener elementos de juicio bien fundados… decirle de buenas a primeras, no estoy interesada, es hacer un juicio a priori. Y nosotras estamos estudiando para no hacer juicios así.

Ya iban llegando a la facultad… eran apenas las ocho de la mañana. Los exámenes comenzaban a las diez.

-Llegamos a tiempo… al menos yo, que el mio comenzó ya- dijo Marta, subiendo por la escalera que daba al segundo piso… Las veo luego, chicas…

-Hasta luego, y suerte…

Las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones, a calentar motores para el examen… ambas dominaban sus materiales de estudio… el examen de Alsacia era a las diez de la mañana, y el de Adalgisa a las nueve… eran dos horas de examen…

-Mañana es el acto al dia de las Madres en el hospital… asi que tendremos que salir temprano para ir a ver a nuestras madres…

-Así es, al menos mañana no tenemos examen… hasta el trece, que nos tocan dos más y el diecisiete…el ultimo mio, será el veintiocho de diciembre, en fecha extraordinaria por que cae el dia de la recepción en la embajada norteamericana…

-Por cierto, es el veinte… y ese mismo dia cae tu examen… bueno, son gajes del oficio…-sonrió Alsacia.

-No puede tenerse todo en la vida…

Y entraron a sus salones… dos horas después salian, al encuentro de una Marta que estaba sumamente preocupada…

.¿Cómo les fue?

-Nos fue bien… gracias a Dios salimos bien libradas, a descansar, que mañana nos espera un dia duro con la celebración del Dia de la Madre.

EN EL EDIFICIO TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Steve miraba el reloj. Ya eran casi las doce del mediodía y esperaba impaciente la llegada de su nena… Igual pensamiento tenia Ben…

-Estás igual que yo, amigo.

-Si, aunque no me preocupa, se que Alsacia es buena estudiante, al igual que Adalgisa… llegaran lejos, os lo aseguro.

-Igual que mi nena… se que anoche las luces de varias habitaciones estuvieron encendidas hasta altas horas de la madrugada…

-Lo sé, no eran las únicas desveladas anoche…

-Ya llegan… -dijo el gobernador…

Bajaron a recibirlas… el gobernador fue el primero en acercarse a Marta.

-¿Cómo salieron?

-Difícil, como siempre, pero si se estudia no lo es tanto… tengo el cerebro echando humo de tanto que estudié, pero creo que saque buena calificación. Ahora me acostare a dormir un rato, por que me duele la cabeza.

Steve se acercó a Ada….que en ese momento, salía del taxi…

-¿Cómo te fue, nena?

-Dificil, pero lo saque, al profesor Zamorano no le gustan los exámenes poco sustanciosos, al igual que el de Internacional Público… yo creo que salgo bien, aunque no me gusta decirlo hasta que no vea la nota. Por el momento, es pronóstico reservado.

Ben se acercó a Alsacia, que bajaba en ese momento… lo miró… pensaba que no iba a sostenerle la mirada,,, que todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que paso hacia unos días…

-Hola mi amor… ¿Cómo saliste?

-Algo difícil, pero salí bien librada… espero poder decir lo mismo con los otros… me siento cansada y con sueño. El otro me toca el sábado… a las nueve de la mañana… y el diecisiete me tocan los otros dos… ya son los últimos…

-Ve a descansar, lo mereces, amor… -la besó suavemente en la mejilla… Alsacia no pudo evitar recordar aquel beso perturbador que le dio hacia dos días atrás…

Adalgisa se fue a su habitación a dormir… Steve se acercó a Ben…

-Te vi lo acaramelado que estabas con Alsacia… ella ni siquiera atinaba a ponerte atención… Ben, que no se te salgan las cosas de control… recuerda las reglas que tienen las chicas… y bien se que ella no quiere perjudicarte…

-Lo sé, amigo… tendré cuidado…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… SIETE DE DICIEMBRE… VISPERA DEL DIA DE LAS MADRES… ESE DIA HABRIA UN ACTO CULTURAL EN EL HOSPITAL ONCOLOGICO… LOS CHICOS HABIAN PREPARADO SUS OBSEQUIOS, Y STEVE JUNTO CON EL RESTO DEL GRUPO CONTRATARON UN TRIO PARA QUE LES LLEVARA UNA SERENATA…

Ellas se adelantaron para llegar al Hospital… y arreglar a sus madres para el acto cultural… Adalgisa arreglaba a la suya, le había comprado una nueva peluca y maquillaje para arreglarla…

-Hija, no te hubieras molestado en comprar esto…

-Mamá, te lo mereces, tienes que estar linda para ese acto cultural. Steve viene mas tarde… ya sabes, que ellos no conocen nuestras tradiciones ni tampoco nuestras fiestas… allá el Día de la Madre es el diez de mayo. Ya sabes cuanto te quiere.

-Por que te quiere a ti, es imposible querer a la hija si primero no se gana a la madre.

Adalgisa siguió maquillando a su madre, se sentía otra vez niña, cuando jugaba con las muñecas que le regalaban sus abuelos maternos hasta que se dieron cuenta que el desalmado vendia o empeñaba todo lo que le regalaban a la niña, cuando no en accesos de ira los rompia, quemaba o quebraba… para luego darle una paliza a punta de correazos a la indefensa niña, por cualquier idiotez… si protestaba por que le rompían la muñeca, un dia la envio al hospital con la boca destrozada por un puñetazo después de que ella llorara un muñeco que le desnucó… sacándole con ese puñetazo todos los dientes de leche, ese dia sus abuelos se la llevaron a Chiriqui, cuando tenia tres años, y la regresaron cuando ya estaba para entrar al colegio en primaria… ya ella sabia leer y escribir…

Aquellos recuerdos amargos no se iban de su mente, demasiada violencia, demasiada soledad, demasiado odio… lo mas triste era que ahora había tenido que madurar a la fuerza… todo lo feo, lo triste, le había tocado a ella…

El trio llegó puntual… y les brindaron una serenata que arranco lagrimas de las que estaban allí… canciones de Jorge Negrete, Javier Solis, todas dedicadas a un ser puro, especial… que hacia que las tribulaciones de las chicas fueran mas llevaderas… y que ahora estaban languideciendo por la enfermedad…

Y la parte mas emocionante…las chicas que estaban allí cantaron una canción religiosa… que hablaba de la madre entre las madres… la Virgen María, en la advocación de la Inmaculada Concepción… o la Purísima, como la llamaban las chicas Aladas, a quien encomendaban sus tristezas y sus momentos de duda…

Cuantas veces siendo niño te recé

Con mis besos te decía que te amaba

Muchas veces de tu lado me aleje,

Por caminos que se alejan me perdí…

Hoy he vuelto madre a recordar,

Cuantas cosas dije ante tu altar

Y al mirarte puedo comprender

Que una madre no se cansa de esperar…

Aquella canción, puso lágrimas hasta en los ojos de Steve…que intento disimular… la muerte de su sobrino, por la misma cruel enfermedad, le sensibilizaba mucho… y admiraba mucho mas a Ada por ser una hija modelo… ejemplo en un mundo donde la juventud parecía no importarle con las cosas más importantes en la vida, como la familia y los afectos.

Luego de la repartición de regalos, la madre de Adalgisa le pidió que la dejara a solas con el comandante…

-¿Segura que estarás bien?

-Si, hija… estaré bien… solo que quiero hablar un momento con este apuesto joven… es relacionado a ti…

Lo miró extrañada… algo importante había de ser… quizás tendría que ver con la conversación que habían tenido días atrás…

YA A SOLAS EN LA HABITACION DE LA ENFERMA…

-Usted dirá, señora…

-Comandante… ¿qué tanto significa mi hija para usted…?

-No entiendo su pregunta…

-Comandante, los viernes que usted ha acompañado a mi hija, sorprendi varias veces una mirada de ternura, cariño… y de mucha admiración… eso no pasa inadvertido a los ojos de una madre…

Un tanto confundido… suspiró… ¿Cómo decirle a una moribunda que el estaba profundamente enamorado de su hija? Pero, las circunstancias le exigían que fuese sincero…

-Señora, es cierto, no voy a ocultarlo… su hija me gusta demasiado… es una mujer que cualquier hombre, incluyéndome, desearía como esposa y compañera… al principio, fue un agrado como el de cualquier hombre por una chica hermosa… pero con el tiempo, las peripecias que hemos pasado, desde que llegamos a Panamá… Me ha llevado a este punto… se que es una chica que ha sufrido un desengaño amoroso, es más he visto frente a frente al hombre que la dejó… y un hombre que de buenas a primeras, deja a una mujer por un chisme de mujeres sin sustento alguno ni pruebas que acrediten lo que le dijeron, no es hombre que merezca ser considerado rival… ni es hombre que deba respetar… desde ese momento, me propuse conquistar su corazón… si, señora Alexandra… quiero a su hija… me enamoré. Y seria inmensamente feliz si usted me diera permiso para cortejarla formalmente… dentro de las circunstancias en que se encuentra este país… sueño con hacerla mi esposa.

Alexandra Stanziola Spitzmuller, lo miró… la hondura apasionada de aquellos ojos azules le daban a entender que era sincero en sus sentimientos… no le disgustaba él como marido de su hija… era para ella el yerno ideal, más que Osvaldo… al que había aceptado solo por que su hija lo aceptó, pero que si le hubieran dado a elegir entre los dos, se hubiera quedado con el Comandante…

-Me alegra que sea sincero… comandante… por que debo pedirle algo… como bien sabe, yo voy a morir pronto… no me engaño, esta enfermedad acabará con mi vida… una vida de sufrimientos y desilusiones… donde he pagado un precio alto, por ser la hija de un experimento contra natura… ¿Ha escuchado sobre Venusdorf?

-Si, fue un experimento que los nazis hicieron… secuestraron a varias jovencitas alemanas de buena familia para que tuvieran relaciones intimas con oficiales de las temibles SS Alemanas… usted acaso es…¿?

-Si, soy la hija de ese experimento… al igual que mis compañeras de infortunio, las madres de las chicas, Grazia, Cruz Helena, Alsacia, Maria del Pilar, Claudia Carolina, Dayra Beatriz… y la malograda madre de Ismary… mi cuñada… todas somos parte de ese pecado contra natura… no nació ni un solo varon… solo niñas… los únicos varones que hubo de ese experimento son los mellizos Tirpitz, Carsten y Heini…los demás fueron todos niñas… Hemos pagado un alto precio por la insania de un loco que se creyo por encima de Dios.

Steve guardó silencio… y Alexandra prosiguió…

-Me queda poco tiempo, quizás un año y medio más, según el tratamiento… se que mi hija no ha tenido ni el trato que se merece de mi parte, ni tampoco de su padre… que en mala hora se cruzó en mi vida… se ha sacrificado mucho… ha arriesgado mucho por evitar que yo pase necesidades, incluso se ha metido en ese grupo para poder financiar mi tratamiento, a riesgo de que cualquier dia me la maten… y también para pagar su carrera, que es costosa y difícil… se que mi hija no duerme cuando está en exámenes, y que si por ella fuera, no comiera bien… aunque de eso se aseguran en donde se encuentra… que coma bien, que duerma lo suficiente… todo eso para que yo no pase necesidades… mi hija sacrifica mucho de su vida… se que al morir, quedará sola, desprotegida… dependiendo de cómo termine esto, hasta sin patria puede quedar… no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ella… que nadie abuse de su inocencia ni de su corazón… que es un corazón de oro… ella no es mujer de mundo, y me la pueden pervertir… aunque se que ella es de convicciones fuertes, y quizás hasta mucho más valiente que yo a la hora de tomar decisiones y llevar en sus hombros cargas pesadas… El único que puede darle una vida estable y sin angustias, es usted, Comandante…

Steve la miró… ahora comenzaba a entender… ella le iba a pedir que no dejara sola a Adalgisa…

-Prometame...que no abandonará a mi hija cuando yo muera… se que esta confundida en cuanto a sus sentimientos por usted… pero se que le quiere… y mucho… no la abandone… protéjala… y sobre todo quiérala mucho…

-Se lo prometo, señora… -suspiró… -quiero a su hija, y no voy a desampararla cuando usted muera… será mi compañera… mi esposa… puede estar tranquila…

-Gracias… ¿puedo llamarte hijo?

-Claro- y la beso en la frente… como haría con su madre si ella viviera.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con Danny que salía de la habitación de la madre de Grazia… con los ojos irritados de llorar.

-Veo que te pidieron idéntica promesa que a mi…

-Si…-dijo secándose los ojos- Steve, yo no se como estarás tu con respecto a Adalgisa, pero yo si estoy claro… yo amo a mi gitana… y si, cuando todo esto pase si es que termina bien, si me tengo que casar, me caso.

Igual promesa escucho en los labios de todos los de su equipo, incluido el gobernador que fue a ver a la madre de Marta, que estaba en el grupo de las que tenían leucemia…

-No me digas que tu también…

-Si… la madre de Marta quiere que no desampare a su hija cuando muera… y voy a tomarle la palabra… sea como sea que termine esta cosa… No se debe ignorar el ruego de una madre…

Y todos regresaron a casa… Steve reflexionaba… ocho madres, y ocho ruegos… que no podían ser ignorados…ocho corazones en juego… y un país en medio de una guerra civil no declarada… ¿Qué saldría de esto?


	10. Chapter 10

Voy de corazon cantando

P'a la gente Panameña

La gracia de sus mujeres

Y un hermano en cada hombre

Aquello si tiene nombre

Grato como los placeres

Por eso voy a cantar

De la cordial acogida

Que de esta manera invita

La tengo que recordar…

PA LA GENTE PANAMEÑA… CHEO FELICIANO

13 DE DICIEMBRE DE 1987. 07:30 HORAS:

Alsacia tenia el ultimo de sus exámenes el sábado 13 de diciembre, a las diez de la mañana, a esa hora Ben estaba en la piscina… como siempre, nadando… se había pasado toda la noche y buena parte de la madrugada estudiando… si lo veía, seria para terminar con un bloqueo frente al examen… Ese mismo día sus compañeras, Adalgisa, Marta, Mari Pili y Grazia tenían también exámenes a la misma hora… asi que se encontraron en el vestíbulo del edificio… La mañana era fresca, como todas las del inicio del verano… en Panamá, las brisas de verano, se dejaban sentir hacia las ultimas semanas de noviembre… los aguaceros bajaban de intensidad, cuando no desaparecían completamente… y los días soleados y hermosos, eran la tónica… Primer verano que pasarían ellos en Panamá… aunque venían de un lugar donde todo el año era verano…

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora…?

-En la piscina, disfrutando el fresco y el solecito que hace… -dijo Mari Pili… -Pero ni ir a echar un vistazo, o lo que estudiamos lo vamos a olvidar de un pestañazo…

-Eso si que es cierto, Adalgisa… y tu si que corres ese riesgo… el Comandante debe estar tomando sol…y vaya que se broncea bonito el tipo.

En ese momento, Steve se asomaba al barandal de la terraza y las veía tomar un taxi…

-No te sientas, ellas tienen examen hoy… vernos será para que se les olvide lo que estudiaron… ya las veremos cuando regresen…

-Eso es cierto… todavía me ronda la cabeza la promesa que le hice a la madre de Adalgisa…

-Igual me pasa con lo que le prometí a la madre de Grazia… -dijo Danny, sentándose en el borde de la piscina…

El gobernador asintió… después de haber hablado con la madre de Marta… se sentía todavía más atraído por la chica… La idea de dejar su soltería le parecía lejana, pero ahora, no la sentía tan lejana… era una chica con estudios superiores… era graduanda… aquello era un valor agregado… Pero, como decía su madre, era una niña, jugando a ser una mujer valiente…

EN LA FACULTAD DE DERECHO Y CIENCIAS POLITICAS….

-Ya son los últimos exámenes… gracias a Dios, hasta el otro año… Ada, ya estas en cuarto año…

-Asi es, ya me estoy acercando a la meta… al igual que ustedes… ya pronto veremos el ansiado diploma…

-Ya toca la hora de entrar… suerte, chicas…

-Igual, Martita… suerte…

Marta entro al salón donde le tocaba presentar su examen de Medicina Legal… Y las demás quedaron esperando la hora de entrar a presentar el suyo…

-Mamá esta cada vez más frágil… esos tratamientos son muy crueles e invasivos… pero no hay remedio, están combatiendo una enfermedad mortal…

-Igual la mía… esta muy delgada… parece la sombra de lo que fue en su momento… me duele tanto verla así…

-Valor, Cruz… se que es difícil para todas nosotras… pero no tenemos otro camino… ellas en su momento morirán… asi es el cáncer… Y nosotras tenemos que vivir… y luchar por nuestros sueños…

-Y ellos… aparecieron en nuestras vidas para voltear todo al revés… Al menos, así me pasa con el teniente Lakela…pero aun Maryland no me dice nada… creo que espera el momento oportuno para decirme algo con respecto a él…

-Ahora que caemos en el tema… me gustaría saber si te es del todo indiferente, o no…

Cruz miró a su amiga… qué le podía decir… desde el rescate se había establecido una corriente de atracción difícil de ignorar… la miraba provocativamente y hasta le sonreía con algo de coquetería… y últimamente los ataques eran mas intensos… más cuando llevaba el cabello suelto, ya que de lo hermoso que lo tenia, parecía cabellera de modelo de revista… y más cuando se maquillaba… a pesar de lo formal que era para vestirse, también ella estaba en cuarto año.

-Ada, no puedo contestar esa pregunta…

-¿Por qué?

-Le temo a la respuesta… -dijo, bajando la vista…

Adalgisa, Grazia, Cruz Helena, Marta, Mari Pili, Alsacia, Claudia Carolina y Dayra Beatriz eran amigas, desde que salieron de las aulas del Instituto Nacional… y esa bella amistad no menguó a pesar de todos los problemas… incluso dentro del claustro universitario… Cruz, que había sido una niña prodigio, había estudiado Medicina, graduándose con honores, y luego entrando a la carrera de Derecho, y Claudia que cursaba Derecho y Comunicación Social. Las demás ingresaron a la Facultad casi al mismo tiempo… cuando iniciaron los problemas en sus hogares que desembocaron en las tragedias que actualmente vivían, entre ellas se apoyaban, confortaban y consolaban… era un grupo unido ante el dolor y ante las pruebas… Ada recordó que cuando tomo la decisión de entrar a los Cascos Alados, todas ingresaron.

FLASHBACK…

Maryland se sorprendió de ver ese grupo de jovencitas… solo había estado un dia en la Facultad de Derecho, en calidad de invitada por el grupo estudiantil civilista que liderizaba uno de los sobrinos del profesor Carlos Iván Zuñiga… en ese momento, Ada tomo la decisión de ingresar… y todas sus amigas la imitaron…

-Señora Ainsworth… queremos hablar con usted…-dijo la chica con aplomo y decisión en los ojos…

-Bien, jovencita, la escucho…

-Mi nombre es Adalgisa Alejandra Salinas Stanziola, estudiante de tercer año de Derecho y Ciencias Políticas… al igual que mis compañeras queremos saber cuales son los requisitos para entrar al grupo que usted lideriza.

Maryland al ver ese grupo, vio zanjado el problema de creación del grupo Delta dos… que le haría compañía al primer grupo… Llenaron unos formularios y les dieron una lista de implementos que debían comprar… de los permisos para que pudieran tomar el entrenamiento se encargaría ella…para que no perdieran exámenes…

La regreso a la realidad… la voz de María del Pilar…

-Cruz, estamos entre amigas… además el susodicho no lo va a saber…

-Me gusta… y mucho. – dijo la chica, sencillamente… - me da miedo pensar que le pueda pasar algo malo… y si tuviera que hacer lo que hice esa noche de tormenta, Ada , no dudes que lo haría de nuevo…

-¿Crees que no se da cuenta, como andas en cuanto a él…? Estos hombres son detectives, tienen un alto grado de intuición, leen entre líneas, te descifran enterita con solo una ojeada, y lo peor, ven hasta en el fondo de tu corazón, si pudieran…Lo digo por el comandante… y el teniente Lakela no es la excepción, su rostro no desmiente lo que digo… ese ya se imagina como estás tu, sin haberte siquiera besado.

-No tiene certeza de lo que siento… y no pienso dársela… antes me corto una mano, un pie, la cabeza, pero ni pensar en decirle que me gusta… me muero de la pena si sucede.

-¿Y tu crees que va a ocultar lo que siente por ti…? Ellos no ocultan lo que sienten cuando una chica les gusta… ya ves como anda Alsacia con el hermanito… y como estoy yo con el Comandante, para colmo de males, mi madre dice que le gustaría él para que fuera mi marido.

-¿Te quejas de eso…?- dijo Claudia …- Mi madre me dijo algo parecido mientras la arreglaba… a ella le gusta Chin Ho Kelly, para que fuera mi esposo… aunque dudo que se adapte a esa vida de martirio y estrés que tenemos los periodistas.

-Y lo mismo me dijo la mía…-dijo Mari Pili… -que le gustaría que John Francis y yo fueramos novios, y que terminaramos casándonos… que si fuera asi, moriría tranquila…

-El dia de la celebracíon del acto a las Madres en el hospital, nuestras madres hablaron en privado con cada uno… no supe para qué, pero sospecho que se trata de que los hicieron prometer algo en cuanto a nosotras…me temo que se trata de nuestros destinos cuando ellas dejen de existir…

-Insinúas que les pidieron que se quedaran junto a nosotras…

-No niego que estos hombres para nuestras madres son los ideales para que se casen con nosotras… y que nosotras también hemos jugado con esa posibilidad en nuestras mentes…

Era cierto… Ada muchas veces imagino que se casaba con el comandante… tendría todo, por decirlo así… tarjeta verde, ciudadanía americana asegurada… y un marido atractivo, sexy, apasionado… y enamorado… también tendría una carrera jurídica floreciente… quizás con un poco de ayuda, terminaría en las mas altas magistraturas… y tendría una familia hermosa… sabia que eran sueños, pero no sabia lo cerca que estaba de cumplirlos…

Iniciaron los exámenes, y cada una fue a su salón… de donde saldrían dos horas después… Ada dejo de pensar en el comandante para concentrarse en las preguntas del examen… al igual que Cruz y el resto de las chicas…

DOS HORAS DESPUES….

-¡Al fin… se acabo el semestre!

-El próximo año, ya estaremos en la recta final… al menos yo, que ya tengo parte de la tesis adelantada- dijo Marta…

-Yo entrare a cuarto año… me falta uno para terminar…- suspiró Adalgisa…-Pero a echarle ganas… ya falta poco…

-El comandante se sentirá orgulloso de ti…

Abordaron un taxi, ese dia descansarían, ya que al día siguiente tenían vacaciones… Adalgisa habló con el profesor que tenia el examen para el veinte, para que se lo adelantara, por fortuna, el dia viernes lo presentó… y ese sábado había presentado los últimos… asi que ya estaba de vacaciones…

Cruz Helena iba callada… pensando en la pregunta que le había hecho Ada, su mejor amiga desde el Instituto… sabía que su amiga veía más allá de donde veía ella. Asi que no le podía esconder que Duke Lakela le atraía más de lo que ella se imaginaba.

AL LLEGAR AL TOWER HOUSE… YA ESTABAN POR SERVIR EL ALMUERZO…

-¡Al fin llegan! –dijo Maryland…-¿Cómo les fue?

-Pronostico reservado- dijo Adalgisa- No digo como salí en el examen hasta que no vea la nota.

-Igual yo- dijo Marta- No digo lo que saqué hasta que no vea la nota en el tablero…

-Imagino que tendrán hambre, pasen al comedor… No íbamos a empezar sin ustedes…

Lucrecia había servido ya el almuerzo… y las chicas comentaron las preguntas… sobre todo Marta, su ultimo examen era de Derecho Internacional Privado, con el profesor Gilberto Boutin… El gobernador, sin embargo la miraba con provocación…

-Enfilando baterías hacia la líder de grupo… ¿eh Richard?

-No voy a esconderlo… Steve, la chica me gusta… y mucho…

-Ya veo, Lorelei también te dijo que no cuando le propusiste casarte con ella…

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Ella me dijo que no, que era muy dulce al proponérselo, pero que yo sabia como era ella. Que no se queje… esto no lo buscamos nosotros… Me gusta, no lo niego… y me sentiría halagado si se diera cuenta de lo que siento…

-Lo sé, me pasa igual con Adalgisa… pero recuerda que hay reglas… y ellas no quieren perjudicarnos… Sobre todo, Marta… que te esquiva disimuladamente…

-Lo sé, me doy cuenta…por lo menos, tu gente es más arriesgada… Ben, por ejemplo, se atrevió a decirle a Alsacia lo que pretendía…

-Ni lo diga… La chica ha pasado un mal cuarto de hora, después de lo que pasó… -dijo Steve mirando a Ben con cierto reproche- Menos mal que había hablado con Maryland antes, sino estuviera en un serio aprieto.

-Por cierto, ya el embajador Briggs envió la invitación para la fiesta de Navidad que dará en su residencia… puesto que en la embajada no va a hacerlo, dadas las condiciones que tenemos en estos momentos… por cierto, creo que tendremos además de los temas de jazz que tanto te gustan, Steve, también habrá música latina y valses… así que ve afinando técnica para que no quedes comiendo pavo sentado.

-Escuché que Ada pidió que le adelantaran un examen de los semestrales por caer en esa fecha, por fortuna, como es buena estudiante, le permitieron hacerlo con otro grupo. Precisamente, para ir a la fiesta.

-Puedo suponerlo, ellas casi no salen… y la verdad tienen derecho a divertirse… trabajan muy duro para no hacerlo…

Duke pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Maryland unos días antes de la de Ben… y aun no le había dicho nada sobre como andaba la chica por él…y la impaciencia se lo estaba comiendo vivo…

Soñaba con estar un ratito a solas con Cruz Helena… con verla sonrojarse ante su mirada… sentir su perfume, mitad un splash de baño y mitad su aroma natural de mujer… sentir aquel cuerpo tierno apoyado contra el suyo, y besar tiernamente sus labios, en silencio, gozando su suavidad, su calor… y mas adelante, cuando se casaran… hacerla su mujer con ternura, cariño y pasión… enseñarla a ser mujer… solo para él…

-Duke…

-¿Decías, Steve?

-Últimamente la doctora Cruz Helena te tiene en la luna…-rio…- Y no lo discuto, por que Ada me tiene igual… Espero que hayas recordado que además de los jazz que escuchamos, tendremos que aprender a bailar salsa y merengue puertorro… yo por lo menos tengo idea, por que estuve en Guantánamo y en Vieques…

-Lo que nos falta es el típico… y eso también tenemos que aprenderlo… ellas en eso son maestras… -dijo Duke recordando la presentación en el Teatro Nacional…

-Y que lo digas… -dijo Chin Ho, que cuando tenia chance de salir a dar vueltas por la ciudad, aprovechando que era chino… iba al Gran Morrison, a comprar libros y casettes de música … compro algunos de los cantantes de típico mas famosos de la época… Osvaldo Ayala, Victorio Vergara, Alfredo Escudero, Dorindo Cárdenas, etc… quería estar a tono con el lugar… y algunos de sus compañeros que los habían escuchado, les gustaba Osvaldo y Victorio… solo le faltaban los de Yin Carrizo, y Teresín Jaén… para tener la colección completa… Y los escuchaba siempre que podía.

AL TERMINAR EL ALMUERZO… MARYLAND SE ACERCO A CRUZ…

-Después que descanses, vienes un momento a mi oficina… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte... Cruz.

-Está bien… señora Ainsworth… iré…

Cruz escucho cuando Maryland le dijo a Grazia que quería verla en su oficina… dedujo inmediatamente que la quería ver para hablarle sobre él…

-Ya está… pronto sabré si te soy indiferente o no… Cruz Rivera…

Las chicas durmieron un rato… a las cuatro de la tarde, Cruz bajo a la cita con Maryland… intuía que se trataba del teniente Lakela…

-Me mando llamar y aquí estoy… usted dirá.

-Cruz… dame tu opinión sobre el teniente Lakela… necesito saber que hay con él…

-¿Se ha quejado de mí?

-No, todo lo contrario… Verás… el estuvo anteayer en mi despacho… y me manifestó que le atraes mucho… tanto… que puede enamorarse seriamente de ti.

Cruz se puso pálida… esto no lo esperaba ella… pensaba que como todos, la veian como posible conquista, pero no para algo más serio… esto era ir mas allá de las expectativas…

-Te has quedado callada… te pregunté si te es indiferente, o por el contrario, que es lo que creo, por que tu rostro no sabe mentir, es que no te es indiferente…

Cruz suspiró… para que mentirse… si, le gustaba como hombre… lo había visto nadando en la piscina, tenia buen cuerpo, y sabia usar sus encantos… sobre todo esa sonrisa suya que la desarmaba y desconcertaba… al mismo tiempo…

-No puedo mentirle, señora Ainsworth…- dijo – Duke me agrada, sus ojos, su sonrisa, el sonido de su voz, la forma como mira, y hasta creo que la ropa y la colonia que se pone… no me voy mas allá, por que seria faltarle al respeto a usted, no me entiendo… no creo estar enamorada… por que no se como es, y nunca lo he estado… y las relaciones amorosas no comienzan así… tiemblo de solo pensar en que lo puedan torturar, asesinar, lastimar de alguna forma… y estaría dispuesta a volver a tirarme al mar en medio de un tornado si con eso creo que lo salvo. Es la verdad.

Maryland sonrió… sus hijas adoptivas eran sumamente transparentes en casos como el que tenia frente a ella… era evidente que sus madres no las habían preparado para hacerle frente a los hombres, ni al amor… y la verdad, era que si no hubiera sido por las circunstancias, entre ellas y sus padres nunca hubieran permitido que nadie se les acercara para nada… un punto de vista egoísta, por que después que uno muere, en manos de quien quedan… de no tener a nadie… serian pasto fácil de cualquier vicio y cualquier hombre malo que las arrastrara por la pendiente…

-¿Puedo pedirle algo, señora Ainsworth?

-Si, Cruz Helena…

-No se lo diga, me moriría de la vergüenza si se entera… el se merece otro tipo de chica, sana, sin tantos problemas… yo solo le complicaría la vida…

-Cruz, tu estas en la Universidad, estudiando… tienes una carrera y vas por tu segunda carrera, ya eres una profesional, no vas a ser problema para él, ni mucho menos… además el desea saber que terreno está pisando contigo… quiere saber que esperar y que no debe esperar de ti… Lo que me has dicho es revelador… yo creo que estás enamorada de él, pero te da terror admitirlo…

-No se como enfrentar ese sentimiento- dijo con temor- No lo se manejar, y si se me va a complicar la vida, y no quiero más complicaciones de las que tengo con la enfermedad de mamá… Además también está mi segunda carrera, que tanto sacrificio y desveladas me esta costando… un novio seria una motivación, pero también algo que me enredaría más la vida de lo que ya está.

-De todas formas, Cruz… piensa en las ventajas que tendrías, si esto acaba mal… alguien a quien volver la vista, en caso de que todo falle. No conozco bien al teniente Lakela, no es casado, hasta donde se sabe… ha tenido su par de amoríos mas o menos serios, pero en este momento, esta solo. Y me he dado cuenta de que te coquetea descaradamente… No pierdas esa oportunidad, Cruz Helena… es un buen hombre, y puedes tener un porvenir diferente al que hasta el momento has tenido.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Maryland… gracias por decírmelo.

Y salió de la oficina, dejando a Maryland sola, momento que aprovecho, para llamar al teniente Lakela a la oficina…

-Ya hablé con Cruz…

La expresión de ansiedad del rostro del muchacho, sorprendió a Maryland… había en sus ojos una expresión de temor por una negativa… era evidente que la chica le gustaba demasiado.

-Quiero saber qué le dijo…

-No le eres indiferente, si es lo que quieres saber…-dijo Maryland… -Cruz es una muchacha que no sabe de amores, novios, ni romances… si la hubieran sobreprotegido, se entendería… pero la verdad, ni su madre ni su padre la entrenaron para hacerle frente a un posible admirador o pretendiente… en estos momentos, ella considera que un amorío o romance puede perjudicar su carrera que tanto sacrificio le está costando sacar… y por otro lado… su madre…

-Si es por oposición, hasta eso esta zanjado… el dia del acto de conmemoración del dia de las Madres, hable con la madre de Cruz… y ella me pidió que no la dejara sola… me pidió que me casara con ella… y pienso tomarle la palabra.

-Entonces, esto es mas serio de lo que yo me imaginé… -dijo Maryland- Definitivamente, Grant tenia razón en cuanto a ustedes… ustedes no dejan cabos sueltos…- sonrió- Yo no me opongo a lo de ustedes… lo investigue, y la verdad, fuera de los amoríos normales de un hombre de su edad… no hay nada serio que impida que se acerque a Cruz Helena de la forma que desea… pero, le advierto… hay reglas que respetar, Panamá está en crisis, ellas están pasando por momentos duros en su familia, necesitan amigos que no las presionen para que tomen decisiones que en estos momentos no pueden tomar… si realmente las quieren tengan un poco de paciencia…

-Lo tendré en cuenta, señora Ainsworth… buenas tardes, y gracias por devolverme la tranquilidad- dijo el guapo chico- lo demás, - le guiñó un ojo como quien planea una travesura…- déjelo en mis manos…

Al salir, se dirigió al solario, donde estaban los demás compañeros, que esperaban impacientes para que les contara como le fue.

-¿Cómo saliste?

-No le soy indiferente… le dije a la señora Ainsworth, que la madre de Cruz me pidió que le prometiera que no dejaría sola a su hija, y le dije que pensaba seriamente en tomarle la palabra a la señora Carmela.

-Imagino que después de esto buscarás la manera de encontrarte a solas con la doctora…- sonrió John Francis con picardía…

-Y no dudes que lo haré… ya se a qué atenerme con ella… lo demás será fácil…

-¿Qué tal si lo haces el dia de la recepción de Navidad…? Sería el momento perfecto…

-¿Lo crees, Danno?

-Lo afirmaría- dijo el hombre, volviéndose hacia su compañero…- imagínatela en el salón de baile, con un bonito vestido y oliendo a perfume francés… y valsando con ella toda la noche… créeme, es el momento perfecto.

Los ojos castaños del muchacho, se iluminaron… la verdad, era el momento perfecto…

AL DIA SIGUIENTE… LAS CHICAS SALIERON CON MARYLAND A ELEGIR NO SOLO LOS REGALOS DE NAVIDAD PARA EL INTERCAMBIO DE REGALOS, SINO LOS VESTIDOS QUE LLEVARIAN PARA LA RECEPCION DEL DIA VEINTE.

Las llevaron a Sarah Panamá, uno de los almacenes más famosos del área bancaria…Un almacén caro, era cierto, pero según Maryland lo mejor era para sus chicas… ellas también merecían un lujo, de vez en cuando.

Las chicas miraban admiradas los bellos vestidos de noche, Adalgisa por su parte tenia gustos sobrios en cuanto a vestir… y no sabia qué escoger… un modelo negro, la haría mayor de lo que era, y le daría un aura de sensualidad que haría el efecto opuesto en el comandante Mc Garrett… por eso no sabia que color escoger…

-Estás dudando de qué color escoger…

-Si, son vestidos tan lindos… y tan caros… -dijo mirando uno blanco de gasa y chiffon…

-Si te gusta, puedo comprártelo… y de paso, compramos los zapatos, los accesorios… te vas a ver como una princesa…

Adalgisa se midió el vestido… le quedaba como un guante a la mano… Y Maryland se lo compró… al igual que el resto de los vestidos de las chicas… era la primera vez que les compraban un traje de coctel para fiesta… a las que solo conocieron privaciones, negativas y gestos violentos… cuando no palizas cruentas y crueles… propinadas por hombres que no merecían ni siquiera el calificativo de padres, por que les quedaba grande el nombre…

-Si te viera el … idiota del Osvaldo…

-Ya no vale la pena… nuestros caminos son muy diferentes…

ENTRETANTO… STEVE Y EL RESTO DE SUS COMPAÑEROS ESTABAN ALISTANDO EL UNIFORME DE GALA QUE LLEVARIAN EL DIA DE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD EN LA RESIDENCIA DEL EMBAJADOR…

-Ya sabes lo que dicen del uniforme blanco, los botones dorados y las alas…-dijo Richard con picardía…

-No creo que nos den chance para que hagamos algo parecido- dijo Steve- Recuerden que Maryland nos advirtió lo que pasaría si nos pasamos de listos con las chicas… nos tendremos que aguantar…

Duke pensaba en la fiesta de navidad… Iba a ser una fiesta distinta. Ya que estaba dispuesto a manifestar sus sentimientos a Cruz Helena. Identico pensamiento tenia el gobernador… con respecto a Marta Michelle… ya que desde el inicio de aquella aventura, se planteo que su soltería estaría llegando a su fin… aun amaba a Lorelei, pero no podía continuar siendo el eterno novio… algun día tendría que ser esposo… y Marta, era la candidata más probable para ese sueño…

-Mañana tenemos que salir, para comprar los regalos a nuestras esquivas compañeras, creo que cada uno sabe cuales son los gustos de las chicas…

-No tengo problema con Adalgisa… a ella le gusta la lectura y la música… y ya se cuales son sus preferencias en ese tema…

Steve recordó especialmente una tarde de noviembre, antes de los exámenes semestrales… a él le gustaban los grandes del jazz como eran Duke Ellington, Chick Vennera y Charles Mangione… lo que no se imaginó era la preferencia de Ada en ese tema…

A ella le gustaba la música romántica en español… sobre todo la ranchera mexicana… esa tarde, fresca, como lo eran las tardes en que empezaban a darse los primeros atisbos de la estación seca… los aguaceros empezaban a escasear… y el mal tiempo empezaba a dar paso a la estación mas hermosa del año…

Ellos empezaron a conversar de sus gustos musicales… Marta no oculto que le gustaba la balada de los años setenta y de inicios de los ochenta, como a todas sus compañeras… incluso dijo algo sobre el cantante que le gustaba… en la parte masculina Camilo Sesto y en la femenina Arianna, Dulce, que eran de Mexico, y de España, Rocío Dúrcal y Massiel.

Adalgisa se sentía francamente incomoda… había escuchado a los compositores de jazz y consideraba esa música demasiado sensual y provocativa para sus oídos… era música para la pareja… para momentos de intimidad… y en esos momentos una tentación asi, era pedir a gritos… algo que no estaba dispuesta a dar tan fácilmente…

-Nena, no se que tipo de música te gusta…- sonrio sensual- a mi me gusta el jazz…

Un silencio pesado se hizo en el salón… Adalgisa se sintio atrapada… miro a Marta, que ya había manifestado su preferencia… que se acerco a decirle al oído…

-No me digas que no te atreves a decirle que te gusta como canta Lucha Villa y los grandes de México, como Jorge Negrete, Pedro Infante y Tony Aguilar…

-No es tan simple… no es cantar en una tertulia de amigas… esto es casi un desafío…

-Tonterías, tu tienes una voz hermosa, cántale… que sepa que te gusta cantar ranchera….

El le sonreía, sensual, como esperando que ella dijera su preferencia musical…

Y ella empezó a sonar un tacón del zapato en el suelo, como para entonar una canción ranchera…echo la cabeza hacia atrás…y empezó a cantar…

Me nace del corazón,

Decirle que usted es mi vida

Que no se vivir sin usted,

Disculpe que se lo diga…

Pero es que no aguanto más…

Este amor me calcina

Me nace del corazón,

El corazón me domina…

De usted me he enamorado

Quiero decirle mil cosas

Que yo hace poquito tiempo

Sintiendo estoy por usted…

Quiero beber de sus labios

El agua de amor divina

Beberla de beso en beso

Me estoy muriendo de sed

Quiero sentir de sus besos

Sus manos que me acarician

Quiero comprobar que vivo,

No quiero morir de amor…

Hasta que escuche en su boca

Decir que me quiere mucho

Y que este amor que usted siente,

Le nace del corazón…

Steve recordaba aquella tarde, y desde ese momento, se prometió, escuchar música en español… al principio, le costó algo de trabajo… pero le agarro el gusto a cantantes como Nino Bravo, Miguel Gallardo y Manolo Otero… que tenían canciones muy a tono con lo que sentía por Adalgisa… al igual que le puso atención a Kenny Rogers… y en cuanto a las canciones juveniles… le agradaba una de Los Chicos, que se titulaba FRENTE AL MAR… que le recordaba aquellas islas… a las que no volveria pasado casi tres años…

Pensaba comprarle un par de discos de larga duración entre los cuales figuraba uno de los grandes de la ranchera mexicana como lo era JAVIER SOLIS… como también pensaba comprarle un par de libros sobre la carrera que esta estudiaba… se inclinaba por el clásico que todo abogado debe tener… EL ALMA DE LA TOGA… de ANGEL OSSORIO… uno de los abogados mexicanos más recordados y citados por los profesores de Leyes… su DECALOGO DEL ABOGADO, era junto con el Decalogo de Couture, una verdadera tabla de leyes que debían seguir los profesionales del Derecho… desde hacia días la escuchaba decir que le gustaría que le regalaran ese libro… ya que no era fácil adquirirlo, y costaba un ojo de la cara…

Los chicos tenían ya los gustos de las chicas en lista para los regalos de Navidad… que figuraban accesorios, perfumes… libros y música… o sea discos… uno de ellos pretendía que le hicieran un arreglo con un peluche.

-Grant dice que nos acompañará… ya que las chicas no deben saber que le vamos a comprar… es una sorpresa…

-Espero que podamos pasar por alguna joyería… me gustaría ver las sortijas..

-Me parece, amigo, que estas pensando en un aro de compromiso…

-Si, es más pienso comprarlo con antelación…es mejor adelantado que nunca comprado. Además, no sabemos que pasará… es mejor adelantarse…

-Lo de Michelle va en serio, totalmente…

-Si… es la mujer que necesito para sentar cabeza… Y me imagino, que asi piensas con Adalgisa… la chica te gusta más de lo que pensaste…

-Si, me gusta… no lo voy a negar… pero recuerda que ellas están en medio de reglas…si uno las incumple, ellas toman un regaño de padre y señor… y nosotros volvemos a Hawai, con una nota para nuestro superior en la Marina… ella no quiere perjudicarme…por que seria perderme… y se que le dolería, aunque no lo demuestre… tampoco admite que siente algo por mí, por que estas mujeres antes de decirle a un hombre, me gustas o te quiero, se cortan un brazo o la cabeza, menos decirlo a nadie…La mujer latina, es una mujer muy conservadora en cuanto a amores… no hay tanta liberacion femenina… al menos, no en lo sentimental. Es una mujer muy diferente emocionalmente…

-Y que viva esa diferencia- sonrió Ben, recordando el beso que le había dado a Alsacia un mes atrás…

Llegaron a uno de los almacenes más conocidos del área bancaria, para comprar los regalos de Navidad… Steve se fue hacia el estanco de los libros… y vio un ejemplar del libro que quería regalarle a Ada…. EL ALMA DE LA TOGA….de Angel Ossorio… empastado en azul cielo, con letras doradas… de una conocida editorial jurídica….y otro libro que era una novela preciosa… LA DEFENSA NUNCA DESCANSA… de un autor norteamericano muy conocido… esos dos libros, serían un magnífico regalo para Ada…

Los compro… al igual que fue a ver la joyería de fantasia fina, ya que intentar regalar algo autentico, era para que en esos momentos les arrancaran el cuello junto con la cabeza… en ese momento, fueron a las famosas joyerías NAT MENDEZ, que eran joyerías de prestigio y renombre… allí Richard vio el anillo de compromiso que le regalaría a Michelle… el símbolo de aquel sentimiento que había ido madurando durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Ya lo viste?

-Si, ya lo vi… Vere cuanto cuesta… si puedo comprarlo, lo compro, aunque sea para tenerlo guardado… en espera del momento perfecto para entregárselo.

Y como lo pensó, lo hizo… solo que pasarían dos largos años, hasta que pudiera entregarle ese anillo… en medio del dolor, la zozobra de una intervención armada… y una tragedia que ensombrecería la vida de la muchacha que le había robado el corazón…

Los demás, miraban las joyas que se exhibían en las vitrinas… Steve también pensaba en un aro de compromiso… para aquella muchacha que había encadenado su corazón a aquella tierra hospitalaria… llena de tradiciones y costumbres, de mujeres valientes, que no vacilaban en rifársela por su libertad y por esa tierra que las vio nacer…

Steve compro el aro que deseaba adquirir, aunque lo tendría guardado hasta que encontrara el momento de entregárselo a Adalgisa… al salir de la joyería, subieron al busito Urvan que los llevaría de regreso, con sus regalos para la fiesta de navidad… faltaban dos días para la fiesta…

VEINTE DE DICIEMBRE DE 1987….

Adalgisa y sus compañeras fueron al salón de belleza para arreglarse, y estar preparadas para la recepción de la embajada. Cruz era la más preocupada de todas, ya que sabia que hacia tiempo le estaba dando esquinazo a Edward Lakela… y esta noche no podría seguir dándole esquinazo.

-Para colmos, en el intercambio de regalos, me tocó el –pensó ella… -Y me costo toda una tarde, por que nada me gustaba. Vaya si es difícil, encontrar algo para este hombre… pero logre comprar algo…

Marta Michelle, también pensaba en esa recepción… el Gobernador hacia tiempo que quería darle a entender sus intenciones… pero igual a las demás, le daba esquinazo. Aquello no podía continuar indefinidamente…

Por otro lado, los chicos fueron al gimnasio a hacer ejercicio y al spa a arreglarse.,. ya habían llegado los uniformes de la tintorería…

-Esta noche, le digo lo que siento. –dijo Duke, decidido- No espero más.

-Igual yo- dijo el Gobernador… -Hace tiempo deseo hablarle a Marta Michelle, pero nunca tengo la oportunidad… esta noche, tendrá que ser.

Por su parte Steve, mientras estaba en el sauna, pensaba en Adalgisa… esperaba que el regalo que le había comprado fuera de su agrado, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros…

Adalgisa pensaba en su madre, el viernes veintidós, iría a verla al hospital… para estar con ella antes de Navidad… y por supuesto, que la acompañaría él…

ESA NOCHE… EN LA RESIDENCIA DEL EMBAJADOR EVERETT BRIGGS…

Esa noche, la residencia del embajador estaba ambientada al estilo de los salones de la Viena Imperial de los años 1800, cuando reinaba el emperador Francisco José y Sissi, la emperatriz que conquisto tantos corazones… aquella época de intenso romanticismo, un enorme árbol de navidad estaba en el vestíbulo y su mesa de regalos donde estaban los regalos del intercambio…

Fina cristalería, vajilla, una mesa con un inmenso pavo asado al estilo navideño, dulce de frutas, rompope, un dulce en forma de tronco de navidad, botellas de vino, ensaladas varias, y el consabido arroz con guandú, tan autóctono de Panamá, eran parte de la cena navideña, una orquesta tocaba una melodía de jazz del conocido Glenn Miller… y pronto darían paso a los valses y a la música latina…

La cena era exclusivamente para las chicas de Maryland y sus asignaciones, la fiesta con la gente que dirigía la Cruzada Civilista, había sido el sábado 13 de diciembre para evitar roces, enfrentamientos y desaires o insultos velados… era usar mejor la prudencia ante mujeres que nada de cobardes tenían… y que si se tratara de demostrar valor, nadie como ellas para dar el ejemplo.

EN EL TOWER HOUSE SUITES…

Steve estaba dándole los últimos toques a su uniforme de gala, estaba arrebatador y lo sabía… además, estaba dispuesto a manifestarle a Adalgisa todo cuanto sentía por ella, incluso comentarle la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.

Igual pensamiento tenían Duke, el gobernador y John Francis, quien también estaba en igualdad de condiciones con respecto a María del Pilar. Tambien en las mismas estaban Kimo, con respecto a Dayra Beatriz. Casi todos habían caido víctimas del embrujo de las mujeres de la tierra canalera… una conocida tamborera de Sylvia de Grasse , hablaba de que las morenas de esa tierra tumbaban a los hombres… y era cierta la aseveración…

En ese momento, también el gobernador le daba los últimos toques a su uniforme naval… y pensaba en lo que le diría a Marta.

Y en sus habitaciones, las chicas daban los toques finales a su arreglo… Adalgisa estaba ya maquillada y vestida para salir… odiaba hacer esperar a la gente por su arreglo ya que le gustaba ser puntual. Había elegido un vestido blanco marfil, que acentuaba su morena belleza… al igual que sus amigas, había elegido un modelo que en lugar de dar falsas impresiones, diera una imagen de elegancia sin caer en los escotes vulgares ni en el excesivo recato.

-Estas hermosa, Ada- dijo Maryland al verla…

-Lo sé, Maryland… primera fiesta a la que voy, sin tener que preocuparme que me voy a poner… por que de nada tengo.

-Hija, no recuerdes los malos tiempos, tu madre está bien atendida, por lo menos si no se cura, su promedio de vida, aumentará un poco… hasta que te gradúes.

-Me han dicho que papá anda rondando el hospital, temo que la saque de ahí, y se la lleve… el le machaca la autoestima, y eso seria fatal para su enfermedad… hasta el momento, ella esta respondiendo al tratamiento…

-No creo que sea tan estúpido para sacarla del hospital, sabiendo que ese piso esta vigilado por marines disfrazados… cualquier movimiento sospechoso, actuarán de inmediato… será malvado, pero tonto, no es.

Salieron, los chicos se habían adelantado para que al llegar ellas, diera inicio al baile… según lo que planearon, tenían que entrar a la residencia por la puerta trasera y subir al segundo piso, donde las formarían y les entregarían a cada una un botón de rosa.

EN LA RESIDENCIA DEL EMBAJADOR BRIGGS, TODOS ESTABAN EN ESPERA DEL GRUPO DE ALADAS QUE LLEGARIA, ESTABAN SUMAMENTE APUESTOS CON SUS UNIFORMES DE GALA…

-Impaciente, amigo- dijo el coronel Tom Ryan a Steve… que miraba el reloj, preguntándose cuando llegarían las chicas…

-Un poco, pero se que llegaran a la hora convenida…

Ya habían llegado a la residencia del diplomático, y subieron todas al segundo piso, después de haber dejado los regalos en la planta baja para que los pusieran junto al nacimiento que estaba en la sala…

Un jarrón con rosas rojas estaba en el centro del descanso donde estaba la escalera de caracol que debían bajar las chicas… ellas, estaban nerviosas...pero se formaron en la fila para tomar su botón de rosa roja que le tocó…

En ese momento comenzó a tocar la orquesta la marcha de Aída, del compositor italiano Giuseppe Verdi… los que estaban en la sala dirigieron su mirada a la escalera… desde ahí, la primera en bajar fue Maryland, vestida con un modelo gris perla que acentuaba su madura elegancia y belleza…el primero en acercarse fue el almirante Mc Allister… y luego fue bajando cada una de las chicas… al tocarle el turno a Marta, el gobernador sonrió coquetamente… ella estaba hermosa y lo sabía…

Luego, le tocó a Adalgisa, quien vestía un modelo blanco marfil… Steve sonrió sensual…su nena estaba deslumbradora… al igual que Grazia, que vestia un modelo turquesa, en color pastel… como habían acordado, nada de negro para no provocar cosas indeseadas en ellos… aunque no se necesitaba del traje negro provocador ni de los escotes indecentes… ellas con su juventud provocaban muchas cosas, y lo sabían…

-Parecen princesas de cuento… si estuviéramos en la Viena de principios de siglo diecinueve, diría que son las damas de la emperatriz Sissi… -dijo Duke…

-Más que eso, Duke, son nuestras princesas…

Al llegar Steve junto a ella….le tomo ambas manos y la contempló apreciativamente… estaba hermosa…

-Nena…me has deslumbrado…

-Gracias, comandante… -dijo algo apenada…

-Esta noche no bailes con nadie más… te quiero para mí solo.

-Todas las piezas son suyas… -dijo ella –la verdad, yo nunca baile el vals de los quince años con mi padre… creo que un viejo sueño se hará realidad… solo que de distinta manera.

-Lo bailaras con el hombre que… te ama.

Ella lo miró…. Era una verdad que intuía desde la noche de la tormenta… aquella noche de peligro y muerte en que él irrumpió en su vida, para ya nunca más salir de ella…

En ese momento, apagaron las luces… y empezaron los primeros acordes del recordado DANUBIO AZUL… vals romance por excelencia… que iniciaba el baile de Navidad para el grupo de Aladas… Steve no vacilo en pedirle la pieza a Adalgisa…

-¿Me concede esta pieza, oficial Salinas?

-Encantada, comandante…

Y la llevo a la pista… solo las luces de las velas de los candelabros daban un romántico contraste al salón… y en ese momento, Steve se sintió dichoso de llevar en sus brazos a la niña mas linda del baile… y a la mas valiente… la que seria en el futuro la Fiscal General del Estado de Hawaí…

En ese mismo instante la pista se lleno con todas las parejas que formaban parte del grupo de Mc Allister… y de las chicas de Maryland… parecía un salón vienés de principios de siglo… por los uniformes blancos de la marina y los trajes de noche de las chicas…

Adalgisa estaba hondamente emocionada… entre el aroma de la colonia que llevaba él, no tenia ojos para nadie más… el le sonreía, coqueta y sensualmente… y el brazo de el se ajustaba a su cintura… en ese momento todo lo que había sufrido valía la pena… todo lo que había pasado para llegar hasta donde estaba… y se dio cuenta de algo que la estremeció por dentro… junto a Steve era el lugar mas natural para estar… hacía tiempo que había olvidado a Osvaldo… quien nunca le dio detalles como ese… consideraba cursi todo aquello…

Un fotógrafo del Comando Sur tomaba fotos, y le tomo una foto a las parejas que bailaban… entre esas ellos… el almirante Mc Allister miraba la pista junto a Maryland y el embajador… Adalgisa tenia la expresión propia de la mujer profunda y apasionadamente enamorada… y Steve también… su sonrisa hacia ella era todo un poema…

-Definitivamente… son el uno para el otro…-dijo Maryland contemplando a la pareja que girando al compás de la música se alejaba.

-Así es, Mrs. Ainsworth, me temo que el comandante Mc Garrett, hallo la horma de su zapato… ¿no cree usted?

-No podía llevárselo una mujer cobarde… -dijo Maryland- Ada le rescató en medio de una tormenta… se la ha rifado por él infinidad de veces… y él esta que se muere por ella…

-¿Cuenta con el beneplácito de la madre? Tengo entendido que la señora esta muriendo de cáncer en el Oncológico…

-La madre esta de acuerdo con él… es más le ha pedido que no la deje sola…y el le ha tomado la palabra… la verdad, no estoy descontenta con la elección… la chica lo complementa bien… es una muchacha estudiosa, responsable, capaz, buena hija, y será buena esposa y madre… No creo que él tenga queja de la chica en la que se fijó…

Adalgisa lo miraba, embelesada, era el príncipe de sus sueños de niña… se sentía como la princesa encantada de los cuentos que le leia su abuela cuando era niña… un brillo en sus ojos, embelleció y animó aun mas su rostro, y un rubor que coloreo de un brillo vivaz sus mejillas… y la transformo en otra mujer en menos de dos minutos, la diferencia era de ciento ochenta grados…

Y el se sentía dichoso de llevarla junto a si, cerca de su cuerpo y pecho… su nena, su princesa… una mujer distinta, por encima de todas las que había conocido, incluida la propia Lorelei Heisterbach…

El vals iba en su momento cumbre…y el seguía sonriéndole, y la verdad que ella había ido esquivando se hizo presente en su cerebro… sí, le amaba… más de lo que había amado a Osvaldo, si es que alguna vez le amó… y por ese amor, era capaz de rifarse la vida, si algo malo llegara a pasarle… esa verdad, le conmovió tanto que hubo de hacer ingentes esfuerzos para no llorar… en ese momento, la sonrisa de el le pareció la mas hermosa de todas… por que era la sonrisa del hombre de su vida…

El salón parecía un salón de la Viena de los años de imperio de los Habsburgo-Lorena… la época en que Johann Strauss había compuesto el inmortal DANUBIO AZUL asi como DIE FLEDERMAUS, VIDA DE ARTISTA, SANGRE VIENESA… y tantos otros, al igual que su cercano émulo el compositor vienés WALDTEUFEL… que había compuesto el famoso SKATER'S WALTZ , mejor conocido como el VALS DE LOS PATINADORES… Ada luchaba por no llorar… aquello había desbordado su corazón… sentía que si la soltaba, caería desmayada al piso…

El vals terminó, y todos aplaudieron a la orquesta… fue en ese momento que Steve le dijo…

-¿Champaña…?

-Gracias… -dijo ella… algo agitada por el baile…

Maryland se le acerco a Adalgisa… tenia un rubor que le embellecía la cara…

-Se te cumplió tu sueño de bailar un vals… tu rostro era todo un poema cuando ibas en los brazos de Steve….

-Así es, señora Ainsworth- dijo ella…hondamente emocionada- quisiera hablarle cuando acabe la fiesta… es… sobre una verdad que me he negado a reconocer… pero que ahora no puedo seguir ocultando… y temo que él ya se dio cuenta… ya no hay nada que hacer…

-¿Es acaso lo que me imagino?

-Si… y creo que ya se dio cuenta… - por la forma como me sonreía…

-No solo él lo vio… lo vieron todos, Ada, hasta el embajador,… están hechos el uno para el otro… al igual que Martita y el gobernador y el resto de las chicas… ninguna tenia ojos para nadie más, que para ellos… me temo que estos el dia que se vayan de aquí, aquí dejaran la mitad del corazón…

-Asi es…-dijo el embajador Briggs- en nombre del gobierno norteamericano, gracias por ese rescate tan peligroso… el gobernador Hoxworth es parte importante de nuestro gobierno…asi como el comandante Mc Garrett, y su gente…

-No tiene por qué darnos las gracias, cumplíamos con un deber… para eso nos pagan.

-Lo sé…y el comandante es afortunado por tener una escolta tan linda como valerosa… aunque veo que la mira con unos ojos diferentes a los que debe mirarla… no me opongo, el está soltero aún y en edad de merecer una mujer bella, valiente y con todas las virtudes que la adornan, oficial Salinas… me han dicho que usted tiene a su madre en el hospital…

-Si, señor. La tengo en el Oncológico… es una enfermedad terminal…

-Lo imagino, eso debió hacerla madurar antes de tiempo… también se que esta estudiando para ser abogada…

-Estoy en tercer año, señor. Cuesta un poco, cuando se trabaja, pero poco a poco se llega a la meta. Me dan chance para estudiar, y eso es bueno… aunque pasan cosas como ese rescate, que hacen que uno lo arriesgue todo… sin importar que sea lo que se arriesga.

En ese momento, llegaba Steve con una copa de champaña para Ada, y otra para él…

El embajador al verlo, supo que no lo dejarían bailar una sola pieza con Ada, la mirada del comandante lo decía todo… Ada viendo que podía haber un suceso desagradable… le dijo a Steve…

-Comandante….¿Podríamos salir un momento al jardín? Me siento algo acalorada…

-Como guste, oficial Salinas –dijo ofreciéndole galante, el brazo- Su Excelencia, nos disculpa…

-Propio, comandante…

Y la pareja salió al jardín… en ese momento, corria la brisa, una fresca brisa de verano, con aroma a Navidad, en ese momento, Ada se volvió a mirarlo.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, dije eso para evitar un enfrentamiento, se que le prometí todas las piezas- dijo ella- por eso no quise dar pie a un escándalo. –y se acercó a un gazebo rodeado por rosales… las rosas empezaban a florecer… dejando en el aire un aroma a romance… sobre todo unas rositas pequeñas, conocidas como rosas mosqueta. Steve se acercó… la noche estaba estrellada, una luna hermosa, luna de diciembre… que anunciaba el pronto nacimiento del que seria la razón de ser del Cristianismo, la luz de la fe y la fragancia de las almas creyentes…

-Comandante… no se si escuché mal, cuando me pidió que bailara con usted el DANUBIO AZUL… y yo le dije que nunca había bailado el vals de los quince con papá, usted me dijo… que… lo bailaría con el hombre… que me ama…

Steve suspiró… había llegado el momento de declararse… era mejor que lo hiciera ahora…

-Si, Ada… eso dije… que lo bailarías con el hombre que te ama… por que si, me he enamorado de ti… nena…. La quiero… te quiero…

Ella se volvió hacia él… que estaba cerca de ella, tanto que sus cuerpos casi podían sentir el calor del otro…

-No estará… hablando en serio…

-Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida… ya se que saldrás con Lorelei, pero ella tuvo su momento, le pedí que nos casáramos antes de que me embarcaran para Panamá, y no quiso… Esto no lo busqué yo, ni lo tramaste tú… sucedió sin querer… -dijo acercándose y rodeando la cintura de la chica con los dos brazos…

-No estoy jugando, nena… te amo. Y sería feliz, si me dijeras que tu también me amas, por que lo lei en tus ojos mientras bailábamos… intentabas no llorar… pero la emoción parecía adueñarse de ti… por momentos… y vi en tus mejillas florecer las rosas… y en tus ojos el brillo… un brillo que no lo da la champaña que tomaste hace un rato…

-Comandante… yo no le convengo…

-Eso deja que sea yo, quien decida si me convienes o no… - dijo mirándola con ternura- Ada, tu te sacrificas por tu familia, por tu gente… por tu patria… encima estas estudiando algo que nada tiene de fácil… vas a ser una brillante abogada… una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía para que fuera su compañera, su amante, su esposa… asi es como te quiero yo.

Ella lo miró… aquellos ojos azules como el mar… unos ojos que jamás por años que viviese, olvidaría… un rostro que en los momentos en que intentara enamorarse, aparecería, y ella no se atrevería a suplantar con otro amor, su recuerdo… el hombre al que le daría un SI ante DIOS Y LOS HOMBRES... del cual estaría orgullosa de llevar su apellido… si, una verdad que ella no quiso admitir, por miedo a la intensidad de sus sentimientos… a no ser correspondida ni asumida… por miedo a que como Osvaldo, se burlaran de sus sentimientos…

En ese momento, el la apretó suavemente en sus brazos… atrayéndola con suavidad a su cuerpo varonil… la encontró, suave, delicada, fragante, como una rosita recién cortada… se miro en aquellos ojos negros, los ojos de una mujer latina… impetuosa, valiente… consciente de sus deberes y orgullosa de sus ancestros, de su tierra y de su herencia… la herencia del país de transito, PUENTE DEL MUNDO Y CORAZON DEL UNIVERSO….

Un beso, tierno… largo, sensual, cálido… lleno de pasión contenida… y ella, ingenua, tierna, impulsiva, vivaz, le rodeo el cuello con los brazos… sintiendo el calor de sus músculos bajo el uniforme… embriagándose con el aroma de su colonia…

EN OTRO LADO DEL JARDIN… CRUZ HELENA SE ENFRENTABA A IDENTICO PREDICAMENTO… EN OTRO GAZEBO PARECIDO…

-Esta linda la noche… -dijo Duke.

-Si, es lo hermoso del verano panameño… brisas frescas, tardes soleadas, hermosas que dan ganas de salir a caminar para respirar aire puro…

-Cruz… hay algo que tengo que decirte… pero temo que si te lo digo… la respuesta que tengo de ti, sea negativa…

-Yo creo, que ya se lo que me va a decir… -dijo la chica- Lo he visto en sus ojos… cuando me mira…

-No creo que sepas lo que te voy a decir, muñequita…- dijo Duke acercándose, seductor- Esto ha estado entre nosotros… desde que paso lo de la tormenta… me impresiono tu valentía en esos instantes… luego, me di cuenta que no estaba frente a una chica bella… estaba frente a una mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener… una profesional consagrada a su carrera, comprometida con su patria… buena hija, por que lo que estas haciendo con tu madre, es digno de admirar… te admiré, primero… y luego… me enamoré…

Ella levanto la mirada y la clavo ante el hombre de marcados rasgos asiáticos que tenia frente a sí…

-Yo… no se qué decir…

-No tienes que decirme nada… se que dirás que no me convienes… pero el que tiene que tomar la decisión soy yo… y ya decidí… Cruz, te amo.

Ella lo miró… aquellos ojos levemente rasgados, aquel cabello, con ciertos hilos de plata en las sienes, esa tez dorada… por el sol de Hawái, esos labios húmedos, prontos a besar los suyos, tiernos, intocados, vírgenes… aquel cuerpo viril, fuerte, vigoroso, sexy, pero por encima de todo, su cariño y ternura al mirarla… eran cosas nada fáciles de resistir…

Duke rodeo el cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos, apretándola con suavidad a su cuerpo… sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo por encima del vestido de coctel que llevaba puesto… y ella sintió el aroma de su colonia, mezclado con el aroma natural que despedía su cuerpo de varón…

-Te quiero, mi muñequita panameña… te quiero.

Y sin más la beso tiernamente en los labios… ella rodeo suavemente su cuello con los brazos… y dejo que el la presionara suavemente contra él… Duke pensó, que sería delicioso enseñar a amar a aquella muchacha tierna… aunque fuese una mujer de ciencia…

EN OTRA PARTE DE ESE MISMO JARDIN, CON UNA FUENTE RODEADA POR PEQUEÑAS BANCAS, ESTABA EL GOBERNADOR HOXWORTH…

Marta estaba algo callada… sabia que el gobernador estaba por decirle algo importante… pero no sabia qué…. Durante el vals estuvo serio, pero en su mirada había algo más… un sentimiento que la asustaba… cielos, el era mayor que ella, casi diez años… era una importante diferencia…

-Marta… tengo algo que decirte…pero no se si después que te lo diga, las cosas entre nosotros cambien…

-Puedo imaginar lo que me va a decir… lo he leído en su mirada cuando estamos en el comedor de la base… señor, yo me siento halagada de que sus sentimientos hacia mí hayan cambiado… pero, creo que debe saber con que mujer se está metiendo…- dijo- yo tengo muchos problemas familiares, una madre enferma en el hospital, que posiblemente muera, un padre que le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza solo por que me negué a ser una pera de box para uno de sus amigotes… usted es el jefe de gobierno de uno de los estados más importantes de la Unión Americana… no creo que deba unir su vida a una mujer que tiene tantos problemas.

.Marta, eres una estudiante graduanda de la carrera de Derecho, vas a ser una brillante abogada, y sobre todo, una mujer buena, decente, de nobles sentimientos, y demasiado bella…- dijo con voz enronquecida repentinamente…- No te rebajes tanto, no eres poca cosa, y lo sabes…

-No es tan simple… señor, se que es un soltero codiciado en su estado… que muchas mujeres quisieran ser algo más en su vida que una simple amiga… o posible conquista… me pregunto… ¿por qué yo?

-Por lo que te dije antes… me he deslizado entre rosas, unas en broche, otras abiertas, y algunas deshojadas… pero ninguna tiene el perfume que tienes tu… un perfume que me atrapó desde el dia que nos rescataron… Marta Michelle, te quiero… es tan difícil para ti, llegar a quererme…

No, no era difícil quererle, de hecho, ya le quería, pero no quería admitirlo a si misma, por miedo a no ser asumida, ni valorada… a ser considerada una simple aventura…

-¿Tienes miedo a ser engañada? – dijo haciéndola volverse hacia él… - Nada mas lejos de mi pensar y actuar, sería un hombre vil, si me aprovechara de estas circunstancias tan tristes para lograr lo que deseo de una chica, y menos de ti… Marta, yo te quiero, pero te quiero bien, te ofrezco un amor honrado, la oportunidad de una vida diferente… a la vida de sufrimiento y privaciones que has tenido… De aventuras… ya corrí lo mío en todos los terrenos, disfruté todo lo que tenia que disfrutar y aprendí todo lo que tenia que aprender… ahora deseo y aspiro a los goces de un hogar… una compañera que me espere para amarme… me canse de la soledad de las cuatro paredes de mi penthouse, y de las aventuras…

-Está Lorelei.

-Lorelei, de modo que es eso lo que te preocupa… yo le propuse que nos casáramos, antes de que nos embarcaran para acá… pero ella no quiso, por que le gusta demasiado la variedad para atarse a un solo hombre, aunque con los otros no se acueste… no es culpa mía que pasara lo que pasó… tampoco es culpa de los muchachos que pasara lo que pasó… ellos también dejan el corazón y el alma en las manos de cada una de ustedes… Lorelei se dará cuenta que ninguno regresa con el corazón completo… y la verdad, ella se lo buscó.

Marta se dio cuenta, que el gobernador iba decidido a sacarle el sí, aunque tuviesen que quedarse en el jardín toda la noche… ya se había quedado sin argumentos…

-Marta…te quiero, y mucho… sería feliz si me dijeras que soy correspondido, por que se que no te soy totalmente indiferente…

La chica lo miró… era alto, de rasgos europeos, se podía decir que era francés de nacimiento, aunque bien sabia que el había nacido en Hawai, luego fue llevado a Louisiana, donde residió hasta pasados los quince años, que volvió a Hawai para hacerse de las propiedades de su abuelo, que eran los cañamelares de Malama … se involucró en la política… después de graduarse de abogado… tenia ojos azul acero, cuya mirada podía ser autoritaria, de mando, pero también se dulcificaba cuando la miraba… Si, le amaba.

El se acercó tiernamente… y la rodeo con ambos brazos…

-Marta… princesa… te amo demasiado…

Y sus labios, sedientos cayeron sobre los de la chica…un beso tierno, ardiente, sensual… lento… y ella suavemente, le rodeo el cuello con ambos brazos... y la fundió contra su cuerpo varonil… mientras tanto, el aroma de los heliotropos se mezclaba con los de las rosas y las poinsettias… y una luna bruja, cómplice y testigo de aquellos amores… amores que tendrían muchos obstáculos para su plena realización… después de muchos años…


	11. Chapter 11

El Centenario de la muerte

De Don Bosco es universal,

Don Bosco no ha muerto, vive,

Y con nosotros aquí está…

Tamborera al centenario de Don Bosco de Gladys de la Lastra

Enero, 1988. Luego de la fiesta de Navidad en la Embajada de los Estados Unidos, vendría una de las fiestas religiosas más representativas del pueblo panameño… la fiesta del santo de la Juventud… San Juan Bosco, Padre y Maestro de la Juventud… Una procesión multitudinaria, que los políticos envidiaban, por la cantidad de gente que se sumaba cada año…

La historia de esta hermosa y singular devoción se remonta a los primeros años de la República… Previamente a su llegada a Panamá en 1907, las autoridades eclesiásticas y civiles habían realizado gestiones para traer a los hijos de Don Bosco a nuestro país, la primera a través de una carta del Obispo de Panamá, Monseñor José Guillermo Peralta y la otra del Gobierno Central de Colombia. Ambas propuestas, por carecer la Congregación de suficientes sacerdotes, tuvieron que esperar algunos años la respuesta afirmativa.

El 2 de enero de 1888, en efecto, el citado Obispo escribió una larga carta a Don Bosco, en italiano, comenzando así: "Hoy he tenido el placer de ver a los carísimos sacerdotes, que van rumbo al Ecuador, y hubiera deseado, por un momento, poder quitar a V. S. toda la autoridad que tiene sobre ellos, para disponer de todos a mi antojo. Después de haber conocido a estos buenos Padres y Hermanos, no podía dejar de enamorarme de ellos y desear que ellos fueran mi sostén y alivio en esta diócesis".

El Obispo se refería a la expedición de misioneros destinados al Ecuador, guiados por Don Luis Calcagno. Dicha expedición fue la última enviada por Don Bosco, quien a través de un telegrama, recibió la noticia de la llegada de los primeros salesianos a Guayaquil, la víspera de su muerte. "Don Miguel Rúa se lo dijo, hablándole como se hace con quien es duro de oídos. A algunos les pareció que abrió los ojos, levantando sus pupilas al cielo".

La respuesta (negativa por la escasez de personal) no fue girada a Monseñor Peralta hasta el 22 de abril de 1888, debido a los atrasos motivados por la muerte de Don Bosco. En su carta el obispo pedía la presencia de los salesianos para confiarles la provincia de Chiriquí, la cual contaba con doce parroquias. Para obtener lo deseado interpuso los buenos oficios de la Santa Sede y de la Sagrada Congregación de Asuntos Eclesiásticos Extraordinarios. Esta se dirigió al Padre Juan Cagliero, Procurador en aquel entonces de la Congregación Salesiana, con una recomendación que debía remitir a Don Rúa, preguntándole cuántos salesianos debían ir a Panamá.

Don Miguel Rúa, sucesor de Don Bosco, encargó a dicho inspector salesiano que fuera a Panamá a fin de informarse del asunto, pero mientras éste estaba de viaje, estalló la revolución que desembocaría en la independencia. El Gobierno de la nueva República, sin embargo, reinició los trámites llevados a cabo por los miembros que habían formado parte del cesante Gobierno departamental. Don Rúa designó nuevamente a Don Aimé para trámites con el Gobierno. Lo recibió el Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito S. J., quien era gran amigo de los salesianos.

El prelado, con ocasión de su visita "Ad Limina Apostolorum" había pasado también por Turín para visitar a Don Rúa, Rector Mayor de los Salesianos y pedirle que enviara a sus salesianos a Panamá. (Teniendo en cuenta la fecha arriba asignada habría que concluir que la visita de Monseñor Junguito, tuvo lugar antes de la llegada de Don Aimé a Panamá, o en 1905, para insistir en la fundación, antes de 1910, fecha tope puesta por los Superiores de Turín).

Don Aimé visitó el local destinado a la Escuela oficial y lo encontró muy pequeño, pero enseguida fue dada la orden de ampliarlo, de tal manera que hubiera cupo para cien alumnos. Según el contrato estipulado, el Gobierno se comprometía a retribuir generosamente al personal, a pagar

La pensión para setenta alumnos, suministrar máquinas, etc. y a dejar al Director completa libertad de acción, reservándose únicamente el derecho a la alta vigilancia.

Al enviar el contrato a Turín, Don Aimé insistía en las conveniencias notadas subrayando los estragos causados por los protestantes en la pequeña y joven República. Los Superiores estaban firmes en la fecha tope de 1910. Aunque el gobierno se comprometía a pagar los pasajes, había sin embargo una condición que les incomodaba: el personal no

se podía traer de la vecina Colombia, sino que todos debían venir de Estados Unidos o Europa. El Obispo explicó a los Superiores que no se trataba de ánimo hostil y que la cosa era "ad tempus",

El Gobierno de Panamá estaba impaciente. El Ministerio de Instrucción Pública informó sobre los trámites a su representante en París, escribiéndole el 22 de marzo de 1904: "El Excelentísimo Señor Presidente de la República tiene vivos deseos de que la deseada Escuela (de Artes) comience a funcionar cuanto antes; por consiguiente, agradecería mucho a Usted que llevara a término los respectivos trámites en el más breve tiempo posible. El Presidente ha sido autorizado plenamente por la Convención Nacional, para concluir este negocio, de manera que, de parte del Gobierno, no habrá obstáculo ninguno, siempre que los Padres Salesianos presenten propuestas razonables, como es de esperar".

El encargado de las gestiones, Don Juan Bautista Poylo, discutió el asunto con Don Bologna y escribió a Don Rúa. Fue en diciembre de 1904 cuando llegó a Panamá el Inspector de Colombia Don Aimé para discutir los Taller de sastrería del Hospicio de Huérfanos de San Miguel, fundado en 1910.

Hasta que se establecieran relaciones normales con Colombia. Se trataba, de una medida de prudencia. La prisa providencial de Monseñor Santiago Costamagna jugó en favor de la futura casa salesiana en Panamá pues debía agregarse a la Inspectoría del Divino Salvador y el Padre Inspector Don José Misieri. No habiendo recibido a tiempo la orden de los Superiores de contemporizar, cedió a las presiones del citado monseñor, que entonces residía en Santa Tecla, El Salvador, y no quería ulteriores tardanzas. De esta manera, se adelantó la fecha de la futura fundación. El Padre Misieri, después de designar a cada uno de los salesianos llegados a Cartago, Costa Rica sus ocupaciones, prosiguió su viaje con los destinados a Panamá. Los dos sacerdotes que lo acompañaron fueron el Padre José Encarnación Argueta, salvadoreño y el Padre Hugo Agustín Wrobel, polaco. El Obispo Monseñor Francisco Javier Junguito S.J. les asignó "el cuidado de la parroquia dedicada a San Miguel Arcángel, en un área de trabajadores antillanos que trabajaban en las obras del Canal Interoceánico, que se inauguraría el 15 de agosto de 1914.

La Escuela de Artes y Oficios se instaló en octubre de 1907 atendida por profesores alemanes contratados. Fue inaugurada el 2 de noviembre de ese año por el Primer Designado encargado la Presidencia, siendo primer director el doctor E. Hoffman.

El Secretario de Instrucción Pública era Don Melchor Lasso de la Vega. El 6 de noviembre 1907 el diario La Estrella de Panamá informaba que "en la Escuela de Artes y Oficios listos están ya los talleres de carpintería y ebanistería, de hojalatería y fontanería, de herrería y cerrajería, de fundición y de encuadernación, de ornato y modelado, de dibujo de ornato y figura, lineal y de máquinas donde los alumnos recibirán una enseñanza teórico-práctica, que los pondrá en capacidad, después de tres años de aprendizaje, de ejercer una profesión con la cual pueden ganarse la vida honrada y dignamente".

El Gobierno firmó el contrato tan deseado con los salesianos para la administración de la Escuela el 7 de marzo de 1908, fungiendo como primer director el Padre José Encarnación Argueta. Se trataba de un pequeño local situado en la Calle 12.

El año escolar se inauguró el 20de abril a las 8 de la mañana. Los alumnos eran 22 internos, becados por el Estado y dirigidos por 6 maestros alemanes. Las clases empezaron formalmente el 1ero. de mayo de ese año y los alumnos -sumados a los becados-, eran 47.

Como ayudante del Padre Director Argueta aparecía el Diácono Rodolfo Mittelberguer, alemán, en calidad de director de los talleres. Por divergencias con el gobierno en cuanto a la dirección de la Escuela Nacional de Artes y Oficios, el contrato fue denunciado y rescindido, retirándose los salesianos para dedicarse a la Parroquia de San Miguel Arcángel, la que tuvieron a su cuidado hasta 1929, cuando fue entregada a la Curia, siendo director del Hospicio de Huérfanos el Padre Domingo Soldati.

En publicaciones salesianas se reseña los primeros pasos dados para la realización de una obra propia, el Hospicio de Huérfanos: "El celo incansable de los Cooperadores y Cooperadoras Panameñas logró su primer triunfo el día 15 de Agosto, pues en esa fecha púdose por fin bendecir y colocar la primera piedra del Hospicio de Huérfanos que dirigirán los Salesianos". Por su parte, 'La Estrella de Panamá', en su edición del 17 de agosto registra así la crónica del acontecimiento: "Con un tiempo magnífico como si la misma naturaleza, regocijada, hubiera querido contribuir a la obra piadosa de la semilla del alivio al infortunio que se iba a sembrar, se efectuó la ceremonia de la colocación de la primera piedra del Hospicio de Huérfanos para la cual habíamos recibido invitación especial de la Junta de las Cooperadoras Salesianas. Asistieron a la fiesta, que resultó solemne, el Excelentísimo Señor Presidente de la República y Señora de Obaldía, los Secretarios de Estado en los distintos despachos, el Señor Gobernador de la Provincia, el Señor Alcalde del Distrito y número considerable de particulares de todas las capas sociales, a pesar de que las simultáneas distracciones del domingo restaron mucha concurrencia, que de no haber sido así se habrían puesto más de relieve, una nueva vez, los sentimientos caritativos y piadosos de los panameños, que se acrecentarán mientras más menudas sean las coces contra el aguijón de su conciencia religiosa".

En su Carta del Inspector Don José Misieri de 1910 al Revmo Señor Don Rinaldi, escrita desde Panamá el 24 de junio de 1910, el sacerdote describe los inicios del Hospicio como una casa para recoger niños huérfanos:: "Y de Panamá ¿qué diré? Aquí Don Bosco ha obrado verdaderos prodigios moviendo los corazones hasta de los más indiferentes de suerte que en menos de seis meses se vio levantar un espléndido edificio capaz de contener unos cien niños.

Costó 50.000 pesos y se terminó sin un céntimo de deuda. Los cooperadores y especialmente el Papá de los Salesianos, Señor Don Nicanor de Obarrio y la junta directiva de las cooperadoras consideran nuestra obra como suya propia, y proveen todo lo que es necesario para su desarrollo. Cuánto bien podremos hacer si los Rmos. Superiores nos darán el personal necesario! Aquí en estos países, se puede muy biendecir: parvuli petierunt panem et non erat qui frangret eis.".

El señor Manuel Espinosa donó el terreno con la Escritura Pública No. 543, registrada el 9 de julio de vez conseguido el terreno, se instaló una Comisión preparatoria, integrada por el Padre Antonio Russo, Don Nicanor de Obarrio, Doña Micaela Sosa vda. De Icaza y Don Ramón Arias Jr. Los planos fueron Taller de zapatería, Hospicio de Huérfanos, confeccionados, valorándose la ejecución de los mismos en ochenta mil dólares, según datos del Padre Misieri. El Gobierno contribuyó con cuarenta mil; el Municipio con veinte mil; el comercio con diez mil y los Cooperadores y Cooperadoras con los diez mil que faltaban para completar la suma requerida. Se colocó la primera piedra el 15 de agosto de 1909, con la presencia del Presidente de la República, Don José de Obaldía. La piedra basilar fue bendecida por el Vicario General, por encontrarse ausente el Señor Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito. El discurso fue pronunciado por el Padre Antonio Russo.

El gran bienhechor: Don Nicanor de Obarrio El alma y director de la obra, fue sin duda el distinguido caballero Don Nicanor de Obarrio, quien ha pasado a la historia como "El Papá de los Salesianos". Don Nicanor envió a todas sus amistades en el país y el exterior, cartas pidiendo ayuda económica destinada a la construcción del Hospicio de Huérfanos, que él consideraba una obra de gran importancia para el país.

Como presupuesto del costo lo calculó en 50.000 pesos plata, o sea B/. 25.000 en moneda americana. Junto a Don Nicanor, hay que destacar la eficaz ayuda y el trabajo de las Cooperadoras y en especial de su Presidenta, Doña Micaela Sosa de Ycaza, para la realización del proyecto.

Un escrito de Doña Gabriela Obarrio de Navarro, testimonia la generosidad y desprendimiento de este insigne panameño, que abrazó de corazón los ideales salesianos y se sentía salesiano: "Don Nicanor de Obarrio Pérez, casado con Doña María Icaza, señora ésta que poseía una fortuna considerable, soñó que había un religioso dedicado a adoptar gran número de niños huérfanos y que no sólo los alimentaba, sino que había establecido una Escuela para que, cuando salieran de allí, pudieran conseguir un buen empleo. Este sueño le causó tal impresión a Don Nicanor, que se lo relató a Doña María y los dos resolvieron ir donde el Obispo Junguito, para que les informara si este religioso había existido. El Obispo impresionado por este relato, les confirmó su existencia, les dijo que se llamaba Don Bosco y les repitió el cuento tal como lo había soñado Don Nicanor; ellos se llenaron de temor y dispusieron colectar dinero de amigos y parientes haciendo al mismo tiempo votos de pobreza y en su Testamento les dejó todos sus bienes y haberes...". "Ellos se mudaron a vivir en unos cuartitos de la planta baja de un edificio frente a las ruinas en la Avenida A.

Dicho apartamento consistía únicamente de un cuartito frente a la Avenida A y otro cuartito, donde sólo había dos bancas de madera, que era donde dormían. Don Manuel Espinosa Batista donó el terreno sobre el cual se construyó el edificio y con la ayuda de Doña Micaela Sosa y las donaciones de amigos y parientes, comenzó la construcción de un edificio para traer los Salesianos a Panamá. El Tío Nicanor -como cariñosamente lo llamábamos por ser hermano de mi abuelo Gabriel de Obarrio Pérez-, tenía tal entusiasmo por la construcción de este edificio, que dio su vida trabajando bajo sol y lluvia, para ayudar a la terminación del mismo".

"Ya cuando el edificio estaba funcionando con los Salesianos y los huérfanos murió el tío Nicanor; fue en la Catedral donde lo velaron y como en esa época se acostumbraba hacer un catafalco bien alto donde se colocaba el ataúd, se construyó una escalerita para que los huerfanitos subieran para verlo y se despidieran de él. Una vez que visité el Hospicio vi el busto del tío Nicanor en el patio donde jugaban los niños, posteriormente lo mudaron a un lado de la Basílica, donde colocan los restos de los Salesianos.

Cuando el Hipódromo estaba en Juan Franco, hoy Urbanización Obarrio, todas las semanas nos daban cierto porcentaje de las apuestas en concepto de alquiler, pero cada clásico que se llevara a efecto durante la semana o por cualquier motivo, fuera de los sábados y domingos, mis hermanos y yo le endosábamos el cheque al Hospicio de Huérfanos, honrando así la memoria del Tío Nicanor", refiere finalmente Doña Gabriela Obarrio de Navarro.

El edificio fue bendecido por el Obispo Monseñor Javier Junguito el 24 de enero de 1910, con la asistencia del Presidente de la República, Don José Domingo de Obaldía, su esposa y una selecta concurrencia. El Doctor Pablo Arosemena, más tarde Presidente de la República, pronunció un solemne discurso de inauguración. El Hospiciode Huérfanos graduó su primer alumno -de oficio carpintero- el 31 de enero de 1911.

El primer director del Hospicio de Huérfanos fue el Padre Antonio Russo, quien estuvo al frente del mismo por más de dieciocho años. De él escribió el Padre Inspector José Misieri: "Por más de dieciocho años, con su mano firme, pero sobre todo con su corazón de padre, hizo florecer aquel Plantel y pudo dar a la sociedad una legión de artesanos, que sacados del arroyo, son hoy la parte más sana de aquella joven República, y el nombre de ese esclarecido hijo de Don Bosco, aún hoy se repite con cariño y vive muy hondo en el corazón de toda la sociedad panameña".

Desde su primera década, se impartía una educación esmerada encaminada a formar no solamente personas útiles a la sociedad e idóneas profesionalmente, sino a ser buenos cristianos y honrados ciudadanos, según enseñaba Don Bosco. Para tener a los alumnos alejados de las malas costumbres y desarrollar sus habilidades y talentos, además del estudio, y el trabajo en los talleres, se preparaban actividades culturales y se les formaba a través del teatro,la poesía, la música, los juegos y el deporte.

Los jóvenes participaban activamente en la banda de música, el Club Patria, y en Asociaciones de jóvenes como la Compañía de San José y la Compañía del Santísimo; servían de monaguillos y especialmente preparaban, guiados por los salesianos, excelentes obras de teatro.

Fue así que el Padre Antonio Russo con los cooperadores adquieren en Santa Rita unos terrenos para fundar un Oratorio Festivo, inaugurado el 23 de mayo de 1910 con la asistencia del Señor Presidente de la República, Don Ernesto T. Lefevre en presencia del Señor Obispo Guillermo Rojas y Arrieta, quien bendijo las instalaciones, a los niños y dirigió palabras muy elocuentes al público, alabando la fundación del Oratorio.

También habló el Padre Russo "recomendando esa obra a la caridad de todos y alabando la determinación de poner al edificio el nombre de Manuel Espinosa como recuerdo del gran bienhechor".

Su primer director fue el Padre Antonio Russo, sucediéndole en el cargo en 1922 el Padre José de la Cruz Turcios, quien más tarde fue nombrado Arzobispo de Tegucigalpa.

Para 1924, asistían al Oratorio alrededor de 400 niños todos los domingos y fiestas de guardar. Además de la formación catequética y espiritual, se efectuaban otras actividades recreativas, como eran las ferias y funciones teatrales, en las que también participaba los integrantes de la Banda del Hospicio y los Antiguos Alumnos.

Entre los sacerdotes que desplegaron su actividad en el Oratorio Festivo de Ancón destacamos la labor del Padre Francesco Mania, quien desde 1931 -cuando llegó a Panamá, hasta su muerte, dedicó su amor y cuidados a los niños y jóvenes pobres de nuestra ciudad.

El 21 de noviembre de 1970 se vendió el terreno del Oratorio, para cancelar una deuda contraída durante la construcción del Instituto Técnico Don Bosco. Para entonces, el Oratorio de Ancón había dejado de funcionar debido a la escasez de personal adecuado y otras razones.

Las actividades oratorianas prosiguieron en los ambientes del antiguo Hospicio y en el nuevo Instituto Técnico Don Bosco.

El 2 de junio de 1929 el Fundador de los Salesianos fue declarado Beato por Su Santidad Pio XI, el Papa de Don Bosco. El Padre Domingo Soldati pronunció un memorable discurso en el Teatro Nacional como conclusión de las fiestas de la beatificación, celebradas en la catedral. La fiesta de la canonización fue celebrada el 29 de abril, precedida de la Novena, durante la cual predicó -lo mismo que el día de la fiesta- el Padre Carlos Meneses, de Costa Rica. Por la tarde se efectuó la magna Procesión del Santo, siendo ésta la precursora de las multitudinarias manifestaciones que en los años venideros tienen lugar los 31 de enero, a lo largo de las calzadas de la capital panameña. Desde el año 1940 se empezó a celebrar la fiesta del propio día (31) aunque cayera en día de semana.

Sobre el Hospicio de Huérfanos, el Padre Domingo Soldati manifestó: "Nuestra dicha se completa hoy porque nunca es más bella, santa y conquistadora nuestra misión que cuando se hace preceder de la Beneficencia. ¿Nos entregarían estos niños pobres sus almas, si no estuviéramos los Salesianos cuidando de su bienestar material y corporal, como si fuéramos sus criados? La gran figura de Don Bosco se agiganta cada día más en el mundo entero, porque es una proyección de la del Divino Maestro, quien no obró milagros sino para dar de comer al hambriento, curar a los enfermos consolar a los afligidos y resucitar a los muertos. B/. 11.900.00 ha costado este edificio. Quedamos debiendo cuatro mil. ¿Quién los pagará? La Providencia, decía Don Bosco. Ella, digo yo, y los bondadosos panameños a los que jamás acudí en vano. Señores, quien quiere el bien de la patria, ama y ayuda al Hospicio. Más de quinientos obreros han salido de aquí ya y figuran varios de ellos entre los padrinos de hoy. Por eso el gobierno y el municipio y el público en general han mirado con simpatía nuestra labor y nos han ayudado. De todos y por todo estamos muy agradecidos los salesianos".

El 15 de agosto cumplía el Hospicio su primer cuarto de siglo de vida activa. Hasta ese momento habían pasado por el Hospicio desde su fundación 1.350 niños; de Panamá, 932, de Colón 82, de Coclé 86, de Los Santos 93, de Veraguas 89, de Chiriquí 75, y de Bocas del Toro 13.

Obtuvieron diploma 515 o se ausentaron en vísperas de recibirlo, pero todos salieron aptos para ganarse el sustento en el oficio aprendido.

El 30 de enero de 1949 a las 3:00 p.m. se colocó la primera piedra del templo, bendecida y colocada por el Padre Inspector Don Serafín Santolini, con la asistencia de numerosas personas y representaciones del clero. Gran propulsor de la obra fue el Padre Juan Huber, quien había llegado en abril de 1947. "Su espíritu de ahorro -apunta el Padre Serrano- austeridad y constancia, unido a la paciencia en sufrir las estrecheces e incomodidades por tener internado, hizo posible la realización de esta obra, sueño del Padre Soldati.

Predicó la novena el gran admirador de Don Bosco, Padre Ambrosio Rossi, profesor entonces, del Instituto Filosófico-Teológico Don Rúa, quien solía decir que, desde la primera vez que había venido a predicar la novena, pudo constatar -con gran admiración- la entusiasta devoción del pueblo panameño hacia Don Bosco. Al finalizar su gestión al frente del Hospicio, llamado luego Escuela Don Bosco, el Padre Huber recibió un reconocimiento como despedida. La dedicatoria expresaba: "Al M.R.P. Juan Huber, Superior de los Salesianos en Panamá, Maestros y Alumnos de la Escuela Don Bosco ,con profundo cariño, dedican".

Por su parte un cronista escribió: "al terminar su directorado el Padre Huber deja un recuerdo imperecedero, el Templo Don Bosco, sueño del Padre Soldati. Su espíritu de ahorro, austeridad y constancia unidos a la paciencia en sufrir las estrecheces e incomodidades, con el fin de conservar el internado, hizo posible la realización de esta obra. No podemos hacer otra cosa sino admirar su valentía. Dios lo premie".

A lo largo de 1953 prosiguieron los trabajos, siendo director el Padre Marino Morlin. Faltaba mucho por hacer: colocar el cielo raso, afinar columnas, arcos, completar motivos ornamentales, pavimento del cuerpo de la iglesia y del presbiterio en mármol, altares, vitrales, estatua de San Juan Bosco en mármol blanco colocada sobre el retablo también de mármol, mosaico sobre la bóveda del presbiterio, balaustrada de mármol etc. Según el Padre Morlín, "calculada la superficie del cuerpo de la iglesia en metros cuadrados y hecho el respectivo plano, se pidió a los devotos de Don Bosco que anotaran el metro que deseaban costear. El precio del primer metro fue cancelado por S.E. Monseñor Luis Chávez y González, Arzobispo de San Salvador".

La obra del Santo en Panamá cuenta con un Templo Votivo, el Instituto Técnico Don Bosco, Escuela Santo Domingo Savio, un colegio para niñas llamado María Auxiliadora y cientos de ex alumnos que sirven al país en diferentes ramas.

Específicamente en el Templo Don Bosco, realizan su apostolado jóvenes y adultos a través de grupos, movimientos y asociaciones. Todas estas agrupaciones y asociaciones trabajan bajo el carisma salesiano y aportan su grano de arena en la celebración de la novena que todos los años culmina con una multitudinaria procesión, que es calificada como la más concurrida en el mundo.

Han transcurrido 100 años, de su muerte, durante los cuales, como un ángel tutelar, el hijo de Mamá Margarita Occhiena, hoy santo, ha calado con su carisma en el corazón de miles de panameños y panameñas llevándolos a hacer de la fe un medio para seguir enfrentando la cruz de cada día. Aun en esos momentos de incertidumbre y enfrentamientos entre familias solo por un hombre, sin entender que el pobre pueblo se desangra en las calles, bota a sus seres queridos a un lado en aras de un partido, cuando los políticos hacen ver que son adversarios y detrás del pueblo se comen todos en el mismo plato en un club social…el llamado Club Unión, donde se reúne la créme de la créme de la oligarquía criolla.

Las chicas fueron ese dia a una joyería la famosa NAT MENDEZ, para encargar ocho medallas con la efigie de DON BOSCO… Adalgisa ya llevaba en un papelito la inscripción que iba en la medalla, en la parte de atrás… después de la frase célebre de los salesianos "DA MIHI ANIMAS CAETERA TOLLE" que significaba DAME ALMAS, LLEVATE LO DEMÁS… era en letras más pequeñas que las otras… y decía… "En esta medalla va la mitad de mi corazón…donde vayas, mi sombra te protegerá, como lo hará DON BOSCO" Adalgisa Alejandra 31-1-1988.

Una inscripción parecida tenían las siete medallas restantes… el veintisiete irían a buscarlas para llevarlas a la iglesia y que las bendijesen para el dia de la procesión… y conmemoración del CENTENARIO DE LA MUERTE DE DON BOSCO… 31 DE ENERO DE 1888. Grazia, Cruz Helena, Marta, Adalgisa, y el resto de sus compañeras habían ido a la joyería NAT MENDEZ, para mandar a hacer las medallas que iban a regalar… Aquella joyería también realizaba los anillos de graduación de todas las escuelas secundarias de la capital. Una joyería emblemática tanto como la fiesta de DON BOSCO…

-Ya lei la inscripción que le pusiste a la medalla de Steve… ojala se la ponga… -dijo Marta a Adalgisa. –Yo también le puse una inscripción a la medalla que le voy a dar a Richard. Dice mas o menos lo mismo.

-Mañana tenemos la visita al Oncologico… Lo màs seguro es que nos acompañen… aunque estoy inquieta…

-Y eso…

-No se, tengo el presentimiento de que mi padre anda viendo como saca a mamá del hospital…El nunca creyó que ella tenia cáncer… decía que que era una excusa para no atenderlo -dijo Adalgisa.

Y no se equivocaba… un hombre de mala catadura se deslizaba por el pasillo del Hospital Oncológico… hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres… Las pacientes que estaban aquejadas de cáncer cervical, se encontraban desnudas en una habitación que tenia cierto grado de frio debido a la terapia radioactiva que le daban… al igual que las que tenían cáncer de tiroides… no era el caso de la madre de Adalgisa pero si el caso de la madre de Cruz Helena y la de Grazia… que padecían cáncer cervico-uterino

Pero, un par de ojos vigilantes avisaba que el hombre iba hacia la habitación de la madre de Adalgisa. Eran los ojos de un marine que habían puesto especialmente en el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de las madres de las valientes sirenas indomables… este soldado había sido colocado allí por solicitud de Maryland Ainsworth… por causa de la señora Walters, gerente del Banco Nacional… que en esos momentos estaba bajo investigación por parte del FBI y la DEA.

-Matt… movimiento sospechoso en el pasillo cinco… Alerta.

-Enterado, Lee… voy hacia allá.

Matt Langdon fue directamente hacia el pasillo cuando vio que el hombre intentaba sacar a una paciente de la habitación para llevársela…

-¡Alto! ¿A dónde cree que va?

El hombre por toda respuesta le arroja una navaja, pero no hace diana, y Matt intenta arrebatarle la silla de ruedas donde llevaba a la paciente… después de un forcejeo el le lanza la silla con la mujer que gritaba aterrada y sale corriendo…

-Lee, intentaron llevarse a la madre de la oficial Salinas… avisa a seguridad para que ataje al secuestrador…

El marine que custodiaba la planta baja, al ver al hombre huyendo, sale tras èl, que al verlo intenta arrojarle la misma navaja que le arrojo a Matt… Lee le dispara, hiriéndolo en una pierna

-¡Ah, chucha, me dio, gringo hijo' e puta…! – grito el hombre al sentir la mordida del disparo en su pierna… pero aun así, escapó…

Lee regreso al hospital… y marco el número del edificio donde estaba Maryland…

-¿Oigo?

-Madame… es el oficial Lee Marsden… intentaron llevarse a la madre de la oficial Salinas….

-¿Ella se encuentra bien?

-Aterrada, pero bien… el tipo que intento llevársela se fue herido en una pierna… parece que quería llevársela del hospital… pero estuvimos alerta… No creo que después de haberle hecho un hueco en la pierna… quiera volver…

-Tendré que decirle a su hija… ella se va a preocupar con esto… ese hombre echaría por tierra todo lo que se ha logrado con ella. Al menos esto se pudo conjurar…

AL LLEGAR AL TOWER HOUSE…

-Ada, llamaron del hospital… Intentaron secuestrar a tu madre…

-¿Què? -dijo la chica alarmada- Yo lo presentía… seguramente fue èl…

-Si, pero fue herido en una pierna… el marine que puse en vigilancia en el piso, lo persiguió y le hirió… no llegará lejos…

-Usted no le conoce tanto como yo… -dijo la chica angustiada…-Para èl ir al médico era una cosa superflua… decía que no creía que mi mamà estaba enferma, que eso era puro teatro, conmigo también fue igual, si no hubiera sido por las giras que hacían las enfermeras de epidemiologia al barrio, quien sabe que enfermedad tuviera yo, por que ni me querían vacunar.

-Todavía no entiendo por que tu madre le aguanto tanta vaina a ese hombre- dijo Alicia, frunciendo el ceño…- Otra en su lugar le hubiera puesto las maletas en la puerta o tirado la ropa por el balcón… le machacó mucho la autoestima a tu madre… y casi a ti.

-A mi no me machaco, el sabia que yo le plantaba cara…varias veces estuve a punto de arrancarle la cabeza con un machete… cada vez que le pegaba a mi madre, yo quedaba buscando un cuchillo, una paipa, algo, para darle su merecido así terminara en la cárcel… No me importaba, por mi madre yo era capaz de cualquier cosa… igual cuando la tal Larissa me amenazaba… me quito a Osvaldo, creyendo que con eso haría que me volviera loca, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo nunca le quise como el deseaba… no como quiero a…

-Ni lo digas… -dijo Marta, poniéndole un dedo en la boca- Recuerda que se ve mal que una mujer se le declare a un hombre, o por lo menos, que diga que le gusta . Una pierde, si ellos se enteran…

-Algún día sabrá que es mi debilidad… no creo poder ocultarlo por mas tiempo… y se que eso te pasa con el gobernador, mas cuando lo escuchas hablando francés.

-¿Es cierto lo que acabo de saber… nena?

-Lo de mi madre… si, comandante. Casi se la llevan, yo tenia ese presentimiento desde ayer… me he llevado un buen susto.

-¿Cómo ocurrió esto?- le preguntó a Maryland…

-Parece que el padre de Adalgisa cree que la enfermedad de la madre de ella es puro invento… parece increíble, pero es de esos hombres que creen que atenderse con un médico por una enfermedad es un lujo superfluo. No puedo concebir que clase de loco es el padre de Ada.

-No es un loco, es un malvado- dijo Richard- Ningún buen esposo, hace las cosas que hace este hombre… Ada no ha tenido niñez ni adolescencia, y si se descuidan, tampoco tendría juventud.

-No logro llevarse a la señora Alexandra… lo hirieron en una pierna… no creo que llegue lejos, tampoco creo que lo quieran atender… no le convendría que lo atendiesen sabiendo que intento secuestrar a una paciente del Oncológico.

-Aquí, las Fuerzas de Defensa deciden que se investiga y que no, y si es de su gente, menos… -dijo Richard…-Menos mal que al padre de Marta no le ha dado por inventar hacer esto…

-No creo que tenga la cara de concha para aparecerse por allí, después que la abandonó cuando supo que estaba enferma de cáncer… -dijo Marta con evidente desprecio. –Me dejó a mi toda la carga, no me duele, por que bastante que mamá se sacrifico para mandarme a la escuela y para que yo fuera quien soy…si hubiera sido por ese yo fuera cachifa en alguna casa de familia… explotada, humillada, y sabe Dios qué más… si es que no terminaba siendo la… pera de boxeo de alguno de sus amigotes…

-Cálmense todos, por favor… Ada, te conseguí permiso especial para que veas a tu madre hoy… si deseas que el comandante te acompañe, puedes ir… uno no sabe que esperar con esa clase de loco.

-Gracias, Maryland… almuerzo primero y salgo para allà de inmediato.

Mientras se dirigían al comedor, Ada no dejaba el semblante de preocupación…

-Yo me temía que esto pasaría… desde ayer tenia un presentimiento que no me dejaba quieta… y no me equivoqué…

-Calma, nena. No logró llevársela… y eso ya es bastante…

-Eso es por ahora, comandante… no aparecerá por algún tiempo… ¿pero por cuanto tiempo…?

Almorzaron y salieron inmediatamente para el hospital… Ada estaba inquieta… su madre no estaba para esta clase de sustos… Al llegar al pasillo, el oficial Marsden le dio su reporte al comandante…

-Fue cuando lo sorprendí… Ignoramos por donde entró por que las entradas y salidas están cubiertas por dos de los nuestros… y no era hora de visita… además sabemos que el día de visita de los familiares son los viernes al mediodía y en la tarde… Ese llego con un propósito, pero se fue con las manos vacías y un regalito en la pierna… eso le enseñará a no intentar burlar la seguridad de un hospital…

-Fue providencial su ayuda, capitán Marsden… espero que esto no vuelva a pasar.

-Estaremos alerta… Matt fue quien me alerto que ese tipejo venia hacia acá… por eso no logro llevar a cabo su fechoría... mas con una paciente que està bastante delicada… ayer nada más la sometieron a quimioterapia… y estaba bastante malita anoche…

Lee Marsden miró a Adalgisa… la verdad la hija de la paciente era una verdadera belleza, pero no deseaba que lo castigaran, sabia que el comandante pretendía a aquella muchacha…

Ada entro en la habitación de la enferma que en ese momento le tomaban la presión arterial…

-Mamá, vine en cuanto me enteré… ¿Estàs bien?

-Algo asustada, mi amor, pero bien…-dijo la enferma- ¿ Como te enteraste?

-Yo acababa de regresar de la joyería donde me hicieron el anillo de graduación, estaba haciendo un encargo… cuando llegue al edificio me dijeron que intentaron secuestrarte…

-Si, tu padre estuvo aquí, dijo que yo no tenia nada, que era un pretexto para no cumplirle, y que me iba a llevar para el monte, donde no pudieras encontrarme… tuve miedo, por que andaba armado con una navaja que me puso en el cuello… afortunadamente el capitán Marsden lo hirió en una pierna… la navaja ya la tiene el almirante Mc Allister…

-Me complace… por lo menos en la próxima lo piensa antes de venir a mortificarte la vida… ojala hubiera estado aquí, no hubiera vuelto nunca mas …

-Hija, no me gusta cuando hablas asi, recuerda que es tu padre…

-¿Y se cree con derecho a hacerte sufrir tanto?… después de la ultima golpiza que te dio, cuando se te detecto la enfermedad no me ha dado ni un real para ayudarte con el tratamiento… No es que me queje, por que gracias a estos riesgos que tomo en este trabajo, es que puedo pagar tus medicinas, la quimioterapia y el resto de los tratamientos… No he necesitado nunca de esos cuatro reales, se te ha ayudado con tu autoestima para que venga y tire todo a la basura, la próxima espero estar aquí para darle su merecido… -dijo la chica derramando lagrimas de rabia e impotencia…

-No te ensucies tus manos con ese cobarde, nena, en todo caso deja que yo sea quien me enfrente a el…

-No, comandante, usted es demasiado importante para su gente, para que se enfrente a ese bandido… yo no me perdonaría nunca que le pasara algo por causa mía o de mi mamá… Esto tengo que arreglarlo yo sola.

Alexandra miró al comandante… ese hombre era la debilidad de su hija, lo sabía… Osvaldo había sido solamente algo a lo que ella se había aferrado para no sucumbir ante la enormidad de la responsabilidad que se había echado a la espalda… pero su hija no merecía ese trato tan miserable, menos por que ella se había portado fiel a él… aquello era una herida en su corazón de madre, y en parte había cavado parte de la fosa en que caería cuando muriese… Lo único que la tranquilizaba era que su hija no se había entregado a él… que tal vez seria lo que la hizo dejarla.

-Hijo, trata de quitarle esa idea de hacerse justicia por su mano… igualmente es su padre…

-Señora, con su perdón, padre no es el que hace eso con su compañera de vida, ni con su hija… no puedo respetar a un hombre que maltrata a una mujer y que humilla y vilipendia a su hija, máxime cuando la chica no es mala… Cualquier padre, se sentiría orgulloso de una hija como ella, estudiosa, responsable con sus deberes, cristiana probada en la fe, una profesional que llegara lejos… Es para estar orgulloso, no para hacer lo que está haciendo con usted y con ella.

Luego de salir del hospital, Steve iba en el auto rentado que le habían conseguido para desplazarse en la capital, siempre y cuando fuera Adalgisa con èl… iban silenciosos…

-Pasar precisamente esto en este mes, y la víspera de la novena de Don Bosco…

-¿Por cierto, empieza mañana… me llevarás?

-Por supuesto, van todos… incluido el gobernador… Marta toda la vida ha sido devota de Don Bosco, como yo… Hemos mandado a hacer unas medallas para ustedes… por eso nos fuimos temprano esta mañana para apartarlas… Nos las entregan el día antes de la procesión, y tenemos que dejarlas en el templo para que las bendigan… entre esas esta la suya…

-Gracias, nena- sonrió… -La llevaré siempre conmigo…

-Le puse una inscripción además de la frase conocida de Don Bosco, en la que se fundan los pilares de su sistema preventivo… DAME ALMAS, LLEVATE LO DEMAS… la que le puse…-se sonrojo- En esta medalla, va la mitad de mi corazón… donde vayas…mi sombra te protegerá, como lo hara DON BOSCO…y mi nombre y la fecha en que te la entrego.

Steve le acaricio la mejilla a la chica… cada día se convencía más que ella merecía llevar su apellido… recordó la promesa que le hizo a la madre de la chica… se quedaría con ella… al fin y al cabo, le había salvado la vida mas de dos veces… y en la Polinesia, la chica que te salvaba la vida, se quedaba con tu corazón… había que casarse, como era lo justo.

-Nena, te amo por eso… -dijo sonriéndole coquetamente- Nunca me habían regalado algo así…

-Es de oro… creo que de 18 quilates o 24, no estoy segura… No deje que se la quiten… recuerda que con ella va una parte de mí.

-Y así será… -dijo sonriéndole de aquella forma que la derretía por dentro…

22 DE ENERO DE 1988… 17:00 HORAS…

Las chicas se preparaban para el primer día de la novena al Padre y Maestro de la Juventud… Los chicos se esmeraron en arreglarse, estaban acostumbrados a ataviarse cuando iban a la iglesia… en este caso, iban con blue jeans, algunos con suéter polo y otros con camisa de manga corta… pero todos con el respeto que indicaba un día tan importante…

Adalgisa llevaba puesta una falda negra y una blusa de basquiña ya que ella era parte del coro del templo… al igual que Grazia y el resto de las chicas… el día anterior ellas habían estado todo el dia y parte de la tarde practicando las canciones del día de inicio de la novena…

Mientras iban en el busito Nissan Urvan que les llevaría al Templo, Steve miraba hacia afuera… un sol precioso, de verano iluminaba aquella tarde fresca… y los guayacanes estaban en flor, ofreciendo un bello espectáculo de color contra el celeste limpio del cielo panameño en verano… cubiertos de flores de color amarillo brillante… y un aroma primaveral…

Los muchachos estaban fascinados… aquella era una nueva experiencia… y les entusiasmaba… al igual que a los chicos de THE UNIT y a los de THE GROUP… y los integrantes de otros grupos.

-Hermano, recuerda que tenemos que dejar aunque sea un billetito de veinte cuando pidan una flor para el anda…

-Voy preparado…

Al llegar, las chicas se dirigieron a la sacristía… ellas eran parte del coro… Steve le comento al coronel Ryan…

-Primera vez que las escucharemos cantar… por lo menos ya se que voz tiene mi nena.

-Tu nena… como te llenas la boca… Steve… por lo menos a mi me tocarà escuchar a Mariangeles…

En ese momento iniciaba la misa… y las chicas empezaron a cantar…

SUBAMOS AL ALTAR…

QUE EL SACRIFICIO YA VA A EMPEZAR…

SUBAMOS AL ALTAR

QUE NOS ESPERA EL REY CELESTIAL

SUBAMOS, SUBAMOS ALEGRES EN HERMANDAD

QUE DIOS NOS INVITA A SU BANQUETE DE AMISTAD

LA MISA NOS HA REUNIDO

TODOS QUEREMOS CANTAR

AL CRISTO QUE DA ALEGRIA

QUE ES VIDA, LUZ Y VERDAD…

Al escuchar las voces cristalinas de las chicas, todos sintieron una oleada de calor y cariño… eran voces que hacían latir fuerte los corazones de aquellos hombres…

-Estas en problemas, hermano…-rio Tom, al mirar el rostro de Steve-Igual que yo… estas mujeres torturan sin compasión…

-Recuerda las reglas, Tom… Maryland nos colgara si demostramos lo que estas sirenas indomables nos hacen sentir… No es momento para eso…

Las canciones y oraciones continuaron… Steve vio como un pueblo se volcaba para rendir culto al ejemplo de aquel sacerdote oriundo de CASTELNUOVO DE ASTI…. El hijo de MARGARITA OCCHIENA… el apóstol de la juventud católica mundial… sobre todo de la panameña que en esos momentos le confiaba sus dolores, sus desdichas, ante una política que estaba destruyendo lo único que ellos tenían para aferrarse a una vida sin problemas… sus hogares…

Fue un dia como hoy

Que me llamaste

A seguir caminando tras de ti

Y al mirarte yo a los ojos

Decidi decir que si

Y en mi corazón

Una paz pusiste tu…

Aquella canción era un himno a aquellos dolores en el alma que sentían aquellas sirenas indomables que le daban la cara a la vida… con valentía… con dignidad… sin hipotecarle a nadie su integridad y su cuerpo por dinero y comodidades… profesionales competentes, ciudadanas excelentes, decididas y probadas cristianas… e hijas modelo de desprendimiento y bondad… muy atractivo para un soltero recalcitrante que quisiera sentar cabeza… asi pensaban Steve y su grupo…

Luego de las oraciones correspondientes al primer dia de la novena… iniciaron el canto final… un canto antiguo para las novenas de Don Bosco…

Su concierto han entonado..

Las campanas clamorosas

Al que pasa coronado

De laureles y de rosas

Un vibrar de corazones

De sonrisas y cantares

Va diciendo entre oraciones

Todo el mundo en los altares…

DON BOSCO…Te aclaman

Cual padre y pastor…

Legiones inmensas

Con himnos de amor…

Las lagrimas que vio en todos los ojos… de las que no eran parte del coro, decían a las claras el sufrimiento interno que tenían todas…eran dramas personales que vivían en toda su intensidad… dramas llenos de dolor, violencia, iras injustificadas, culpabilidad, abandono, indiferencia y frio…

Steve se acerco a buscar la bendición con la reliquia, al igual que en ese momento, sus compañeros… en ese momento bendecían a las chicas del coro…

-Nena… estuviste maravillosa…

-Igual que Mariangeles… tienen voces de ángeles, todas ustedes…-dijo Tom Ryan…

-Gracias, coronel… -dijo Adalgisa…

-Steve tiene suerte, aun en Contrainteligencia, siempre se hacia de las chicas más bellas, valientes y nada miedosas para cumplir con su deber… no se con que se baña o que colonia se pone para lograr que mujeres tan especiales le hagan caso…

-Ni que fuera brujo- acotó Mariangeles mirando divertida a su compañera que lucia un sonrojo que le daba vivacidad a su rostro. –No se queje, coronel, usted también tiene lo suyo…

-Viniendo de ti, es todo un cumplido, princesa…-sonrió.

Así se desarrollaban los días de la novena, a los cuales asistieron todos… sin faltar a ninguno, y participando de los programas culturales que daba el templo en esos días, incluida una película sobre la vida de DON BOSCO… que disfrutaron mucho….

Y llego el día tan esperado… el 31 de enero de 1988… dia de la celebración del centenario del fallecimiento de DON BOSCO... se celebraría con una misa campal en el Parque Belisario Porras, en el barrio de LA EXPOSICION, corregimiento de Calidonia…

Desde tempranas horas de la tarde, las calles del corregimiento empezaron a tener un flujo de transito lento… empezaban a prepararse para la procesión con la efigie del Padre y Maestro de la Juventud… Y los busitos Urvan con las aladas y los grupos que asistían a las novenas… Adalgisa había comprado un suéter alusivo al centenario, Steve le pidió que le comprase uno, al igual que el resto del grupo… habían efectivos de las FUERZAS DE DEFENSA, pero como era un santo que atraía a Panamà, incluido a turistas, como pasaba en Portobelo, Colón para el mes de Octubre, con la procesión del Cristo Negro… el cual decían que era el santo de los maleantes, pero aun asi, también tenía sus seguidores… ninguno de los guardias, dijo nada… La procesión de DON BOSCO cada año sumaba màs y mas gente… era la envidia de casi todos los políticos, civilistas o adeptos al régimen, que deseaban reunir en sus mítines y concentraciones una cantidad de gente parecida… pero en este caso luchaban con un santo… un santo especial, singular… amigo de los jóvenes y de los niños… un santo carismático que atraía un caudal nutrido de gente todos los años…. Y que aún en esos tiempos violentos, lograba conversiones…

Las chicas estaban vigilantes por si ocurría cualquier eventualidad… la procesión se desarrolló con normalidad, y con todo el recogimiento que requería el momento… Iban detrás de la Unidad Móvil de RADIO MIA, estación de radio que todos los años transmitía la novena de DON BOSCO, que en ese tiempo pertenecía al conocido periodista y radiodifusor DON RAMON PEREIRA P.

Las oraciones, las canciones y las calladas plegarias estaban en todos los rostros… en ese momento no habían banderas políticas, civilistas, gobiernistas, gringos, y de otras nacionalidades, dejaban atrás los resabios ante la figura de aquel humilde santo turinés, que con su sistema preventivo en el que primaban tres factores… RAZON, RELIGION, Y AMOR… bases para que un jovencito o jovencita díscolo, aprendiera un oficio que le permitiera estar lejos del delito y de la abyección… convirtiéndolo en modelo de hijo, ciudadano, esposo o esposa, y cristiano probado…con raíces espirituales profundas… Las aladas no eran chicas díscolas, ni resentidas, eran muchachas buenas, que intentaban salvar lo que les quedaba de sus destruidos hogares… muchachas que querían mejor condición de vida para su gente… a pesar de la violencia, el odio y el rencor que las rodeaban… que tenían una misión de amor… ayudar a sus madres… a que tuvieran un poco de tranquilidad por lo que les restaba de vida.

Adalgisa era una de esas…ella rogaba por que DON BOSCO le concediera la sanación de su madre… plegaria que estaba en los labios de todas las chicas de su grupo… incluida Marta, que también tenia idéntico problema.

La procesión siguió su curso, entre cantos, vivas y loas a DON BOSCO, y oraciones, entre esas el Rosario.

En una pequeña caja de cartón iban las ocho medallas de oro, incluida la de Marta, que también le entregaron la tarde de ayer… desde esa misma tarde fueron a dejarlas en la sacristía para que las bendijeran… con una bendición especial… Marta la llevaba…

Ya casi a las seis y media de la tarde arribaban al Parque Porras, donde seria la misa campal… el anda llego acompañada de la banda del Benemérito Cuerpo de Bomberos, la banda de las FUERZAS DE DEFENSA, que como todos los años participaban en la procesión… se acomodo el coro, esperaban la llegada del Arzobispo de la arquidiócesis de Panamá, S.E R. MARCOS GREGORIO MC GRATH… que también era civilista, como la mayoría de los clérigos de la iglesia católica…

La misa, se desarrollo sin incidentes… y todos, a pesar del cansancio de la caminata, escucharon la misa con recogimiento… siguiendo incluso los cantos de la misa… las chicas matizaron bien con ellos… al final, se canto una conocida tamborera de la compositora GLADYS DE LA LASTRA, pariente de Claudia Carolina, ya que sus familiares eran de Coclè.

EL CENTENARIO DE LA MUERTE

DE DON BOSCO ES UNIVERSAL

DON BOSCO NO HA MUERTO,

VIVE, Y CON NOSOTROS AQUÍ ESTÀ

SU VIDA Y OBRA SALVAR ALMAS

CONFORME AL ESPIRITU DE DIOS

COMO DICE ROMANOS 8:1

Y POR FIEL DIOS LO PREMIO

DON BOSCO SI ARRASTRA GENTE

COMO DEVOTA DIGO AL CANTAR

PANAMA TU ERES DE DON BOSCO

DON BOSCO TU ERES DE PANAMA

NACE EN I BECCHI ITALIA

AMOR DE DIOS SEMBRO FELIZ

A CHICOS DE LA CALLE AMPARA

EL ORATORIO FUNDA EN TURIN

DOMINGO SAVIO SU ALUMNO

LA GUIA PARA ENCONTRAR

A JESUS Y MARIA AUXILIADORA

EN LA PATRIA CELESTIAL

DON BOSCO SI ARRASTRA GENTE…

Al salir del Parque Porras, ya en el busito que los llevaría de vuelta al Tower House Suites, después de haber ido a la feria, Steve hizo gala de su puntería para conseguir un peluche para Adalgisa… era un gatito…

-Gracias, no pensé que lograría conseguirlo…

-Primera vez que voy a una feria asi, quise tener un gesto de ternura, veo que cuando niña no te compraron juguetes…

-Mis abuelos si, y me los mandaban, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que el me los quemaba, los botaba o se los daba a los hijos que tenia con las mujeres del vecindario, y si me atrevía a reclamar me daba una cueriza que me dejaba las piernas todas marcadas, mis abuelos determinaron quedarse con los juguetes en la finca, tenerme una habitación allá y que mamá me enviase de vacaciones allá… No tenía que llevar pasaje, ellos pagaban allá. Así fue hasta que cumplí quince años… no tuve fiesta ni regalos, sino que papa quería que me juntara con uno de sus amigotes de borrachera y vicio… un tipo que hasta crack cogía, asi que ya te puedes imaginar que el decidió que no necesitaba mas educación, que solo tenia que tener un marido que me controlara y empezar a contribuir con el censo. Fue cuando le apareció a mi mamá la enfermedad y la abandonó… como quien abandona a un animal apestado… por eso me extraña que ahora la quiera sacar del hospital para llevársela al monte… será para matarla a golpes y luego tirarla al mar para que los tiburones se la coman… sin pensar que hay gente vigilándola y que… un día puedo cobrarle con sangre todos los sufrimientos que la hizo pasar…

-Ada, no me gusta que hables así.

-Es la verdad, comandante… yo de ese hombre no espero nada bueno… mamá no quiere que yo cobre lo que la ha hecho sufrir… pero… es mi madre y también la quiero… si esta en donde está es por los golpes y los abusos… la golpeaba cada vez que no quería estar íntimamente con èl… y luego la obligaba… cada vez que hacia eso, ella terminaba sangrando mucho y con dificultad para caminar… hubo una vez que tuve que pedirle a Yita que me ayudara a llevarla al hospital por que casi se me va de una hemorragia… a raíz de eso, vino lo otro…

-Milagro que no considero usarte como mujer…

-Pudo considerarlo… quizás por eso quería que me juntara con Javier… el es drogadicto… quien quitaba que un día me daban una sobredosis de droga y entre los dos, abusaban de mi… sin que yo me diese cuenta de nada… podían hasta embarazarme… pero las cosas le salieron mal… se que se unió a los Batallones de la Dignidad… y yo estoy esperando el día que salgan en una manifestación y estemos nosotras en la calle… si me reconoce, se muere, por que nadie puede ver a una de nosotras, y vivir para contar que puede reconocer a un CASCO ALADO…

Iban llegando al edificio… cuando Marta le pasó un estuchito azul… que era donde iba la medalla…

-La bendijo el párroco… ya tu sabes lo que te quiere el padre Carrasco.

-Igual están las otras…

-Si, es un regalo bello, ya vi la mía… solo quiero ver la cara de Richard cuando la vea…

Steve miro la cajita azul… era la medalla que le había dicho Ada que le daría…

-Es lo que me dijiste el jueves que habías comprado para mí…

-Si… es la medalla… Quedo preciosa… no tengo queja del joyero… es el que hizo los anillos de graduación cuando me gradué en el Instituto… NAT MENDEZ es una institución en lo que a joyas se refiere… incluidos los relojes… TISSOT, OMEGA, y otros que ya no recuerdo.

Llegaron al edificio Tower House casi a las ocho y media de la noche… Maryland recibió un rosario que compraron en Nat Méndez y que mandaron a bendecir el mismo día…

-Para el día que partamos usted nos recuerde siempre…

-Gracias, hijas mías… esta precioso…

Ya en la habitación del comandante, Ada saco la medalla...

-Esta preciosa…

-Lo dije, veinticuatro quilates… no deje que se la roben… será como si me robaran a mí…

El leyó la inscripción… "En esta medalla va la mitad de mi corazón, donde vayas, mi sombra te protegerá, como lo hará DON BOSCO…" Adalgisa Alejandra 31-1-1988. Iba en letras más pequeñas que la frase del santo turinés… DA MIHI ANIMAS…CAETERA TOLLE"

-Nunca me la quitaré… -dijo emocionado- Conmigo siempre irás, nena… te quiero.

Adalgisa se la puso… el se había quitado la camisa… y la medalla brillaba como si fuera el propio sol. Al verla brillar sobre su pecho… y la sonrisa sexy y tierna que le dedico… hizo que la chica le abrazara…

-1988… qué nos traerá este año… Me asusta pensar lo que pueda traer…

-Valor, nena… tu madre esta luchando por su vida… tu no puedes ser menos…

-Te juro que estoy luchando… pero hay momentos en que siento que me faltan las fuerzas… esto no tiene cuando terminar… es una guerra de desgaste… No termina una cosa, cuando sale otra… y a cada cual peor.

-Yo siempre estaré contigo… tu lo sabes…

-Nunca lo he dudado, comandante… quizás saberlo cerca, es lo que me da fuerzas para luchar… y para continuar… por mi madre, y por mi patria.

El la miró… lágrimas habían rodado por las mejillas de la mujer amada… era obvio que su nena estaba sufriendo… pero llevaba su sufrimiento con dignidad… sin perder la perspectiva y sin buscarse problemas …. Al igual que sus compañeras…


	12. Chapter 12

Playa, brisa y mar

Es lo más lindo de la tierra mía…

Tierra tropical…..

Playa brisa y mar… Osvaldo Ayala

Marzo, 1988: Unos preparativos que no gustaron a Maryland, hacia un mes que los bancos cerraron, y se congelaron todos los dineros que tenían los panameños en sus cuentas bancarias, por orden de Washington. Ella y Grant tuvieron que ir a Washington de emergencia, por que querían disolver el grupo de ALADAS, que las regresaran a sus hogares y se desentendiesen de ellas… pero Maryland, con celo de gata parida, se enfrentó al mismo Senador Helms… y al Presidente.

-Mis pupilas no fueron sacadas de ningún burdel, ni nada que se parezca- dijo al Senador Helms- El que en el exterior la mujer panameña tenga fama de ligera de cascos y de mujer que solo le cantan tres billetes para que se encame con cualquiera, no significa que todas son así…

-Para probar eso, tendría que examinarlas un medico- dijo con un gesto de cinismo, el senador Helms.

-No sea vulgar, por favor, no estamos hablando de busconas… -dijo Grant mirándolo con severidad- Son chicas universitarias, que están luchando porque su patria sea libre, vienen de hogares severamente disfuncionales… no se les puede tildar de eso, cuando ni siquiera un hombre las ha besado. Maryland se ha asegurado que todas las asignaciones acaten una regla fundamental… no se impide que sientan atracción por alguna, pero que a la hora de manifestarlo, la primera persona que lo sepa sea ella… antes que la interesada, y en segundo lugar, yo. Me encargo de investigar si el hombre es casado o soltero y todo lo demás… luego de eso, se tiene una conversación con la interesada, para sondear el terreno y saber si hubo o no química… pero no se permite enredos sexuales ni de cama… al que sea sorprendido en eso, se le fleta para su lugar con una nota a su superior… a la de la falta se le da una fuerte reprimenda, no sin antes asegurarme que no vuelva a ver a ese hombre nunca más. Ellos saben que esa falta se paga cara. Noriega ha destruido mucho la reputación de la mujer panameña en el exterior, pero nosotros estamos aquí para rescatar de nuevo ese honor mancillado. Necesitamos los fondos…

Luego de un estira y afloja, se lograron los fondos, y ellos regresaron… la angustia de una semana y media de incertidumbre, se disipo al verlos llegar… Alicia, Marta Michelle, Claudia Victoria, y otras chicas que dirigían los grupos fueron al aeropuerto a recibirlos… mientras las demás se quedaban en el edificio.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Conseguimos los fondos que se necesitan…siguen con nosotros…

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas… tenían temor de que las regresaran a pasar trabajo y privaciones… otras a recibir un duro escarmiento y tal vez abuso sexual y físico… pero seguirían con ellos… a pesar del duro embargo de fondos al que someterían al gobierno panameño…

En ese momento, también se fraguaba una reunión en Contadora con el grupo MODELO… formado por varios notables dirigentes de la Cruzada Civilista… con los grupos norteamericanos que vinieron a apoyar la causa para defenestrar a Noriega… y las chicas tendrían que ir.

-Tengo mis aprensiones con esa reunión… esa gente son de la clase alta dominante en Panamá… les hiede todo lo que huela a pobreza. No quiero pensar de qué manera mirarán a las chicas…

-Lo sé, pero ellos son muy protectores con ellas… No creo que permitan que se les falte al respeto ni mucho menos desprecios. Al fin y al cabo a ellos no les ha tocado ensuciarse la ropa como las chicas… unos cobardes a la hora de pelear por lo que les pertenece… y se creen con derecho a mirar por encima del hombro a los demás…

-Así es… me imagino que tendremos que ir, para evitar enfrentamientos…

-Lo más probable, Grant…no podemos dejarlas solas… ya lo peor, pasó. Debemos demostrarles que estas chicas, aunque vengan de barrios marginados, también merecen una oportunidad…

Y quedó decidido…se irían con ellas… Los dirigentes de grupo empezaron a hacer los preparativos, pasarían Carnavales y el día de los enamorados… en la Isla de Contadora…

Marta estaba sentada en la sala del piso del Tower House Suites, al lado de una radiograbadora… escuchando la música que llevarían… había de todo… salsa puertorriqueña, merengues, baladas, música en inglés, y por que no un cassette con esos imperdibles e inolvidables para ellas.

En eso estaba cuando llego Richard... que la contemplaba, afanada por escoger música que no ofendiese a los estirados dirigentes civilistas…ni a sus acompañantes… irían las hijas, que al saber que estaban los grupos de asignaciones de las Cascos Alados, intentarían en buen panameño, "levantarse" a alguno… pero ellos estaban muy definidos en cuanto a lo que ellos querían… y no era a ninguna de esas rabiblancas…

-¿Qué haces?

-Escoger la música que llevaremos a la Isla de Contadora… en todas, aunque nacimos en la capital… llevamos dentro de nuestro ser una cholita interiorana que le encanta escuchar una decima, que vibra al escuchar una mejorana y que se emociona al escuchar un tamborito… aunque vivamos en la ciudad…

-Lo sé, princesa, sabemos que son del Conjunto Típico de la Universidad de Panamá… bailan maravillosamente…

-Nosotras somos algo extrañas para algunos de nuestros compañeros de la Universidad, que prefieren el heavy metal, el haitiano, el reggae, en fin, nosotras en vez del rock pesado, y otros ritmos extraños… nos gusta lo nuestro…

-Y que lo digas… Adalgisa se decantó por la ranchera mexicana… tiene una voz preciosa…

-Aunque la verdad, se moría de miedo de decirle a tu amigo que a ella le gustaba la balada romántica y que cantaba rancheras mexicanas como si fuera de la tierra de Jalisco…

-Hablando de otra cosa… ¿Cómo sigue tu madre?

-Eso es un cincuenta por ciento bien, cincuenta por ciento mal… y así… es una enfermedad incurable… Al menos el tratamiento le prolonga un poco la vida… pero no me hago ilusiones… se que va a morir pronto…

-¿Cuánto tiempo le dieron?

-Tres años de vida… ya lleva uno… está luchando, pero bien se que esto no tiene remedio…-dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas…

Richard la miraba con ternura… sabia que ella estaba sufriendo mucho al ver a su madre en ese estado…

-La quieres mucho…

-Como no quererla… se sacrifico para que yo estudiase, para que tuviese una vida diferente a la que ella tenía… aguanto malos tratos, de toda clase… para que no me llamaran bastarda… ni me ridiculizaran por no tener padre, aunque ahora, más hubiese valido no tenerlo…

-Se lo resentida que debes estar… No te culpo… verla así, y que él ni siquiera se acercara al hospital… la abandono como se abandona a un enfermo que tiene una plaga infectocontagiosa… cuando él fue el mayor responsable de esto…

-Si, dices la verdad… el mayor responsable es el, con su indiferencia, sus malos tratos, su violencia, sus gritos, su manera de ser dominante, cruel… no quería que estudiara, pero mi madre se impuso… y yo fui a la Universidad… un año después, se fue llevándose su sueldo y dejándonos a la deriva… decía que esperanza tenia de verme prostituyéndome por diez centavos para comer…

-No llegaste a eso, Marta… -dijo al verla con los ojos llenos de tristeza… y lagrimas… encontraste a una madre en Maryland, y un padre en Grant… y compañeras y amigas…

-Ada es mi mejor amiga… nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, íbamos a la misma escuela primaria, y estudiamos en la misma escuela secundaria… soy tan Institutora como ella… me duele ver a mi patria en las condiciones en que se encuentra… y así con todas las demás… Ella comparte conmigo las mismas tragedias…

-Lo sè… y Steve también lo sabe…

-Me imagino que no está nada cómodo con esto…

-Steve no es de los que les gusta cualquier mujer… ni mete en su cama a cualquiera mujer… no se sabe como lo hace, pero se fija en las chicas más hermosas y valientes… mujeres que son capaces de rifársela por él.

-Como Ada, ella no quiere reconocerlo… pero tu amigo tiene casi la mitad del camino ganado… Osvaldo nunca logro que ella reconociera que es algo más que una simple asignación. Ella nunca lo trato de "mi novio", al menos, mientras tuvieron los meses que tuvieron como novios… la verdad, a mi nunca me gustó ese tipo para novio de mi amiga… lo veía arrogante, déspota, acostumbrado que las cosas se hicieran a su manera o no se hacían… la verdad, más de lo que tenía en casa… para tener un novio así, mejor no tener nada. Pero, ella se aferro a él para poder soportar lo de su madre. Hasta que se metió la infame de la Larissa y con malas artes y artimañas, logro separarlos…

-Se la historia… y tu amiga fue muy digna… al no aceptar el arreglo que el quería…

-Es un arreglo, que ninguna mujer que se respete, acepta. Ser el plato de segunda mesa, no es opción para nadie. Y una querida, es una querida aunque sea de un hombre rico… el día que se muere, ni a la iglesia a despedirlo puede llegar, porque ese puesto le toca a la esposa, que por cierto no solo le toca eso sino todos los bienes del difunto y a ella le queda solo el embarrado de haberse acostado con él un par de veces sin haberle sacado ni un centavo, no se quema una las pestañas tanto, para acabar así.

Richard miró a Marta… la admiro cuando la vio después del rescate, en el Teatro Nacional, cuando se presento la obra musical DOS NOCHES Y Y UNA MADRUGADA… no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella… y mas admiración cuando supo que la madre de la chica estaba en el hospital…

Ella siguió escogiendo los casettes, y el se sentó en la alfombra, a su lado.

-No me gusta ese viaje que haremos… me parece que va a haber complicaciones…

-Si, el grupo de civilistas que van a ir… No quisiera pensar que esa gente las maltrate… No lo permitiré.

-Nosotras nos sabemos defender, esa gente cree que por que tiene plata somos cualquier cosa, nosotras estamos estudiando, para tener una carrera para defendernos en la vida… no vemos los estudios como un mientras consigo quien cargue conmigo, me compre todos mis caprichos y estar como niña linda recostada en un sofá… como un mientras me caso, y no con cualquiera, un médico para que nos dé el estatus de vida que queremos… No, gracias… esa vida no se hizo para nosotras…al menos, mi título no va a estar engavetado en un cajón. Ada y yo pensamos ejercer nuestra profesión, no engavetar el titulo… costó lagrimas, sacrificio obtenerlo, para después, tirarlo en un cajón y que coja polvo y polillas… sin usarlo, no. Lo que en nosotras es vicio y lacra social, en ellos tiene otra connotación, se considera como hobby, y la que en los barrios pobres es una prostituta y una zorra, en la clase alta, es una libertina… todo depende del tipo de vocabulario que se use y de donde venga la chica… son lo más asqueroso que hay. Viva tranquilo, que nosotras si tenemos que hacernos respetar a fuerza de golpes o de bala, lo haremos.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Todo estaba listo para partir hacia Isla Contadora, estaban en el aeropuerto Marcos A. Gelabert, de Paitilla… Ellas estaban esperando el avión de AEROPERLAS, que los llevaría a Contadora.

-La Wilhemina va con nosotros… me imagino que a tomar las fotos que no le tomo a los otros.

-Y me imagino que a estos también… prepararte por si acaso te piden que poses con el Comandante…

-No inventes, Gisela- dijo Ada levantando la cara –No soy modelo, y la revista esa es para desnudos, no para trajes de baño… y yo no voy a sacarme la ropa para que me tomen fotos… y menos con él.

-Yo he visto esa revista…la verdad, el único desnudo es el de la pagina central. –dijo Ismary- Los demás son todos pictoriales… y todos muy sexies y varoniles… se ve, pero no se ve. El único desnudo es el de la página central y no es cualquiera al que ponen ahí. Ponen al más guapo de la lista. Y lo ponen en una pose que lo deja a uno con el rostro de color rojo por un buen rato.

-No sabía que vidajenearas esa clase de revistas –dijo Raisa. –Quién te ve tan seriecita… -dijo sonriéndole pícaramente a su compañera. Y O'Hara no es precisamente un santo.

-A eso no se le llama vidajenear… las chicas de Delta 16 tienen esa revista… el asunto de ellas comenzó por una sesión que termino en balacera… y el Terrence es otro impresionante como el comandante… y en cuanto a carácter parecieran hasta hermanos, si uno no se fija, se traga el cuento, hasta que uno ve los apellidos… aunque me imagino que en su país son hombres acaudalados, más el Terrence.

-Con razón Claudia, anda como anda… Menudo lío.

-Eh, vámonos, ya nos llaman por altavoz.

El grupo se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje de la avioneta… Steve le guardo un puesto a su lado.

-Escuche que Wilhemina esta por hacer una sesión de fotos parecida a la que se aborto cuando el atentado en Calle 50.

-Si… es cierto. Las chicas estaban hablando de la revista. Gisela me decía que me preparara para… que me pidieran que posara con usted.

Steve sonrió con picardía… de modo que era eso…

-¿No sientes curiosidad por saber cómo me veo…?

Adalgisa se sonrojo violentamente… lo miró y dijo con una serenidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir…

-Le dije a Gisela que no inventara… yo no pretendo sacarme la ropa para que me tomen fotos ni de broma. Hasta que la reputación de la mujer panameña ahora anda por el piso, voy a salir con esta gracia… será para que me expulsen… porque no creo que Maryland de el permiso para este tipo de cosa.

-Tengo entendido que los que vamos a estar así, somos nosotros… a ustedes les pedirán que posen en traje de baño. Y los que les compraron, no están nada malos para una foto.

-Maryland nos compro unos acorde con la ocasión… Ni demasiado provocativos, ni demasiado insípidos… son los trajes de natación que usan las nadadoras olímpicas… Speedo, una de las marcas más famosas de bañadores, especiales para deportistas, han salido hasta en Sport's Illustrated.

-De todas formas, te veras hermosa con lo que te pongas…

-Gracias… pero no se me quita la aprensión… dice Ismary que el único desnudo de la revista es la pagina central que lo demás son pictoriales… y son hechos con calidad y buen gusto… He visto ese tipo de revistas, pero mi curiosidad no va más allá de la portada… y a veces, ni eso. Me imagino que lo sabe, por que las vio y hojeó.

-El comentario que escuche entre los chicos es que van a hacer un calendario de parejas para el día de los enamorados…cada pareja representa un mes… a mi me gustaría participar… contigo.

-Veremos, comandante… veremos…

AL LLEGAR A LA ISLA…

30 millas mar a dentro se encuentra el Archipiélago de las Perlas, y entre sus islas destaca Isla Contadora. Los piratas se refugiaban en ella para contar sus botines y de ahí su nombre.

Es una isla muy pequeña y se llega a ella en avión desde el aeropuerto Marcos A. Gelabert, en Paitilla. El vuelo dura unos 15 minutos y los aviones son pequeños, para 10-15 personas normalmente. El aeropuerto doméstico es pequeño y los medios escasos. Las tarjetas de embarque…peculiares.

En la pista nos aguardaba el pequeño avión que nos trasladaría a la isla. A los pocos minutos del vuelo comenzamos a divisar pequeñas islas, algunas no habitadas con playas muy bonitas con aguas turquesas. Demasiado pequeñas para una pista de aterrizaje.

Los chicos iban disfrutando el paisaje, pero el ambiente estaba tenso… era el primer encuentro cara a cara que tendrían con los principales dirigentes de la Cruzada Civilista. Y también era el primer encuentro que tendrían con las chicas de los grupos Deltas.

Isla Contadora dispone de un aeropuerto y vuelos diarios regulares. Esta isla contiene muchas casas de gente adinerada y es refugio de fin de semana y de vacaciones durante todo el año. El lugar perfecto para una reunión de corte político.

Existen dos hoteles grandes y luego alguna pequeña pensión. El más grande es el Contadora Resort que tiene unas 300 habitaciones, aunque lo cierto es que en nuestra visita no vimos a 20 personas en todo el Resort, estábamos prácticamente solos. A pesar de ser el mes de los Carnavales, se dice que esta fiesta es lo único que el panameño se toma en serio, aunque existen excepciones.

Aterrizaron sin mayores contratiempos y se dirigieron al Contadora Resort, sede de la reunión. El Hotel esta algo descuidado, necesita algunas reformas y sobre todo mantenimiento constante, pero es un sitio muy agradable, y conseguimos una habitación frente a la playa. Todas las habitaciones tienen su hamaca.

Billie exploró el lugar con entusiasmo, embriagada por la hermosura del lugar… un lugar de vegetación lujuriante, un mar hermoso de aguas cristalinas y una arena blanca y pura… perfecto para lo que ella quería.

Todos los dirigentes, por su parte, pensaban en la reunión que tendrían. A pesar de que las chicas llevaban vestido de baño, también llevaban armas pequeñas, por si se presentaba algún problema.

En el Resort (aunque mas bien deberíamos llamarlo hotel grande), te ponen la pulsera y esta todo incluido, bebidas en el bar de la piscina, comida, cena y todas las facilidades que un hotel así pudiese tener. Hay un total de 12 playas en Contadora. La más grande, la playa larga, es la que corresponde a este Hotel, estaba prácticamente desierta y es una playa de arena muy fina preciosa, con el agua perfectamente transparente y multitud de peces.

A Danny amante del buceo, la natación y la vida marina, le encantó el lugar. Podría bucear con snorkel y también con equipo mas avanzado. Los amantes del submarinismo tienen bastantes lugares de inmersión, al igual que zonas de pesca. La tranquilidad era total, es un lugar poco conocido, salvo para los Panameños, así que la calma es absoluta.

La isla se puede recorrer en bicicleta o alquilar un quad. Aunque te digan que media hora para dar la vuelta…en 5 minutos has ido de lado a lado. Es una isla muy pequeña con pocas carreteras. Hay muchas casas de gente rica muy bonitas y sobre todo muchas playas. Playa Cacique es otra playa relativamente grande, con palmeras y una cascada, al ver Billie el lugar sus ojos brillaron, era una locación excelente para tomar las fotos que quería…

Al arribar al hotel, se encontraron con tres hombres vestidos informalmente, eran Samuel Lewis Galindo, dueño de la Cervecería Nacional y máximo dirigente de la Cruzada Civilista, Aurelio Barría , Guillermo Ford y Roberto Melanio Díaz Herrera, pariente del ex novio de Alicia y medio pariente de Claudia Victoria, una de las chicas del grupo Delta 16. Steve miro al gobernador, con gesto de incomodidad.

-"Esto no va a ser nada fácil para las muchachas"- pensó para sí- Y menos para Alicia… Estos hombres les han destrozado la vida, las ilusiones y dejado sin nada… Pero, si se atreven a ofenderla… encontraran a un hombre a su lado… -se dijo…Naoko Sawamura, y miro al gobernador que respondió asintiendo a lo que él pensaba, como si ambos tuvieran un solo pensamiento.

Samuel Lewis se le acerca al verlo. Al igual que los otros…

-Buenas tardes, coronel Sawamura…almirante Hoxworth, comandante Mc Garrett…

-Buenas tardes señor Lewis… puntual a la cita. –dijo Naoko.

-¿Y las chicas de Maryland?

-Subieron a descansar a sus habitaciones… el viaje las cansó un poco, aunque sean jóvenes, necesitan descansar.

-Hubiera sido interesante verlas.

-Mañana las verá. La reunión nuestra es mañana en la mañana. Ellas deben estar cansadas, el viaje fue largo, y aunque son jóvenes necesitan descanso…

Samuel Lewis, le dio una chupada a su pipa… sabia que Maryland tenia complejo de gata recién parida con sus chicas… y lo mismo Grant, que también tenía complejo de tigre que recién acababa de ser padre de unos cuantos cachorros…

-Si ellas aparecen mañana, ni se les ocurra acercarse… Maryland las trajo no para ser la diversión de ninguno de ustedes, además, entre los hombres del Comando Sur que vinieron, hay preferencias claras por ellas… más que por cualquiera de nuestras hijas, así que mejor se frenan un poco…

-Son muchachas humildes, unos cuantos billetes harán que abran las piernas. –dijo uno de los que acompañaba a Barría.

-En caso de que te dejen acercarte… son muchachas entrenadas como soldados… el que se meta a bellaco, va a salir quemado… Lo que supe es que son chicas que están estudiando una carrera en la Universidad Nacional… No andan buscando quien les complique la vida, ni quien se las amargue… como piensas tú… si querías diversión y desmadre, te hubieras quedado en la ciudad… -sentencio Gabriel Lewis Galindo. –No vinimos a una fiesta privada… vinimos a planear como sacar a Noriega del poder… no a echar una cana al aire.

Adalgisa salió esa tarde a caminar por la playa… iba con un short azul marino y un suéter polo rosado… y sandalias… iba pensando en la enfermedad de su madre… Los últimos exámenes no daban resultados alentadores, a pesar de que estaba respondiendo bien a la quimioterapia, el cáncer avanzaba… no con rapidez, pero si definitiva e inexorablemente… tres años de vida… cuatro, si seguía el tratamiento… pero sabia que con los sobresaltos, estos se circunscribían a tres.

-Mañana, a madrugar para verle la cara a esos cocotudos que nos desprecian… que creen que somos basura que se compra por unos cuantos dólares… si supieran el asco que nos dan… A veces siento, que ser hermosa es como una maldición… todos quieren obtenerte, sin pensar que tu también tienes corazón y aspiraciones… creen que somos como las manzanas que hay en el mercado, que todo mundo las toca, las soba, las muerden arrancándoles un pedazo y luego las dejan allí para que se pudran… Mañana voy a cargar mi revolver encima, y si tengo que meterle un fuetazo a uno de ellos, lo voy a hacer, no me manosea el que quiere, sino al que yo se lo permito…-dijo apretando los labios.

No se había dado cuenta que iba rumbo a los solarios techados del resort donde se hospedaban,… el área de solarios contaba con sillas reclinables, piscina climatizada, divanes, y arbustos altos rodeándolos, para dar atmosfera de intimidad… la delicia de una pareja de enamorados o de una pareja de esposos que estuviesen de luna de miel… atmosfera apropiada para hacer el amor sin interrupciones indeseadas… Ada pensó con tristeza en Osvaldo y Larissa… la tarde en que fueron a buscar los vestidos de baño a Superstar Sportique… filial de los almacenes Harper's Bazaar y Sarah's Fashion… hoy Sarah Panamá… ella estaba pagando un club junto con Osvaldo… y apenas la vio, se puso mal repentinamente para que Osvaldo corriese a atenderla… pero el comandante lo vio, y supo que era Osvaldo Ballesteros, el ex novio de Adalgisa…

-Lo que me imaginé… es un pelele, que las mujeres manejan a su conveniencia y antojo… no es rival que yo pueda respetar… pues bien, ya perdiste a Ada, porque ahora, ella es mía. –y lo miro con una mezcla de lástima y reto… -Mía, aunque el resto del mundo no esté de acuerdo…

En medio de estos pensamientos estaba cuando lo vio en uno de los solarios, y se detuvo para contemplarlo… Lo había visto muchas veces sin camisa, pero ahora… tenía algo que hizo que se detuviera a mirarle.

Adalgisa no pensaba bajar a la playa a tomar sol, pero al ver que hacía un buen tiempo, decidió tomar algo de sol para quitarse un poco la palidez, y bajo a la piscina sin pensar que Steve estaba allí también, ella llevaba un vestido de baño rojo púrpura que en vez de esconder su belleza juvenil, la realzaba de un modo conmovedor aunque los bañadores que escogía Maryland eran los que se usaban para las competencias de natación, este cruzaba la espalda de Adalgisa con dos tiras finas anudándose al cuello de la chica y era de corte alto en las piernas. El por su parte estaba tomando sol en una silla reclinable. Llevaba un pantalón blanco y el torso desnudo, mostrando un pecho musculoso y bien torneado. Adalgisa se sintió perturbada y quiso regresar a su habitación. Tanta masculinidad la aturdía…

-No tienes por qué irte, no voy a hacerte daño, nena.

-Pensé que la piscina estaba sola.

-¿Vienes a aprovechar la tarde?

-Sí, es una pena que se desperdicie el sol tan lindo que está haciendo. Mañana no sabemos a qué hora termina esa reunión que tienen ustedes, con los cocotudos, así que mejor aprovechar ahora… Ni sabemos tampoco cómo va a terminar…

Adalgisa, previsora como siempre era, había comprado un frasco de bronceador que también hacía las veces de bloqueador solar. Se sentó en una de las muchas sillas reclinables que habían en el lugar, y comenzó a ponerse bloqueador en los brazos, el escote, los hombros y los brazos, luego en las piernas, aquellos gestos tan femeninos y sencillos, sin la finalidad de coquetear ni provocar a nadie, hicieron efecto en el ánimo de Steve, ella no era el tipo de mujer sexy y provocativa que era Lorelei, pero era una mujer sensual aunque no lo supiera, ni estuviera consciente de su sensualidad.

-¿No alcanzas a ponértelo en la espalda, verdad?- dijo acercándose viendo que ella obviaba la espalda.

-No. No alcanzo, pero no importa.

-Te ayudo, si quieres.

-No creo que sea conveniente, aquí nos pueden ver, e irle con el cuento a Maryland… solo por joder.

-No lo creo, nena, en esta área casi nunca hay gente… es un área reservada. Y si nos vieran y le fueran con el cuento, quédate tranquila, yo respondo por ambos, por ti y por mí.

-Está bien. –Se tendió de espaldas en la silla, y Steve corrió suavemente los tirantes del vestido para exponer la espalda de la chica, una espalda tersa y sin espinillas. Vertió una cantidad de bloqueador en sus manos, y empezó la tarea.

Adalgisa pasó un mal cuarto de hora, no porque las manos de Steve fueran ásperas sino porque eso no era una simple aplicación, realmente había sido el pretexto perfecto para tocar esa piel de terciopelo, acariciarla sin temor a que se pensara que estaban en situación comprometida... Aquellas manos diestras que se deslizaban como una sensual caricia sobre su espalda, no eran ásperas, y sabían tocarla. Temblaba bajo esas caricias, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, se sentía extrañamente débil, como si estuvieran haciendo el amor allí mismo.

Ni Osvaldo la había hecho sentir así, como este norteamericano que había hecho irrupción en su vida, para quedarse en ella. Mordió el cojín sobre el que estaba recostada, para ahogar los suspiros y gemidos de placer que querían escapar de su garganta.

-Estás muy tensa, nena. Relájate, no te va a pasar nada conmigo. –murmuró, inclinándose contra su oreja, mientras seguía poniéndole el bronceador. –Listo. Ya acabé, quédate dónde estás hasta que se seque y haga su labor.

-Gracias.

-Fue un placer.

Y sí para él había sido un placer. Tocar aquella piel suave como los pétalos de una rosa, cálida, le había provocado tomarla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya apasionadamente... pero sabía que de hacerlo Maryland lo fletaría de nuevo para Hawai sin esperanza de volver a ver algún día a Ada, y eso lo destrozaría por dentro. Eso sería perderla, y no quería perderla bajo ningún concepto. Tampoco iba a aceptar que ninguno de esos cocotudos se imaginase que era una chica fácil…antes se verían la cara con él.

La contempló mientras esperaba que se secara. La gratificante vista de su espalda, tersa, firme, y ese derriére firme que denotaba a las claras el entrenamiento que recibían las aladas y las piernas, hacían un efecto devastador en sus sentidos. Había sentido en leve temblor en ella cuando le ponía el bronceador en la espalda, que él quiso interpretar como tensión. Pero no lo era, sabía que la había hecho sentir mujer, solo que ella se cortaba antes una mano a hacer algún movimiento que le diera a entender lo que sentia.

Ya se había secado, y Adalgisa intentó incorporarse cuando notó que buena parte de su busto estaba al descubierto y volvió a recostarse en la silla reclinable.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo, intentando ver…

-No estoy visible, por favor, voltéese si es un caballero. –dijo, asustada, tapándose…

Steve intuyó que tal vez al correr los tirantes, había dejado al descubierto el busto de la chica, por lo que se alejó para que ella pudiera arreglarse, pero la imagen que se presentó en su pensamiento lo hizo excitarse más. Cielos, pensó… sabe ella lo que me tortura…lo bella que es, y lo mucho que me excita y me pone ardiente… No creo poder aguantarme más.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, gracias. – No quería que me viera así.

-Cada día me sorprendo más de la idiosincrasia latina. Sobre todo de la panameña. Son pocas las mujeres que tienen tanto pudor con su cuerpo. Las europeas no tienen tanto pudor con su cuerpo.

-Las europeas, son liberales en ese sentido, nosotras no tanto… No tiene chiste mostrarle a todos, lo que solo debe ser visto por uno. Para mi es tanto como venderse al mejor postor… ellas pueden enseñarle todo a un hombre, si quieren, pero yo, soy yo, y le soy fiel a mis ideas. Me voy, mañana debo madrugar, y gracias por su gentileza.

Se acercó a ella, que iba a retirarse, y la agarro suavemente del brazo.

-¿Te despides así?

-Yo...

Steve la atrajo suavemente hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo viril y fuerte. La rodeo con sus brazos. Estaba ardiendo de deseo, y quería demostrarle que la amaba… ella empezó a debatirse, queriendo escapar.

-Me vuelves loco, Adalgisa...-murmuró él besándola suavemente en el cuello.

-Suélteme, por favor... –gimió la chica, debatiéndose- Esto no está bien, comandante, y usted lo sabe…

-No finjas que no te gusta lo que estoy haciendo porque sé que no es verdad- dijo él –Sentí tu temblor cuando te ponía el bronceador... te hago sentir mujer... más que tu anterior novio... ¿por qué no lo admites?

Era cierto, ese cuerpo fuerte la atrapaba, la dominaba, la hacía sentir cosas desconocidas, aquellas manos que la acariciaban la debilitaban. De repente sintió que aquella masculinidad fuerte y poderosa escapaba de la prisión donde estaba encerrada... Asustada volvió a debatirse... sabía lo que aquello, significaba… un paso más y los dos estarían irremediablemente perdidos…espantada, casi sin aliento le dijo…

-Suélteme por favor, ¿qué va a hacer?-dijo, mirándolo con miedo, al ver aquellos ojos azules oscurecerse por el deseo -¿Es que se ha vuelto loco acaso?

-Solo quiero que sientas... lo que me provocas, lo que siento por ti. No voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras que haga… lo que menos quiero es obligarte a estar conmigo… es solo una prueba…nada más.

Adalgisa se quedó quieta. Sintió cuando aquella masculinidad apartaba el borde de su vestido de baño y penetraba su cuerpo suavemente. Oriental al fin y al cabo solo penetro hasta la mitad. Le busco los labios tiernamente besándola con pasión. Y la recostó suavemente contra la silla reclinable, casi acomodándola bajo su cuerpo.

Fueron casi veinte minutos de una caricia fuerte e íntima. Adalgisa temblaba toda en aquellos brazos, Steve por su parte aprovechó para acariciarle suavemente el trasero. Sus labios acariciaban suavemente sus hombros y su cuello, y parte del escote. No se atrevía a besarle suavemente el busto ya que no quería hacerla sentir más vulnerable a él. Ni tampoco hacerla entregarse a él, aunque después de probarla, sabía que iba a ser difícil olvidar el sabor de aquella pequeña prueba. Una prueba que no se le borraría a ninguno de los dos de la mente. Alzo la cabeza y le dijo con mirada ardiente…

-Adalgisa... te amo... No puedo vivir sin tí, nena linda.

Se fue moviendo suavemente, como en una caricia, cuando sintió que ya no podría controlarse, se salió tan suavemente del cuerpo de Adalgisa que ella ni lo sintió, y se dio cuenta que algo cayo al suelo.

-¿Que fue eso?

-Mi esencia. Quise hacerlo fuera de ti, para que no te ocurra nada. –La sostuvo apretada a él, y hábilmente volvió a poner su masculinidad en su lugar. Nadie se daría cuenta de que casi hicieron el amor…

Adalgisa se separó colocando los tirantes en su lugar. Steve la miró tiernamente. Su nena era virgen… y el no quiso tomar su pureza por respeto… y también, por amor, aquello lo conmovía… mucho.

-Me voy, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. –dijo, pasándose las manos por la cara… se sentía rara como si caminase sobre algodón y las piernas no fueran de ella, y en el vientre, el roce cálido de aquella masculinidad… un poco más, y hubiera sido suya definitivamente… Su vientre aun latía, recordando aquella masculinidad fuerte que la acaricio unos instantes…

-Ada... Se que lo que hice tal vez no fue lo más correcto, pero quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, desde que te vi. Discúlpame si fue demasiado fuerte lo que sentiste. No tengo disculpa, lo sé… pero te deseaba mucho… no tome tu virginidad, porque te amo demasiado para hacerte algo así… ese regalo, se disfruta cuando la mujer que quieres es tuya ante los hombres y ante Dios, no antes.

-Me di cuenta de algo, Steve, eres el único que me ha hecho sentir algo con tus caricias. Tengo miedo de que la próxima vez que esto suceda, no pueda controlarme. Y me asusta mucho lo que acabo de descubrir… por qué no se a donde nos lleve esto.

-¿Te hice feliz, mi amor? Al menos, dime eso, para quedarme tranquilo… -¿Te ofendí, nena? Si lo hice, perdóname… me llevo en los labios el sabor de los tuyos y en el cuerpo la sensación de haber estado unos instantes disfrutando tu calor… te hice sentir mujer… ¿verdad?-dijo levantándole el mentón con un dedo y buscando con sus ojos los negros ojos de la mujer amada.

-Mucho, si te hace feliz, saberlo... te has convertido en mi debilidad. Mi única y mayor debilidad... no podre entregarle mi cuerpo a otro que no seas tú… me marcaste el corazón y el alma- y echó a correr por la escalera rumbo a su habitación con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas.

Steve la vio salir corriendo y dejándole en el cuerpo y los labios un sabor a pasión y a inocencia. Se había dado cuenta de que era virgen y no había tomado su virginidad. Ella merecía mucho más que un desahogo físico, merecía tranquilidad, una habitación, sábanas de seda, almohadas mullidas y aromas de rosa y jazmín, silencio, caricias y cariño. Merecía mucho más que la vida a la que querían someterla.

Aún recordaba como temblaba al sentir la caricia de él en su interior, caricia que se le antojó erótica, sensual y agradable a sus sentidos. Sintió vibrar su cuerpo y la respuesta tímida pero cariñosa a sus besos. Y la caricia de aquellas manos que tantas veces había visto sostener un arma sin titubeos para defender su vida y asegurar que su madre que languidecía en el hospital Oncológico recibiera su tratamiento para combatir el cáncer que la aquejaba. Caricia que se le antojaba provocadora de pasiones inconfesables, jamás olvidaría aquella tarde y la confesión inesperada de haberse convertido en su debilidad. La amaba, esa era la verdad. Y lucharía por ese amor contra lo que fuera. Así tuviera que desafiar al mundo y a todos sus enemigos.

Adalgisa entro en su habitación y cerró la puerta, tirándose en el lecho a llorar. Aún en sus labios conservaba el calor de los besos de Steve. Aún sentía en su cuerpo el roce de aquella masculinidad que le había hecho sentir debilidad y deseo que no se detuviera, que la tomara en ese momento por completo. Y en su piel la huella de sus manos y de su cuerpo que se acoplo al suyo como si hace mucho tiempo se hubieran esperado.

Se metió en la ducha para quitarse la huella de aquel erótico arrebato. En la regadera, mientras el agua lavaba los momentos vividos pensaba en lo que había sido su vida, realmente, nunca la habían querido, y solo había sido objeto de malos tratos, privaciones, no tuvo infancia y se creyeron con derecho incluso de elegirle la pareja con al que iba a continuar el resto de su vida, que no era sino la peor copia de lo que durante veinte años había sido su vida, solo que con vicios nefandos, violencia extrema y degradación física y moral. Ella se merecía algo diferente, por eso huyó.

Esa caricia tierna, íntima, erótica si se quería era la única demostración de cariño que él le había dado. Mientras se enjabonaba recorrió sin querer los lugares en que su cuerpo se había recostado, y el lugar donde su cuerpo se había posado en una caricia que hablaba de masculinidad, era un hombre de pasiones fuertes, intensas, duraderas y constantes. Un hombre que de aceptarlo, le daría no solo estabilidad a su vida, sino mucho más. Intuía firmeza en sus sentimientos, no como Osvaldo que le juró un amor inconmovible, y al primer rumor de infidelidad se deshizo de ella como si fuera un trapo viejo reemplazándola por la novedad de un cuerpo nuevo, aunque ese cuerpo hubiera estado con muchos otros antes, y ese que llevara en el vientre no fuera hijo suyo.

Steve en cambio no había disimulado delante de ninguno lo mucho que ella le atraía. El interés que sentía, y ahora la pasión que doblegaba por respeto a la señora Ainsworth y a ella misma. Una pasión que la hacía sentirse amada por primera vez en su vida.

Salió de la regadera, se secó y se vistió para bajar a cenar. Se puso un pantalón celeste, un suéter blanco, y sandalias negras. Se maquilló y bajó. Afortunadamente en su rostro no había la menor huella de los momentos pasados en la piscina. Esperaba que Steve no intentara demostrar que había pasado algo en los momentos en que todos estaban descansando.

A LA HORA DE LA CENA, EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL RESORT.

Grazia al ver a su amiga, intuyó que algo andaba mal, y las miradas incendiarias que le daba Steve delataban a las claras que algo había ocurrido.

-Ada... ¿Tu estuviste en la piscina en la tarde?

-Sí, fui a tomar sol.

-¿Sol nada más?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con este interrogatorio?

-No te hagas la aérea. Steve te miraba como si te quisiera taladrar el suéter con los ojos. Paso algo entre ustedes...

-No te puedo mentir. Sí, pero no lo que te imaginas.

-Cuando acabe la cena me cuentas.

Se fueron a una terraza en el hotel y allí Adalgisa le soltó lo ocurrido.

-Fui a tomar sol para quitarme la palidez que tenía. El estaba allí.

-Sí, lo vi, cargaba un pantalón blanco y una camisa celeste floreada que se quitó, antes de llegar a la piscina. A pesar de estar llegando a la cuarentena, tiene un cuerpazo que daría envidia a cualquier jovenzuelo.

-Bueno, yo llegue un par de minutos después. No imagine que fuera tan atractivo.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Yo me senté en una silla reclinable y me puse bronceador en las piernas brazos, hombros y escote. El se ofreció a ponerme bronceador en la espalda.

-Me imagino que más que eso, lo que hizo fue acariciarte.

-Sí, créeme, sentí algo que me dio miedo. Ese hombre... es mi debilidad. Osvaldo me había besado y acariciado, pero nunca como él. Al terminar, yo iba a levantarme, pero me di cuenta que mi busto estaba casi al descubierto, así que le pedí que me dejara arreglarme. Iba a marcharme cuando me atrajo hacia él y...

-¿Te besó?

-Fue más que eso, Grazia.

-¿Te hizo el amor?

-Casi. Solo fue un par de roces. Yo intenté defenderme pero casi me obligo a sentirlo.

-¿Te imaginas lo que pasará si se entera Maryland? A ti tal vez no te diga nada, pero no quiero ni pensar lo que le haga. Me parece que te gustó porque no pareces contrariada, ni siquiera ofendida.

-¿Puedo sincerarme contigo?

-Hazlo, somos amigas.

-Me hizo feliz, me sentí amada por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí mujer en sus brazos.

-Me lo imaginaba, era el único que podrá ocupar el lugar de Osvaldo, yo siempre había rogado que hallaras a otro hombre que te hiciera sentir lo que este "gringo" te está haciendo sentir. A mi me pasa igual con Danno.

-Lo sé, me doy cuenta como te mira.

Danny también se había dado cuenta como había mirado su amigo a Adalgisa.

-Steve ¿Que pasó entre tu y Adalgisa hace un rato?

-¿Por que me preguntas eso, Danno?

-Vi como la mirabas. Soy tu amigo y también compañero de conquistas. Algo pasó entre ustedes.

-Estuvo un rato conmigo en el solario.

-Tuviste oportunidad de hacer un avance. O algo más, no me engañas…tus ojos dicen que fue algo más… cuenta, viejo zorro…

-Sí. Le puse bronceador en la espalda. Es una mujer sensual y provocadora, aunque no se haya dado cuenta de que lo es. Y me di cuenta de algo más.

-¿Es virgen?

-Sí. Y la hago sentir mujer. Me confesó que soy su debilidad. Me ama, amigo. No quise tomar su virginidad, porque no me pareció justo, ella se merece más que un desahogo físico… y seria traicionar la confianza que puso su madre en mi… además, la quiero demasiado para hacer algo tan impropio.

-Ahora que lograste lo que querías, ¿qué piensas hacer con Lorelei?

-Ella nunca me ha tomado realmente en serio. Entenderá, al fin y al cabo nunca me prometió que se casaría conmigo. Y yo tengo todo el derecho de ser feliz.

-Recuerda que Adalgisa solo tiene veinte años. Y Grazia tiene solamente diecinueve. Somos mayores que ellas, y según los viejos de esta tierra demasiado gallos para ellas.

-No me preocupa mi edad, sé que es más joven que yo, pero también me creo capaz de hacerla feliz, y de amarla intensamente.

-Yo también me siento igual con Grazia.

-Lo sé , nada más hay que mirarte cuando ella está cerca.

Grazia después de hablar con su amiga sobre lo ocurrido, se sento en la playa. Desde aquella tormenta, en que ellos irrumpieron en sus vidas, todo había cambiado. Maryland les había dicho que de interesarse seriamente alguno en ellas, tendrían ciudadanía asegurada y un hogar, además de un hombre que les haría muy felices y también un par de hijos. Imaginó como sería su vida si realmente Daniel Williams se fijara en ella en serio.

Era muy atractivo, experimentado, había visto mucho más mundo que ella, pero también era un hombre especial, su profesión, lo hacía enfrentarse al difícil mundo de la delincuencia donde no había piedad para nadie, y tal vez necesitaría de un remanso de paz de tranquilidad, y sobre todo un refugio donde pudiera sentir que era amado. ¿Podría ella darle todo eso, con todo lo feo que había tenido que pasar desde su niñez? Su profesión de abogada le daría el prestigio que necesitaba y que aumentaría dado el conocimiento que tenía sobre los delitos. Pero, podría ser lo mismo si fuera una situación de índole sentimental, ¿podría en suma darle el amor que él se merecía?

En estas cavilaciones estaba cuando Danny se le acercó.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

Grazia salió bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, al escuchar aquella voz que tanto la estremecía.

-¿Qué?- dijo mirándolo asustada- perdón, detective Williams, no sabía que estaba allí.

-No me he convertido todavía en fantasma, para asustarte, belleza. – Se sentó a su lado, y ella volvió la vista al mar, eran casi las seis de la tarde, y el espectáculo del atardecer, en la Isla de Contadora era una invitación al romance.

-¿En qué estabas pensando?

-En la manera como aparecieron en nuestras vidas. Todo cambio cuando aparecieron.

-¿Para mal o para bien?- dijo el hombre, mirándola provocativa y coquetamente.

-No lo sé. Ada me acaba de decir lo que paso con Steve en la piscina.

-Ya lo sé. No me contó todo como fue, pero puedo imaginar lo que hizo. Debo reconocerlo, mi jefe es un seductor, pero en este caso, mucho tenia que quererla, para respetar su pureza.

-Apenas se vieron, fue como si el recuerdo del tal Osvaldo, desapareciera, aunque ya Osvaldo sabe que Steve está con mi amiga.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Cuando fuimos a SuperStar a buscar los vestidos de baño que Maryland nos compró, el estaba allí con su "mujer" , y Steve estaba con Ada, ya que la había ido a buscar a la Universidad. No esperaba volverla a ver desde lo que pasó aquel noviembre, pero se dio cuenta que ella ya no estaba ni estaría nunca más sola. Y la tal Larissa se dio cuenta que ya mi amiga no sería un obstáculo para ella. El casi se muere cuando vio la mirada de mi amiga cuando miró a tu amigo. Y Larissa más porque él le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y le dio un billete de veinte para que se comprara algo. Entonces, para atraer la atención de Osvaldo fingió que se estaba desmayando. En medio del correcorre salimos del almacén y Steve aprovechó para mirar con cierta lástima a Osvaldo. Lo cierto, es que si lo hizo, hizo muy bien.

-Dicen ustedes que "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta cuando lo pierde".

-Sí, y me alegro que hubiera hecho eso, por lo menos le demostró que Osvaldo no es el único con masculinidad, ni el único hombre apuesto sobre la tierra… que igual a los peces en el mar, así están los hombres en la tierra.

-¿Tú tuviste alguna vez algo con algún novio?

-¿Si he tenido sexo con alguno? No, - suspiró- fui siempre un patito feo. La rechazada, la que le decían que siempre estaría sola en la vida. Me temo, que eso se está cumpliendo, desgraciadamente.

La tristeza que vio en los brujos ojos de Grazia lo hizo acercarse, ella miró los límpidos ojos azules grisáceos del muchacho, y se sintió atrapada. La brisa le despeinó el cabello. Él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, y le dijo con un tono que más bien parecía una súplica.

-Tú no eres fea. – Sus labios capturaron los suyos en un tierno y cálido beso que hizo que la chica reaccionara. Le rodeó el cuello y se ajustó al cuerpo de él. La brisa los envolvía como un manto de gasa. Ella sintió el cuerpo de él hasta el último rincón. Y sintió ansias, ansias de amarlo, de entregarse a él y sentir el cariño que el podía ofrecerle a manos llenas.

-Grazia , te amo. – murmuraba abrazándola con más fuerza, y ella sentía que aquellos músculos se le incrustaban en el cuerpo.

-No sé qué me pasa contigo. – Murmuraba ella – Solo te miro y se me olvida hasta mi nombre. Si tan sólo no estuviera mi país en crisis, te seguiría a donde fueras... así fueras al fin del mundo. Por ti me dejo hasta arrancar el corazón si con eso te salvo la vida.

Aquellas apasionadas palabras, fueron como combustible para le corazón del muchacho.

-Grazia... tú no eres fea, no sé quién te sembró eso en la cabeza, pero algún día te demostrare lo que me haces sentir. Sólo que yo... no voy a hacer como Steve... No me voy a detener.

-Lo se, por eso no puedo hacer lo que quisiera, es demasiado tentador para una mujer. Y es demasiada la responsabilidad que tenemos mis compañeras y yo. Antes que mujer, soy panameña, y tengo un deber para con mi nación. Y para con esa santa que se muere a pedazos en el Oncológico, si falto a esos deberes, ni siquiera tu cariño borraría el sentimiento de culpa por haber faltado a mi deber.

En el momento en que Adalgisa estaba con Steve, en ese momento Osvaldo se estaba casando con Larissa Castillo. Osvaldo recordaba en ese momento la vez que la encontró en el almacén de deportes con el hombre aquel. Era obvio que ella tenía algo con él, por la forma en que la llevaba agarrada del brazo. El gringo lo miró de frente, y le pareció que era un hombre acostumbrado a tomar decisiones y a mandar. Era un hombre acostumbrado a encarar la vida de frente a enfrentar los retos y sobre todo a ganar en todas las partidas. Un rival peligroso, aunque reconocía que Adalgisa podría ser hasta cierto punto inmadura, pero si atrajo a alguien como ese hombre, no iba a ser precisamente por eso. Era una mujer con estudios universitarios, inteligente, culta y había de reconocer que era una mujer bella. Además vio algo en la mirada de Adalgisa cuando estaba con el gringo, que él nunca había visto las veces que habían salido. Un brillo de amor. Tristemente reconoció que ella lo había olvidado por completo. Y este era un hombre que jamás se dejaría llevar de un chisme de mujeres sin el menor fundamento…

-Te perdí por torpe. –pensó. -¿Que me costaba haberte pedido perdón? Ahora estás al lado de un hombre que me supera. Me supera en todo. No dudo que a ese si le hayas entregado lo que jamás quisiste darme a mí. Y no lo discuto, porque se lo merece.

El que así pensaba era Osvaldo Ballesteros, quien esperaba fuera del Juzgado Primero Civil del Circuito de Panamá, junto a su novia Larissa Arango… en el enlace estaban solo algunos de sus compañeros más allegados, que le acompañaban por ser compañero y jefe, pero no por qu estuvieran de acuerdo con ese matrimonio…

-Ojalá no acabe arrepintiéndose de ese matrimonio, teniente- dijo Janeth Buitrago, la secretaria de él en la oficina de la FAP. – Esa mujer solo está con usted por su cargo, las deferencias y atenciones que tienen con ella, no porque le ama… en cambio, la licenciada Salinas es una mujer diferente… una mujer de carrera, no una niña linda que no hace nada en su casa, salvo exigir y demandar atención, y armando berrinche, si no se la dan, siento que la haya tratado tan injustamente,

-No me va a alcanzar la vida para arrepentirme… se que ella solo está conmigo por la plata, por el cargo… y por atracción sexual… no por amor… y la verdad, en ese tema, se sabe desenvolver…

Entre los asistentes estaba Alicia Winston, la ex jefe de Adalgisa, radiante de felicidad, claro, se había salido con la suya… su empleada estrella… la que se ensañó con tanta gente inocente, bebiendo su sangre, y labrando la desdicha de tantos, se casaba bien, como ella quería… aunque había una cosa que la preocupaba… Larissa no podía tener descendencia, por ser estéril… y posiblemente, el idiota del teniente Ballesteros se había casado por cumplir con el deber de darle un apellido al hijo que esta esperaba…

-¿Cómo voy a hacer para que la farsa no se me caiga?

-Déjame a mí… ya he hecho esto antes… tu sigue colocándote tu prótesis, conforme avancen los meses, la vas aumentando… cuando ya estés cerca de la fecha, dile con mucha zalamería que deseas ir a dar a luz a tu provincia… y luego, todo será más fácil…

-Piensa comprárselo a alguna de esas cholas ignorantes que solo se llenan de chiquillos lombricientos y zarrapastrosos… -dijo con desprecio.

-No, algo mejor… no es la primera vez que pago para que se roben a un bebé… he hecho esto cientos de veces… incluso a mis propias empleadas… y para no dar sospechas… los que pueden denunciar sufren… un desgraciado y fatal accidente…-y se echo a reír de manera maquiavélica.

-Es usted la persona más inteligente que he conocido… Me enorgullece mucho trabajar con usted…

-Una cosa, ese teniente no debe enterarse nunca de que eres estéril… sino se friega todo… nunca te hagas un análisis médico… vere como hago para darte vitaminas y ciertas cosas que toman las embarazadas, asi no sospechará…

EN CONTADORA, ESA NOCHE…

Adalgisa no podía dormir… su habitación daba a la playa… recordaba el momento en que estuvo brevemente en brazos de Steve… sus besos habían sido tiernos, sensuales, apasionados. Sus brazos, la sostenían posesivos… y su piel ardía… al contacto con la suya… un poco más de presión y hubiera sido suya totalmente… Aun sentía el contacto de su piel contra su busto… los brazos que la apretaban y las manos que la apretaban y pegaban a su cuerpo…aun sentía los besos en su cuello y hombros… esos besos marcaron como hierros al rojo la piel de sus hombros y cuello… de haber podido entregarse a él, lo hubiera hecho…

-Comandante… qué nos estamos haciendo… y sobre todo… qué es lo que me ha hecho, que ha borrado todo lo que se refiere a Osvaldo… ahora me doy cuenta que creí estar enamorada de él, pero era un engaño, ahora entiendo por qué mis compañeras pensaban que no le amaba, debido a que después de la ruptura yo seguí con mi vida, incluso me fui a entrenar a Isla Naos… nunca le quise como él deseaba… en cambio con Steve, es como si todo mi cuerpo despertara a cosas que nunca en la vida sentí con Osvaldo… ¡No puedo amarlo, no debo…!- se tiro a llorar desesperada en la cama… -Pero, no puedo mentirme más… si, le amo, y soy capaz de jugarme la vida por él si me lo pidieran… si se llegan a enterar de esto…

Steve por su parte, tampoco podía dormir… los instantes vividos en el solario… aquellos pechos juveniles incrustados en su pecho, tibios, el sabor de aquella piel suave y tersa con aroma a rosas, a sol, a mar… el suave roce de aquellas manos delicadas en su espalda… aquel cuerpo totalmente pegado al suyo… y aquella intima caricia… la humedad de su interior… su calor… y luego… el roce de su masculinidad contra aquel símbolo de la pureza de una mujer que sabía, luego de aquello no le olvidaría así por así. Y la verdad, ella no merecía una noche de desahogo físico… una noche de olvido temporal, no, ella valía para el mucho más que eso.

Se dirigió al bar que había en su habitación, y bebió una copa de vino. La luna apareció en el horizonte, era una luna de febrero evocadora, sentimental… una luna para amar y ser amado…

-No podre quitarme de la mente lo que pasó… no se cuanto tiempo pase para tenerte de nuevo en mis brazos… y sentir que el tiempo se detiene… para los dos… que ganas tuve de hacerte mía, nena… -dijo suspirando al recordar como temblaba al sentirlo… como temblaba al sentir sus caricias… como respondía a sus besos… que sacrificio resulto salir de la tibia prisión de aquel cuerpo femenino… para no causarle perjuicio… y lo conmovido que se sintió al saberla pura… -Me conmovió profundamente tu pureza… ah, mi amor… mi amor… pura, solo para mí… únicamente para mí… te amo… Adalgisa Salinas, te amo profunda y totalmente… a pesar de Lorelei.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Se reunieron todos los dirigentes de la Cruzada Civilista… entre esos estaba el señor Gabriel Lewis Galindo… que tenia una relación de amistad con los padres de Fulvia Rebeca Vallarino… quien formaba parte de ese grupo… sus iguales la habían condenado al ostracismo desde el divorcio de sus padres… pero a ella no le importaba gran cosa, por que había adquirido amistades mas sinceras que las de su circulo social.

-Me alegra verte, Fulvia.

-A mi también me alegra verlo, Don Gabriel.- dijo la chica secamente. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser parte del circulo social de los cocotudos…

-Hace unos días vi a tu madre, bella, como siempre…

-Lo sé, mamá aunque esté pasando un calvario, nunca deja que se le vea la quilla… yo tengo meses de no verla…

-Muchacha, ese grupo no es para ti, esas chicas no son buena influencia…

-Lo siento, don Gabriel. Ya decidi que no quería ser parte de esa pelea de perro y gato que tienen mis padres… Yo no tomo partido en ese asunto… y si tengo que hacerlo, prefiero estar lejos de ellos. Algún dia entenderán y si no entienden, yo ya soy adulta, y se me defender en la vida, para algo estudie en serio, en vez de considerar los estudios como un mientras me caso con un doctor porque ese puede mantenerme mejor aunque sea un vicioso o un violento que viva pegándome y yo maquillando los golpes para que… la alta sociedad no vea mi tragedia… No, don Gabriel… estas chicas son más sinceras en la amistad, que mis iguales, y tienen más temas de que hablar que moda, trapos, hombres y sexo. Lo siento… mis padres no me dejaron otra elección.

Y fue a reunirse con sus compañeras… y con sus asignaciones… Naoko que fue testigo de la conversación, movió la cabeza… las diferencias sociales salían a flote, eran chicas de extracción humilde, y algunas en serio riesgo social, pero con espíritu de superación, valentía y determinación… y muy conscientes de no entregar su pureza ni su destino a quien no supiera apreciarlo, o a quien solo quisiera divertirse para después tomar a otra para casarse. Ellas preferían la soledad, antes que amarrarse a un tipo que no las valorara como lo que eran.

-Un mal encuentro, eh, Fulvia…

-Si, comandante Sawamura… me temo que yo no volveré a ser rabiblanca nunca, pero no me importa… ahora le doy valor a lo que realmente importa en la vida… no le doy valor a tonterías.

La reunión duro casi cinco horas… en donde las hijas de los rabiblancos trataban de conquistarse al los miembros del Comando Sur, incluso a Steve. Pero el no le prestaba atención a ninguna de esas muñequitas de sociedad… en su mente persistía el recuerdo de la tarde pasada en el solario… el roce de aquella piel tierna en su pecho… el calor húmedo de aquel cuerpo… y la pureza que su masculinidad erecta rozó y no quiso tomar… el recuerdo le daba fiebre, pero era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse…

-Ya te pusieron el ojo, amigo- dijo Danno, queriendo chistear…

-No causa gracia, Danno. No , después de lo de ayer en la tarde…aun tengo fresco en la mente ese recuerdo… cualquiera de ellas se me entrega o insinua que nos fueramos a un lugar más privado… ella no… y se que en estas no encontraré ni un átomo de pureza en sus cuerpos… aunque si la experiencia que tiene Lorelei… No, Danno, no soy el canalla que dudo de ella, en vez de defenderla… no me puedo dar el lujo de perderla…

-Por lo que me contaste…

-Si, cuántas de estas muchachas aun conserva su pureza de mujer…no, ya ellas hace rato dejaron de tener eso… Ada aun conserva su pureza, la sentí… y no quise tomar esa pureza, me di cuenta que la amaba más de lo que yo pensaba… la quiero… en mi vida… siempre… no para un par de días ni para unas horas…

Al terminar la reunión casi al filo de las cuatro de la tarde, las rabiblancas las retaron a un partido de volleyball de playa…

-Si es que las ponen a hacer algun deporte…

-Sabemos, no se preocupen, pero no se quejen si les ganamos.

Bajaron a la playa, pusieron la cancha y todas las chicas se pusieron sus vestidos de baño que les compraron… Nadie vio nada que no debiese ver.

-Se ha quedado mudo, gobernador.

-No pensé que Marta fuera… tan hermosa.

-Bueno, ninguno se imagino lo que escondía el uniforme de cuerina… -rio Naoko- quien miraba con ojos golosos la figura de Alicia.

-Y tu goloso- dijo el coronel Ryan que miraba también con interés la figura de Mariangeles…

-Todos están sorprendidos… pero mas sorprendidos quedaran al ver la vapuleada que le van a dar a esas rabiblancas.

-Asi es, amigo. Vamos a hacerles barra.

Y el juego empezó… El voleibol de playa o vóley playa es una variante de voleibol que se juega sobre arena, generalmente en la playa, aunque son muy populares los torneos en localidades del interior con campos artificiales. Al éxito del voleibol de playa contribuyen Sol, música DJ y trajes de baño que completan el espectáculo deportivo y están presentes incluso en las competiciones oficiales y olímpicas. Todo esto hace que sea también un deporte muy atractivo para fines publicitarios.

Aparte de la superficie de juego, y de que se practique al aire libre, la otra variación más visible con el voleibol es el número de componentes del equipo. El reglamento que se aplica en competiciones oficiales establece equipos de dos jugadores sin opción a ningún cambio; pero su gran popularidad hace que el vóley playa se juegue de manera informal en cualquier parte, y es muy habitual en los torneos populares establecer equipos de cuatro jugadores.

Las primeras referencias se sitúan en Uruguay en 1914 y en Hawái en 1915. El despegue de la modalidad y las primeras competiciones tienen lugar en los años 20 en las playas de Santa Mónica, California (Estados Unidos). En Europa, en 1927 se cuenta que el voleibol de playa se practica en un campo nudista en Francoville, en las inmediaciones de París.

Los equipos de voleibol (y de vóley playa) estaban formados por 18 jugadores, número que en 1912 se redujo a 6. Hacia 1930, Paul Johnson y Bill Brothers de una parte, contra Charley Kahn y Johnny Allen, jugaron el primer partido por parejas documentado. Hasta entonces, cuando no había suficientes jugadores, se tomaba un cuarto de campo para practicar; el cubrir un campo completo, tan grande, con sólo dos personas, era una dificultad y un reto para Johnson y sus amigos. La coordinación y la comunicación entre las dos personas, incluso el uso de señas, marcan la singularidad del vóley playa frente al voleibol en pista.

Nuevamente, la difusión de la modalidad tiene su principal representante en las tropas norteamericanas, movilizadas en todo el mundo como consecuencia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. El primer torneo oficial de vóley playa masculino por parejas tuvo lugar en 1947 en la State Beach, California.

Las chicas dominaban el juego a la perfección, ya que Isla Naos tenía playas alrededor, y eso era una ventaja, pronto los contendientes empezaron a cansarse… Como eran dos jugadores… de lado y lado. Los chicos hacían barra a sus favoritas…

-Yo creí que solo en partidos grandes ustedes hacían barra.

-Yo no le hago solo barra cuando juegan los Yankees…-sonrió Anthony James. Este deporte también me gusta…

-Estoy de acuerdo, no solo cuando juega la Liga Nacional o la Liga Americana… hacemos barra, también en los deportes de playa.

En ese momento, Alicia al querer bloquear una finta, cayo de estómago al suelo… cosa que asustó a Naoko. Pero ella se incorporó, se limpio la arena y el sudor de la cara, y siguió jugando… De más estuvo decir que el grupo de Aladas ganó el partido. Adalgisa también se había caído de estomago en la arena cuando le toco el turno.

Sacudiéndose la arena, Alicia se sentó al lado de Naoko.

-Buen partido…tenía tiempo que no gritaba en un torneo… Y estuviste maravillosa… a pesar de la caída…

-Las chicas no son solo soldados y estudiantes universitarias sino excelentes deportistas…

En ese momento apareció Billie… ya tenía el escenario para la sesión de fotos… así que las chicas fueron a verlos. Alicia también… Por que tenía curiosidad de ver una sesión de fotos de una revista así…

-No puedo creerlo… como vas a verlo así…

-Tengo mis razones…

Y en medio de aquella cascada, el primero en salir fue Naoko, tal cual como Dios lo trajo al mundo… Alicia lo contempló… y él, sabiendo que su amada lo estaba mirando saco la foto más sensual y sexy que pudo…

-Óyeme, esa sonrisa sexy fue para ti, Alicia…

-Lo sé… ya no va a ser un misterio para mi, su cuerpo… por que ya lo vi. Y la verdad… desearía saber… er… como es él en la intimidad…

Las chicas abrieron tamaños ojos cuando la escucharon decir aquello…

-Vamos, no me he vuelto loca… quiero vivir un poco…

Luego de esa foto, les tomaron fotos a los demás, en los lugares más paradisíacos de aquella cascada… cosa que aprovecharon las chicas…

-Que Maryland no se entere… si no nos reta.

-Esto es curiosidad científica… nada que ver con lo morboso y lujurioso.

-Si y yo digo el ave maría en alemán- dijo Sonia, tronchándose de risa.

En ese momento le tomaban foto a Heini, que sabiendo que Carla lo estaba viendo tomo la pose más provocativa y sexy que pudo…Unos minutos después le toco a Bryan Arthur, quien le dirigió una sonrisa y una mirada demasiado seductora a Ariadna…

-Ya sabes lo que dicen de los uniformes blancos, los botones dorados y las alas.

-No me lo recuerdes… temo quedarme sola con el en un cuarto, o en el gimnasio… -dijo con gesto de miedo.

Adalgisa pensó para sí… "Los botones dorados, los uniformes blancos y las alas, hacen que una pierda la cabeza… pero no la razón" se dijo recordando lo ocurrido en el solario… Si supieran…

-Temes que cometa una imprudencia, como la cometió Heini… tranquila, te quiere demasiado para hacerte pasar por un mal rato. Aunque, ganas, no le faltan. Y yo creo que el comandante anda igual que él, en ese tema… o no, Adalgisa.

-¿Qué?- dijo saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos… -Perdon, compañeras, no les estaba prestando atención.

-Ese comandante te tiene en la luna, amiga… y no te lo discuto por que es un caramelo, el condenado…- rio Gisela.

Y así siguió la sesión… Cuando termino, las chicas ya iban camino a sus habitaciones…

-¿A dónde creen que van?

Las chicas se detuvieron sorprendidas… El calendario que les dijeron que iban a tomar… iba a hacerse realidad…

-Íbamos de regreso, a nuestras habitaciones…

-Hice un trato con Maryland… tengo un proyecto de calendario para parejas… son doce meses y ustedes son diez, buscaré las dos parejas que me faltan Noviembre puede ser Adalgisa y el coronel Mc Garrett y la de Diciembre Tom Ryan y Mariangeles Ballesteros.

-Suponiendo que aceptemos… tendremos que… desnudarnos, como ellos… - Adalgisa puso cara de que ella no se quitaría nada de lo que llevara encima, ni aunque le pagaran, pero lo que escuchó la tranquilizó.

-No… No quiero romper el trato con Maryland, me mataría si lo hago a mi manera, ustedes no tienen que quitarse nada… así como están, están bien, ellos si se quedan como están. Yo les indico…como deben posar. Hay ciertos tips para que una foto en pareja salga lo mas natural posible… Y más estas.

La pareja de enero sería Claudia y Terrence… que debian quedar recostados contra una piedra en el centro del lago , hacer como si estuvieran casados y pasando una luna de miel romántica…

-No te pongas rígida… estás en los brazos del hombre que amas, con el que te casaste… Y tú, apriétala contra tu cuerpo… ponte sensual, apasionado… como un recién casado. Que no se vean tus manos por encima del agua… estás acariciándola… tienes ganas de amarla… y se lo estas demostrando… Que se prepare, porque esa noche de bodas va a ser puro fuego.

La foto salió natural… y Claudia quedó sofocada… sentirlo así, sin más barrera que la tela del traje de baño, incluso su masculinidad… que la verdad se le antojo, sensual, sexy y exuberante… el tamaño perfecto para ella… Aquello la sofocó mucho.

Luego le toco el turno a Carla y a Heini… que no tuvo mucho trabajo… ya que la foto de ellos era en un sitio fuera de la cascada…. Estaba sentado en la arena y miraba a Carla con pasión… y ella estaba recostada, con los ojos cerrados… y con actitud soñadora…

La de los chicos fue en lugares de aquella cascada, incluso bajo ella, en el templo indígena, donde le tomaron la foto a Daniela… se sentía nerviosa… verlo así, desnudo, viril, exuberante… masculino… y sobre todo sexy y sensual… le provocaba escalofríos…

-Recárgate contra la pared… y atráela hacia ti… apriétala contra tu cuerpo, que sienta tus brazos en la cintura…. Así… muy bien… acerca tu boca a su cuello… estás enamorado, te casaste hace dos días, y tienes unas ganas de amar enormes… no escatimas momento para estar con tu mujer… bésala… anda…

Sus labios quemaron su piel cuando se posaron suavemente en su cuello… y luego se deslizaron hacia su oreja y cayeron suavemente en su boca…

Billie no se dio cuenta pero la beso de verdad… solo que no movió su boca… solo deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de ella… con suavidad… moviéndola con cuidado… Al terminar la foto… retiró su boca de sus labios…

La de Carsten con Esmeralda fue todavía más sensual… ella se recargo contra la pared y el se colocó suavemente sobre ella… con todas las partes de sus cuerpos tan unidas que podía pensarse que estaban haciendo el amor…

-Vamos, Esmeralda, es tu esposo, el hombre con el que te casaste, estas tan enamorada de él… que te cautiva con su cuerpo y caricias… y él se sabe amado, deseado… demuestra que disfrutas estar con él…

Y la foto salió natural… le toco el turno a Naoko y a Alicia…

El tenía que abrazarla por detrás y pegarse a ella…y besarla tiernamente en los labios… Cosa que hizo con infinito placer… la noche anterior, al abrigo de la luna…había sido la noche más bella de su vida… Alicia había dejado que él la acariciara con ternura… y había correspondido… la deseaba, pero debía contenerse… por ella y por la misión que tenían entre manos.

Aquella pose salio tan natural… que nadie diría que no eran una pareja de recién casados…

Y de último le toco a Bryan y Ariadna… ella estaba asustada, pero Billie la tranquilizó.

-Solo es una pose… No tengas miedo, estas lo suficientemente protegida en ese vestido de baño como para que el te haga algo… aunque tenga ganas.

La foto de Ariadna y Bryan tenía que ser en una de las cabañas cerca del mar, en una hamaca… El se recostó en la hamaca, seductoramente y tendió los brazos hacia Ariadna para recibirla y acomodarla junto a su cuerpo.

Ariadna, temerosa hizo lo que Billie le pidió, ya acomodada en los brazos de Bryan, el rodeo su estomago con sus brazos… Billie le dijo…

-Tu solo tienes cuatro horas de haberte casado… y solo esperas el momento de estar solo con tu esposa… la deseas tanto que te resulta demasiado esfuerzo contenerte…Apriétala, ponte sensual, apasionado… creo que esa foto queda mejor si simulan un beso.

Ariadna miró el cuadro viril de aquella boca masculina y el calor de aquella piel y aquellos ojos verdiazules…

-Yo creo que eso va a terminar en un beso de verdad…

-Tendré que besarte, princesa…- dijo con tono de voz sensual y apasionado- Y me muero de ganas por hacerlo.

Y suavemente fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica, que se sintió indefensa… quedando los mismos, acomodados en su boca…

Por un momento que pareció eterno, Ariadna no supo si estaba en el cielo o en el suelo. Y sintió que él suspiraba suavemente y entreabría los labios, dando paso a una lengua que acaricio suavemente el interior de la boca de la chica… Un beso que invitaba a hacer el amor… lenta y suavemente…

Con renuencia, se aparto, apenas terminaron de tomar las fotos y Ariadna tuvo que tomar algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento, Bryan seguía sonriéndole seductor.

-No te fue tan mal… bueno, ahora les toca a ustedes, -dijo mirandoa a Ada y al comandante Mc Garrett.

-Yo… no se posar para una foto, no soy fotogénica- dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa….

-Vamos, Adalgisa, a tus compañeras no les fue tan difícil… -dijo Wilhemina…

Adalgisa miró a Steve… y este, la llevo a un lado del lugar donde estaban haciendo las fotos…

-Adalgisa… ayer en la tarde paso algo entre nosotros, se que lo que temes es que eso, se sepa… pero no te asustes… es una foto, solamente… No tienes que preocuparte por que nuestro secreto, se sepa.

-Esa foto… Comandante, esta foto nos va a poner en evidencia a ambos… yo… preferiría que fuera otra pareja para ese mes, y no nosotros…

-No tengas miedo… solo haremos lo que ella indique que hagamos…

Y la foto empezó… era en una silla de mimbre cubierta por una tela de satén, el se sento después de quitarse el traje de baño… y extendió los brazos para recibirla… ella lo miró brevemente… lo suficiente para detallar bien su cuerpo…. Y si, su masculinidad tenia el tamaño exacto, hasta su grosor también… ella pestañeó…

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

-No me haga decir cosas… por favor, comandante…

Se sentó sobre el… que la sujetó firmemente… ella podía sentirlo enteramente detrás de ella… Wilhemina les dio las instrucciones…- Comandante, usted se caso hace unas tres horas… su esposa es una mujer que no ha tenido un novio nunca… salvo usted… tiene miedo, dudas, usted tiene experiencia en esas lides… no es de asustar a quien no tiene experiencia para amar… apriétela suave pero firmemente a su cuerpo, que se acostumbre a usted… y tu, Ada, tienes miedo, pero más puede el amor que sientes por él… pon cara de "tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasarme con él esta noche, pero igual lo amo".

El acercó sus labios a la nuca de la chica… y al cuello… y la apretó suavemente en sus brazos… ella instintivamente cerro los ojos… y relajo su cuerpo… la foto quedó perfecta.

-¿Puedes tomarnos otra foto?- dijo Steve… mirando a Ada con intensidad…- Para que tengas dos opciones- Ada sintió ganas de salir corriendo… pero el calor de su piel… le nublaba la razón y la voluntad para correr…

-No tengo inconveniente, comandante… ¿Qué sugiere?

La miró y le hizo voltear el rostro hacia él…-Nena, en esta foto nos vamos a besar. Estamos fingiendo que nos casamos… me gustaría sentir tu brazo alrededor de mi cuello. Eres inexperta, pero aun así, me amas.

La apretó suavemente… y ella sintió los labios cálidos de el en su boca…ella le rodeo el cuello con el brazo… La foto quedo perfecta…a pesar de que fue un beso de verdad.

Al terminar, Tom se acercó- Hermano, esa foto quedo muy bien… ni parece trucada….y Adalgisa actuó muy bien…

-No pareció una actuación…-dijo Mariangeles… - Despues hablamos, hermana…-dijo mirándola con sospecha.

Les toco el turno… esa era en la cascada… el tenia que abrazarla bajo el agua… menos de una hora de casados…Mariangeles demostró pasión en esa foto…

-Bueno, gracias por cooperar… cuando las revele les daré un duplicado de la misma… como regalo… consérvenlas…

Regresaron al resort, y Mariangeles se adelanto para hablar con Ada.

-¿Qué pasó contigo y Steve?

-Tengo que ser sincera contigo…

-Lo exijo… Tu sabes como es Maryland en estas cosas, si se entera… si nos dices, podremos cubrirte… ya sabemos lo que paso entre Simon Templar y Sofia… hicimos un pacto de silencio… y también hicimos un pacto, de cubrirlos en las noches…para que puedan estar juntos… pero si no me dices qué pasó, no podré ayudarte.

-Estuve en el solario techado ayer… lo encontré en la piscina climatizada, yo me puse bloqueador solar y el se ofreció a ponérmelo en la espalda… luego de unas breves palabras, me abrazó y besó… luego sentí que sacaba… tu sabes… casi me hace el amor.

-¿Y tu lo dejaste?

-No pude separarme… fue un par de roces, mi virginidad está intacta… solo la rozó. No quiso tomarme porque dice que eso solo se hace cuando … el hombre que amas, te pertenece ante la Ley y ante Dios.

-Respeto tu virginidad… verdaderamente, estos hombres dan una clase de sorpresas… debe quererte mucho para esto…

-Solo te pido… no le digas nada a Maryland… me moriría de la pena.

-Ada, me pides algo…

-Ponte en mi lugar, no me digas que Tom Ryan no te vuelve loca… nada mas tengo que verte la cara de amapola cuando te mira de esa manera tan sensual que es casi imposible sostenerle la vista… que hubieras hecho tú… el no hubiera sido tan considerado como el comandante… mas por que el si se deja llevar de sus sentidos… él si vive el momento… después se ve que se hace con las consecuencias.

-Lo sé, por desgracia, también acabo de descubrir que le amo más de lo que creí… Ada, vamos a hacer algo… ya me contaste… hay que evitar que esto lo sepan las demás… ya tenemos bastante con cubrir a Sofy y a Simon… No creo que deban complicarse más la vida…

-Steve lo sabe… es un hombre centrado… y sabe cuáles son los limites en nuestro grupo…

Tom por su parte, hablaba con Steve, quien le había confiado, lo ocurrido en el solario.

-Increíble…

-Fue así como sucedió, créeme, amigo, amo a esa mujer.

-Lo se, amigo… yo me siento igual con Mariangeles… -suspiro… ojalá pueda hacer realidad mi sueño de rehacer mi vida nuevamente…

Steve miró a su amigo… sabia que Tom estaba enredado con la esposa de uno de los integrantes de su equipo… y que Mari era la excusa perfecta para deshacer ese romance prohibido… Lorelei es coqueta, sexy, desinhibida sexualmente hablando… pero no quiere sentirse atada, y la acepté así… -pensó- Pero Ada es diferente… es valiente, honesta, pura… inocente… y realmente, me ama… con esta no puedo jugar.

La reunión del Grupo Modelo, con la gente del Comando Sur fue fructífera… aunque las hijas de los rabiblancos se dieron cuenta que con las chicas aladas no podían competir, por que las aventajaban en muchos aspectos… habian sinceros afectos, entre ellas…

-A pesar de lo que están pasando… se quieren como hermanas…

-Nuestra amiga Fulvia ha cambiado mucho desde que entró en ese cuerpo… y pensar que sus padres hacían una pareja tan hermosa… para terminar así…

DE REGRESO A LA CIUDAD… EN EL AEROPUERTO DE ISLA CONTADORA…

-No me quejo de estos carnavales… han sido diferentes…

-No hay que hacer desorden ni llegar al libertinaje para divertirse…

-Claro que no… y las fotos que nos tomo Wilhemina Morgan… Ninguna se salvo… ni siquiera Delta uno, delta dos, ni delta 16…

-A volver a nuestra rutina… empieza la Universidad otra vez…

-Ya falta poco, Adalgisa… recuerda, estas ya en cuarto año… solo te falta uno para terminar… y Marta se gradúa este año…

-Falta lo más difícil… escoger tema para hacer tesis… bueno, veré de qué la hago…

Ya en el avión de regreso, Adalgisa quiso preguntarle algo a Steve.

-Comandante, quisiera saber algo…

-Dime…

-Escuche entre las chicas una expresión algo extraña- dijo- ¿A qué se referían con… "ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los uniformes blancos, las alas y los botones dorados…?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- sonrió provocador.

-Sí, quiero saber a qué atenerme con usted… aunque de hecho, ya casi lo sé.

-Se trata que el uniforme de la marina, atrae a las chicas, tanto que uno que no sea tan escrupuloso, y que solo busque pasar el rato, consigue lo que quiera de una chica…y algunas, son capaces de entregársete si las presionas un poco… solo por el uniforme… Pero, si es el caso de ustedes, yo creo que ninguno de mis compañeros querría jugar con los sentimientos de ustedes… - dijo mirándola con intensidad- teníamos una idea preconcebida de la mujer latina, creíamos que era una mujer ligera que se enredaba con todos, que le gustaban los chicos malos, de mala vida y reputación… nada nos preparó para lo que encontramos… Nada me preparó para encontrarme contigo, nena- dijo acariciando su barbilla con un dedo. –Al principio, fue un juego… ponerte nerviosa… pero luego, al conocer lo que ocurria con tu madre… me hizo admirarte… y con lo de Osvaldo… me di cuenta que eras muy diferente a las mujeres con las que he tratado en lo que llevo de vida… y acabé enamorándome. Si no quise tomar tu pureza en el solario, fue porque un hombre como yo, toma a una chica como tú, inocente, pura, solo después de hacerla su esposa, no antes.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura?

-Es una promesa…-sonrió- y yo no prometo por prometer.

Al ver la seriedad de aquellos ojos azules, se dio cuenta que no habría nadie que borrara de su corazón la presencia de aquel hombre… ni su recuerdo… al que ella siempre le seria fiel…

Mientras el avión despegaba… cinco gaviotas se posaban en la arena de la playa, mientras una ola bañaba la playa donde habían estado días antes… Una vez mas, regresaban… a enfrentarse a nuevos retos… y a nuevas pruebas…


End file.
